Bajo el Sol de Bulgaria
by GioLopez18
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando tu vida es una mentira? Todo lo que alguna vez pensaste que era no es mas. Una historia de amor llena de pequeñas y grandes mentiras, engaños, una guerra y un amor que podría ser el indicado. ¿Estarías dispuesto a perdonar, amar y luchar junto a las personas que te mantuvieron en una farsa toda tu vida?. "muchas cosas están sobrevaloradas, pero tú no".
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Verano de 1994

POV Hermione

Puedo ver unos ojos, grises como una tormenta, me llaman, me buscan, y luego un grito.

"Merlín Fred, podrías dejar de hacer eso, eres un idiota."

Lo primero que veo al despertar es a Ginny gritándole a Fred, lo cual es curioso porque ella está por lo que veo intentando darle una lección sobre no gritar "Vamos Gin Gin, oh mira ya Hermione esta despierta, vamos chica libritos es hora de desayunar."

Honestamente no sé cómo me sorprende estas cosas después de tres años, siento la mirada de Fred en mi antes de que se de media vuelta y salga, luego siento a Ginny mirándome como si tuviese otra cabeza.

"Oye Hermi, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te ves como si hubieses visto a Malfoy durmiendo a tu lado?" dice Ginny mientras me estudia hasta el punto de hacerme removerme incomoda entre las sabanas.

"quizás no sea Malfoy, pero si alguien con sus ojos" digo entre dientes mientras salgo de la cama.

"¿qué dijiste?" Mierda, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

"Nada Gin, mejor bajemos antes de que no quede comida" dije mientras nos arrastraba a ambas escaleras abajo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras seguía pensando en mi sueño, ciertamente no era la primera vez que lo tenía, esos ojos me perseguían desde que tengo memoria.

La primera vez que recuerdo haber tenido uno yo tendría 5 años, mis recuerdos son borrosos pero, aun así no me era difícil regresar a ese momento.

Mis padres estaban discutiendo, por un motivo que hasta hoy desconozco, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, mi madre me acompaño hasta mi habitación y me dijo que durmiera, que en los sueños todo era mejor.

Lo que mi madre no sabía es que, en mis sueños comenzaría a ser perseguido por un hombre, un hombre al que no le podía ver el rostro, pero que tenia profundos ojos grises, tan grises con el cielo de Londres en un día de lluvia.

Este hombre misterioso me llamaba, pero no por mi nombre, ni siquiera hablaba, solo era como una atracción mental hacia él, podía sentir el dolor, la desesperación y la tristeza de aquel ser, pero cada que el hombre se acercaba mucho a mi, despertaba con temor a algo que no sabía que era.

Fui devuelta a la realidad por uno de los nada sutiles comentarios de Ron sobre lo distraída que lucía esta mañana, a ese le siguieron comentarios de los gemelos sobre mi pijama y un "buen día" de Percy, quien parecía más amargado que nunca esta mañana.

Luego vino el siempre bien recibido regaño de la señora Weasley y las preguntas sobre algo muggle del señor Weasley y todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, al menos la clase de normalidad que se puede tener en la Madriguera.

…

Hoy era viernes y faltaban oficialmente nueve días para el inicio de clases y unas 6 horas para la llegada de Harry a la madriguera; se supone que el señor Weasley nos tenía preparada una sorpresa para mañana, sorpresa de la cual no quería decir nada.

Yo no es que odiara las sorpresas pero, tampoco era su fan numero uno. Desde niña, las sorpresas de mis padres siempre incluían algo que no iba a gustarme, cuando comencé a hacer magia accidental, sus sorpresas eran los mejores psicólogos del país y uno que otro sacerdote.

Tiempo después, cuando se dieron cuenta que, por más fantasioso que sonase, tenía poderes y no una enfermedad mental o un espíritu en mí, trataron de compensarme por todas sus sorpresas con cuanta idiotez se le ocurría a la yo de 7 años.

Eso nos lleva al porque le tengo tanto cuidado a este tipo de situaciones, se que el señor Weasley nunca nos llevaría a un psicólogo pero, aun así, mis miedos seguían latentes.

Escuche a lo lejos las risas de los chicos mientras jugaban quidditch, yo los observaba desde la sombra de un viejo árbol que se encontraba en el patio de la madriguera, volar no era lo mío y creía que ya había llevado suficiente sol durante las vacaciones.

Quite la mirada de los chicos y la pose en la madriguera, mientras más la veía más diferencias le encontraba con mi casa; esta era de varios pisos, desigual, llena de objetos que no tenían funciones ni decorativas ni mágicas, eso sí, se encontraba en perfecta pulcritud y era bastante antigua.

Esta era todo lo contrario a mi casa, bueno, exceptuando lo de la limpieza, de eso se encargaba mi madre o al menos eso decía ella, después de despedir a sus últimas mucamas luego de que me vieran haciendo magia.

Hace unos años, mis padres habían decidido dejar nuestra casa en Austria para venir a Londres, por motivos de los negocios de mi papá, como no podía esperarse menos de John Granger, compro un pent House en la zona más exclusiva de todo Londres.

El departamento era enorme, tenía dos pisos, tres cuartos y cinco baños, con pisos de mármol y ventanales que iban de piso a techo y rodeaban todo el apartamento, dando un vista 360 de todo el centro financiero de Londres.

Tenía una cocina que haría que la señora Weasley o cualquiera que gustara de los placeres de cocinar amaría, el departamento había sido finamente amoblado por mi madre y su decorador de interiores, incluso llegaron al punto de publicarlo en una revista.

Si bien, muchas de las banalidades de mis padres me incomodaban, no iba a negar que amara mi hogar, tampoco negaría que la madriguera tuviera su encanto y que adorara pasar tiempo aquí.

Bueno, eso había sido así hasta este verano. Digamos que mi relación con Ron no era la misma de siempre y las cosas tendían a ponerse incomodas en determinados momentos, sobre todo después del pequeño fiasco que fue la comida entre mis padres y los suyos.

…

La sorpresa del señor Weasley eran entradas para el mundial de quidditch, todos parecían vibrar de la emoción, bueno todos menos yo, no le veía el sentido a estar horas sentados sobre una escoba, lo que seguía insistiendo era solo un artículo de limpieza, persiguiendo una pelota con alas, además de recibir golpes por una pelota que parecía ser de cemento.

Agregándole al asunto que, tenía que levantarme temprano, para viajar a Merlín sabrá donde, para dormir en una tienda con cinco hombres y una chica que cuando se trataba de quidditch, se convertía en uno más.

Al levantarme Ginny ya estaba terminado de arreglarse, así que, me levante con apuro y luego de una ducha revitalizadora comencé a rebuscar entre mi equipaje para ver que podía ponerme, para tratar de no luchar con el endemoniado calor que hacía.

Finalmente me decidí por unos pantaloncillos de algodón color caqui, con una camiseta cuello en V blanca y unas zapatillas lo suficientemente cómodas como para huir por mi vida de ser necesario, esto último era algo que siempre llevaba conmigo, el ser la mejor amiga de Harry tenía sus desventajas.

Rápidamente desayunamos y luego de revisar que todo estaba listo, partimos con rumbo a unas colinas a unas horas de la madriguera. Una hora después cuando nos detuvimos para refrescarnos, tuve que sacar un libro que había traído para poder agarrar mi botella de agua.

Cuando los chicos vieron el libro comenzaron a protestar y fue Ron el primero en refunfuñar.

"Vamos Hermione, un libro ¿enserio? Vamos a la copa mundial no puedes simplemente traer un libro" Ron sonaba mas indignado que nunca.

"El que tu nunca leas Ronald no quiere decir que los demás no podamos tener un poco de cultura". No traía el libro para molestarlos, esto no era lo mío, demonios nada que tuviera que ver con deportes era lo mío, solo quería estar prepara en caso de aburrirme ¿qué clase de mal había en eso? Ninguno a mi parecer.

"¿Cultura? Será ganas de matar toda diversión posible" replicó Ron.

En eso escuchamos al señor Weasley saludar a alguien muy efusivamente, cuando volteamos pude ver a un señor medio regordete, y vestido de una forma bastante peculiar, en uno de los claros intentos de los magos de parecer muggles convencionales fallando obviamente en su intento; a su lado se encontraba un joven, alto, de cabello oscuro y de facciones suaves y delicadas.

Según lo dicho por el señor Weasley eran Amos y Cedric Diggori, los gemelos parecían conocer a Cedric, pues se saludaron de una manera bastante familiar; a mi lado escuche a Ginny decir lo lindo que era Cedric, unos minutos después no fue difícil entender el grito del señor Diggori cuando vio a Harry.

….

Después del aparatoso aterrizaje cortesía de una bota vieja, llegamos al campamento donde se suponía que nos quedaríamos, ciertamente, erraría al decir que fui la única sorprendida del grupo.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una congregación inmensa de cientos y hasta miles de magos de todas partes del mundo, se encontraban esparcidas por las gigantescas colinas, tiendas de acampar de todos los tamaños colores y formas y a lo lejos podía divisarse la maravilla arquitectónica que era el estadio donde sería la final.

Sentí como era jalada y sacado de mi ensoñación, al ver quien era quien me arrastraba entre las tiendas, observe a Fred quien al darse cuenta de que lo miraba solo me dio una sonrisa ladeada y me dijo:

"no es bueno que te quedes sola en este sitio Hermione"

Al llegar junto al grupo de pelirrojos, todos estos se encontraban entrando en una tienda que, a mi parecer era diminuta y no lograba entender como entraban todos sin que esta se viniera abajo, a mi lado Harry parecía tener la misma duda que yo.

Nuevamente fui jalada por un brazo, era Ginny, quien me estaba gritando emocionada sobre unos chicos que se veían desde la ventana de nuestras camas, yo simplemente estaba ignorándola, lo que mis ojos veían era maravilloso.

La tienda era enorme, tenia cocina, un baño, varias camas y una sala, ojala papá estuviese aquí, el amaría está condenada tienda de la misma forma en la que ama a sus autos.

Detrás de mi escuche la exclamación de sorpresa de Harry y seguido a estas, los gritos y los reclamos de los gemelos sobre algo que ciertamente no me importaba.

…..

Nuestros puestos eran en el palco del Ministro de magia, lamentablemente los Malfoy también estaban allí, unos puestos más abajo que nosotros, a un lado de mi estaba sentado el Ministro ingles, el Ministro Búlgaro, el ministro irlandés y lo que supuse eran los entrenadores de ambos equipos, mas los organizadores del evento y una buena cantidad de reporteros.

"Hermi ¿quién crees que gane el partido?" pregunto Ginny mientras veía la cantidad de gente con los ojos como platos.

"Honestamente Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea dar una respuesta con los ministros y entrenadores sentados junto a mí, pero tampoco me importa mucho quien gane, ni siquiera me gusta el juego"

Todos los Weasley le iban a Irlanda, pero lo que nunca admitiría delante de ellos ni de nadie de hecho, es que internamente estaba apoyando a Bulgaria, había investigado antes de venir, era más como una manía que una necesidad y había resultado que Bulgaria era un equipo bastante sólido y con buen historial.

"Bueno tienes razón, pero yo le voy a Irlanda, tienen este jugador tan lindo que…" Ginny seguía hablando pero la verdad no quería saber sobre el súper guapo jugador de nada, en caso de llegar a importarme algo de este juego serian las técnicas empleadas, las tácticas y los principios físicos y matemáticos que usaban en sus estrategias.

Llevábamos más de una hora esperando por el inicio del partido, ya cansada de esperar decidí sacar mi libro, solo para entretenerme un rato.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar mi libro sobre Runas, escuche a los gemelos decir los nombres de los jugadores de Irlanda, estos iban saliendo en formación, teniendo de fondo los aplausos y ovaciones de la fanaticada, luego la enorme figura de un duendecillo verde bailando el típico baile Irlandés se dibujo en el cielo.

Lamentablemente dicho duendecillo no duro mucho debido a que un grupo de personas vestidas de rojo y negro y en una formación en forma de V atravesaron al duende y pasaron rápidamente por el estadio, uno de los jugadores realizo una pirueta en el aire que hizo que mi corazón literalmente saltara a mi garganta, cuando iba a preguntar quién era ese demente, las personas y uno de los gemelos lo aclararon por mí.

Era Viktor Krum el buscador más rápido y joven del mundo y, hasta los momentos, la persona más extrema que había visto en toda mi vida.

POV Viktor

Una cosa era perder como campeones, pero otra muy distinta era, perder como campeones y que tu entrenador se empeñara en humillarlos. Me sentía molesto, tenía una nariz rota, sangre en mi cara y un montón de cámaras y reporteros preguntando estupideces.

Había hecho todo lo que pude, pero lamentablemente yo no era el único jugador involucrado, por algún motivo los bateadores Borisov y Petrov, no rindieron lo suficiente y el guardián Mihaíl, parecía estar en otro planeta.

Y si a eso le agregamos que el equipo irlandés tenía mejor estrategia, cosa que jamás diría en voz alta y mucho menos delante del entrenador, era una receta perfecta para el desastre.

Cuando finalmente dejamos el campo, fuimos guiados a la marcha de la vergüenza que debíamos dar en el palco del Ministro, nuestra tarea era saludar a los irlandeses por patearnos el trasero, a los ministros y largarnos de aquí.

Estábamos saludando a nuestro ministro de magia cuando la vi. Rodeada de pelirrojos y mirando como si quisiera matar a uno de ellos en particular, estaba una chica de alborotado cabello castaño, de estatura mediana, piel ligeramente bronceada y mejillas rosadas, labios llenos, nariz respingona y una muy obvia cara de reproche hacia algo o alguien.

Parecía estar en una especie de trance mientras la veía, trance del cual salí cuando la escuché decir lo cruel que le parecía que me tuviesen aquí, aun cuando mi nariz estaba rota y mi cara llena de sangre.

No solo le bastaba con parecer un ángel y hablar como uno, también tenía que pensar como una madre preocupada, ella estaba preocupándose por mi salud, pensé fascinado hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, ¿Ella estaba jodidamente preocupándose por mi? Solo mis padres lo hacían.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuche a Borisov decirme que bajara de la luna en la que estaba, que ya era hora de irnos, estuve un poco reacio a irme hasta que mi nariz comenzó a chorrear sangre más fuerte que antes.

Inmediatamente fui sacado del palco por el entrenador y detrás de nosotros marchaba lúgubremente el resto del equipo. Tan rápido como la había visto también se había esfumado, al voltear hacía la multitud, tan solo para poder verla una vez más, esta ya no estaba.

La decepción vino a mí, la chica y yo no habíamos podido cruzar palabra, no creía siquiera que me hubiese visto observarla y era muy probable que esa fuera la primera y última vez que la vería.

…

Después de ser curado y, de recibir todo el equipo un sermón sobre lo mal que había terminado esto, fuimos llevados a la tienda oficial del equipo para la rueda de prensa, después se nos ordeno alistarnos para asistir a la fiesta que se organizaba para los equipos en un club mágico en Londres.

Cuando estábamos todos en posición para ser llevados al club, fue cuando comenzaron los gritos y las explosiones, el personal de seguridad que cuidaba las tiendas comenzó a gritar que los Mortifagos estaban atacando, y sin darnos tiempo de hacer nada, fuimos sacados velozmente del sitio y aparecimos a unas calles del club.

Cuando llegamos, todos parecíamos estar en una especie de shock, aparentemente los irlandeses también habían pasado por lo mismo que nosotros porque, traían la misma cara de desconcierto.

Aunque todos parecieron olvidar lo ocurrido cuando entraron al club, delante de nosotros desfilaban gran cantidad de mujeres, bajas, altas, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, algunas con descaro y otras con lo que le seguía al descaro, todas vendiéndose a nosotros como mercancía.

Era precisamente eso lo que odiaba de estas fiestas, yo no tenía problemas en pasarla bien, tomar unos tragos y bailar con alguna chica pero, el hecho de que estas creyeran que eso les aseguraba terminar en tu cama, era lo que me molestaba.

Las grupies, eran problemáticas y obsesivas, con un solo objetivo, el dinero y sus cinco minutos de fama. Yo había aprendido la lección de la peor manera.

En cambio, mis compañeros parecían más que felices de tener a una o dos de ellas montadas en sus regazos, el bateador de mi equipo quien en este momento tenia a una rubia con casi nada de ropa montada sobre sus piernas y, haciendo lo que, desde mi sitio parecía una lamida de rostro me dijo a gritos por el volumen de la música algo que me dejo estático

"vamos Krum, quizás no sean la castaña del partido pero no puedes negar que están como quieren" Espera un momento, ¿la castaña? ¿Tan obvio había sido?

"Hey Viktor, no le des tanta vuelta chico, brillaste como un árbol de navidad cuando la viste, además me gusta observar a la gente" dijo poniendo un rostro serio que duro tan solo segundos "y si me disculpas, tengo a una rubia a la cual observar"

Después de verlo marchar con la rubia y de terminar mi trago, simplemente me desaparecí y volví a Bulgaria. Al llegar a mi departamento, entre sin siquiera preocuparme por la pila de correo que se encontraba junto a la puerta, fui directo al dormitorio y quitándome la ropa con un movimiento de varita, caí rendido sobre la cama.

…..

Castaño, rizos castaños enredados en mis manos mientras devoraba a besos a la dueña de ese cabello, delicadas manos se paseaban por mi rostro, hasta que sentí como ella me golpeaba en la cabeza como quien golpea a una puerta.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, ¿qué clase de sueño era ese?, y fue cuando volví a escuchar el ruido que había hecho la chica al golpearme, era una lechuza en mi ventana.

Reconocí a Lux inmediatamente, era la enorme lechuza parda de Karkaroff, el director de mi escuela, eso no podía traer nada bueno; me levante y tome la carta y decidí que antes de leer algo que venía de Karkaroff tenía que tener algo de cafeína en mi sistema.

Fui sin prisas a la cocina, mientras que detrás de mi venia la risueña lechuza que nada tenía que ver con su dueño, al llegar encontré que el café ya estaba listo, probablemente era obra de mi madre y de su elfina.

Ambas tenían la fiel convicción de que sin ellas iba a morirme de hambre y por eso, mamá siempre mandaba a la elfina las mañanas después de los juegos, para que me preparara el desayuno.

Ya con mi taza de café en la mano, me dispuse a abrir la carta de Karkaroff y lo primero que me encontré al abrirla fue el sello oficial de la escuela, esto me sorprendió pero no le di mucha importancia.

Tome un sorbo de mi taza mientras leía el comienzo de la carta, no paso mucho tiempo que terminara escupiendo todo el café sobre el mesón debido a la sorpresa que me provoco las palabras escritas en el papel.

 _27 de Agosto de 1994 Instituto Durmstrang de magia._

 _La siguiente carta tiene el fin de informarle que usted ha sido elegido como uno de los 21 alumnos que representara al Instituto Durmstrang en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se efectuara en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, ubicado en Escocia._

 _Anexado a esta carta va la lista de útiles que serán requeridos este año._

 _Se les exige que estén un día antes del inicio de clases en el Instituto con todo su equipaje, se les darán las instrucciones del viaje y se les darán los últimos detalles de su salida._

 _Atentamente Emmet Bosvich, subdirector del Instituto Durmstrang de magia._

No lo podía creer, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el era uno de los elegidos para participar, mire con emoción desbordante a Lux y esta solo comenzó a ulular, compartiendo la felicidad que me embargaba.

Tenía solo tres días para hablar con mis padres y comprar las cosas. Cuando el pensamiento de mis padres sabiendo sobre el torneo llego a mi mente, toda la felicidad se escapo de mí.

Mi madre iba a matarme, también querría matar a Karkaroff y probablemente a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino, no me quería imaginar el conflicto que esto traería consigo. Si había algo en este mundo que Irina Krum defendiera más que a su propia vida, era a mí.

Apartando el tema de mis padres, recogí la otra carta que había traído Lux, esta si provenía de Karkaroff, corta y precisa, como todo lo que venía de ese hombre.

 _Viktor, estoy seguro que serás elegido como uno de los tres campeones del torneo, entrena y prepárate, porque no pienso tolerar ninguna estupidez como la que ocurrió ayer._

 _Espero que seas el primero en llegar a mi oficina dentro de tres días, no me decepciones._

 _Igor Karkaroff._

 _PD: no te preocupes por Irina, yo me hare responsable por todo._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Sorpresa de Bienvenida

POV Ginny

Tan solo hace una noche que regresamos del mundial de quidditch, después del susto inicial por lo que había ocurrido paso, fue que nos dimos cuenta de que ni Hermione ni Harry estaban con nosotros.

Harry fue encontrado solo en medio del desastre de tiendas quemabas y escombros, sobre el se erguía la marca tenebrosa, la cual nos enteramos después que, había sido conjurada con su varita por la elfina de Barty Crouch.

Si bien habíamos logrado encontrar a Harry, la preocupación por Hermione creció aun mas al ver que esta no aparecía por ningún lado; no fue sino hasta casi una hora después, que Hermione llego hasta nosotros, con un brazo envuelto en vendas.

Cuando todos nos abalanzamos sobre ella para preguntarle que había ocurrido, esta solo había dicho que se encontraba bien y que solo necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Luego de todo eso, fuimos enviados de regreso a la madriguera, al llegar mi madre se encontraba en medio de una crisis nerviosa que, en vez de disminuir con nuestra llegada, solo aumento más.

Por alguna razón Hermione no había querido decirle a nadie donde había estado el día del mundial, ya había pasado un día entero y esta solo se había dedicado a leerse todos los libros del año escolar.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama en mi habitación en la madriguera, Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana leyendo un libro sobre runas antiguas, esta situación de silencio auto impuesto estaba haciendo mella me la poca paciencia que tenia.

"¿vas a pasar todo lo que queda de vacaciones en silencio?" dije sacando a flote el mal carácter que había heredado de mi madre.

Hermione solo levanto la mirada del libro y con calma me dijo "yo no estoy haciendo la guerra del silencio Ginny, lo que ocurre es que ya me canse de responder la misma pregunta tantas veces"

"solo quiero saber lo que le ocurrió mientras estuvo desaparecida a mi mejor amiga" dije haciendo pucheros, logrando que Hermione dejara de lado el libro y se acercara a mí.

"y yo quisiera saber ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que miento, cuando digo que no paso nada?" dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros.

"al momento de correr, fui empujada, los perdí de vista y me ataco un Mortifagos provocando la herida en mi brazo, logre esconderme, busque ayuda, me vendaron el brazo y llegue con ustedes, eso es todo"

"estuviste desaparecido dos horas Hermione"

"bueno, se tardaron en poder atenderme lo del brazo, habían personas con peores heridas que las mías" dije en un suspiro cansado "ahora podemos cambiar de tema"

Estudie su rostro por unos minutos, la verdad es que ella no tenia porque mentirme a mí, y su historia era lo suficientemente coherente así que en pro de la paz, di por zanjado el tema.

….

Llegamos a la estación Kings Cross con segundos de retraso, casi ni logramos pasar la barrera mágica, cuando entramos en el andén, este se encontraba vacío de estudiantes puesto que todos se encontraban ya dentro del tren.

A paso presuroso entramos en el tren y comenzamos la ardua tarea de encontrar un sitio libre, en el camino encontré a Luna, quien estaba sentada con algunos compañeros de mi año y me invitaron a unirme a ellos.

Lo pensé por un momento, les dije que después de que encontramos un sitio donde colocar los baúles vendría a charlar con ellos un rato. Continuamos con la travesía de los asientos, hasta que casi al final encontramos un compartimiento que estaba sin persona alguna, rápidamente entramos y comenzamos a acomodar nuestro equipaje.

Delante de mi quedo Hermione quien tenía en sus manos una copia de El Profeta y llevaba a Crookshanks en su regazo, a su lado estaban los gemelos, quienes susurraban sobre vaya a saber Merlín que, luego estaba Ron, quien se encontraba a mi lado y a su lado, Harry.

Mientras el tren tomaba velocidad, cada quien se metía aun mas en sus asuntos, los gemelos cuchicheaban aun mas, Ron y Harry se metían en un debate sobre el mundial y Hermione enterraba la cabeza dentro del periódico.

Todos solían creer que yo no prestaba atención a mi entorno, pero la verdad era que crecer rodeada de hombres y sobre todo de unos tan peculiares como Fred y George, despistados como Ron, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien como Percy, arriesgado como Charlie y misterioso como Bill te hacía una persona observadora.

En estos momentos podía leer como un libro abierto a mi mejor amiga Hermione, que con su cara de concentración al leer intentaba ocultar la preocupación que sentía, aunque, la verdad no lograba descifrar cual era su motivo, el misterio que rodeaba el ataque de los Mortifagos o los recurrentes sueños que tenia.

Así era, sabía perfectamente bien que ella tenía esos sueños, por más que ella los ocultara, cuando compartías habitación con alguien como yo, era muy difícil mantener en secretos pesadillas que te hacían revolverte entre las sabanas.

No negaría que tenia curiosidad de saber sobre que eran sus pesadillas pero, lo alterada que siempre lucia después de tenerlos y la experiencia propia de lo que es que te obliguen a hablar de tus pesadillas, me detenían de preguntarle nada sobre el asunto.

Luego estaba Harry, el eternamente preocupado chico con complejo de héroe de dulces y brillantes ojos verdes, que a pesar de las risas y las burlas que tenían con Ron, era evidente la tensión en su rostro y la angustia en sus ojos.

Su situación era más comprensible, puesto que no todos los días vuelven los sirvientes de el hombre que intento matarte y que asesino a tus padres cuando eras un bebe, poniendo así sobre tus hombros, el peso de ser el niño que vivió.

Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el chico del que he estado enamorada desde que lo conocí; me decía a mi misma cada año que intentaría demostrar mis sentimientos, que haría que me amara pero fallaba estrepitosamente con cada intento.

Pero este verano me había dado por vencida, ya que había escuchado una conversación de Harry y Ron donde Harry decía lo mucho que le gustaba Cho Chang.

Las palabras de Harry me habían roto el corazón, pero la verdad no era una sorpresa que eso pasara, el no parece verme como algo más que la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo y eso era claramente una de las cosas que más me frustraba ¿acaso no tendría nunca una oportunidad por ese simple hecho?

Después observe a Ron, el hermano que me llevaba tan solo un año y el mayor idiota que había conocido jamás, era celoso, rencoroso, mal educado y un cretino en toda regla.

Pero todos y cada uno de sus defectos yo lograba entenderlos, al ser el menor, había sido dejado de lado muchas veces y sentía que debía siempre luchar por un lugar en nuestra familia.

El tener a cinco hermanos mayores como estándares que superar no era fácil, el problema con Ron era que, no lograba terminar de entender que el no tenia que superar la inteligencia de Percy, ni tener un trabajo riesgoso como el de Charlie, tampoco el sentido del humor de los gemelos y mucho menos la vida misteriosa que llevaba Bill, para ganarse el orgullo de nuestros padres porque, a su manera el los hacía orgullosos.

Al mirar a los gemelos simplemente decidí no meterme en aguas tan profundas, hace un tiempo intente descifrar el porqué son como son y llegue a la conclusión de que, mientras más trataba de entender, más loca me volvía.

…

Nos encontrábamos en el gran comedor para la cena de bienvenida, el profesor Dumbledore estaba haciendo el anuncio de que este año seriamos la escuela cede para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, vendrían dos escuelas más de magia y pasarían todo un año con nosotros.

Luego anuncio el pequeño detallito de la clausula, esta prohibía la entrada al torneo de personas menores de 17 años por su propia seguridad, esto causo un revuelo en toda la población estudiantil.

Fred y George se unieron al alboroto que se armo en forma de protesta por ese hecho, honestamente me importaba poco la edad para participar y en esto si coincidía con Hermione, era un torneo demasiado riesgoso como que entraran niños que no tenían los conocimientos necesarios para salir bien librados de él.

Mi conflicto se originaba en, si todos los participantes debían tener mínimo 17 años, eso quería decir que todos los estudiantes nuevos que llegaran tendrían esa edad o más, lo que se resumía a, absolutamente nadie prestándome atención por ser demasiado pequeña.

El profesor mando a silenciar a los alumnos para seguir dando la información, nos aviso que ambas escuelas llegarían el viernes de esta semana y que tendríamos esta desde mañana libre de actividades, hasta que nuestros invitados llegaran.

Todo esto con el fin de no intervenir las actividades escolares por cualquier eventualidad que se presentara, lo cual significaba dormir hasta tarde y nada de tareas, además de tener a una muy histérica Hermione Granger por no tener una razón válida para ir a la biblioteca.

…

Cuando bromee sobre Hermione estando histérica por la falta de clases, no pensé que esto de verdad fuese a suceder, al menos no con esta magnitud.

Hermione había pasado por todas las fases de un duelo, la primera fue la negación, esta se dio en el gran comedor y durante todo el trayecto hasta los dormitorios, no lograba comprender el porqué de suspender sus preciadas y adoradas clases.

La que le siguió fue la ira, esta se dio al día siguiente en la mañana, al ver la cara que Hermione traía durante el desayuno nos advirtió sobre el no buscarle un motivo de enfado, lamentablemente, Ron no pudo contener la imperiosa necesidad de molestar a Hermione y eso lo había hecho terminar en la enfermería.

Después vino la negociación, esta vino un poco mezclada con la ira y termino con una Hermione gritándole a Dumbledore sobre la importancia de la educación, luego intento por la vía amable que el director restituyera las clases, a lo cual este se negó, con el único propósito de divertirse a costa de la histeria de Hermione.

Inmediatamente entro en la etapa del dolor, cuando salió de la oficina de Dumbledore su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas silenciosas, que explotaron en llantos descontrolados, cuando paso frente a las puertas de la cerrada biblioteca.

Finalmente y para alegría de todos, llego la fase de la aceptación, después de llorar su peso en lagrimas, comprendió que esto le daba incluso más tiempo libre para estudiar del que tendría con las clases en su curso normal, ese no era el sentido de esta semana libre pero, si ella era feliz nadie iba a contradecirla.

Lo más preocupante de todo el asunto no había sido el ver a Hermione de una forma en la que nadie, y repito, nadie jamás se había imaginado verla sino que, apenas había pasado un día del anuncio del torneo, por le todavía nos quedaban tres días a la expectativa de que el ciclo del dolor se repitiera.

….

Finalmente era viernes, aunque todavía faltaban bastantes horas para la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes, la emoción y la expectativa podía sentirse en cada rincón del castillo.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando Maya y Samantha entraron hablando sobre lo emocionante que sería conocer a los nuevos estudiantes, obviamente no falto el tema de conversación sobre los chicos, si serian guapos, de donde serian y sobre todo si estaban solteros.

Yo solo me limitaba a reír internamente, no pretendía ser yo quien las hiciera llegar a la misma conclusión que yo llegue el día del anuncio del torneo, no importaba si eran solteros o no, porque ninguno chico de 17 o 18 años se fijaría en niñas de 13, en caso de llegar a salir con alguna, seria con las chicas de ultimo año, quienes eran las que más cerca de su edad estaban.

Estaba a punto de hacerme una trenza cuando Sam se acerco y me dijo "¡oh Ginny! ¿No es emocionante? Vamos a tener chicos nuevos en el castillo, puede que este sea nuestro año de suerte"

"¿nuestro año de suerte? ¿Suerte con qué?" pregunte mientras le permitía a Maya hacerme una trenza en el cabello.

"Sam quiere recibir su primer beso y cree que este año tendrá suerte" dijo la calmada voz de Maya.

"vamos, ¿Quién no querría tener su primer beso con un chico extranjero?" dijo Sam mientras se tiraba en la cama con mirada soñadora.

"Sam, si quieres tener tu primer beso con un chico extranjero, solo besa a uno de aquí y ya" dije.

"la pelirroja tiene un punto Sam, teniendo en cuenta que eres de Holanda, para ti los chicos de Hogwarts ya son extranjeros" dijo Maya.

A esto Sam se levanto de la cama con un puchero que la hacía ver aun más tierna de lo que ya era, provocando la risa de Maya, la mía y finalmente la de la misma Samantha.

Mis dos compañeras de cuarto tenían una habilidad increíble para hacerme reír; Samantha Lander era una pequeña rubia de largo cabello ondulado, con un bronceado eterno, y facciones de niña, unos enormes ojos castaños ocultos detrás de un par de lentes hipster negros.

Había nacido en Holanda y era hija de un mago con una muggle, lo cual la hacía bastante peculiar a mis ojos, si bien tenia las costumbres inculcadas de los sangre pura por parte de su padre, su madre le había dado el carisma, la simpatía y los conocimientos de una muggle.

Haciendo de Samantha una muggle a toda regla con los modales de una sangre pura liberal, lo cual la hacía el complemente perfecto para Maya.

Maya Ferreira era una morena, alta para su edad, con corto cabello negro e impactantes ojos color whisky, había nacido en Portugal pero sus padres se mudaron a Inglaterra hace varios años.

Era hija de dos sangre pura pero de extraña mentalidad, su madre trabajaba en un estudio fotográfico muggle mientras que su padre era director de una compañía, también muggle.

Mientras que Sam era una romántica empedernida, Maya era arisca, Sam le gustaba cocinar y a Maya los deportes, Sam usaba faldas y vestidos mientras que Maya usaba jeans y botas, Sam aplicaba todos los modales aprendidos de su familia paterna mientras que Maya, tenía complejo de rebelde sin causa.

Eran ciertamente, las personas más diferentes del mundo y era eso lo que las hacía perfecta la una para la otra; si bien mi relación con ellas era cordial, no eran mis amigas, solo éramos compañeras de cuarto con las que pasaba un buen rato.

Además, los cambios de humor y las constantes discusiones de esas dos eran demasiado agotadores, y yo ya tenía suficiente con las de mis hermanos y las de mis amigos, como para querer agregarlas a ellas.

No fue hasta casi el medio día que decidí bajar a la sala común, para mi sorpresa los chicos iban saliendo al estadio de quidditch a jugar un partido, al verme bajar me invitaron a unirme a ellos, lo cual acepte.

Mientras íbamos caminando, Neville, quien iba de espectador, se acerco y me saludo efusivamente, de igual forma le devolví yo el saludo. No era idiota, sabía que Neville estaba extraño conmigo, no sabía bien que era lo que le ocurría pero mentiría si dijera que no tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

"es bueno saber que iras a jugar Ginny, creí que estarías con Hermione" dijo Neville.

"no he sabido nada de Hermione desde ayer en la noche, ¿la has visto?" pregunte interesada por el paradero de mi mejor amiga.

"Nadie la ha visto desde anoche de hecho" dijo Fred, quien iba a unos pasos de nosotros.

"¿y por qué nadie está preocupado por ese hecho?" pregunte en tono alarmado.

"porque Hermione ha estado desapareciendo mucho desde que llegamos" dijo Seamus.

"apuesto a que ha estado intentando buscar una manera de entrar a la biblioteca sin que Dumbledore se entere" dijo Ron.

"o quizás solo quiere estar sola" dijo Harry, luego se acerco a mí y susurro para que nadie más escuchara "seguro está leyendo donde tú sabes"

El lugar secreto de Hermione, era un enorme y viejo árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago, normalmente ella iba ahí para leer con tranquilidad, escribir, tocar música o solo estar sola.

Harry y yo descubrimos el lugar a finales del año pasado por accidente, habíamos estado buscándola durante horas, después de una discusión con Ron, simplemente había desaparecido.

La buscamos en la biblioteca, en los salones de clases, en los baños e incluso yo subí a su cuarto para ver si se encontraba allí, pero no lográbamos encontrarla, fue en ese momento que a Harry se le ocurrió revisar el mapa del merodeador y vimos el nombre de Hermione en las cercanías del lago. Al llegar al sitio, escuchamos el sonido de una guitarra y el murmullo de una voz que tarareaba al ritmo de la música.

Cuando buscamos la procedencia de la voz, descubrimos que era Hermione, quien se encontraba recostada en las raíces del árbol con una guitarra y un pequeño cuaderno en su regazo, esta al vernos se sobresalto y se levanto con nerviosismo.

Cuando Harry y yo le preguntamos qué hacía en ese lugar, fue cuando ella nos explico que, cuando quería estar sola, venía a ese sitio y nos pidió que por favor no dijésemos nada sobre a donde se encontraba en sus ratos libres.

Lo más seguro era que Hermione estuviese allí en este momento, quizás tratando de matar el tiempo libre que la semana sin clases le había dejado, además la biblioteca estaba cerrada por ordenes de Dumbledore y esta no tendría otro lugar a donde ir.

….

 _Toscana, Italia 1 de octubre de 1994_

 _Querida extraña, una carta más que te escribo y una carta más que es probable que nunca leas, ¿Cómo estás? Si ya se, es una pregunta absurda teniendo en cuenta que nunca será respondida._

 _Las cosas por aquí están bien, el verano se va para darle paso al otoño, frio otoño de largos días tristes; mi madre siempre decía que esta época del año trae consigo los días más melancólicos del año._

 _Y que sabias eran sus palabras, no fue hasta hace unos años que entendí lo que trataba de decirme con ellas, cuando te perdí sin siquiera tenerte, mis días se volvieron un eterno otoño._

 _Lamentablemente, arrastre a mí soledad a todos a los que amo, pero tranquila, no te sientas culpable, el único culpable de las desgracias del hombre, es el hombre mismo._

 _Pero no todo es otoño últimamente, a mi vida entro un pequeño rayo de sol, mi pequeño, quien ya no es tan pequeño, fue elegido para un torneo en el cual solo participan quienes poseen el valor, la destreza y la inteligencia suficiente como para afrontar grandes y peligrosas pruebas._

 _La emoción en su rostro no tiene comparación alguna, su felicidad desbordante hacía que mi orgullo creciera inmensamente aunque, con cada sonrisa que él me daba, llegaban dolorosos recuerdos de tu sonrisa, una sonrisa que jamás logre ver, tampoco pude verte brincar de alegría, tampoco celebre tus triunfos como celebro los de él._

 _Mi mente se llena de incontables preguntas referentes a ti ¿tu sonrisa y la de él tendrán algún parecido? ¿Tus ojos brillaran de la misma forma que los de mi pequeño cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona? Incluso me pregunto sobre el color de tus ojos._

 _Tan cruel ha sido la vida y el destino, que no solo te arrebato de mis manos sino que, también me lleno de culpa, una enorme culpa que no me deja ser completamente feliz, que no me deja disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de alegría que parecen rondar últimamente por aquí._

 _¿Será esa una señal? ¿Será que la alegría que azota nuestra casa tiene que ver contigo? Deseo con todas mis fuerzas pensar que así es, no sabrías la enorme alegría que me daría el poder verte, el poder cabalgar contigo por los viñedos, incluso el discutir contigo por cosas sin sentido._

 _Lamentablemente tengo que despedirme querida extraña, tengo que escribir otro triste adiós, un adiós cargado de remordimiento y culpa, un adiós lleno de incalculable dolor por el hecho de saber que estas, pero no saber dónde._

 _Te amo extraña._

 _Papá._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Trágame Tierra

POV Hermione

Era miércoles por la noche, faltaban dos días para que las otras escuelas llegaran y había pasado un día desde mi pequeña crisis de histeria por los anuncios del director.

Íbamos caminando sin dirección alguna por los pasillos del castillo, la forma en la que estábamos agrupados me hizo recordar al lunes en la noche, después de salir de la cena.

Flash Back

"Definitivamente tienen que estar dementes, una semana sin clases solo porque unas escuelas vienen de visita, que clase de chiste de mal gusto es esto, por Merlín como se les ocurre"

Vi como todos rodaban sus ojos en mi dirección, a pesar de saber que estaba siendo una sabelotodo molesta, ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a decir nada, bueno todos menos Ron.

"Hermione ya basta, tu eres el único ser en el planeta tierra, que se molesta por no tener clases, tómalo como unas vacaciones un poco más largas, solo que dentro del…"

"¿unas vacaciones Ronald? Que se supone que vamos a hacer con el masivo retraso que esto nos va a producir…"

Aparentemente Neville había sido el único valiente que se atrevía a intentar terminar una discusión entre Ron y yo, porque me corto a mitad de mi discurso.

"Son solo 5 días Hermione, además las primeras semanas nunca dan nada importante"

"Quizás no sean importantes para ti Neville, pero para mí sí lo son"

La discusión murió con mi último comentario, ellos no querían escucharme quejar y yo ciertamente, no estaba de ánimos como para decir palabras a oídos sordos.

Después de ignorar las miradas de desconcierto de mis compañeros quienes esperaban una pelea más ardua de mi parte, me centre en el pensamiento de que, a pesar de todo este podía ser un año normal.

Ya llevábamos dos días en el castillo y nada raro había ocurrido, ninguna serpiente gigante petrificando personas, ningún troll rondando por los alrededores y, gracias a Dios, ningún dementor u hombre lobo se encontraba cerca.

Creo que este año tenía grandes probabilidades de ser uno normal, no es que me quejara del reto que suponía el ser amiga de Harry, es solo que, un poco de normalidad no vendría mal.

Fin Flash Back

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, nos encontrábamos cerca de la torre de astronomía, tomando la decisión de ir para descansar un rato, comenzamos a subir las infinitas escaleras hasta el final de la torre.

Delante de mi iban Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, y Dean, mientras que junto a mi iba una distraída Ginny que ya se había tropezado con dos escalones por andar metida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué está mal Ginny?" no hubo respuesta.

"¿Ginny?" repetí un poco más fuerte.

Ok, algo no estaba bien, ya era la segunda vez que la llamaba y aun así ni volteaba a mirarme, esta vez la tome del brazo y repetí su nombre un poco más fuerte.

"ahhh por Merlín Hermione no me asustes así" dijo mientras daba un pequeño salto y llevaba una mano a su corazón.

"¿asustarte? Ginny, te llame tres veces seguidas además, casi te caes dos veces" dije mientras notaba su cara de sorpresa, al parecer ni cuenta se había dado "¿Qué ocurre Ginny?"

"Nada, solo pensaba en las escuelas que vendrán y eso, ¿Crees que vengan chicos guapos?" dijo con tono desganado.

¡Si claro! tú estás pensando en chicos extranjeros y yo soy mala estudiante, por Merlín Ginny, inventa algo un poco más creíble. En eso vi como su mirada se clavaba en Harry y esta se volvía oscura al escuchar sobre lo que hablaban los chicos.

Así que si estaba pensando en chicos, o más específicamente, en uno solo, con lentes, brillante ojos verdes y demasiado ciegos como para ver a la linda pelirroja que moría por él.

Decidí que sería mejor desviar el tema de conversación así que, con tono despreocupado dije "Ginny, de todas las cosas que podemos obtener de esta visita y tu solo piensas en los chicos guapos"

Ver como el semblante de Ginny cambiaba con mi comentario me alivio, a sus ojos había vuelto esa chispa juguetona y perversa que servía de antesala para una de sus bromas, bromas la mayoría del tiempo muy malas.

"¡Oye! No todas somos prodigios de la magia como tú, las simples brujas como yo, tenemos que conformarnos con ardientes chicos extranjeros que quieran consolarnos por no tener un IQ elevado" dijo mientras ponía una expresión de sufrimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco gracias a ese comentario y Ginny replico con un "no pongas esa cara Hermione, sabes que es verdad, además ¿no te da ni un poquito de curiosidad de saber cómo serán?"

No iba a ser tan descarada de mentir diciendo que no tenía curiosidad, pero a diferencia de toda la población estudiantil de Hogwarts, mi curiosidad se inclinaba más a lo académico.

"está bien, admito que si me producen cierta curiosidad" dije, al momento Ginny coloco una sonrisa perversa pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo continué "pero, la diferencia es que, mi curiosidad es académica y la tuya, es carnal"

Ginny soltó una carcajada, cuando termino de reír me dijo "¿enserio? Bueno, no tiene nada de malo ser un poco carnal a veces, además, tienes que admitir que el cerebro no lo es todo"

Bufe ruidosamente ante ese comentario "¿el cerebro no lo es todo? ¿Acaso la belleza va a mantener a una familia?" apunte con lógica.

"existen los modelos" replico Ginny.

"si, existen los modelos pero ¿Qué pasa si un modelo no tiene los conocimientos para administrar su dinero y termina derrochándolo?" la vi pensar seriamente sobre la respuesta.

"¿terminaría pobre?" dijo como quien tantea si la respuesta en la indicada.

Asentí "exactamente Ginny, se queda pobre. De nada sirve tener belleza si no se tiene un poco de inteligencia, la belleza tarde o temprano se acaba mientras que la inteligencia aumenta con los años"

"¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico Hermione?" pregunto Ginny.

Esa pregunta hizo que dejara de caminar y quedara estática en medio del pasillo con expresión de sorpresa "¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"

"al hecho de que nunca te he escuchado decir que te guste alguien, ni siquiera algún famoso, solo tengo curiosidad de saber ¿Qué es lo que hace a un chico atractivo ante tus ojos?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Volví a caminar, llegando finalmente a la torre de astronomía, los chicos fueron a sentarse para continuar con su plática mientras que Ginny y yo nos apoyamos en el barandal.

La brisa golpeaba mi rostro mientras pensaba en las palabras de Ginny, era cierto que ella nunca me había escuchado hablar sobre chicos, aunque eso no quería decir que nunca hubiese besado a uno, de hecho, el porqué ella no sabía nada de mi vida amorosa era porque, yo no quería que lo supiera.

No es que no confiara en ella, al contrario, yo no confiaba en mi misma, digamos que yo no había tomado buenas decisiones en lo que a chicos se refería, y no era algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa y Ginny siendo dos años menor que yo, podría malinterpretar lo que pudiera decirle.

Tratando de ser lo más sincera que pude le dije "nunca me he puesto a pensar sobre eso Ginny"

"mmm de acuerdo, dime ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? Me refiero a que, si un chico te invitara a salir ¿Qué sería lo que te haría decirle que no?"

Esa sí que era una pregunta interesante, yo valoraba demasiado la inteligencia de una persona pero, incluso yo entendía que demasiada inteligencia era asfixiante.

También estaba la educación, pero no la educación académica, más bien la de los modales, por más que odiara admitirlo, la estricta educación en cuanto a etiqueta se refería, que mis abuelos habían exigido que tuviera, había hecho mella en mí, me negaba rotundamente a estar con una persona que no tuviese al menos los modales y la cortesía básica.

"bueno, creo que si un chico me invitara a salir, lo que me haría decirle que no sería, que no tuviese modales, el que no pudiese mantener una conversación sobre temas de cultura general y creo que… la higiene, no podría estar con alguien que apesta a zorrillo" esto último hizo a Ginny reír.

"ok, eso es un avance, ahora los aspectos físicos ¿Qué características debe tener un chico para parecerte atractivo?"

Mierda, esta si era un poco más complicada, yo no era del tipo que juzgaba a una persona por su físico, creo que de cierta forma el haber sido juzgada toda mi vida por el mío, me había hecho un poco reticente a juzgar por algo tan banal y superficial como el físico.

Aunque no negaba que tenia ciertos estándares básicos, el primero era que el chico en cuestión fuese más alto que yo o en su defecto, del mismo tamaño, el otro era que le gustara hacer deportes, teniendo en cuenta que yo odiaba todo lo que implicara ejercicios, tal vez teniendo un novio atlético, me animara a hacer algo con mi vida.

Y eso era todo, yo no tenía una preferencia como otras personas, había chicas que solo se fijaban en chicos con determinado color de cabello o de ojos, con una altura o un peso exacto, yo veía más allá de eso.

"no es tanto lo que hace un chico atractivo para mí Ginny, para mí la belleza es algo diferente para cada persona, por ejemplo Harry" dije mientras me volteaba para ver a los chicos "Harry es un chico simpático, no es ni alto ni bajo, con bonitos ojos, además de ser bien parecido"

"pero aun así, nada de eso lo convierte en atractivo para mí, debido a que es mi amigo, prácticamente un hermano, en cambio para ti, Harry si es atractivo" debido a mis últimas palabras Ginny se puso de un rojo brillante.

"la apariencia de una persona si influye en el enamoramiento, pero aun así, para mí no es un factor tan determinante como podrían serlo otras cosas" dije, respondiendo definitivamente la pregunta de Ginny.

"nunca lo había visto de esa manera" dijo Ginny mientras quitaba mechones de largo cabello pelirrojo de su rostro.

"creo que de cierta forma acabas de hacerme ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, hasta hace un momento tenia definido mis estándares de belleza pero tú, pequeña sabelotodo me has hecho plantearme algunas cosas" dijo Ginny.

"me alegra que tu sesión de chismorreo sobre mi vida sentimental, te sirviera para algo" dije mientras comenzaba a reír al ver como las mejillas de Ginny se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza.

"¡Hey chicas!" escuchamos el grito de Dean "ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que bajemos"

"bueno, creo que lo mejor es irnos a dormir" dije mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras y tapaba un bostezo con mis manos "mañana será un día demasiado largo"

….

Entramos a la sala común y me despedí de los chicos, había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba dormir, le dije buenas noches a Ginny y entre en mi habitación, al entrar note como Lavender y Parvati seguían en la sala común así que podría relajarme con un baño e irme a la cama.

Entre en la ducha y mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi cabello comencé a pensar en las preguntas de Ginny, ella había cuestionado casi todos los aspectos que uno juzga de una persona menos uno, el aspecto económico.

La historia y los libros te enseñaban que desde que el hombre existe, las sociedades se dividen en clases, clases normalmente regidas por la cantidad de dinero que se tiene en el banco.

De hecho, en muchas de las novelas románticas que mi madre leía, siempre había personajes que se dejaban llevar por la clase social, algunos eran hombres juzgando la fortuna de una mujer o, mujeres abandonando a su verdadero amor por que este no tenía una enorme fortuna.

Si me ponía a analizar si la clase social importaba para mí, la respuesta era un inmediato y rotundo no, pero, existía un factor que en algún momento jugaría en mi contra.

Mis padres, mis amados y extravagantes padres, tenían más dinero que tiempo de vida, y ese pequeñísimo detalle, siempre traía consecuencias. No es que me sintiera avergonzada de lo que mi familia había conseguido con esfuerzo y dedicación, al contrario, los admiraba por llegar a donde habían llegado.

Mi padre, John Granger es un exitoso hombre de negocios en el mundo muggle, es presidente del conjunto de 9 compañías que pertenecen a mi abuelo paterno, las cuales varían desde compañías de carga, inmobiliarias, joyerías, transporte, incluso uno que otro hotel.

Al ser único hijo, mi abuelo le dio las empresas al momento de su retiro, incluso en contra de varios de los inversionistas que conformaban la junta directiva de las empresas, ninguno confiaba en que un hombre, del carácter y la apariencia de mi padre, pudiera manejar tanta presión y fue allí donde todos se equivocaron.

Mi padre es el típico hombre que te encontrarías surfeando en Malibu, de ojos azules y con los cortos rizos dorados atados en un descuidado moño, con complexión atlética y de encantadora sonrisa.

Sin contar que posee una de las personalidades más excéntricas que vi en toda mi vida, no era extraño el verlo bailando danzas hindúes por la casa, o haciendo yoga en la oficina, incluso un día decidió cambiarse de religión, definitivamente todo lo contrario de lo que se espera de uno de los empresarios alemanes más ricos de Europa.

Aun así les había demostrado a todos que, no solo era apto para dirigir las empresas sino que también, las había hecho triplicar sus ingresos en un periodo bastante corto.

Luego se encontraba mi madre, Eva Granger de soltera Van Hassen, es la única hija de Sebastiam Van Hassen, el dueño de la mayor compañía de aviones comerciales de toda Austria.

Mamá había sido criada para convertirse en la sucesora del abuelo, pero lamentablemente, no le interesaba en lo absoluto el mundo empresarial en su defecto había decidido convertirse en doctora.

Después de graduarse y con la ayuda del abuelo, comenzó a hacer centros de ayuda para personas sin hogar, luego fundo una organización benéfica que ayuda a construir hogares, escuelas y a pagar la educación de niños huérfanos y de bajos recursos.

Mi madre era la persona más bondadosa, caritativa y torpe que existía, a pesar de su inteligencia, solía causar la primera impresión de ser la típica rubia tonta y frívola con extrema preocupación por que no se rompiera una de sus muy costosas uñas.

Hasta que la conocías, Dios, esa mujer sí que sabía utilizar el sarcasmo y los juegos de palabras para hacer saber a todos que ella tenía poder, y si que lo tenía, pero tenía la costumbre de arruinar sus momentos de triunfos con su innegable torpeza.

Tenía esta divertida tendencia de hablar de más, caerse, ser escandalosa, además de la poca vergüenza que tenía para hablar sobre el sexo, si bien esto se lo he agradecido en muchas ocasiones, pero en otras… bueno, digamos que me ha hecho poner como un farol en más de una oportunidad.

Con dos personas tan relajados con la vida, no fue una completa sorpresa el que aceptaran el que tenían una hija bruja, bueno, al principio hubo un par de inconvenientes… aunque, aun así me aceptaron como era y eso es algo que siempre les agradeceré.

Pero, lamentablemente no todo era color de rosas, el mundo se movía con dinero, dinero que a mis padres les sobraba y que muchas personas codiciaban, yo había luchado toda mi vida para ser vista como algo más que un montón de ceros en un banco y por ese motivo es que les había ocultado a todos en el mundo mágico, la posición económica de mis padres.

Bueno eso había estado oculto hasta hace unas semanas antes, justo antes de ir a la madriguera mis padres habían insistido en conocer a los señores Weasley, digamos que el condenado almuerzo había sido etiquetado en mis recuerdos como "trágame tierra"

Volví a la realidad cuando el agua fría comenzó a salir de la ducha, en este aspecto podía entender a Crookshanks y su odio eterno a bañarse, yo odiaba el agua fría, no importaba que fuese verano simplemente no la soportaba.

Me envolví en una toalla y rápidamente me vestí con un pijama de franela y pantaloncillos de color negro y me metí en la cama, acomodada entre las cálidas sábanas me perdí en los recuerdos del trágico almuerzo con los señores Weasley.

Mis padres, en un repentino ataque de curiosidad, me insistieron para conocer a los señores Weasley, me decían que me habían escuchado hablar tanto de ellos que, les parecía una falta de respeto el no conocerlos, aun más, cuando ellos me habían cuidado y recibido en su casa en más de una ocasión.

Aunque estaba segura que el repentino interés vino porque mi madre, después de nuestras vacaciones en Grecia se había dado cuenta que estaba creciendo y le trasmitió su preocupación a mi padre sobre yo quedándome dos semanas en una casa donde habían seis hombres, así que insistió en conocer a los señores Weasley para asegurarse de que estaría en buenas manos.

Ciertamente Arthur y Molly Weasley no estaba para nada molestos cuando recibió una carta de mis padres, en la cual los invitaban a un almuerzo en un restaurant muggle en Londres, ambos estaban curiosos de conocer a mis padres, sin mencionar que el señor Weasley parecía estar en las nubes por tener la oportunidad de ir al Londres muggle y poder hablar con dos de ellos.

Flash Back

Mis padres y yo nos encontrábamos en La Oxo Tower, uno de los rascacielos más conocidos en Londres esperando por los señores Weasley.

Me sentía sumamente incomoda, por más que había insistido en no ir a ese sitio en particular, ellos me insistieron en que debían causar una buena impresión, el problema era que, no sabía cómo se tomarían los señores Weasley el tener que subir ocho pisos para llegar al restaurant.

Aunque la pareja pelirroja llevaba casi media hora de retraso y no era difícil darse cuenta de la ansiedad de mis padres por este hecho, papá jugaba con su teléfono celular desde hace 10 minutos, mientras que mamá llevaba más de 15 minutos mordiendo sin descanso, la uña azul marino de su dedo meñique.

Mi padre exploto luego de revisar la hora como por quinta vez en dos minutos "Nos plantaron" grito mientras dejaba caer el teléfono.

Mi madre y yo rebotamos en nuestros asientos debido al grito y está en un intento de arreglarlo dijo en tono conciliador "seguro les cuesta encontrar la dirección cariño"

"podrían haber llamado ¿no crees?"

"No tienen teléfono papá" estaba cansada de remarcar ese hecho "quizás si hubiesen aceptado ir a un lugar más céntrico…"

"este sitio es muy famoso en Londres calabacita, todo el mundo sabe cómo llegar" mi padre me hablaba como si me costara entender sus palabras.

"quizás para la gente que vive en Londres" puse los ojos en blanco.

"esos ojos jovencita" advirtió mi madre, ella odiaba que pusiera los ojos en blanco, cosa que hacía más a menudo de lo que me gustara admitir.

"debimos hacer esto en casa" dije obstinadamente.

"a ver ¿y eso por qué? Yo creo que estamos perfectamente bien aquí" papá cruzo los en posición de guerra.

"¿Por qué?" ya no podía contener la irritación en mi voz "quizás para que nadie nos mirase extraño porque trajiste sandalias y bermudas a un lugar a donde se viene en traje y corbata"

Mi padre abrió la boca con indignación y busco con la mirada ayuda de mi madre, a lo que esta solo se encogió de hombros y dijo un "Nini tiene razón cariño"

Esto hizo que se enfurruñara aun más e hiciera un mohín mientras murmuraba "yo solo quería venir cómodo"

"ibas a un almuerzo no a una playa papá" mantener este tipo de conversaciones con ellos era agotador.

Finalmente los Weasley llegaron; al verlos comprendí que la únicas en desacuerdo al estilo, éramos mi madre y yo, vestidos de manera chistosa, en un intento de parecer muggles, era más que claro que los pantalones floreados de Arthur y la extraña falda pantalón de Molly no hacían más que llamar la atención.

Sentados los cinco en la mesa, era un espectáculo digno de ver por el que estaba segura, muchos pagarían por ver, mamá y Molly intentaban mantener una conversación seria, sobre la seguridad al preparar tartas de manzana, lo cual era lo más absurdo del mundo puesto que, Eva Van Hassen Granger nunca y repito NUNCA en sus 37 años de vida había entrado en una cocina.

Y papá intentaba explicarle los beneficios del yoga en la oficina al señor Weasley, aunque era más que obvio que Arthur no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que era el yoga y estaba ciertamente, más interesado en el funcionamiento del teléfono celular con el que mi padre había vuelto a jugar.

Aproveche el momento de parecer pintada en la pared, para perderme en la fabulosa vista del Támesis que me ofrecían los ventanales que rodeaban el lugar.

Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme, escuche como una estridente voz, que lastimosamente conocía muy bien, gritaba el nombre de mi madre con fingida alegría.

Eran Ethan Piper y su insoportable prole. Ethan era uno de los socios más importantes (y mañosos) de mi padre, la que había gritado como posesa era Bianca, su muy plástica y falsa esposa y detrás de ambos, con su típica expresión de estar oliendo algo en mal estado venia Alison, única hija de la pareja y el equivalente muggle de Draco Malfoy.

"John, Eva" dijo Ethan con su falso acento británico mientras saludaba a mis padres, luego se volteo hacía mi "y la adorable Hermione, que gusto encontrarlos aquí, justo estaba diciéndole a Bianca, lo extraño que era el no verlos por la ciudad, supongo que estaban de vacaciones"

Creo que en mi descripción de Ethan se me había olvidado nombrar asquerosamente cínico. El no se había jodidamente atrevido a llamarme adorable, el hombre no tenía derecho alguno de siquiera dirigirme la palabra, al menos no después haberle dicho a todos los socios de mi padre que yo era la chica más problemática que existía y que esa era la razón por la que me habían recluido en una institución en el extranjero, además de compararme con la foto de ornitorrinco y decir que no encontraba diferencia alguna.

Supongo que mi cara de molestia ante la presencia de los Piper fue demasiado obvia, la patada que mi madre me mando por debajo de la mesa era claramente una pista de eso.

Estaba preparándome para soltar uno de mis siempre ácidos comentarios cuando recibí una mirada de advertencia de mi madre, con el claro mensaje ¨ni siquiera lo pienses¨ al ver frustrado mi intento de correr a las sabandijas, lo único que me quedo fue poner la falsa sonrisa, cortesía de la abuela Granger.

"efectivamente Ethan, venimos llegando de Grecia, y déjame decirte que es un destino turístico de lo más exquisito, deberías probar e ir un día de estos" dijo mi padre.

"¡oh John!, no podrías haber elegido una palabra más acertada para describir ese paraíso, estoy segura que, Bianca y Alison adorarían Grecia" dijo mi madre.

Comprendía el que mis padres estuviesen intentando ser amables pero, ahora mismo quería brincar sobre la mesa y matarlos, ellos podía entablar una falsa y superficial conversación con los Piper en cualquier momento, pero no, ellos justo tenían que elegir el momento exacto en donde tenían a dos magos en la misma mesa que ellos.

Sin siquiera considerar las posibles repercusiones de sus actos, papá invito a los Piper a sentarse con nosotros, y estos ni cortos ni perezosos, se sentaron en menos de un segundo.

Para mi completa desgracia y desesperación, la versión de Malfoy en mujer quedo junto a mí, y conociéndola como la conocía, la pequeña arpía no tardaría en soltar su veneno.

"parece que la única en disfrutar del viaje fue Hermione" por Merlín, no habían pasado ni dos minutos.

"¿y eso porque lo dices Alison?" pregunto mi madre, mientras toda la mesa seguía expectante de lo que iba a decir.

"porque parece que te hubieses comido todo el país, diría que te falta poco para rodar" escuche las exclamaciones asombro de mi madre y Bianca, la de sorpresa de mi padre, indignación de los Weasley y la mal disimulada risa del padre de la pequeña arpía.

"no todas tenemos la habilidad de lucir como anoréxicas teñidas Alison" replique con voz melosa.

La expresión en los rostros de todos no tenía precio, los Weasley y mi padre trataban de contener la risa, mi madre y Bianca solo atinaron a enterrar los dedos en sus rubios cabellos, mientras que Alison y su padre solo boqueaban como pececillos fuera del agua.

"mi cabello es tan natural como el de ella" Alison apuntaba al rojizo cabello de Molly.

"pero yo no me tiño" soltó Molly con inocencia.

Ese comentario pareció indignar aun más a Alison, el comentario que cargado de odio que estaba a punto de soltar fue detenido por una llamada al teléfono de su padre.

Cuando Ethan dijo las palabras "voy en camino" fue como escuchar un coro de ángeles, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los Malfoy, perdón, los Piper se retiraban de la mesa y del restaurant.

La típica inocencia del señor Weasley hizo que el comentario que dijese a continuación, sonara como lo más gracioso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"las apariencias sí que engañan ¿no crees John?"

Mi padre miro confundido al señor Weasley por unos segundos antes de preguntar "¿a qué te refieres Arthur?"

"esa chica lucia bastante tierna, bueno, hasta que abrió la boca"

La mesa quedo en completo silencio por aproximadamente un segundo antes de que yo estallara en carcajadas, mi reacción provoco que todos me vieran fijamente.

"nunca nadie lo había dicho mejor señor Weasley" comente entre risas, sosteniendo mi estomago que comenzaba a doler por lo chistoso de la situación.

Al momento de llegar el postre, el ambiente en la mesa había mejorado considerablemente, ambas parejas se encontraban charlando amenamente hasta que Arthur toco el tema del trabajo.

El pelirrojo parecía más que curioso en saber, cual era la profesión de mi padre, al momento de recibir la cara de sorpresa de papá supe que mi pequeño secreto, estaba a tan solo segundos de ser descubierto.

Ninguno de mis padres sabía que yo ocultaba mi vida familiar, para los Weasley y toda la comunidad mágica, yo era la hija sabelotodo de dos muggles.

Tampoco es que le hubiese mentido a todos, simplemente evitaba hablar del tema y cuando se volvía inevitable el no hablar de mi vida, solo contaba parte de la verdad.

Luego de que la sorpresa inicial pasara, mis padres, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus trabajos, a medida que iban nombrando las empresas, las obras de caridad y el estilo de vida, las caras de los pelirrojos iba tomando expresiones de diferentes grados de incredulidad.

20 minutos después, mis padres me miraban con su típica cara de "tenemos que hablar", Molly y Arthur seguían intentando procesar toda la información y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Fin del Flash Back

Puse los ojos en blanco al recordar la desastrosa bienvenida que me dieron los Weasley dos días después del almuerzo y como Percy había sido el único con la indiscreción suficiente para mencionar mi pequeña mentira piadosa, recibiendo por su indiscreción un regaño enorme de su madre.

En ese momento escuche la voz de Lavender acercándose al cuarto, no tenía ganas de ser cuestionada por ella así que, cerré las cortinas de mi cama y deje que el cansancio hiciera efecto, logrando que el sueño llegara sin demora a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Rumbo a Escocia

POV Viktor

Llevaba dos días ignorando las cartas de mi madre, y estas habían pasado de simples notas para saber de mi existencia a rudas y contundentes amenazas de muerte si no daba señales de vida.

En esos dos días, complete la lista de libros y artículos escolares para mi último año, también convencí a Karkaroff de dejarme hablar con mis padres sobre el tema del torneo y pase al menos, 4 horas practicando al frente de un espejo, la cara con la que le llegaría a mi muy lunática y preocupada madre.

Sopese mis opciones para llegar a casa de mis padres, podía tomar la red flu y aparecer en la sala de la casa, con alto riesgo de ser hechizado, podía viajar en la forma muggle, lo cual me daría una ventaja de una hora y media para repasar mi discurso, o podía ir en mi escoba, esta ultima era mi preferida hasta ahora, ya que me daba la oportunidad de huir de ser necesario.

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras trataba de abotonar la camisa favorita de mi madre, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en misión imposible debido al incontrolable temblor que atacaba a mis manos.

Mientras más lo intentaba, mas rápido los botones parecían resbalarse de mis dedos, grite con frustración mientras dejaba caer la camisa al suelo, formando un desastre de tela azul cielo.

Era inconcebible que yo, Viktor Krum, de 18 años, casi un metro noventa y aproximadamente 100 kg de pura masa muscular, estuviese al borde de un ataque de pánico, todo causado por una mujer que no llegaba al metro cincuenta.

Fruncí el seño cuando regrese al verme en el espejo, no era la camisa favorita de mi madre pero, al menos el color de la camiseta era el mismo, de un sereno azul, tan azul como el cielo en un soleado día de verano.

Al encontrarme medianamente satisfecho con mi apariencia, tome mi escoba y sin siquiera mirar al nuevo vociferador que mi madre acababa de mandar, me fui.

No fue hasta que sentí la brisa seca de verano golpear mi rostro, que pude respirar con más tranquilidad, volar siempre fue mi mayor pasión, aun recordaba los interminables paseos en las alturas que daba diario por los campos que rodeaban la propiedad de mis padres cuando era un niño.

Uno de mis recuerdos preferidos era el rostro de orgullo de mi padre al verme atrapar mi primera snitch, con tan solo 5 años. Mi madre en cambio, se encontraba al borde de un ataque, al ver a su pequeño volar a 20 metros de altura.

No es que ella odiara volar, pero digamos que no se encontraba ridículamente feliz por la profesión que había elegido, en cierta forma lograba entenderla, ella venia de una familia repleta de respetables y honorables hombres de negocios y académicos, y que su único hijo, prefiriera el deporte a la enseñanza, provocaba cierto conflicto en ella.

Aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviese orgullosa de mí, o del hombre en el que estaba convirtiéndome, creo que la culpa por dicho conflicto era lo que la hacía demostrarme su orgullo en cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

Mi padre en cambio, se encontraba encantado con mis logros, el nunca lo había dicho pero yo sabía que, el veía en mi al recuerdo del abuelo Ilia, este en sus días de juventud, había jugado al quidditch profesionalmente y mi padre, creció viendo al hombre convertirse en leyenda.

Un año después de mi nacimiento, mi padre comenzó a ser entrenado por el abuelo, todo marchaba de maravilla, papá había entrado como cazador a la selección nacional y dos días antes de su primer partido, todo se jodió.

El abuelo fue asesinado por Grindelwald, este había sido, en cierta forma, el antecesor de Voldemort, con ideas incluso más radicales que las del mismo señor tenebroso, acabo con la vida de todo aquel que se negara a compartir su filosofía.

Luego de ese trágico suceso, la vida en las paredes de Krum Manor fue apagándose día a día, mi padre dejo el equipo sin siquiera haber comenzado, debido a que el recuerdo de su padre dolía demasiado como para continuar.

La abuela Elena, se sumió en una depresión tan grande, que dos meses después de la muerte del abuelo, abandonaba para siempre la casa que había sido su hogar durante 23 años, siendo incapaz de regresar incluso hoy día.

Ya lograba visualizar la casa de mis padres, la enorme construcción similar a un palacio que había sido la mansión Krum, dejo de existir cuando yo tenía 6 años; en un intento de mi madre por levantar el ánimo de la familia, remodelo en su totalidad el lugar.

Ahora Krum Manor era una majestuosa y muy moderna casa de campo, de dos pisos, con amplios jardines, una piscina, un granero y un lago, sin contar las miles de hectáreas llenas de arboles, que rodeaban la propiedad.

Sobrevolé el enorme portón de hierro forjado y recorrí el jardín delantero antes de tocar suelo, justo frente a las puertas de entrada. El nerviosismo que había cesado mientras volaba, regresa con mayor intensidad.

No tenia escapatoria alguna, mis padres merecían una explicación, sabía lo que implicaba participar en el torneo, y tenía muy en claro que, si llegaba a irme sin hablar con ellos, mi madre no tardaría más de dos días en llegar a Hogwarts y cortarme las…

Tratando de olvidar el escalofrío que me provoco ese solo pensamiento, avance hasta la puerta y toque, toque de la misma forma que tocarías a un bebe recién nacido, con la mayor de las delicadezas, esperando quizás, que nadie me escuchara.

Mi suerte fue nula porque un segundo más tarde, escuche como la puerta era abierta y los ojos de la pequeña elfina de mi madre, brillaban con reconocimiento y cariño.

"¡Oh amo Viktor, está en casa!" las pequeñas manos de Talis limpiaban las lagrimas que salían de sus brillosos ojos.

"Talis, hace menos de dos semanas que no vengo" hable con calma, Merlín sabia lo mucho que la quería pero, era casi tan chantajista sentimental como mi madre.

"Talis está feliz de ver al amo, Talis sabe que su ama también estará feliz"

¿Feliz después de 15 cartas sin responder? Si claro, tendría suerte si no me hechizaba apenas verme "hablando de mi madre, ¿Dónde está?"

"la ama se encuentra en los jardines, joven amo" luego se acerco a mí de forma confidente "aunque le advierto, la ama se encuentra de muy mal humor"

Todo el coraje que había reunido desde Sofía hasta aquí, se esfumo al oír esas palabras, pero mi tiempo para huir acabó cuando, un grito se escucho por toda la casa y que hizo que mi sangre se helara.

"¡Viktor Aleksander Krum, espero que tu excusa sea buena, de lo contrario, seré yo quien te provea de una" no era necesario mirarla para saber que, en ese instante, ella era probablemente lo más peligroso a lo que me enfrentaría en toda mi vida.

Al voltear en dirección a la puertas francesas que daban al jardín, vi a mi madre de pie y rodeada con un aura tan obscura como su largo cabello, esta presagiaba mi posible muerte "Hola mamá" mi voz flaqueaba un poco "es bueno estar en casa"

"¿quieres que mande a grabar algo en particular en tu lápida hijo?" la voz rebosante de humor provenía de las escaleras, donde se encontraba mi padre, con los penetrantes ojos negros brillando con burla.

No tuve chance ni de responder cuando vi la pequeña figura de mi madre, a un centímetro de mí ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? "¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme jovencito?"

"Madre yo…" fue cortado inmediatamente por la mirada esmeralda de mi madre.

"¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?" al momento, su voz comenzó a quebrarse "lo último que supimos de ti, es que estabas en el sitio en donde cientos de Mortifagos se encontraban atacando" para este punto silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

El ver a mi madre llorar, rompió algo dentro de mí; suavemente limpie las lágrimas con el revés de mi mano y trate de apartar la culpa que pesaba en mi corazón.

Había estado tan centrado en mis propios asuntos que, olvide avisarles a mis padres que al momento del ataque, ya no me encontraba en el campamento.

"Lo lamento tanto madre, mi intención no era lastimarte" dije mientras la abrazaba, podía sentir como su llanto disminuía de a poco.

Sentí una pesada mano en mi hombro y al voltear, el rostro preocupado de mi padre me dio la bienvenida "Nos alegra saber que estas bien hijo"

"mamá, papá…" al escuchar lo tenso de mi voz, mi madre se separo de mí y me observo preocupada, de la misma forma que papá.

"¿Qué ocurre Viktor?" el tono de mi madre era en extremo cauteloso, casi temeroso.

"Tenemos que hablar" las facciones de mis padres se contrajeron con miedo "será mejor que nos sentemos" los tensos cuerpos de mis padres eran empujado por mi hasta el sofá.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, que me disponía a hablar, papá pareció salir del trance en el que estaba y con enfado brillando por todo su rostro, susurro "¿no habrás embarazado a alguna chica?"

"¿QUÉ?" mi voz, unas cuantas notas más alta debido a la sorpresa "¿es por eso que se pusieron de esa forma? ¿Por qué creen que embarace a alguien?"

"¿lo hiciste?" pregunto mamá.

"NO" mis manos fueron directo a mi cabello "vine aquí a decirles que voy como representante de Durmstrang, al torneo de los tres magos"

Espere paciente la explosión, los gritos y uno que otro hechizo pero nada llego, levante despacio la cabeza curioso del anormal silencio, lo que vi me dejo helado.

Los rostros de mis padres parecían brillar de la misma forma en la que brilla un niño la mañana después de navidad, ambos se miraban con evidente felicidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de declarar a mis padres mentalmente inestables, escuche como ambos gritaban al unisonó, se levantaron y se abrazaron mientras gritaban "no vamos a ser abuelos"

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron con sorpresa, definitivamente estaban locos. No les importaba en lo más mínimo que me fuese a otro país, que participara en un torneo en extremo peligroso, lo único que les importaba era que no había embarazado a nadie.

Ellos tenían que aclarar sus prioridades,( mire como ambos seguían brincando de emoción) y rápido.

….

"¿ya tienes todo listo para el viaje cariño?" mi madre se había dado a la tarea de interrogarme sobre el torneo.

Los tres nos encontrábamos cenando, esta sería mi última noche en el país antes de ir a Durmstrang y ambos insistieron en que me quedara con ellos, a lo que sin mucha dificultad, acepte.

Todos los miedos y posibles amenazas de esta mañana, las sentía muy distantes en este momento, claro que ninguno de ellos reacciono como creí que lo harían.

"si, ya compre y empaque todo" dije para luego tomar un sorbo de vino.

"¿los chicos también fueron seleccionados?" pregunto papá.

"todos recibieron la misma carta que yo, aunque a Asen por poco y no lo dejan ir"

"¿Debido a lo del mundial?" pregunto mamá, a lo cual yo asentí "es comprensible, la pobre Gia tiene los nervios de punta desde ese día"

"la mujer fue atacada por dos Mortifagos y todos sabemos que, de no ser por esa chica misteriosa que la ayuda, es probable que hubiese muerto esa noche" dijo papá.

"¿Quién habrá sido esa chica? Gia dijo que se encontraba casi inconsciente cuando la llevo a que la atendieran, y al volver con los demás le avisaron que la chica se había ido"

La pregunta de mi madre era la misma que todos los Poliakoff se hacían; el día del mundial, luego de que comenzaran los ataques, la madre de uno de mis mejores amigos Asen, iba a ser atacada por dos de ellos.

Cuando de repente, una chica misteriosa salió de la nada y mantuvo un pequeño duelo con los Mortifagos, salvando a Gia pero quedando muy mal herida.

La madre de Asen llevo como pudo a la chica hasta un lugar seguro y la dejo en manos de un sanador, fue deprisa al campamento en busca de su esposo e hijo y al encontrarlos los llevo a donde había dejado a su salvadora.

Al llegar al sitio, el sanador les dijo que la chica en un momento de lucidez se fue del lugar sin dejar rastros, también les explico que esta había recibido hechizos que afectaban el interior del cuerpo, pero de los que se recuperaría pronto, además de un profundo corte en el brazo.

Cuando Asen pregunto si alguien sabia la identidad de la chica, lo único en lo que el sanador y su madre pudieron estar de acuerdo es que, era demasiado joven, unos 15 o 16 años aproximadamente y que de verla de nuevo, podrían reconocerla.

Desde ese momento, Gia se volvió completamente cautelosa con su entorno, no era un secreto que los Mortifagos estaban volviendo a sus viejas andanzas y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Cuando Asen recibió la carta del torneo, esta enloqueció y le dijo que no iría, aunque luego de pensarlo, acepto con la esperanza de que, mientras más lejos estuviese, más seguro estaría.

"no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que, al momento del ataque ya no estabas allí hijo" mamá apretaba mi mano por encima de la mesa.

"claro hijo, además ¿sabes todo el berrinche que habría armado tu madre si te pasaba algo?" mi padre solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar, por una distancia muy corta, al tenedor que su esposa le lanzo.

"no bromees con algo así Alexei" luego volteo y me miro mientras señalaba a papá "además, el habría hecho más berrinches que yo"

La discusión sobre los pasados berrinches de ambos se extendió hasta casi la medianoche, al ver que los argumentos iban tornándose más… íntimos, carraspee un poco, desee buenas noches y fui a dormir.

Esta noche me quedaba en casa de mis padres, aunque comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber aceptado, escuchar "el amor" de mis padres no era algo que estuviese en mis planes.

Pensé en tomar la escoba e irme, pero el cansancio era demasiado, al llegar a mi antigua habitación, me despoje de mi ropa hasta quedar en bóxers y me desplome pesadamente sobre la cama, durmiéndome inmediatamente.

….

Largos rizos castaños enredados en mis manos, dulces besos repartidos por todo mi rostro, suaves palabras susurradas a mi oído, palabras que causaban estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

El verde pasto de la pradera donde estábamos se pegaba a mis brazos, ella con risa cantarina, como pequeñas campanas, quitaba los pedacitos de pasto que se pegaban a nosotros.

Sin previo aviso se levanta y camina hasta un lago que se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros, me apoyo en mis brazos y la veo jugar con el agua, de espalda, siempre de espalda.

Ella me grita, pero no logro entender lo que me dice, le pido que me mire, pero no lo hace, siempre esa de espalda, nunca puede ver su rostro, nunca puedo ver el color de sus ojos, ni su sonrisa.

Me llama, una y otra vez grita mi nombre, la veo entrar al lago y comienza a hundirse, corro, trato de llegar al lago para sacarla, pero por más que trate, el camino se aleja más y más.

Lo último que escucho es mi nombre, pero no es su voz, es la voz de…

"¡VIKTOR!" me incorporo violentamente sobre la cama, cuando busco de dónde provino el grito, descubro a Valentín parado en la puerta, viéndome con ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa.

"¿debo preocuparme?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Seguía aturdido por la forma en la que desperté, pero rápidamente analice que me encontraba en el barco de Durmstrang rumbo a Escocia. Mire a Valentín de manera curiosa ¿Qué quería decir con preocuparse? Y a todas estas ¿Qué hacía en mi camarote?

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunte mientras miraba el reloj en la pared, para descubrir que la antes estática hora, había cambiado a el horario escocés, probablemente estábamos llegando a Hogwarts.

"Karkaroff nos quiere a todos listos para desembarcar, llegamos en un aproximado de 30 minutos" mientras hablaba caminaba hasta mi baúl y comenzaba a lanzarme mi uniforme "nuestro adorable director nos quiere perfectos, así que apresúrate"

Cuando faltaban pocos pasos para que Valentín abandonara la habitación, volteo y me miro, por lo que parecieron horas, de la misma forma curiosa que antes.

"¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?" pregunto Valentín.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" lo mire extrañado, ¿habré dicho algo mientras dormía?

Valentín solo se limito a escudriñarme con la mirada por unos segundos más y luego dijo "nada, es solo que luces un poco… ¿alterado?"

"solo fue un mal sueño" dije mientras salía de la cama y recogía el uniforme que Valentín me había arrojado y hacía mi camino hacia el baño.

"de acuerdo… Los chicos están esperándote así que apresúrate" dijo antes de salir del cuarto, aun con la mirada de sospecha en el rostro.

Segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara, me sobrevino una repentina angustia, por una razón que no lograba comprender, algo me impedía comentarles a mis amigos sobre la castaña del mundial.

Yo tampoco solía ser del que contaba cada cosa que sucedía, de hecho era extremadamente reservado con mis cosas y sobre todo con las que involucraba mujeres y debido a los periodistas, me había vuelto aun más receloso de mi vida privada.

Pero de todos mis amigos, Valentín era el único al que le había contado de las chicas con las que salía, y esta vez, no pude hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la castaña, ni si volvería a verla de nuevo pero, algo en mi interior me decía que por esta vez, era mejor no mencionarle nada de ella a Valentín.

Deje de analizar las cosas y entre a darme una ducha rápida, al terminar salí, me afeite, cepille mis dientes y pase al dormitorio para comenzar a vestirme. Justo cuando terminaba de acomodar mi uniforme, escuche un alboroto en el pasillo.

Cuando preste atención a lo que mis compañeros gritaban con emoción, fue que entendí que todo se debía a que, finalmente habíamos llegado a Hogwarts, busque mi abrigo lo más rápido que pude y verifique mi atuendo antes de salir.

El pasillo se encontraba repleto de mis compañeros, el ambiente en general estaba cargado con nerviosismo y excitación, ninguno de nosotros tenía ni la menor idea de lo que íbamos a encontrar en Hogwarts y tampoco sabíamos como seriamos tratados, Durmstrang no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones y para nadie era un secreto que, el director de Hogwarts condenaba todo lo que muchos en Durmstrang celebraban.

Todos llegamos hasta el vestíbulo del barco y fuimos sintiendo como este comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad para poder ascender, minutos más tarde se escucho el característico ruido que hacia el barco al romper la calma superficie del agua.

Al instante todo el barco se quedo en completo silencio, uno a uno salimos a la cubierta del barco y se comenzaron a escuchar exclamaciones de asombro; teníamos ante nuestros ojos al enorme castillo de Hogwarts, resplandeciendo con una increíble puesta de sol.

Escuche a muchos alabar la majestuosidad del paisaje que se presentaba ante nosotros, otros simplemente se habían quedado sin palabras, incluyéndome; mis amigos, quienes se encontraban a mi lado, solo observaban en silencio, aunque todos teníamos el mismo pensamiento "este año será inolvidable"


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

La Gran Entrada

Hermione POV

El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse y podía vislumbrarse los suaves y cálidos tonos naranjas y rojizos que el cielo tenía en ese momento, un perfecto atardecer de otoño.

No era el primero de esos que veía durante esta semana, todos los días desde que llego a Hogwarts había estado viniendo a su pequeño escondite para ver las puestas de sol.

Desde niña había amado las puestas de sol, tan similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo, pero siempre provocando el mismo sentimiento en mi, melancolía, paz y esa sensación cálida de llegar a casa después de años sin ir.

Sus ojos habían presenciado tantos atardeceres, en tantos lugares diferentes, pero ninguno había estado ni cerca de compararse con este; en mi primer año, lo único que logro un acercamiento más estrecho con mi lado mágico, fue de hecho, el primer atardecer de finales de otoño que vi.

Lo más curioso del asunto era que, mi época favorita era el invierno, mientras que el otoño representaba el principio del fin, te avisaba que el año estaba por terminar, el invierno era recordar mi hogar, las nevadas montañas que rodeaban el lugar donde nací, los interminables días de jugar en la nieve, el chocolate caliente y el colorido ambiente navideño de la ciudad.

Una suave brisa movió sus rizos sacándola de sus pensamientos, bajo la vista hacia el libro que había estado leyendo, era una novela muggle que su madre le había dado hace unas semanas - para llenar tu vida de romance – eso era lo que había dicho al entregarle el libro.

Su madre era una romántica sin remedio, creía en los felices para siempre y en todo el asunto del caballo y el príncipe y, en cierta forma, ella había encontrado a su príncipe, quizás no tenía un castillo pero si un enorme pent house, donde eran empalagosamente felices.

Amaba a sus padres y sabia que su madre intentaba con todas esas novelas, que ella se abriera no solo a la posibilidad de un novio, si no a la de ser mas femenina, pero ella era sincera y sabia que el caso de amor eterno y felicidad de sus padres era especial, no era algo que se encontraba en cada esquina.

Yo solía bromear con mamá sobre eso, le decía – crecer con una relación como la de ustedes me arruino mi futura vida sentimental- un amor así construía grandes expectativas en una chica porque, cuando sabes que un amor así puede existir, te niegas a la posibilidad de recibir menos.

De repente escuche un extraño ruido, era como un ruido de succión, al buscar el lugar de donde provenía dicho ruido, me di cuenta de que provenía del lago; sin aviso, algo comenzó a romper la superficie del lago.

Asustada me levante rápidamente, no comprendía que sucedía, hasta que comenzaron a emerger lo que parecían ser partes de un barco. Cuando este estuvo completamente fuera del agua, observe sorprendida al exquisitamente elaborado y antiguo barco que se dirigía hacia la costa.

Fue justo en ese momento que su mente registró que día era, hoy llegaban las dos escuelas que participarían en el torneo y si su memoria y la biblioteca no le fallaban, ese barco pertenecía al Instituto Durmstrang, la misteriosa escuela que destacaba en magia oscura y de la cual nadie ajeno a ella sabia su exacta ubicación.

Cuando vio como la cubierta del barco comenzaba a llenarse de personas, decidió levantarse, tomo su libro y después de sacudir sus jeans se encamino hacia la entrada del castillo dejando atrás al enorme barco, sus tripulantes y la puesta de sol perfecta.

…

Me encontraba sentada en el Gran Comedor, Ginny estaba frente a mí tratando de seguir la apresurada conversación de Lavender y Parvati, ambas se notaban más que emocionadas por la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes.

Junto a mi estaban Harry y Angelina, y junto a Ginny estaban Ron y los gemelos; todo el comedor parecía vibrar con expectativa y curiosidad, al venir de camino, vi un carruaje que era guiado por seres alados, también vi desembarcar a los tripulantes del barco de Durmstrang.

Así que, yo también me encontraba un poco curiosa, las dos escuelas poseían historiales que las precedían, yo no era del tipo que juzgaba a un libro por su portada pero, no podía negar estar ansiosa por la reputación de estos chicos.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, las emociones se calentaban más y más, los chicos demostraban estar a punto de un colapso nervioso debido al hambre, Ginny me había comentado que antes de venir, estaban jugando un partido de quidditch por lo que ellos debían estar mas hambrientos que yo, quien solo me senté a leer por horas.

Como si pudiese leer la mente de los chicos, el primero en explotar de exasperación fue Ron, a este le siguieron los gemelos, Ginny y por ultimo Harry.

"¿Que se supone que esperan, donde esta mi comida? " Ron parecía a punto de atacar a alguien con el tenedor.

"No eres el único con hambre Roninsky" dijo George "ni el único que se hace esa pregunta" termino Fred.

"¿Cuánto más van a hacernos esperar?" gritaba Ginny con tono molesto.

Luego observe a Harry y vi en su ojos la duda de si decir algo o no, sabia el porqué de su actitud, no por nada era mi mejor amigo, finalmente dijo "seguro ya no tardan" con tono deprimente.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir paz y paciencia a la familia de pelirrojos, fui silenciada junto a todos por la voz del director quien había comenzado a hablar antes de dar inicio al banquete.

"Buenas noches estimados alumnos y profesores, me complace anunciarles que nuestros esperados invitados han llegado, estamos reunidos aquí para traer de regreso un ancestral torneo del cual saldrá gana…" el director había parado de hablar cuando Filch, vestido con lo que para el seria una túnica de gala que se veía tan vieja como el sombrero seleccionador, entro corriendo entre las mesas, llego hasta el director y este, entre susurros le había dado una orden que lo llevaría a correr devuelta hasta las puertas.

Con una mirada divertida al ver la confusión en la cara de todos, Dumbledore retomo sus palabras " Creo que lo mejor será continuar, ahora por favor denles un calurosa bienvenida a las encantadoras señoritas de la academia Beauxbatons y su directora Madame Maxime "

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un grupo de chicas, aproximadamente de 17 años, vestidas con unas delicadas túnicas azul claro, con pequeños sombreritos y zapatillas de tacón medio de un azul más oscuro.

Estas chicas eran el claro ejemplo de todo lo que se comentaba sobre su escuela, se veían refinadas, delicadas, poseían la gracia y la elegancia que Hermione sabia, solo las rigurosas clases de etiqueta lograrían crear.

Entraron en una especie de elegante y ligero trote –aunque esto fuese prácticamente imposible- que lograba dar la ilusión de que flotaban, detrás de ellas venia una enorme mujer, hermosa y refinada quien debía ser su directora.

Al llegar al final del comedor las chicas abrieron sus manos y al menos una docena de delicadas mariposas amarillas salieron de ellas, la vista de Hermione cambio de dirección cuando escucho un suspiro colectivo, al mirar a los chicos, todos parecían estar hipnotizados por haber visto la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Mientras que todas las chicas tenían la expresión facial de estar oliendo algo en mal estado, no era muy complicado adivinar el porqué de esto, a ninguna chica le gusta la competencia y las francesas eran, en definitiva, rivales difíciles de igualar.

Volviendo su vista a Dumbledore escucho la presentación de los otros estudiantes "Ahora recibamos a nuestros amigos del norte, demos un fuerte aplauso para los orgullosos hijos de Durmstrang y a su director, Igor Karkaroff"

En esta ocasión la puerta volvió a abrirse, solo que mas ruidosamente y por ella entraron dos filas de al menos 9 chicos cada una, todos iban enfundados en un ajustado uniforme rojo oscuro, botas de combate y con varita en mano.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, me recordaban a los escuadrones militares de las películas, todos marchaban al unísono, con expresiones serias y más de uno iba rapado; con cada tres pasos que daban, levantaban sus varitas y formaban figuras de fuego mágico.

Detrás venían el director y dos chicos mas junto a él, los tres venían enfundados con pesados abrigos de piel y con expresiones aun más hoscas que la del resto.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, se comenzaron a oír murmullos, tanto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts como de las recién llegadas francesas, todos decían lo mismo "Viktor Krum" este no se inmuto por los suspiros de las chicas ni la admiración de los chicos, solo continuo caminando hasta unirse a sus compañeros.

"¡Por Merlín, es Viktor Krum!" estaba segura que los ojos de Ron brillaban mientras observaba al búlgaro "No puedo creerlo Harry, de verdad es él y esta tan cerca de nosotros" Ron parecía a punto de un desmayo, ese chico debía calmar sus nervios si quería que su rostro dejara de ponerse purpura.

"Respira Ronald ese de allí es solo un chico "después de tomar aire me miro indignado.

"¿Solo un chico Hermione?" el anterior rostro purpura había regresado "Ese es el mejor buscador del mundo, es el más rápido además, está aquí, justo aquí, en Hogwarts"

"claro Hermione ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al amor platónico de Roninsky?" dijo George con una sonrisa ladeada.

No pude aguantar el impulso frenético de reírme, a mi risa le siguieron la de casi todo Gryffindor, la cara de Ron pasaba del purpura de la ira al rojo de la vergüenza.

Ron tenía intenciones de replicar hasta que vio como la comida comenzaba a aparecer por toda la mesa; los chistes e insinuaciones continuaron pero en menor cantidad, todos habíamos esperado demasiado para la comida pero todos seguían demasiado impresionados con Viktor Krum como para dejar pasar el tema.

…

Luego de que la cena terminara, el profesor Dumbledore decidió continuar con su anterior discurso "¡Gloria eterna! Eso es lo que le espera al ganador del torneo de los tres magos" mientras el director hablaba, un grupo de hombres entro cargando una ornamentada caja dorada, dicha caja fue dejada a un lado de Dumbledore y este, con un golpe de varita, la hizo abrirse.

Lentamente un cáliz se dejaba ver, al final comenzó a desprender una luz azulada de su interior "este es el cáliz de fuego, todo aquel que desea participar en el torneo, deberá poner su nombre y el de su escuela en pedazo de pergamino y arrojarlo al interior del cáliz"

Dumbledore fue bajando los escalones y se detuvo a observar a todos los alumnos con expresión seria "pero, le recomiendo a cualquiera que desee arrojar su nombre que lo medite muy bien, este torneo está planeado para llevarlos al límite, tendrán que enfrentar tres pruebas, en extremo riesgosas y una vez seleccionados, estarán solos"

Después de terminar con su discurso, el profesor Dumbledore dio la orden de retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, Harry, Ron y yo íbamos saliendo cuando sin querer chocamos con el director Karkaroff.

"tengan más cuidado moco…" el director Karkaroff comenzó a palidecer velozmente, cuando trate de enfocar a donde iba dirigida su mirada, me di cuenta que esta se encontraba fija en Harry.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang, quienes se encontraban detrás de su director, comenzaron a murmurar sobre Harry y uno de ellos dijo en voz alta "miren es Harry Potter"

El momento era bastante tenso, pero lo fue aún más cuando de improviso llego el profesor Moody, y si en algún momento creí que una persona no podría ponerse en un estado de miedo total, pues me equivoque puesto que Karkaroff había pasado de pálido ha aterrado en segundos.

Ambos compartieron miradas y comentarios nada amables hasta que Karkaroff comenzó a caminar, ordenándole a sus estudiantes que lo siguieran y uno a uno fueron saliendo del comedor, no sin antes mirar detenidamente a Harry.

Pero cuando cierto chico de ojos oscuros iba a salir, su mirada no se dirigió a Harry, se dirigió hacia mí, esto me sorprendió sobremanera, de hecho voltee disimuladamente para ver si su mirada estaba posada en alguien detrás de mí, pero no.

Era a mí a quien miraba, y lo hacía con la mirada más intensa y profunda que vi en mi vida, este contacto fue roto por dos chicos que comenzaron a hablar con él.

Mire de reojo a Ron y a Harry para saber si se habían dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero, estos parecían demasiado ocupados viendo a las francesas como para siquiera notar mi existencia.

Cuando finalmente los búlgaros terminaron de salir del comedor, fue cuando los chicos y yo pudimos salir, pero cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, Krum volteo a verme y detrás de él, sus amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

¿Avellana Tormentosa?

Viktor POV

No podía creerlo, de verdad era ella; esos eran sus rizos castaños y ese rostro… Merlín, no me creía capaz de olvidar jamás ese rostro. Cuando Karkaroff se detuvo en la entrada del comedor no tenía idea de que la vería.

Pero cuando todos comenzaron a señalar al chico Potter, fue imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia, a un lado de Potter y el pelirrojo, se encontraba ella, con sus enormes ojos, viendo con sorpresa como Karkaroff palidecía por completo.

Me importaba tan poco lo que sucedía a mí alrededor que simplemente me enfoqué en ella, aunque ella ni siquiera se diese cuenta de mi presencia, al menos no hasta que estuvimos frente a frente.

La mire fijamente, necesitaba que me notara, que supiera que estaba aquí y sobre todo, que me acordaba de ella, que estaba agradecido por la preocupación desinteresada que demostró tener por mí en el mundial, pero aun más que nada, necesitaba saber su nombre.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su rostro, cada sueño en donde ella estaba, nunca podía ver su rostro, porque no la pude ver bien aquella noche, pero ahora, estaba a solo unos pasos de mí y necesitaba grabar a fuego en mi mente, cada uno de sus rasgos.

Al momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, pude reconocer sorpresa en sus ojos, incluso la vi voltear para verificar si mi mirada estaba puesta en ella o en alguien más.

Y solo Merlín sabe que, después de verla a ella, no me creía capaz de ver a nadie más; de repente Asen y Lorenzo se interpusieron entre ella y yo, en ese momento, cada sonido y cada persona volvió a generar consciencia en mi, el verla me había puesto en una especie de trance, que me había hecho olvidarme de la realidad.

Vi como Lorenzo y Asen comenzaron a mirar en la misma dirección a la que antes lo hacía yo, sabía que estaban intentando descubrir para quien estaba dirigida mi atención y no fue difícil notar el momento exacto en el que se dieron cuenta de quién era la chica.

En ese momento considere prudente sacarlos a los dos de allí inmediatamente, no por nada eran mis amigos y sabía perfectamente bien que ese par, tenían de discreto lo que yo de estilista.

Los tome a ambos de los brazos y los arrastre conmigo fuera del comedor, los dos comenzaron a protestar y a intentar resistirse pero yo no les di tregua y los lleve los más lejos que podía de ese sitio.

"¡Hey Viktor, espera!" gritaba Lorenzo mientras trataba de sacudir su brazo de mi fuerte agarre.

"si hombre, la viste primero, es tuya de acuerdo" Asen comento con su eterno todo decadente.

"ella no es un maldito objeto Asen" dije molesto, aunque no conocía a la chica, no me parecía correcto que hablaran de ella como si fuese un objeto del cual alguien podía tomar posesión.

"es decir, que si hay una ella" dijo sorprendido Lorenzo.

Al instante me patee mentalmente por mi propia estupidez, había caído en el juego mental de este par y me había puesto en evidencia, después de esto, nunca me dejarían en paz hasta sacarme todo la información que los hiciera feliz.

"no, no la hay" lamentablemente mis palabras contradecían mis acciones, cuando me fije que ella se encontraba detrás de mí, voltee a verla de nuevo.

"oh claro que la hay" Asen coloco esa expresión de cuándo va a decir algo pervertido "y mira que bien esta"

Lo siguiente que hacen supo fue lo mucho que dolía un empujón en el hombro, ni siquiera supo que fue lo que lo golpeo, no por nada me consideraban el más rápido del mundo.

"¡Joder Viktor, eso dolió como el infierno!" Asen se agarraba el hombro y lo masajeaba con las manos, mientras, Lorenzo se burlaba de la cara de dolor de su primo.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" la voz de lo Valentín irrumpió desde atrás de nosotros, al voltear, lucia confundido y su mirada recorría a Lorenzo, quien seguía riendo, Asen, quien seguía refunfuñando sobre su hombro y de ultimo a mí, quien solo atinaba a mirar con advertencia a ambos chicos.

"Nada" dije con rapidez antes de que alguno de los chicos dijera algo "solamente una de sus habituales discusiones"

Valentín no lucia muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero cualquier replica que fuese a hacer se quedo únicamente en pensamiento puesto que, estábamos a pocos pasos del barco y Karkaroff nos quería a todos en el vestíbulo para "charlar"

Nos encontrábamos formados en el vestíbulo del barco, frente a nosotros estaba Karkaroff luciendo como un fantasma o en su defecto como si acabara de ver a uno, habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que llegamos del castillo y Karkaroff nos mantenía a todos en formación desde ese momento.

El nerviosismo podía sentirse en el ambiente, las únicas veces en las que se nos obligaba a formarnos de esa manera, era solo cuando Karkaroff o algún otro profesor estaba a punto de aplicarnos algún castigo.

Finalmente luego de 5 minutos más de espera, Karkaroff comenzó su discurso "Espero no tener que recordarles a ninguno de ustedes el porqué de su estadía aquí; no es un secreto para nadie en todo el mundo mágico que, Hogwarts tiene uno de los mejores repertorios de brujas y magos, además de un excelente programa educativo que está diseñado para sacar el mejor provecho de las habilidades de sus estudiantes y tratando de disminuir a lo mínimo sus debilidades"

"Están representando a Durmstrang, a mí, a sus familias y a ustedes mismos así que no me den motivos para arrepentirme de haberlos traído conmigo " la mirada de Karkaroff era lo suficientemente oscura como para dejarnos muy claros el mensaje de no cometer estupideces.

"Mañana a primera hora los quiero a todos poniendo su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Además quiero informales que a partir del próximo lunes compartirán clases con los alumnos de Hogwarts, serán ubicados según sus notas, sus fortalezas y sus puntos débiles… "

Dando media vuelta Karkaroff nos dio autorización para romper filas y luego se metió en su despacho, sin ganas de querer perturbarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba, nos fuimos metiendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Al encontrarnos lo suficientemente lejos del odio de Karkaroff, los chicos, sin perder tiempo, comentan sobre las cosas que sucedieron hoy, en especial sobre el aspecto de Karkaroff y sobre Harry Potter.

Mientras, yo solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho, en una sola persona. Desde el día del mundial la castaña ha estado perturbando mis sueños y ahora, estuve tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella.

Lo suficientemente cerca como para finalmente lograr ver el color de sus ojos, eran de un suave tono marrón con toques verdosos, justo como el color de las avellanas.

Al principio creí que se trataba de un truco de mi mente, había deseado tanto verla de nuevo que, llegue a pensar que mi mente jugaba conmigo, pero al momento de quedar cerca de ella y de sus amigos, gracias al alboroto que causo Karkaroff, me di cuenta de que, un poco menos bronceada y con los rizos atados en un cola alta, pero seguía siendo ella.

Y cuando nuestros ojos conectaron, Merlín… fue la mejor sensación del mundo, fue como volver a ver a quien llevabas años añorando; de hecho, el choque fue tan mágico que llegue a pensar que me encontraba bajo una poción de amor, no era normal para mí, el quedar prendado de un manera tan profunda de alguien.

Luego analice lo de la poción y me di cuenta de que era prácticamente imposible que lo hubiese hecho, no había tenido oportunidad, además, la chica parecía sorprendida y desconcertada por mi repentina mirada.

Entre en mi camarote y trate de cerrar la puerta cosa que me fue imposible dado que Valentín venía detrás de mí, estaba seguro que esto era sobre la mentira que le dije hace un rato, cuando pregunto sobre que hablábamos los chicos y yo.

"¿vas a decirme lo que está pasando o trato de adivinar? Aunque déjame decirte que puedo ser muy creativo Viktor "

No me había equivocado, si existía algo que Valentín Vólkov no era, era estúpido; lo conocía desde los once años y ni una sola vez, había fallado en absolutamente nada que involucrara a su cerebro.

Además, estaba viéndome con expresión de sabelotodo y eso nunca terminaba bien para mí, aunque sabía que era absurdo ocultarle la verdad porque tarde o temprano iba a enterarse, algo en mi interior seguía diciéndome que no era el momento para hablar.

Así que haciendo una de las cosas que mi tía Natalia y Karkaroff me habían enseñado mejor, le mentí sin remordimiento alguno a mi mejor amigo.

"por los momentos, lo único que pasa por mi mente es dormir"

Las cejas de Valentín se arquearon tanto que casi se confunden con el inicio de su cabello "¿estás bromeando?"

"¿Qué clase de broma sería el decirte que tengo sueño?"

"Viktor estoy hablando enserio" mientras Valentín hablaba, yo comenzaba a cambiarme el uniforme por unos pantalones de pijama "¡VIKTOR!" grito Valentín.

"¿Qué ocurre Valentín?" pregunte mientras terminaba de acomodarme para dormir.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto en tono indignado "ocurre que llevas días ocultándome algo, algo que, aparentemente todos saben menos yo"

Comprendía el sentimiento de traición y me dolía mentirle al que consideraba mi hermano pero, no esta vez quería mantener mi vida privada, en completo secreto, no había sido mi intención que Lorenzo y Asen se dieran cuenta, comprendía que tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con Valentín, pero no sería ni esta noche.

"Valentín, nadie sabe nada, porque no hay nada que saber" me acerque a él y apreté su hombro "ahora, enserio tengo sueño y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano"

Lo escuche suspirar con agotamiento y sin más me deseo buenas noches y se fue; me dirigí a la cama, aparte las sabanas y me acosté, este día había sido completamente agotador, el viaje, los chicos, Valentín y la chica; estaba tan cansado que no tarde mucho en cerrar los ojos y perderme en un mar de rizos castaños.

….

oOo

A él siempre le parecieron hermosos los caminos que llevaban a los viñedos de la familia, pero ahora, estos solo servían para recordarle lo mucho que tenia y lo poco que podía disfrutar.

Hace menos de una hora, el más eficiente de sus investigadores le había pinchado nuevamente el globo de sus esperanzas, estaba comenzado a creer que su esposa tenía razón y que esta era una búsqueda sin sentido.

Flash Back

El viejo investigador privado miraba a su cliente con pena, lo habían contratado hace más de diez años y desde entonces, ninguna de las veces en las que ha estado en esta oficina ha sido para traer buenas noticias.

Esta vez no era diferente, lograba comprender el porqué no se rendía con su búsqueda pero, lo que no entendía era, ¿cómo sabiendo que destruyes a tu familia, continuas aferrándote a la idea de encontrar a alguien que claramente no quiere ser encontrado?

"Según los datos que hemos recolectado durante estos diez años, hay una enorme posibilidad que la niña naciera en Austria o en Alemania, investigue en los hospitales más conocidos de los países, pero no hay registros de la madre o la niña por ningún lado"

"¿eso quiere decir que volvimos a encontrarnos con un muro?" pregunto el hombre de atormentados ojos grises.

Ver el dolor y la culpa brillar en los ojos del hombre que se había convertido en un amigo para él era insoportable, así que trato de ser lo más optimista posible.

"no necesariamente, el que ella no se encuentre registrada en ningún hospital puede significar dos cosas, ella dio a luz en otro país o, la niña nació en una clínica privada, lo cual tendría un poco más de sentido, si mal no recuerdo, en una ocasión me dijiste que ella lucía adinerada"

"es obvio que me mintió con su apellido, pero por más que intentara ocultarlo, la clase y la educación se notaba de lejos, además, tenía un peculiar gusto por las tiendas de diseñador" dijo con una chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

"ves Enrico, eso podría ser un indicio, si la chica venia de una familia de dinero, lo más probable es que diera a luz en una clínica, eso reduce nuestras opciones"

"Está bien, ya puedes retirarte "con pesar vio salir de su despacho al hombre en el que tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas de encontrar a su hija.

Si tan solo hubiese dicho la verdad a tiempo, quizás muchas cosas se habrían evitado. Me levante con pesadumbres y salí a recorrer la enorme casa, con un destino definido.

Cuando finalmente llegue, vi el largo pasillo que se encontraba frente a mí, en este pasillo se encontraban las fotos de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, o al menos la versión muggle de los retratos.

Pase las fotos de mis antepasados hasta llegar a la de mis padres, ambos seguían con vida pero, después de lo que ellos llamaban –la mayor deshonra de la familia- digamos que no seguí siendo su hijo favorito.

Luego venían mi fotografía y la de mi hermano Luca, ambos tan parecidos físicamente y tan diferentes en lo demás, los dos teníamos los ojos del color de la plata y el cabello de tonos castaños casi rubios, nuestros rasgos también eran prácticamente iguales y eso era todo, allí terminaban nuestras similitudes.

Luca era diez años menor que yo, por eso es que cuando yo estaba cometiendo error tras error, el solo se comportaba como lo que era, un adolescente. Con los años, el supo aprender de mis errores y se volvió todo lo contrario a mí, además de que no cargaba con la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de todo el patrimonio familiar.

La siguiente fotografía era la de mi esposa, tan hermosa y delicada, los largos mechones de color chocolate, enmarcaban un rostro sereno y de rasgos delicados y hermosos, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como el cielo de verano y poseía una elegancia sin igual.

Por más extraño que parezca, la sigo amando, incluso cuando la engañe, seguía amándola y haberla traicionado es uno de mis mayores arrepentimientos, ella con su enorme corazón, logro perdonarme pero, con cada día que pasa, yo la alejo más y más de mi.

Llegando al punto en el cual ni cuarto compartimos, en más de una ocasión me ofrecí a dejarla ir, aun en contra de todos mis instintos, pero ella siempre se negó rotundamente, siempre he pensado que la única razón por la que se queda es por nuestro hijo.

Y de este era el siguiente retrato, mi pequeño, quien ya no era para nada pequeño, era la perfecta mezcla entre ella y yo, aunque tenía mi cabello y mis ojos, la casi angelical belleza que poseía, había sido heredada de su madre.

Amaba a mi familia, pero los había descuidado demasiado y tenia tanto miedo, miedo de perderlos, miedo de no saber cómo acercarme a ellos, miedo de que no me perdonaran algo que ni yo lograba perdonarme.

Lo que venía luego de la fotografía de mi hijo era un marco vacio, aun en contra de los deseos de todos, yo había insistido en colocarlo, porque ese marco vacio era mi recordatorio diario de que, en algún lugar del mundo, había una chica de 15 años que era mi hija y de la cual no sabía nada.

Fin del Flash Back

El sol que hace unos minutos ocupaba el cielo, desapareció para dar paso a oscuras nubes que desprendían enormes cantidades de lluvia, el otoño dejaba paso al invierno, y el invierno significaba un años más sin saber de ella.

Era tan desesperante, el no saber su nombre, el día que nació, ni siquiera sabía si llego a nacer o si está bien, si es feliz… nada, no tenía nada y todo era su culpa.

Se encontraba totalmente empapado cuando entro a la casa, era curioso, el clima le recordaba a ella, fue por esta época que la conoció, ella tenía apenas 20 años en ese entonces, muy hermosa, dulce, inocente, no lo había podido evitar, me enamore casi al instante.

Pero yo estaba casado, amaba a mi esposa y a mi hijo, siempre he intentado consolarme con el pensamiento de que, estábamos destinados a conocernos pero no a estar juntos.

Cuando todos se enteraron de lo que paso, nadie la culpo a ella y yo sabía que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada, yo mentí, le hice creer que estaba soltero, le prometí una vida juntos, todo con el fin de no perderla, pero cuando todo me exploto en la cara, comprendí que, lo único que había logrado era que me odiara.

Entre en mi habitación para sacarme la ropa mojada, pero cambien de parecer y camine hasta la mesa que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, busque en uno de los cajones y finalmente la encontré, era una fotografía, en ella salía una hermosa y sonriente chica de largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos avellana.

Acaricie con el mis dedos el rostro de la chica y no pude contener el dolido susurro que se escapaba de mis labios "Eva…"


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

La Chica

Valentín POV

Mi mente era un caos, siempre lo había sido, aunque mi abuela siempre dijo que era eso lo que me hacia especial, decía que tenía la capacidad de ver más de lo que los demás podían, que era algo de genética.

Siempre creí que eran puras tonterías y nunca le tome importancia, hasta que fui creciendo, podía percibir cosas que los demás niños no, ver cosas que no habían ocurrido aun, había momentos entre sueños, donde podía ver imágenes al principio confusas y luego cobraban nitidez, estas me llevaban a ver el futuro, eran visiones.

Eso fue exactamente lo que me llevo no solo a convertirme en el mejor amigo de Viktor, Lorenzo y Asen si no que, era la razón por la que estaba en Hogwarts.

Vidente, o al menos parte de él, no era como algunos que decían poder ver toda tu vida con solo pestañear en tu dirección, tampoco me pondría a ver tu mano y sabría tu fortuna, yo veía cosas que no podía controlar, las imágenes llegaban solas y la mayoría del tiempo mientras dormía, eran situaciones confusas o verdades a medias, ese era él porque nadie sabía de mi habilidad, no era algo seguro y la abuela siempre me había dicho –tus habilidades son codiciadas por muchos y ninguna de esas personas, los quiere para hacer el bien-.

 _Hace unas semanas, justo antes de mi cumpleaños 18 vinieron a mí una serie de imágenes que no podía entender, había una chica y esta se encontraba en medio de un mar de personas que corrían y lloraban, cuando observe el sitio donde me encontraba vi lo que a mi criterio seria un laberinto formado por césped, una bandera con el escudo de Durmstrang estaba a un lado de la entrada del laberinto junto a dos más que no reconocí, en el suelo se encontraban un grupo de personas tratando de apartar a un chico de otro._

 _Dirigí mí vista hacia la chica nuevamente y cuando volteo su rostro trate de grabarla en mi mente, sabía que este no era un sueño normal así que la detalle, alta, delgada, largo cabello castaño con reflejos dorados, nariz respingona y unos asustados ojos color avellana del cual salían incontables lágrimas._

 _Deje de mirarla cuando me di cuenta que ella llamaba a alguien, mientras, un chico que pude reconocer como Lorenzo, uno de mis amigos, trataba de alejarla del lugar y de quien ella llamaba, trate de entender lo que decían pero hablaban en un idioma que por lo poco que entendí era italiano, lo único que ella repetía era la palabra Vitya con voz rota por el llanto._

Después de despertar bañado en sudor y con la agitación de haber corrido todo el día, busque una libreta y dibuje el rostro de la chica, tendría que hablar con Lorenzo y ver si él la conocía, también anote las palabras que escuche, además de hacer una descripción del sitio donde estábamos.

Intente encontrar el sentido al sueño mientras me levantaba para darme una ducha. Si el estandarte de Durmstrang estaba presente, era porque estábamos en un evento oficial, además de que Lorenzo portaba el uniforme de la escuela lo cual daba más peso a mi teoría, aunque no lograba entender el porqué la chica gritaba Vitya, en búlgaro esa palabra era utilizada como apodo, incluso este era el que utilizaba la madre de… ¡mierda!

"¡joder!" Viktor, la madre de Viktor solía llamarlo así como un diminutivo cariñoso de su nombre, ya no solo era Lorenzo, también Viktor estaba involucrado de alguna manera en ese sueño, tendría que indagar más sobre este tema.

Dos semanas después el sueño había tomado sentido, después de recibir una carta en donde se me informaba que era uno de los elegidos para representar a Durmstrang en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ese debía ser el evento en el cual el sueño se desarrollaba.

Inmediatamente me comunique por lechuza con Lorenzo, le había mandado el dibujo que había hecho y una serie de preguntas sobre la chica, esperaba que el supiera quién era, necesitaba encontrarla y hablar con ella, cosa que no pasaría dado que Lorenzo negaba conocerla.

Después de pensar por un rato llegue a la conclusión de que ella debía ser de una de las otras escuelas del Torneo, así que, debía encontrarla y ver qué demonios era todo eso que había visto y si ella tenía algo que agregar al asunto.

Unas semanas después la paranoia se había apoderado de mi, las visiones no habían cesado, la situación me desespero lo suficiente como para recurrir a mi abuela y comentarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me pareció notar que ella sabía algo sobre el tema, su nerviosismo fue evidente cuando le mostré el retrato de la chica, aunque ella solo se limito a decirme que lo que tenía que pasar pasaría, con o sin mi intervención.

Casi un mes después, me encontraba en Hogwarts junto a un grupo de los mejores estudiantes de Durmstrang, cada vez que recordaba ese sueño me decía que algo malo pasaría y sumándole el extraño aire que se respiraba en la escuela aumentaba mucho más mi preocupación.

Solo llevábamos un condenado día en Escocia y ya tenía un dolor de cabeza, a un Viktor sorpresivamente esquivo y la tortura de compartir cuarto con Lorenzo y Asen.

Había llegado a la puerta de mi camarote y al abrirla maldije internamente a quien me había puesto con ellos y a Viktor por ser el favorito de Karkaroff al cual se le asigno un camarote privado.

El sitio era un caos total, toda la ropa estaba esparcida por el oscuro suelo de madera, las camas parecían no haber sido arregladas nunca y como cosa extraña, el par de idiotas se encontraba discutiendo por quien sabe qué cosa.

El ofendido en este caso era Lorenzo, quien gritaba improperios en italiano a su muy desinteresado primo; Lorenzo D´Angelo era un tipo relativamente calmado, sumamente inteligente y bastante misterioso cuando quería, superaba el metro ochenta siendo casi tan alto como yo, de revoltoso cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, era la combinación perfecta entre sus padres, con los ojos tan grises como una tormenta y un rostro de niño bueno que ni él se creía.

Era considerado por todos un total rompecorazones, a sus 18 años había salido con más chicas que cualquiera de nosotros, era raro cuando se molestaba, cosa que parecía no tener validez cuando lo ponías junto a su primo Asen Poliakoff.

Asen era la otra cara de la moneda, rebelde y con la perfecta estampa de chico malo, era de mi estatura, cabello ridículamente rubio y fríos ojos azules, mujeriego a tiempo completo, descarado, exhibicionista, demasiado directo y podría jurar que jamás toco un libro en toda su puta vida.

Era golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Durmstrang y el causante de todo el condenado desorden del camarote, ambos eran mis mejores amigos junto con Viktor pero, mucho tiempo con ellos venia cargado de más drama del que me atrevía a soportar.

Fui directo hacia mi cama en un absurdo intento de mantenerme alejado de la discusión de ambos, aunque sabía que al final del día yo terminaría siendo el réferi de ambos.

Sorpresivamente logre llegar a la cama sin ningún inconveniente, incluso después de quedarme en bóxers, seguían manteniéndome fuera de su pelea, pero me gustara o no, tenía que detener la guerra familiar si quería tener tan siquiera unas horas de sueño, así que me gire y grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharan.

"Quieren dejar el maldito escándalo y dormir de una puta vez" Lorenzo fue el primero en mirarme y con los ojos como una tormenta en pleno clímax dijo:

"Cuando Asen quite su maldita ropa de toda mi cama quizás pueda hacer silencio y dormir"

Pose la mirada en la cama y pude ver una montaña de ropa que, cualquiera reconocería como el muy oscuro y ajustado guardarropa de Asen.

Rodé los ojos y exclame "Solo tírala al suelo y listo Lorenzo, ahora cierra la boca y duérmete, mañana debemos estar a primera hora en el comedor de Hogwarts"

Pude ver como Lorenzo se dirigía con una sonrisa macabra a su cama y cuando estaba a punto de tirar la ropa, Asen se la arrebato de las manos y con indignación la puso en su baúl, cuando ya todos estaban en sus camas y creí que finalmente dormiría escuche a Asen preguntarme sobre Viktor.

"Hey Valentín, ¿notaste lo que ocurrió con Viktor en el comedor?"

"¿de qué hablas?" dije sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

"me refiero a eso de quedarse viendo a la chica que estaba junto a Potter como si acabara de encontrar agua en un puto desierto"

Mierda, ¿será esto lo que Viktor me oculta? ¿Todo ese secreto por una calentura con una chica? La situación parecía irreal para mi, aun más cuando yo había sido el único en saber sobre…

¡Joder!, silencie a mis pensamientos antes de caer de nuevo en la espiral de sentimientos encontrados que esos recuerdos traían a mí, debía haber una explicación lógica de todo esto y… Espera un momento ¿había dicho, la chica junto a Potter?

"¿tu viste a la chica?" pregunte queriendo saber más, tratando de recordar al gran salón para ver si lograba identificar a la chica en cuestión.

"claro que la vi, creo que todo el maldito colegio la vio después del espectáculo de Karkaroff" dijo Asen rodando los ojos.

"es cierto, yo también la vi, por cierto, juraría que la he visto en otro lugar…" dijo Lorenzo mientras miraba el techo pensativo.

"la verdad es que yo no vi quien era, así que no sabría decirte por que Viktor la miro como dicen, ahora les ruego que me dejen jodidamente dormir" apagando la luz con un movimiento de varita di por terminada nuestra charla, aunque lo que dijeron me dejo pensando ¿así que la amiga de Potter?

….

Fui despertado abruptamente por unos golpes en la puerta, cuando busque el origen del ruido, encontré a Lorenzo a punto de tumbar la puerta del baño a golpes.

"Asen puedes jodidamente apurarte llevas más de media hora en el baño"

Este par era mi karma por todas las cosas malas que hare a lo largo de mi vida, eran las seis de la mañana y el idiota numero uno y el idiota numero dos ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

"¿ustedes dos no pueden parar ni siquiera por ser las 6 de la mañana?" dije mas como un gruñido que una frase normal.

Fui ignorado y dos golpes más tarde, Asen abrió la puerta, iba envuelto en una toalla, además de ir goteando agua por el piso de todo el camarote, el imbécil se sacudió el cabello como si fuese un perro y para la irritación de Lorenzo y mía mojo todo lo que estaba cerca, incluyéndonos.

"podrías para de sacudirte como un perro" dije aun mas irritado que antes.

"tengo que secar mi cabello y tú tienes que despertarte, así que prácticamente estoy haciéndote un favor" dijo Asen como si estuviese dándome la cura contra alguna enfermedad y no sacudiendo su maldito cabello.

"yo voy a estrellarte contra la pared como un favor, para ver si se te quita lo idiota" me levante de la cama justo cuando Lorenzo entraba del baño, cuando este salió, ya era tarde así que, no me toco de otra que darme una ducha rápida y vestirme aun más rápido.

Salí con Asen y Lorenzo hacia el vestíbulo del barco, al llegar Viktor ya se encontraba allí con un impaciente Karkaroff que nos indico que era momento de irnos.

Al momento de entrar en el gran comedor, me sorprendió el que estuviera lleno de tantos estudiantes, era sábado y todavía no daban las 8 de la mañana, por lo que deduje que estaban ansiosos de ver quienes ponían su nombre en el cáliz.

Al instante en el que notaron nuestra presencia, los chicos se callaron y vieron como uno por uno poníamos nuestros nombres dentro de la enorme copa de piedra.

Delante de mí se encontraba Viktor, quien claramente estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada, supuse que seria a la amiga de Potter pero por la expresión que puso, ella no se encontraba allí.

Había llegado su turno, siendo él, el participante que más expectación generaba, camino hasta el circulo mágico y con Karkaroff a su lado, arrojo el pergamino con su nombre, después de él vine yo, luego lo arrojaron Timotei y Mikah, luego de ellos, fue el turno de Lorenzo y de Asen.

Sabía que de los cuatro, los únicos ansiosos por ser elegidos eran Viktor y Asen, aunque ambos tenían motivos muy diferentes, Asen quería la gloria eterna y la oportunidad de tener a unas cuantas chicas detrás de él, mientras que Viktor quería llenar de orgullo a sus padres y demostrar que era más que un jugador de quidditch.

Por otro lado, Lorenzo era completamente indiferente al hecho de ser elegido o no campeón y yo, no tenía ningún deseo de participar en el torneo, mi misión aquí era otra pero, había sido elegido por Karkaroff y eso me obligaba a colocar mi nombre en el cáliz.

Cuando el último estudiante de Durmstrang arrojo su nombre en el cáliz, Karkaroff se acerco a nosotros y con su típico gruñido nos grito:

"Después del desayuno un profesor vendrá a darles un recorrido por el colegio así que, compórtense y recuerden los que les dije anoche, después de eso pueden hacer lo que quieran"

Los chicos y yo nos vimos las caras, sorprendidos de que Karkaroff nos diera tiempo libre, eso sí que era una novedad, apresuradamente nos sentamos en la misma mesa de la noche pasada y comenzamos a desayunar.

Entre unas charlas sobre quien creían que saldría campeón y burlas hacia Viktor por el creciente club de fans que tenia, vimos como el gran comedor se llenaba de estudiantes hambrientos y medio dormidos, en eso escuche a Viktor murmurar "es ella"

Cuando subí la mirada de mi plato y la vi, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi columna, alta, castaña, ojos avellana, ¡era ella! la chica de mi sueño y estaba aquí, justo delante de mí, rodeada de pelirrojos y con un sonriente pelinegro a su lado.

Cuando comencé a detallar quienes eran los que la acompañaban, entendí, muy a mi pesar que, la chica de mi sueño y la chica a la que Viktor había mirado ayer, eran la misma.

Junto a ella venia nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo niño que vivió, o en otras palabras, Harry Potter, del otro lado un chico bastante alto de cabello naranja, y detrás venían tres pelirrojos más, regrese la mirada a ella y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue ¿Cómo alguien que luce tan inocente, va a terminar involucrada con la muerte de un chico?

En cada visión la chica y Viktor aparecían, y gracias a estas, sabía que el par de tortolos estarían juntos, en una que otra visión, Lorenzo también hacía acto de presencia, pero todas las imágenes terminaban de la misma forma, la chica gritando, Lorenzo sujetándola y un chico muerto al cual no lograba verle el rostro.

Mi preocupación aumentaba considerablemente con cada minuto que pasaba, poco a poco mi visión iba a cumplirse, y lo último en lo que quería pensar era en la posible muerte de mi mejor amigo.

….

"jamás pensé que de mi boca saldrían estas palabras pero, justo ahora prefiero una de las charlas sobre sexo seguro de Karkaroff a esta tortura" se quejo Asen con un comprensible tono de sufrimiento.

Y de verdad lo comprendía, después de ser golpeado en el rostro con la identidad de la chica de mis visiones y quedar en un estado de shock y palidez preocupante, fui literalmente arrastrado, como todos los demás, por el súper simpático (y nótese mi sarcasmo) profesor Snape.

Todo para ser guiados en un aun más simpático recorrido por Hogwarts, jamás creí ver a alguien más amargado y tétrico que Karkaroff pero, como siempre, la vida me demostraba lo equivocado que estaba y ponía delante de mí al hombre más deprimente que vi en mi vida, hasta los profesores en Durmstrang tenían más encanto que él y eso ya dejaba mucho que desear.

"¿cuánto tiempo creen que tarde en darse cuenta de que nos fuimos?" esta vez fue Lorenzo quien hablo.

"honestamente creo que le estaríamos haciendo un favor si nos vamos" argumente, y como si el castillo nos apoyara en nuestro intento de huida, vimos una salida que llevaba a uno de los jardines y con una señal de Viktor indicándonos que nadie veía, nos fuimos uno detrás del otro librándonos así del oscuro profesor.

"por mucho que quiera conocer el castillo no podía soportar a ese hombre y su amargura por más tiempo, creo que hasta el aire se volvió pesado" soltó Lorenzo mientras respiraba de forma teatral.

"prefiero descubrirlo por mi cuenta, ¿quién sabe? hasta podría encontrarme alguna bonita guía con piernas largas y gran interés en mostrarme las maravillas que esconden" dijo Asen con su típica mirada de pervertido.

"lo único que van a mostrarte es lo bien que una inglesa puede patearte el trasero" agrego Viktor, haciendo que todos soltáramos carcajadas mientras Asen refunfuñaba.

Mientras ellos seguían bromeando a costa de Asen, yo me puse a observar el sitio donde estábamos, lo que al principio creí que era un jardín en realidad era una especie de colina, la cual descendía hasta el lago donde estaba nuestro barco.

Todo se encontraba cubierto de corto césped de un brillante verde y rodeado por arboles de hojas amarillentas, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un sendero, el cual terminaba en un muelle que llegaba unos cuantos metros dentro del lago, del lado derecho se tenía una de las mejores vistas que había presenciado jamás, era el enorme y oscuro lago en todo su esplendor, rodeado por arboles que daban un toque tanto mágico como tenebroso al paisaje.

"no puede negarse que este sitio es hermoso" exhalé en voz baja, ganándome una mirada de los chicos quienes pasearon su mirada por todo lo que yo acababa de ver.

"No por nada es considerada una de las escuelas de magia más hermosa" dijo Lorenzo.

"estos chicos son realmente afortunados, si tan solo Durmstrang fuese si quiera la cuarta parte de esto, creo que a nadie le importaría aguantar a Karkaroff y su demencia" dijo Viktor.

"tienes razón amigo, aunque personalmente si tuviésemos un lago así de profundo, creo que ya hubiesen ahogado a nuestro amado director en el" una vez más Asen sacaba risas de nosotros, risas que fueron cortadas por femeninas carcajadas que provenían de uno de los arboles cercanos al lago.

Lentamente, nos fuimos acercando al borde del lago para ver de quienes eran las pegajosas risas que se oían por todo el lugar, cuando la imagen de dos chicas, una conocida y la otra no, aparecieron delante de nosotros.

Era ella de nuevo, la castaña era la dueña de la risa más contagiosa y sincera que hubiese escuchado jamás, a su lado una pelirroja sonreía mientras veía a la otra reír, era un cuadro realmente pintoresco.

A mi lado los chicos estaban prendados de la imagen igual que yo, Asen parecía no saber a cuál de las dos ver primero, Lorenzo estaba como perdido en algún recuerdo que la situación le traía y Viktor, oh el pobre Viktor, parecía estar viendo en la castaña a un ángel, tenía sus ojos puestos en la chica con una mirada que jamás creí ver en el rostro de ninguno de nosotros, era adoración pura.

Tenía que hablar con Viktor, tenía que advertirle de la visión, no podía simplemente dejarlo enamorarse de una chica de la cual aun no sabía el papel que jugaba en lo que, según su criterio, sería la muerte de su mejor amigo.

"Joder hombre, esa chica puede venir a sacarme un par de risas cuando quiera" como siempre Asen cortaba la magia del momento, y no fue hasta que sentí a Viktor girarse hacia Asen, que entendí lo que ese comentario podría desencadenar.

"ni se te ocurra Asen, con todas menos ella" gruño Viktor en lo que podía considerarse un tono ¿posesivo? ¿Celoso quizás?

Inmediatamente Asen y Lorenzo voltearon a ver a Viktor, ambos con miradas sorprendidas y las bocas ligeramente abiertas, entendía el porqué de sus caras, Viktor jamás y repito JAMAS había actuado posesivo con ninguna chica y creo que lo que más les sorprendía era que, de hecho, el se fijara en una.

Si algo tenía Viktor es que era extremadamente discreto con sus relaciones, tan discreto que ni nosotros sabíamos de ellas hasta que se terminaban, aunque Viktor solía contarme de ellas desde el inicio, era por eso que me extrañaba tanto el misterio con el que estaba tratando a esta chica.

Viendo la clara intención de ese par de comenzar una de sus rondas de preguntas indiscretas, fui a moverme para arrastrarlos al barco cuando note una pesada mirada en mi, eran las dos chicas, quienes parecían muy intrigadas en todo el espectáculo que estábamos montando, por suerte, ninguna debía entender búlgaro, por lo que no sabrían que estábamos diciendo, pero aun así no consideraba prudente seguir aquí.

"ok, ustedes dos silencio, no es el momento" dije señalándolos a ambos "y en cuanto a ti, nos debes una explicación" dije apuntando a Viktor.

Aparentemente Asen y Lorenzo estaban más interesados en la posible explicación, puesto que, tomando a Viktor de los brazos, lo llevaron a rastras al barco mientras yo los seguía de cerca, mirando de tanto en tanto a la pelirroja que me seguía con calculadores y recelosos ojos café.

Solo Merlín sabia la cantidad de problemas que esa pelirroja curiosa traería a la vida de Valentín.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Halloween al Estilo Hogwarts Primera Parte

Ginny POV

Hace algunos años, tres para ser especifica, si me hubiesen preguntado cuál era mi época favorita del año, habría respondido sin siquiera dudarlo, el otoño.

Siempre encontré fascinante el cambio radical que representaba esta época en particular, las hojas caen, el frio llega y la época de sustos, calabazas y dulces daba inicio.

Pero, de hacerme la misma pregunta hoy en día, mi respuesta cambiaria drásticamente, el otoño había dejado de representar algo bueno para mí, ahora lograba entender la enorme cantidad de metáforas relacionadas con esta estación.

Ya no era el aviso de que el año va a terminar, ahora puedo verlo como lo que es, la demostración natural de que nada en esta vida es para siempre, pero que aun así, la vida es un ciclo, ciclo que se repite una y otra y otra vez.

Solemos creer que la vida va a tratarnos bien porque somos buenas personas, pero no es así, a personas buenas le suceden cosas malas todo el tiempo, y está bien, es parte de la vida.

Pero… ¿Cuál es el sentido de que eso ocurra? Muchos dicen que es para fortalecer tu alma, que todo en esta vida esta para dejarte una enseñanza. Y mi pregunta era ¿Dónde está la enseñanza en permitir que una niña de 11 años sea poseída por un libro?

La respuesta no era compleja en lo absoluto, nada, la enseñanza en todo esto era nada, porque simplemente no valía la pena pasar por lo que yo pase, para aprender un demonio. Lo único que ese espantoso hecho había logrado en mí, era el hacerme odiar mi propia existencia.

La siguiente pregunta era ¿Qué conexión tienen, una época del año con mi pequeño accidente de hace tres años? Fácil, tiene todo que ver; fue para estas fechas en las que Tom comenzó a manipularme a través del libro, fue en el otoño, en el que mi perfecto y divertido primer año en Hogwarts, se torno en mi representación del mismísimo infierno.

Aun puedo recordar las horribles cosas que Tom me decía, el cómo se metía en mi cabeza y jugaba con mis emociones, como manipulaba mis recuerdos y los convertía en escenas dignas de una historia de terror, logrando así, mi odio y repulsión a esta fecha en especial.

Eso explicaba el porqué era la única en no sonreír al ver la elaborada decoración de Halloween en el gran comedor, incluso Harry y Hermione, quienes tienen razones suficientes para odiar este día, sonreían sin darle importancia alguna.

Los observaba mientras desayunábamos, Harry reía de las anécdotas del famoso dúo Granger, los padres de Hermione eran especialistas en dar fiestas del terror, y en más de una ocasión, nuestra castaña amiga había sido participe de una que otra de esas reuniones.

Mientras todos se divertían con las locuras que los progenitores de mi amiga solían realizar para ver quien asustaba al otro primero, yo solo podía pensar en mi situación, yo quería dejar de temer, yo quería entender como Hermione supero el casi morir en un día como hoy y como Harry, lograba disfrutar de las fiestas, aun con el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres.

Mi mente estaba tomando un rumbo que no necesitaba en este momento, por suerte, fui sacada de mi espiral de depresión y negatividad gracias a Hermione, la encontré viéndome fijamente y con preocupación grabada en su rostro.

"Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto discretamente Hermione.

Hace un año exactamente que le confesé parte de mis temores a lo más cercano a una hermana para mí, Hermione me escucho desahogarme y llorar por casi dos horas y la verdad era que, este tipo de preguntas se volvieron frecuentes al llegar a esta fecha.

Solo asentí sin darle mucha importancia, aunque los chicos no estaban prestándonos atención, seguía sin ser el lugar indicado para tocar un tema tan delicado para mí.

La vi estudiarme con escepticismo, aunque luego de unos segundos cambio su atención de mí a las palabras que Ron estaba vociferando con palpable excitación.

"míralo Harry, está viendo en nuestra dirección, seguro ya se canso de ser acosado por el idiota de Malfoy y quiere venir con nosotros" era verdaderamente perturbador como los ojos de mi hermano brillaban al hablar de Viktor Krum.

Porque si, nadie necesitaba ver al susodicho para saber que era de el de quien hablaba Ron, cuando busque al búlgaro con la mirada, lo encontré sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, de frente a nosotros y rodeados por sus amigos.

Eso no era algo extraordinario la verdad, lo que si causaba cierta curiosidad era el hecho de que, en efecto, Krum tenía la mirada fija en nuestra mesa, específicamente en nuestra dirección, aunque estaba completamente segura de que las razones que mi hermano había dado como explicación de este hecho, distaban mucho de la realidad.

Comenzando por la parte en la que Malfoy ni siquiera se encontraba en el comedor aun, además de que no tenía sentido que un chico como Krum, tuviese ganas de compartir con nosotros el desayuno.

Lo curiosos del cuadro que se pintaba delante de nosotros era la expresión que Krum y el chico que estaba a su lado tenían, mientras que el chico de ojos azules había perdido el color de su rostro, Krum parecía brillar con luz propia.

No me fue complicado interpretar el significado de la mirada del búlgaro, porque esos mismo ojos llenos de anhelo eran los que me devolvían la mirada cada día frente al espejo, era la forma en la que Harry miraba a Cho, Lavender y Hermione a Ron y la forma en la que yo miraba a Harry.

Ahora podía agregar al famoso Viktor Krum a mi lista de personas con amores no correspondidos, porque desde hace rato que me di cuenta a quien iban dirigidos esos ojos, estos estaban fijos en cierta castaña de alborotados rizos, la cual no se daba por enterada de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Después de unos minutos más de miradas, los búlgaros fueron llamados por el profesor Snape para lo que parecía un recorrido por la escuela, el grupo de Krum lucía un poco renuente de abandonar el recinto hasta que, un grupo de no menos de siete chicas, comenzó a reír escandalosamente y a tratar de llamar la atención del jugador, provocando una huida instantánea del pobre chico.

Después del escape triunfal de los búlgaros, trate de regresar a la conversación que tenían en la mesa, tarde entendí que esa no era la mejor idea, las palabras que Ron pronunciaba en ese momento, hacían doler mi corazón de una forma que no creía capaz.

"todos sabemos que te gusta Cho, ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?" en la mesa todos asintieron en reconocimiento a las palabras de Ron.

"una cosa es decirlo Ron, otra muy diferente es hacerlo, no tengo ni idea de cómo hablarle a una chica" se lamentaba Harry mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la Ravenclaw.

"hablas todo el tiempo con chicas Harry" intervenía Neville con inocencia "Hermione, Ginny, Luna… conversas con ellas todos los días"

Para este punto de la conversación Hermione tenía la mueca que hacia cuando decían algo importante en clases y ella debía poner toda su atención a ello, aunque el comentario que le siguió al de Neville, sería el inicio de una seria de eventos que terminarían en desastre.

"ninguna de ellas cuenta, Ginny es una hermana para todos, a Luna nadie la considera normal y Hermione es un chico más, así que en teoría, ninguno a hablado con una chica" esas fueron las hirientes palabras de Ron.

Las reacciones a estas palabras no se hicieron esperar, el rostro de Hermione fue adquiriendo un, para nada saludable, tono purpura y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que gritaba a kilómetros "peligro"

Yo sentí como mi corazón se encogía, mi propio hermano no me consideraba una chica, por otro lado, Harry tenia la decencia de lucir avergonzado por las palabras de su amigo y Neville miraba a Ron, como tratando de entender que es lo que intentaba decir.

Hermione se levanto como un resorte y sin decir ni una sola palabra se encamino hacia la puerta, yo no tarde mucho en decidirme si seguir su ejemplo o no, puesto que inmediatamente fui detrás de ella, ignorando por completo el llamado de Neville y Harry.

(Escuchar Buenas tardes - desaparecer)

Me encontraba casi corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, no tenía ni idea de que Hermione pudiese caminar tan rápido, a pesar de que la estaba llamando, esta parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse, logrando que perdiera su rastro en una encrucijada.

No tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba y tampoco estaba muy interesada en saberlo, en ese momento entendí porque Hermione no se detuvo, quería estar sola, justo como ella ahora.

Me recosté de la pared más cercana y me deslice hasta el suelo lentamente, al estar sentada, junte mis piernas hasta pegarlas a mi pecho y limpie las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mis labios húmedos.

Ella no era estúpida, sabía que Harry no se fijaría en ella teniendo a Cho, la chica era linda, tenía ese tipo de belleza vulnerable y delicada, aunque la chica fuese de todo menos eso.

Sus rasgos eran tan sutiles, siempre llevaba el cabello, las uñas y el vestuario perfectamente arreglado, además de ser inteligente y gentil y una gran deportista, era la buscadora de Ravenclaw y se decía que podría ser elegida capitana.

No es que ella se considerara poco agraciada pero, estaba consciente de que era una niña, con apenas trece años, no tenía el suficiente atractivo para llamar la atención de algún chico, aunque tenía la confianza de que, en unos años, encontraría a alguien y muy internamente deseaba que ese alguien fuese Harry.

…..

Al mismo tiempo, en uno de los ventanales con balcón del tercer piso, una chica de llorosos ojos avellanas se abrazaba a si misma mientras se recostaba de uno de los pilares del balcón.

No había logrado contener las lagrimas, por eso se fue rápido del gran comedor, por eso no se detuvo cuando Ginny la llamo, por eso se encontraba escondida, llorando en secreto.

Ella creía estar curada de ese tipo de comentarios, pero resulto que no era así, una cosa era saber que nadie te consideraba linda, especial, incluso una chica pero, otra muy diferente era escuchar en voz alta, de la boca del chico por el que tenias sentimientos, que nunca has sido considerada una chica.

Dolía demasiado, Ron era un completo idiota, yo ni siquiera estaba participando de su conversación como para que él no encontrara mejor ejemplo que el mío, la comelibros ratón de biblioteca de Granger.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro e inmediatamente el viento las secaba, solo para ser reemplazadas con lágrimas nuevas. Estaba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos, que no me di cuenta del grupo de búlgaros hasta que los tuve a unos metros.

Estos iban encabezados por el profesor Snape, quien iba explicando, de muy mala manera, la historia de esta ala del castillo, rápidamente me escondí detrás de una de las columnas, en busca de pasar desapercibida.

Por suerte, logre mi objetivo de ser invisible para ellos, aunque yo mantenía una buena vista de todos ellos; todos eran altos y fuertes, los siempre serios estudiantes, llevaban grabado en el rostro una mueca de fastidio.

Cuando el último estudiante pasó mi escondite, aproveche para escabullirme y salir por el lado contrario del pasillo, llegando sana y salva hasta el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras y desapareciendo por ellas.

Lo que Hermione no vio fue que, uno de los búlgaros había notado su presencia y sus ojos la habían seguido discretamente hasta que esta desapareció de su vista.

…

"Hermione" al escuchar su nombre, levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió brillantemente mientras me invitaba a sentarme junto a ella.

Sin perder tiempo me deje caer en la silla frente a ella, Hermione tenía la nariz roja y los ojos un poco hinchados, supuse que yo debía verme igual que ella, puesto que ambas llegamos a un silencioso acuerdo de no decir nada sobre lo anterior.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ginny, que quieres decirme?" dijo una con voz calmada Hermione mientras cerraba su libro y lo colocaba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

"¿Cómo…?" dijo Ginny con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Hermione soltando una suave risa la miro y dijo "te conozco Ginny, tienes esa mirada de que quieres decir algo pero no sabes cómo, vamos dime qué pasa"

Ginny pensó que este era el momento de indagar sobre Krum y su amiga "¿te diste cuenta de la forma en la que Viktor Krum y su amigo estaban mirándote?"

Si Hermione hubiese girado la cabeza más rápido se la podría haber arrancado "¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Ginny? ¿Mirándome a mí?" dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"si, ambos te observaron mientras desayunábamos" observe a Hermione para ver su reacción ante mis palabras pero lo único que vi fue incredulidad.

"Creo que estas equivocada Ginny, seguro miraban a alguien que estaba cerca de mí" dijo con un encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia.

"bueno eso podría ser una opción… ¿qué te parece si vamos al lago un rato?" dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de que Hermione podría tener razón, quizás ella había confundido las cosas y Krum solo miraba a alguien más.

…..

Nos encontrábamos caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts con dirección al lago, era un bonito día con buen clima para ser finales de otoño, cuando una ráfaga de brisa fría me golpe en el rostro, me alegre de ir envuelta en mis jeans desgastados y mi sudadera de Gryffindor.

Finalmente llegamos al gran árbol cerca del lago, el cual era el refugio de Hermione cuando quería estar sola, ambas nos sentamos frente a frente mientras manteníamos una conversación bastante floja.

Al observar a Hermione, note algo que llamo mi atención, sus antes desastrosos rizos, habían dejado de serlo para pasar a ser unos bien definidos y suaves rizos castaños, ese pequeño descubrimiento me motivo a estudiarla más de cerca y los pequeños y sutiles cambios en su apariencia comenzaron a ser visibles para mí.

Apartando el cabello, sus rasgos se notaban más delicados, su piel se encontraba bronceada, lo cual hacia resaltar los casi imperceptibles reflejos dorados de su cabello, había crecido unos centímetros durante el verano y, las prendas que hace menos de tres meses bailaban sobre su cuerpo, ahora se ajustaban en los lugares indicados para hacer saber que era una chica pero sin llegar a lo vulgar.

Hermione Granger había sido bendecida con belleza, una familia amorosa y la inteligencia más grande que muchos jamás vieron, y si a esta mezcla le agregamos el que es mayor, centrada y mucho más madura que nosotros, digamos que era una chica por la que cualquiera lucharía.

El problema con Hermione era que nadie era consciente de su belleza, ni siquiera ella misma, era amiga de puros chicos, lo que hacía que la consideraran uno más de ellos, lo que explicaba el porqué de su renuencia a comportarse y vestirse como una adolescente normal y no como el futuro reemplazo de la señorita Pince.

Aunque debía admitir que este año había algo en ella, había cambiado ligeramente, supongo que tener 15 y la insistencia de la señora Granger había logrado que Hermione siguiera alguno de sus consejos de moda, porque la sorpresa fue grande cuando, al desempacar en la madriguera este verano, un nuevo, moderno y muy bonito guardarropa saliera de sus maletas.

Logrando un significativo cambio en la apariencia de mi amiga, cambio que se podía apreciar justo ahora, con jeans negros que se amoldaban a su cuerpo, una delicada blusa de un solo hombro color azul y unas zapatillas negras se veía clásica y femenina sin dejar de ser ella.

Fui traída a la realidad cuando vi como mi reciente objeto de estudio me miraba con una ceja arqueada "¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunte.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco dijo "llevo más de 10 minutos hablando sola Ginny y lo único que haces es verme"

Había sido atrapada, así que aproveche esa oportunidad para chismorrear sobre su cambio de look "oh no te preocupes Hermi" con un movimiento de manos le reste importancia al asunto "es solo que, me preguntaba… ¿con que te amenazo tu madre para que aceptaras renovar tu vestuario?

"creo que mi madre y tu, fueron engendradas por el mismo ser maligno" el suspiro cansado, más la expresión de hastío en su rostro, provocaron una fuerte carcajada de mi parte, no podía ni imaginarse que maldad se habrá mandado esta vez la señora Granger.

"fue durante las vacaciones en Grecia, mamá después de ver cómo me criticaban en una de las tontas revistas que ella adora leer y darme una muy incómoda y nada necesaria charla sobre los chicos, las hormonas y como mi apariencia los espantaba, trato de convencerme de buscar un estilo que me hiciera sentir cómoda y femenina"

"¿trato de convencerte? ¿Eso quiere decir que fallo?" pregunte, curiosa por saber más sobre las misteriosas vacaciones de Hermione.

"si, lo hizo y al final termino amenazándome con quitarme el dinero que uso para comprar libros, cuando intente buscar apoyo en papá, el muy traidor se puso de su lado"

"interesante… quién lo diría, Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de los últimos años, chantajeada con dinero para libros" el tono de burla en mi voz era ridículamente evidente, con eso solo logre una risa de su parte y un ligero empujón.

"Al principio no me gustaba nada, estaba siendo necia y testaruda solo para tratar de que mi madre se rindiera pero, esa mujer es tan terca cuando se propone algo, así que después de decirme a mi misma que al menos iba a intentarlo, termine probándome algunas prendas que me gustaban, digamos que me decidí en darle una oportunidad al asunto, a si que así fue como termine con un guardarropa nuevo, un tratamiento para suavizar mi cabello, para hacerlo menos esponjoso y mi madre planeando citas para mí con chicos griegos"

Soltando una carcajada dije "Creo que tus padres acaban de ganarse un lugar en mi corazón, torturarte con citas y compras en un solo día…"

Riéndose conmigo me dijo "anda chica cruel ríete de mis desgracias, tenias que ver mi cara cuando papá, con su tono más serio, me exigió ir de compras con mamá y luego, recordarse de lo peligrosa que mamá puede llegar a ser con una tarjeta de crédito y terminar arrepintiéndose"

"aunque ¿si me preguntas? La mejor de todas fue cuando comenzó a escuchar las grandes citas con chicos que mamá tenía preparadas para mi, fue mágica la mueca de horror que se planto en su rostro, al entender que, los días de no tener que espantarme chicos, habían acabado"

Aun con risas le pregunte "espera un segundo ¿tu madre un peligro? Y ¿Qué es una tarjeta de crédito?"

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír me respondió "un día, mamá le pidió dinero a papá para hacer "pequeñas compras hogareñas" y termino remodelando el departamento, después de eso, papá se replanteo el significado de "pequeñas compras" en el idioma de mi madre y la etiqueto como un peligro para el patrimonio familiar"

Ambas nos miramos y sin poder aguantar, soltamos unas carcajadas tan ruidosas que, terminó llamando la atención de cierto grupo de chicos que nos observaban desde varios metros de distancia.

Al principio, me sorprendió y me congele, pero las risas de Hermione eran tan contagiosas que, sin importarme que el cuarteto nos estuviera viendo, seguí riéndome hasta que ambas paramos en busca de aire.

Apartándome el cabello que el viento había puesto en mi rostro le dije disimuladamente "definitivamente las miradas eran para ti"

Ella me miro con cara de ¿Qué demonios? Así que con un movimiento de cabeza, le dije que mirara a su izquierda y fue cuando vi por primera vez un sonrojo en el rostro de Hermione Granger, había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y después de que un furioso sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, volteo nerviosa a mirarme "¿desde hace cuanto están allí?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia le dije "ni idea, acabo de darme cuenta, ahora señorita, no me vas a negar que tienes a unos sexys búlgaros detrás de ti"

Aun sonrojada y tartamudeando dijo "¿se te olvida que no soy la única aquí sentada?"

"no, pero pareces ser el centro de atención míralos a mi ni me notaron"

Y era cierto, los cuatro búlgaros miraban únicamente a Hermione o al menos eso hacían hasta que, después de un comentario de uno de ellos, todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Krum quien había dicho algo que no pudimos escuchar.

Después de eso, el chico de ojos azules que se había puesto pálido en el comedor, señalo a los otros dos chicos y después a Krum y luego de unos segundos todos caminaron apurados en dirección al barco, arrastrando a un gruñón Viktor Krum del brazo, mientras que el chico de los ojos azules, volteaba a mirarnos de tanto en tanto.

Cuando escuche a Hermione levantarse, me gire a verla y la vi tendiéndome una mano "vamos pelirroja, es hora de almorzar, la verdad es que tanta charla me abrió el apetito"

Tomando su mano para levantarme, le dije parándome como un soldado "como mandes castaña" y entre risas fuimos caminando hasta el Gran Comedor.

…..

Me encontraba en mi habitación preparándome para el banquete de Halloween donde serian anunciados los tres campeones del torneo, peinaba mi cabello mientras veía como Maya y Samantha se maquillaban para, según ellas, causar impacto, el único impacto que esas dos tuvieron fue contra una carpa de circo ya que parecían dos payasos.

Cuando complete la larga trenza invertida, comencé a rebuscar entre mis cosas en busca de algo para usar, termine por decidirme por un ligero vestido a medio muslo azul eléctrico y con un profundo escote trasero, me coloque unas sandalias sin tacón con un ligero trenzado al frente y, como toque final, un pequeño toque de brillo en los labios y estaba lista.

Encima del vestido coloque mi túnica de Gryffindor, que era reglamentaria hasta que se llevara a cabo la celebración de Halloween, y baje las escaleras hasta la sala común donde ya esperaban Ron, Harry, los gemelos, Seamus y Dean faltando por bajar según lo dicho por Harry, Hermione y Neville, quienes aparecieron juntos en las escaleras ambos con sus túnicas.

"¡oh qué bien! ya están todos aquí" dijo Hermione notando la presencia de los chicos.

"si estamos todos, ahora podríamos ir a comer ya, tengo hambre" dijo Ron molesto.

"tú siempre tienes hambre Ronald, no veo cual es la novedad" soltó Hermione provocando la risa de todos.

Harry, en un intento de evitar una pelea como la de la mañana, fue quien encabezo la salida de la sala común. "¿quién creen que sea elegido? Honestamente espero que no sea una serpiente" expreso para todo el grupo.

"quizás a algún Ravenclaw o algún Gryffindor, recuerda que el cáliz escoge al mejor, y podría inclinarse por la inteligencia o por la valentía, a fin de cuentas, ambas serán habilidades necesarias para ganar" dijo Ron con sorpresiva sabiduría, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todo el grupo.

El, restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros dijo "¿Qué? Es lo que los Ravenclaw están diciendo"

Ya decía yo que era mucha reflexión para él solo, los gemelos iban a decir una de las suyas cuando, fuimos rodeados por unos 30 murciélagos que sobrevolaban la entrada del comedor.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, entramos al gran comedor y fuimos guiados hasta nuestra mesa por un camino de calabazas flotantes, las cuales eran, junto con candelabros ubicados en las mesas, las únicas fuentes de luz de todo el salón.

"Oh si, esto definitivamente es un Halloween al estilo Hogwarts" dijo Ginny mientras escuchaba algo explotarle en la cara a Seamus y un sonoro "no de nuevo" seguido de una carcajada.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

Halloween al Estilo Hogwarts Segunda Parte

Hermione POV

Luego del paseo por el lago con Ginny y un delicioso almuerzo, fui a buscar a los chicos a quienes me extraño no ver comiendo como era su costumbre; el tiempo a solas me había servido para entender que, por más que quisiera que Ron cambiara, eso nunca pasaría, por lo que, era inútil estar molesta con él.

Después de caminar prácticamente todo el colegio y aun sin pistas de Harry o Ron, me dije que probaría en el último sitio donde me faltaba buscarlos, aparte de la biblioteca claro está, aunque eso quedaba descartado desde el principio, la única manera que esos dos entraran a la biblioteca era siendo arrastrados por mi y aun así se negaban la mayoría del tiempo.

Baje la colina en dirección al estadio de quidditch cuando los vi, ambos venían caminando con escoba en mano, se veían cansados y sucios pero con sonrisas en el rostro, adoraba verlos felices y ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Eran lo más cercano a una familia mágica que tenia, los hermanos que siempre quise y que, de una manera bastante compleja y peligrosa la vida puso en mi camino, Harry es el sensible y protector, el que estaba siempre ahí para ti, dispuesto a darlo todo.

Mientras que Ron, era el impulsivo, torpe, mal hablado y un desconsiderado en toda regla pero, el daría la vida por los suyos, era leal, eran mi familia y los amaba.

"Hermione, ¿A dónde te fuiste? Debiste venir con nosotros, Harry esta ayudándome con algunos trucos para entrar al equipo, tenias que ver lo rápido que estaba volando" dijo Ron con ojos brillantes.

"si Ron, todo muy impresionante, hasta que te estrellaste contra una de las torres" soltó Harry con humor "ciertamente debías ver eso Mione" Harry ahora estaba riendo abiertamente mientras Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"claro Harry ríete, pero ¿cómo es que no cuentas que casi te caes cuando viste pasar a Cho hacia los vestuarios de Ravenclaw?" dijo Ron con malicia mientras que Harry paraba de reír y un furioso sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Ambos estaban mirándose hasta que, sin poder contener la carcajada al ver sus caras, se enfocaron en mí, fue tarde cuando me di cuenta que ambos venían en mi dirección con malas intenciones.

Terminaron envolviéndome en un, sudoroso y lleno de suciedad, abrazo de oso, del cual trate de zafarme, fracasando horriblemente. Las cosas con Ron no eran las mismas desde el desastre del año pasado, aunque ambos nos esforzábamos en ignorar al enorme elefante rosa en medio de la habitación, sabía que las personas notaban algo extraño.

De allí que Harry, intentara siempre juntarnos, este era uno de esos intentos y por más incomodo que fuese, al final terminaba agradeciéndole de corazón todo lo que hacía.

"suéltenme chicos, están sudados" grite exasperada.

"ese es el chiste del asunto Mione" dijo Harry mientras se separaba de mi y Ron hacia lo mismo.

"ahora sí, dinos donde te habías metido, te buscamos a ti y a Ginny y no las encontramos por ningún lado" pregunto Ron, mientras que Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"fuimos a dar un paseo por el lago" dije escuetamente, no deseaba recordar el motivo de mi huida del comedor "chicos, ya deberíamos estar en la torre de Gryffindor, recuerden que debemos recibir las instrucciones para esta noche"

Con un asentimiento de ambos, caminamos hasta nuestra sala común, mientras recorríamos los pasillos podían verse las decoraciones de Halloween por todos lados, este año habían puesto aun más esfuerzos para sorprender a los invitados.

Cuando entramos en la sala común, ya estaban casi todos nuestros compañeros reunidos con la profesora McGonagall, quien parecía estar intentado que todos hicieran silencio, después de unos minutos comenzó a hablar.

"atención muchachos, como bien saben hoy será la ceremonia donde el cáliz de fuego dirá quienes son los concursantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por órdenes del director esto se realizara a la media noche, después de que terminen el banquete y la celebración de Halloween"

"les recuerdo que cada uno de ustedes debe representar a la casa de Gryffindor con todos los modales y buenas costumbres que a todos les enseñaron, pero que ninguno pone en práctica, tenemos visitantes y debemos comportarnos a la altura de la situación" la profesora usaba su tono de "sin replicas"

Cuando estaba a punto de salir hablo de nuevo "tienen permitido llevar la vestimenta de su elección en la fiesta, pero durante la cena tienen que usar la túnica del uniforme" y sin más se retiro, ignorando las exclamaciones emocionadas de los alumnos.

…

Al llegar a mi habitación, pude ver a Lavender maquillando a Parvati, cuando me vieron entrar ambas me saludaron y me siguieron con la mirada mientas entraba al baño.

"Desde que vieron la ropa que compre durante las vacaciones, no me dejan en paz ni un segundo" dije mientras me quitaba la ropa y me metía en la ducha, aun recuerdo como los ojos de Lavender casi se salen de su órbita cuando vio la "pequeña" colección de zapatos nuevos que, gracias a mi madre, había comprado, creo que fue el único momento en el cual, alguna de ellas lamento no usar la misma talla que yo.

Si bien yo no admitiría esto en público, fue la primera vez que agradecí la manía de mi madre por los tacones, la cara de envidia de ese par no tenia precio cuando vieron la larga fila de tacones, sandalias, botas y zapatillas dirigiéndose a mi closet por magia, no está en mi naturaleza ser así, pero después de que esas dos me hicieran la vida imposible durante tres años, esto podría considerarse una victoria.

Deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo unos minutos más, hasta que cerré la ducha y me envolví en una suave bata de baño, me vi en el espejo mientras secaba mi cabello y lo acomodaba de forma que, mis rizos se definieran de manera prolija y sedosa.

"Hey Hermione, ¿Qué vas a usar para esta noche? Yo voy a usar un vestido de infarto, mira que con tanto chico, alguno tiene que caer en mis encantos" Hablo Lavender en su típico tono meloso.

"no eres la única con encantos, querida" dijo Parvati con tono malicioso "está listo Lavender, ya puedes vestirte" la rubia se levanto y entro emocionada al closet.

"¿Quieres ayuda con tu maquillaje Hermione?" pregunto Parvati.

"no gracias, sabes que eso yo no uso muchas cosas" dije mientras que con sarcasmo agregue "anda a ponerte de infarto, seguro que ustedes dos terminan con más chicos que nunca" ciertamente causaran un infarto, pero sería el de la profesora McGonagall al ver como salían vestidas esas dos.

Lavender estaba tratando de embutirse en un ridículamente corto vestido negro sin mangas y con un pronunciado escote en forma de corazón, además de los tacones negros de unos 12 centímetros, incluyendo el exagerado maquillaje de noche, podría decirse que se veía como una típica putibruja muggle.

Por otro lado, Parvati lucía un poco más recatada que su amiga pero, aun así, el vestido de un solo hombro azul eléctrico, con chillones tacones color rosa y que la hacían unos 10 centímetros más alta, seguía entrando en la categoría de vulgar.

Ambas eran chicas muy bonitas pero, como diría la mejor amiga de mi madre, una chica linda, con dinero y mal gusto, siempre se verá barata y así era como ellas lucían, baratas.

Con una mirada de superioridad salieron las dos del cuarto, yo aún permanecía envuelta en la toalla, en espera de que el par de arpías me dejara sola.

Así que con calma entre en el closet y busque algo que ponerme, hasta que encontré el vestido perfecto para esta noche, llegaba hasta medio muslo, ajustado hasta la cintura, con falda en forma de A y con un bonito escote corazón, era de un intenso borgoña y termine acompañándolo con unas sandalias de tacón trenzadas de color negro, un poco de brillo labial y me encontraba lista.

…..

Al entrar al comedor, quede impresionada por el increíble trabajo que habían hecho con él, estaba segura que Xavier, el decorador de mi madre, estaría más que impresionado por el aspecto del lugar.

El techo había cambiado a una noche estrellada con una enorme luna llena, mientras que el salón era tenuemente iluminado por calabazas con luces de colores y candelabros de estilo gótico que habían sido puestos a lo largo de todas las mesas, además de al menos dos docenas de velas que flotaban sobre nosotros.

Al terminar de inspeccionar la decoración, comencé a fijarme en los estudiantes que ya se encontraban en el sitio, casi todo Hogwarts ya había llegado, todos vibrando con la expectativa de lo que pasaría esta noche.

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts iban con sus túnicas negras, estas cubrían las vestimentas para la fiesta, las francesas, quienes ya se encontraban al momento de nosotros entrar, parecían estar pasando frio de nuevo, con sus muy costosos vestidos de alta costura, eran hermosos pero, poco apropiados para este clima.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los búlgaros, logrando que todos se fijaran en ellos, estos entraron de la misma forma que el día anterior, excluyendo lo de las figuras en fuego, todos iban vestidos con ropa oscura, predominando el color negro; en definitiva, esos chicos sabían cómo lucir condenadamente bien con cualquier cosa.

Volví a la realidad cuando un sonido de explosión se escucho cerca de mí, al voltear pude ver a Seamus, viendo su vacio plato del cual provenía humo, dando a entender que había hecho estallar algo, de nuevo.

"sigo sin entender cómo es que él hace explotar absolutamente todo" dije mientras escuchaba a Ginny reírse.

"bueno, al menos sabemos que tendrá futuro con la pirotecnia" dijo Harry mientras veía contrariado a su amigo.

"¿Qué es pirotecnia?" pregunto Dean viéndonos a Harry y a mi

"es una cosa muggle" dijo Harry quien fue cortado por Ron

"no importa que son las pirulietas Dean, lo importante es ¿Dónde demonios esta mi comida?"

"es pirotecnia Ron" dije rodando los ojos "y deja de ser impaciente, el director ya llego por lo que el banquete debe estar por comenzar"

Y como si pudiera ver el futuro, el profesor Dumbledore dio un breve discurso y la cena apareció ante nosotros, mientras comíamos íbamos hablando sobre el cáliz fuego, este emanaba una brillante luz azul que iluminaba casi toda la mesa de profesores, de quienes podrían salir ganadores y de cuáles podrían ser las pruebas, además de la curiosidad por lo que nos tendrían preparado esta noche.

Cuando la comida termino, el profesor Dumbledore pidió que todos nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos, después de hacer desaparecer las mesas y cambiar las sillas por bancos largos y ubicarlos cerca de las paredes, se anuncio que, teníamos hasta la media noche para festejar.

Luego de la celebración serian anunciados los campeones y deberíamos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, terminando de hablar el profesor Dumbledore, se comenzaron a oír las notas de una canción, canción que inmediatamente reconocí.

Falling in Love de Juan Magan retumbo por todo el lugar, vi como la confusión reinaba en los rostros de todos, debido a la elección del estilo musical, los pocos que se quitaban sus túnicas emocionados, eran los que, como yo, tenían padres de origen muggle.

Rápidamente quite mi túnica y la coloque en uno de los asientos, a mi lado, Ginny y los chicos me imitaban, observe con vergüenza como varios de mis compañeros me miraban de pies a cabeza, sorprendidos por mi vestimenta.

Luego de un par de miradas curiosas, los chicos dejaron atrás la sorpresa inicial y comenzaron a bailar entre todos, yo termine siendo arrastrada por una eufórica pelirroja quien, con conocimiento de música muggle, comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la pegajosa canción.

Al ver que todos bailaban despreocupados, perdí el poco recelo que tenía sobre si hacer algo o no, y como muchas veces antes había hecho, me deje llevar por el ambiente y permití a mi cuerpo moverse al ritmo de la música.

Tres canciones después, las francesas habían comenzado a integrarse a la pista de baile, de el brazo de varios búlgaros y de algunos chicos de ultimo año de Hogwarts, por otro lado, los búlgaros se habían tardado menos en unirse a la fiesta.

A Ginny y a mí, se nos habían unido Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil, la primera usaba un brillante vestido rosa, cubierto de plumas de diferentes colores, además de unas antenas verdes ayudando al largo cabello blanco a mantenerse fuera de su rostro.

La otra gemela Patil, contraria a su hermana, llevaba una ajustada falda purpura con decoraciones hindi, esta iba desde la cintura y se iba ajustando a las piernas hasta suavizarse a la altura de las pantorrillas, hasta llegar al suelo, tapando su calzado, arriba solo usaba un sencillo top sin mangas, blanco.

Minutos después, Dean Thomas se apareció junto a Ginny, y con un nerviosismo que no le había visto nunca, le pregunto si aceptaba bailar con él, Ginny me miro con ojos brillantes de emoción y con una discreta seña, le dije que se fuera.

Cuando Ginny y Dean se fueron, las chicas y yo fuimos en busca de algo para beber, el caminar entre los cuerpos en movimiento, me traía recuerdos de mis pequeñas aventuras en el mundo muggle.

Mis padres eran bastante abiertos con el tema de las salidas, mientras les informara a donde iba a estar y con quienes, ellos me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, por lo que, no era mi primera vez en una fiesta de estilo muggle, aunque si era la primera que experimentaba en el mundo mágico.

Al llegar a una de las mesas que contenían bebidas, las chicas y yo nos decidimos por unas cervezas de mantequilla, desde este sitio teníamos una vista panorámica de todo el lugar, vi el salvaje cabello pelirrojo de Ginny moverse muy, pero muy cerca de Dean, a unos metros de ellos, Neville, Harry y Ron observaban la escena con muecas de enojo.

Ante esta escena, no pude si no reír, Ginny moriría al saber sobre esto, a mi lado, Padma y Luna se encontraban enfrascadas en una conversación de la que no tenía la menor, mientas que yo, llevaba la segunda botella de cerveza de mantequilla, dando gracias de que estas no tuviesen casi nada de alcohol.

Mis cavilaciones no duraron mucho, debido a que, podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, se trataba de Seamus, este tenía las mejillas coloradas y miraba con nerviosismo el suelo.

"¿sucede algo Seamus?" pregunte con voz fuerte, el ruido provocado por la música era muy fuerte como para ser oída con mi tono normal.

Seamus se estremeció al escucharme hablar, con un amago de sonrisa se acerco a mí y nervioso me pregunto si quería bailar con él, al principio dicha propuesta causo impacto y sorpresa en mí, pero segundos más tarde, me dije ¿Por qué no?

Así fue como, al ritmo de Firestone de Kygo, Seamus y yo comenzamos a movernos, al principio se sentía incomodo y extraño para mí, jamás habría pensado en él como un posible compañero de baile, mucho menos de este estilo en particular.

Pero, para todo hay una primera vez así que, nuevamente me deje llevar por la suave música y permití al ritmo tomar control de mis movimientos; en cierto momento, entre esa canción y dos de las otras que bailamos, Ginny y Dean se unieron a nosotros.

Al final, se terminaron uniendo Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender y Parvati, estas últimas cambiando de pareja con Ginny y conmigo, dejándonos el camino libre para huir del sitio.

Ambas nos alejamos con rapidez del sitio y terminamos sentándonos un rato a descansar, Ginny aprovecho ese momento para contarme que tan buen bailarín había resultado ser Dean.

Un par de canciones más tarde, las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny se acercaron a nosotras y comenzaron a hablar, nos dijeron que venían a tomar un descanso puesto que sus pies estaban matándolas, también preguntaron si había inconveniente de que ellas bailaran con los chicos, a lo que nosotras solo sonreímos y negamos.

Si perder tiempo, la rubia y la morena invitaron a Ron y a otro chico de Gryffindor a bailar con ellas, quedando solamente Harry libre, quien al verse solo entre la multitud, camino en nuestra dirección y termino sentándose en medio de Ginny y yo.

"impresionante ¿no creen?" pregunto Harry.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué el famoso Harry Potter, no sea invitado a bailar?" replique con ironía, arrancándole una risa a mis acompañantes.

"hablaba de la fiesta" enfatizo sus palabras con un gesto de la mano "aunque, lo que tu dijiste también resulta sorprendente" el tono que Harry había utilizado en su último comentario, se encontraba bañado con humor.

Los chicos y yo comenzamos a reír sin parar, pero cuando vi el nerviosismo en los ojos de Ginny, termino ocurriéndoseme una idea, aunque esperaba que mi estrategia funcionara.

"ciertamente resulta increíble el hecho de que, este tipo de música y este estilo de fiesta estén sucediendo aquí en Hogwarts, a fin de cuentas, todo es de origen muggle"

"y para solucionar tu problema de baile" dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba a Harry de la mano "estoy segura de que Ginny ama la canción que está sonando"

La mano que unos minutos antes había estado sosteniendo yo, ahora se encontraba envuelta en la cintura de Ginny, desde mi lugar lograba ver como mi mejor amiga y mi casi hermano, compartían su tercer baile juntos. La felicidad en el rostro de la pelirroja no tenía comparación alguna, y me alegraba haber formado parte de ello.

En ese momento de soledad, tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada, inmediatamente me tense y me dije a mi misma que no debía ser nada, que necesitaba calmarme y dejar de ser tan paranoica.

El problema con dejar pasar esa sensación era que, en cada oportunidad en la que mi instinto me había dicho que algo estaba sucediendo, este no mentía, hace un año cuando me sentí observada por mis compañeras de habitación, resulte estar en lo cierto.

En segundo año, cuando el basilisco andaba suelto por el castillo, también tuve la sensación de ser observada, en esa ocasión también estaba en lo correcto, el repugnante animal me había observado en el baño mientras revisaba el estado de la poción multijugos, aunque este fue espantado por los chillidos de Myrtle.

Discretamente, pasee la mirada sobre el mar de cuerpos en movimiento, sin resultado alguno, nadie se encontraba viéndome, aunque la sensación persistiera.

Trate de hacerle creer a mi cerebro que todo eso eran trucos de mi deshidratada mente, así que me levante y fui por una bebida, al hacer esto, mi nerviosismo aumento, la sensación se había vuelto más intensa, era como si algo estuviese quemando mi espalda.

Regrese la vista a las personas lo más rápido que pude, en la pista de baile no era, la entrada del salón estaba muy iluminada, por lo que no era un escondite viable.

De repente mi mente hizo click, eso era, un escondite viable, la persona que estuviese viéndome debía estar en un lugar discreto, con menos iluminación que el resto del lugar y tratando, en lo posible, de no llamar la atención.

Con este nuevo descubrimiento, regrese la vista al lugar y comencé por los puntos donde menos iluminación había, en los asientos se encontraba unas cuantas personas, pero todas charlaban con algún acompañante, de hecho, fue en una de las esquinas del salón que descubrí a quien pertenecía la mirada que me seguía.

Se encontraba de pie, en la esquina más alejada del sitio, sus ojos clavados en mí, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y le hice saber con la mirada que ya había descubierto que me observada, la única señal que dio como muestra de que lo sabia fue, una sonrisa ladina y un guiño de ojos.

…..

Viktor POV

"Joder hombre, esta gente sí que sabe como celebrar" fue lo que dijo Asen cuando llego de bailar.

"algo que obviamente tú no tienes intensiones de hacer por lo que veo" Asen seguía hablando mientras se sentaba a mi lado "solo acércate e invítala a bailar Viktor, no hay una ciencia detrás de eso hermano"

No necesitaba consejos de nadie para poder hablar con una chica, mucho menos si estos venían de Asen pero, solo por esta vez le daría la razón, no había ciencia ni un procedimiento para hacerlo, solo era acercarme a ella, invitarla a bailar y luego rezar para que no me rechazara.

Y la posibilidad del rechazo era justo lo que me frenaba de ir hasta ella, mientras que muchas chicas habían pasado toda la fiesta intentando llamar mi atención, ella solo me ignoraba, ¡joder! Estaba seguro de que no tenía la menor idea de mi existencia.

"por Circe Viktor" resoplo exasperado Asen "mira este lugar, está lleno de chicas, chicas dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para que les prestes un poquitico de atención y tu solo estas aquí, idiotizado con la única que no sabe que existes"

"tú mismo lo dijiste Asen, ella no sabe de mi existencia y es esa, la razón por la que ando idiotizado con ella" Asen suspiro con resignación y negó mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

"no comprendo porque quieres a una que ni te voltea a ver, cuando puedes tenerlas a todas, dispuestas y…"

"El que tú seas una zorra barata, no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo" dijo Lorenzo quien llegaba en ese preciso momento, a su lado, se encontraba una fantasmal chica de enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

A mi lado, escuche como Asen dejaba escapar todo el aire en una exclamación de sorpresa, al voltear a verlo, note como observaba a la acompañante de Lorenzo de pies a cabeza, no comprendía lo que ocurría así que, regrese la vista a los recién llegados, al detallar a la chica, entendí la sorpresa de Asen.

La chica llevaba puesto el atuendo más extraño que mis ojos viesen jamás, su vestido rosa se encontraba recubierto por una cantidad exorbitante de plumas, estas variaban de color y tamaño, trate de despegar mis ojos del exótico vestido, así que subí la mirada hasta posarla en su rostro.

Fue con eso que logre entender porque la chica se encontraba con Lorenzo, su piel parecía de porcelana, sus ojos eran tan azules como un zafiro y el cabello era sobrenaturalmente rubio, logrando ser incluso más platinada que Asen.

Fueron las voz de Lorenzo la que nos saco del trance en el que la rubia nos había dejado "chicos, esta es Luna" hablo en ingles mientras señalaba a la rubia "Luna, estos son Asen y Viktor" Luna extendió su mano, nosotros hicimos lo propio y la saludamos.

"¿nadie te ha dicho que tienes varios Blibering revoloteando en tus orejas?" La voz de Luna era suave, que apenas y lograba oírse.

Ante las palabras de Luna, Asen volteo rápidamente para ver que tenía en las orejas, pero desistió de esto cuando vio la mirada de desconcierto que Lorenzo y yo teníamos.

"¿Qué ser Blibering?" pregunte, viendo con incertidumbre a los chicos.

"es un pequeño animalito que provoca alteraciones bruscas en tus emociones"

Si antes me encontraba perdido, ahora estaba lo que le seguía a perdido, mientras Lorenzo y yo mirábamos con duda a la fantasmal chica, Asen trataba de ver a los Blibering, sin éxito alguno.

Tras cinco minutos de incomodo silencio, Lorenzo volvió al tema de la amiga de Potter, por suerte, lo hizo en búlgaro, cosa que agradecí internamente ya que, no tenía intenciones de revelar mis intereses amorosos a una chica que veía criaturas inexistentes.

"bueno, apartando el momento fantasioso de la plática" dijo Lorenzo luego de que la rubia se fuera "esta vez debo concordar con Asen"

"creí escucharte decir que no todos teníamos que ser una zorra como el" comente de manera sarcástica.

"me refería a lo de ir y hablarle, no te tenia del tipo tímido" comento Lorenzo.

Cuando iba a responderle a Lorenzo, fui interrumpido por el tono preocupado de Asen "¡chicos! ¿Ustedes logran ver a los Blibering? Yo no puedo"

Pase mi mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración, honestamente no estaba seguro si agradecer o insultar a Asen, por un lado me salvaba del sermón de Lorenzo, por el otro, la idiotez de Poliakoff seguía sorprendiéndome.

No tuve que pensar mucho sobre eso, lo único que me quedo fue reírme cuando, con la frustración plasmada en el rostro, Lorenzo abofeteo a su primo tan fuerte que este término tirado en el suelo, sin saber que lo golpeo.

"¿era necesario tanta fuerza?" el tono lastimero de Asen y el hecho de que estas palabras eran dichas desde el suelo, me provocaban aun más risa.

Lorenzo rodo los ojos y luego lo vio con burla "no es mi culpa que la idiotez te sobrepase"

Eso solo fue el inicio de otra de las eternas y famosas peleas de los primos Mancini, ese par no cambiaba más y la verdad, era más que comprensible el cómo actuaban, no era un secreto que las mismas discusiones que ellos tenían, eran proyecciones de las de sus madres.

Al ver que esos dos no terminarían pronto, regrese mis pensamientos a mi problemática mente, sabía que las palabras de mis amigos eran lógicas, que no había nada extraño con acercármele y hablarle, pero existía un solo problema con todo eso, estaba asustado.

El gran Viktor Krum, se encontraba asustado de una chica de 15 años, y el problema no era ella, bueno… ella si tenía que ver pero no tanto, lo que trataba de decir era que, no era ella como tal, sino lo que había visto en su mirada.

Trate de acercarme a ella en dos ocasiones, y casi lo logro, la primera vez, no tenía idea que decirle, había estado detrás de ella, a tan solo un paso de tenerla frente a frente, pero mi falta de conocimiento de su idioma era demasiada, por lo que, de haberla encarado, no habría tenido que decirle.

La segunda vez fue cuando entendí que había algo diferente en ella, esta vez estuve frente a ella, pero, ignorante de mis intenciones, su atención nunca se fijo en mi, cuando la vi, vi la forma en la que su mirada se perdía entre el mar de personas, el cómo sus ojos brillaban con algo que no supe identificar y fue ahí cuando me acobarde.

Y me sentía tan avergonzado de eso, porque lo que vi en sus ojos me causo un cumulo de emociones que no lograba entender, me sentía confundido, asustado, atraído, emocionado, todo causado por una mirada, mirada que nunca si fijo en mi.

Y el hecho de que no me mirara ni una sola vez, era algo nuevo para mí, desde unos años para acá, yo nunca pasaba desapercibido en los sitios, siempre había alguien que quisiera una foto, un autógrafo, unas palabras, incluso existían mujeres lo suficientemente descaradas como para pedir citas.

Esas eran las peores, las personas solían creer que por ser famoso, terminaba acostándome con todas las que se pasearan delante de mí, nada más alejado de la realidad, solo había estado con una mujer y… ¡no! No pensaba pensar en ella, no ahora.

Volví a la chica del mundial y su falta de interés en mi persona; puedo recordar como anoche, después del shock de verla, me fije en su reacción al verme delante de ella, y esta fue nula, como si no había nadie allí, le valía lo mismo verlo a él o ver a una pared en blanco.

Y todo este análisis de lo poco que le importaba mi presencia, me llevaba a la pregunta que estaba comenzando a hacerme últimamente ¿Qué era yo además de un jugador de quidditch?

Era inteligente sí, pero no un genio, tenía dinero, pero no quería que ella se fijara en mí por eso y… eso era todo, yo no era gran cosa si quitabas el quidditch de mi vida; además, tenía el presentimiento de que ella era todo, menos fanática del deporte que me había hecho famoso.

"No se puede negar que tienes buen ojo Viktor" dijo Asen con tono apreciativo lo cual me hizo volver a la realidad, siguiendo su línea de visión, pude verla de nuevo.

Por más que me molestara que Asen hablara sobre ella, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, al verla en el mundial, pensé que era linda, al verla ahora, de cerca, ya no lo pensaba, lo afirmaba.

Llevaba un vestido del color del vino, los rizos castaños caían libres y rebeldes por su espalda, se encontraba de perfil a nosotros por lo que, lo que más resaltaba eran sus piernas, delgadas y firmes, esta chica iba a matarme y me haría matar a uno de mis mejores amigos.

"Viktor quieres dejar de mirarla y escucharme" dijo Lorenzo mientras me golpeaba en el hombro, cuando subí la mirada, la rubia volvía a estar junto él, lo que me sorprendió, ¿Cuándo se supone que regreso?

"voy a tomar un poco de aire" dijo Asen mientras miraba con cautela a la rubia.

"¿qué? ¿Vas a buscar Bliberings?" ataque de forma maliciosa.

"muy gracioso Viktor" dijo Asen mientras se levantaba y se aleaba de la fantasmal chica "te sugiero que, si no quieres comenzar buscar animalitos de esos por ti mismo, me acompañes en mi huida" esto último fue dicho solo para mis oídos.

No comprendía a que se refería, cuando gire para ver a Lorenzo, o encontré bailando un lento con la rubia, ambos parecían estar tratando de fundirse el uno con el otro.

"vámonos de aquí oxigenado" dije mientras me levantaba velozmente y arrastraba a Asen conmigo.

"vamos acosador en potencia, a tomar aire y despejar la mente" dijo Asen mientras corría detrás de mí.

Ambos llegamos a la entrada del gran comedor pero, Asen se freno en seco y me indico que siguiera caminando, cuando busque que lo había detenido tan abruptamente, encontré a dos chicas, una rubia y la otra morena, las dos llevaban poca ropa, mucho maquillaje y una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de mi presencia y vi como sus ojos brillaban, tome eso como mi señal para largarme, cosa que no dude en hacer, me aleje de ese sitio, lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, solo me detuve cuando llegue a un largo y oscuro pasillo.

Al fijarme bien, no era un pasillo, era un puente pequeño, estaba rodeado de enormes ventanales por el cual entraba el frio viento de octubre, la poca iluminación que llegaba a él, provenía de las ventanas del gran comedor.

Gracias a todos estos factores, me fue difícil notar a la persona que se encontraba a tan solo unos paso de mi; al ver la silueta, me tense de sobremanera, no tenía idea de quien se encontraba conmigo en el reducido espacio, así que, buscando no revelar mi presencia, me acerque con lentitud.

Cuando la vi me quede paralizado, oculto por la oscuridad del ambiente, se encontraba el largo y rizado cabello castaño y el vestido que había admirado unos minutos antes.

La persona que me daba parcialmente la espalda, mientras disfrutaba del viento, era la amiga de Potter; al querer acercarme me tropecé con mis propios pies por los nervios que me habían dado y antes de caer al suelo sentí como unas manos me sostenían y una suave y cálida voz dijo "¿Estás bien?"

Hermione POV

Salí del gran comedor para ir al baño, al entrar pude ver mi reflejo en el enorme espejo que se encontraba de frente a la puerta, acercándome observe mi rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas del calor y pequeñas gotas de sudor podían visualizarse en mi rostro, lo que había causado que el poco maquillaje que traía fuese removido cuando lave mi cara en un intento de refrescarme.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvía era familiar para ella, en más de una ocasión había estado en fiestas con sus amigos muggles, sus padres solo tenían dos reglas, no huir del guardaespaldas que la acompañara y, nada de fotos en revistas de chismes.

Secando mi rostro y peinando un poco mi cabello con los dedos salí del baño, cuando entre al pequeño puente que conectaba el comedor con los baños, sentí la brisa fresca que entraba por los ventanales, así que, decidí quedarme solo un rato antes de entrar al enorme horno que era el comedor en esos momentos.

Unos minutos después, al voltearme para emprender mi camino al comedor, vi la sombra de alguien quien, a unos pocos pasos de mí, tropezaba e iba directamente al suelo.

Suelo que no llego a tocar porque salí corriendo para atraparlo, al tomarlo por los bazos pude darme cuenta de que era más pesado de lo que creí y mucho más alto también haciendo que perdiera yo también el equilibrio.

Cuando me asegure de que no habíamos terminado los dos en el suelo le pregunte si estaba bien, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el rostro del chico que casi se nos hace besar al suelo a ambos, era el de Viktor Krum.

Dejando mi sorpresa de lado y poniéndonos en pie a ambos, vi de nuevo a Krum, este tenía los ojos muy abiertos, dándole a su rostro una apariencia chistosa.

Tratando de disimular mi evidente humor ante su rostro pregunte de nuevo "¿Te encuentras bien?" a lo cual recibí un atropellado "Da" unos segundos después sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos su porte había perdió el nerviosismo, lo vi poner un amago de sonrisa y fue ahí cuando finalmente hablo.

"si, estarr bien" dijo en un terrible ingles con un muy marcado acento, segundos después la pequeña sonrisa había desaparecido cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación

"¿Tu estar bien? ¿No hacerrte daño? Pregunto mientras paseaba sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo en busca de algún daño.

Conmovida por su evidente preocupación dije en un tono suave mientras ponía una sonrisa "tranquilo, estoy bien"

Al momento de que mis palabras llegaron a él pude ver alivio en sus facciones y fue justo en ese momento que escuche la fuerte voz de Dumbledore mandando a sentarse a todos para comenzar con la elección de los campeones del torneo.

"bueno creo que ya es momento de irme" dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, al momento de pasar junto a él sentí como una mano sujetaba la mía y me retenía en el sitio.

"yo errr… Yo querer dar grracias por ayudar" dijo mientras yo volteaba para mirarle de nuevo, parecía nervioso mientras me observaba.

Yo asentí mientras decía un "no hay de qué" mientras miraba su mano reteniendo la mía.

Al darse cuenta de esto, la soltó rápidamente, al momento que su rostro se tornaba de un ligero rosa y con aun mas nerviosismo que antes "Yo querer presentarme, mi nombre ser Viktor Krum" dijo con su acento marcado aun mas si es que era posible.

"Hermione Granger" dije mientras extendía mi mano para estrecharla con la de él, note la confusión en su rostro al oír mi nombre a lo cual solté una ligera risita.

Abriendo aun más sus ojos al escuchar mi risa sacudió su cabeza y tomo suavemente mi mano, lo que hizo luego me dejo de piedra, llevo el dorso de mi mano hasta sus labios y posando un suave beso en ella mientras miraba directamente mis ojos dijo "ser un enorrme placerr conocerla señorita Granger"


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

¿Qué No eran Tres?

Hermione POV

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Era lo único que se repetía Hermione después de regresar al gran comedor para el anuncio de los campeones del torneo, ella solo había querido ir al baño y termino con un jugador de quidditch besando su mano y ella huyendo como una cobarde, y lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto era que ella había huido como una idiota, ella no era así y muchísimo menos aceptaba que, toda esa reacción había sido provocada por un chico, no un dementor, hombre lobo, ni siquiera la estúpida serpiente gigante congela gente, fue solo un chico.

Flash Back

Abriendo aun más sus ojos al escuchar mi risa sacudió su cabeza y tomo suavemente mi mano, lo que hizo luego me dejo de piedra, llevo el dorso de mi mano hasta sus labios y posando un suave beso en ella mientras miraba directamente mis ojos dijo "ser un enorrme placerr conocerla señorita Granger"

Creo que nunca en mi vida me había quedado sin una estúpida palabra que decir, su mano aun sostenía la mía y yo simplemente no respondía nada, era como si las palabras salieran corriendo de mi mente y no llegaran nunca a conectar con mi boca.

No podía entender el porqué de mi recién descubierto mutismo, dado que, el chico no era alguien importante para mí, no era amante del deporte por el cual era famoso, tampoco era una de las puristas chupas sangre que lo miraban como potencial marido millonario, ni si quiera era alguien importante, al menos no en la definición de importante en mi diccionario, los cuales serian escritores, científicos, el ministro de magia o cualquier otra persona que destaque por algo real, no por volar en un artículo de limpieza detrás de una pelota con alas.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que, fue una sacudida de Krum lo que me hizo escuchar lo que el parecía estar tratando de decirme desde hace rato "respirar" dijo con tono preocupado, no fue hasta ese momento que caí en cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tome una respiración profunda y coloque como pude una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

Increíble, no es suficiente humillación el quedarme muda como para dejar de respirar como una idiota, ahora seguro piensa que soy una de sus locas y descerebradas fans.

Piensa Hermione, trata de salvar la poca dignidad que estoy segura que no te queda "disculpa por eso, es solo que nunca nadie había hecho eso" dije en un tono que era, un poco más, como el que siempre utilizaba.

Note como su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de confusión "¿hacer qué?" pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

La verdad es que su rostro me daba risa y ternura, dos expresiones que ciertamente no cuadraban mucho con un búlgaro de casi dos metros, su cabeza estaba ladeada, su nariz un poco arrugada y había puesto la boca en un mohín que daban ganas de… ¡DETENTE! Solo, no sigas por ese camino Hermione Granger y todo seguirá bajo control.

Salí de mis pensamientos de nuevo y respondí "lo de la mano" en eso me di cuenta que su mano aun tenia presa a la mía, así que con un pequeño tirón le indique que me soltara, al darse cuenta solo bajo la miraba y libero mi mano.

"disculpa, pero no entender ¿Qué ser lo de la mano?" pregunto tímido.

"saludar de la forma que tu…" gesticule de manera que me entendiera "eso no se acostumbra y yo… bueno" deja de titubear Hermione "me sorprendiste eso es todo"

"¡Oh!" tenía esa expresión de estar nervioso cuando lo dijo, espera un momento ¿el también estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué? "ser forma adecuada de saludar a dama, disculpar si ofender" dijo luchando con las palabras, note que su acento se marcaba más cuando trataba de explicarse.

"alumnos por favor les pido que tomen asiento" era la voz de Dumbledore, creo que había sido salvada por la campana o bueno, director en este caso, viendo esto como mi señal para irme dije "bueno, lindo conocerte pero ya me voy"

Di media vuelta y me fui en una caminata rápida que parecía más una prueba de velocidad, escuche como el intentaba detenerme, pero deje de oírlo cuando me acerque al gran comedor.

Al entrar vi como muchos ya estaban sentados, busque entre los bancos la cara de los chicos y los encontré casi al final de las filas, en los asientos que estaban más cerca de la mesa de profesores, con un paso un poco más tranquilo llegue hasta ellos y tome asiento junto a Harry.

Final de Flash Back

Fui sacada de mi pelea interna por una sacudida en el hombro, al voltear vi los preocupados ojos verdes de mí mejor amigo "Mione ¿Qué ocurre? Desde que llegaste estas frunciendo el seño y has suspirado unas 5 veces hasta ahora, no has siquiera escuchado nada de lo que te dije"

¿Había estado frunciendo el seño? Pensó mientras sin saberlo lo fruncía aun más "Solo pensaba Harry, eso es todo" dije sonriéndole.

"¿Segura? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" y lo sabía, Harry había sido mi fortaleza en más de una ocasión durante estos años, y me dolía mentirle pero, mi encuentro con Viktor Krum no era algo que quisiera compartir, al menos no aun.

"si Harry, muy segura" dije colocando una sonrisa que esperaba fuese creíble "¿Qué era lo que estabas diciéndome?"

"estaba contándote sobre como baile con Cho y termine pisándola, me gusta Mione pero no se qué hacer, siempre que está cerca termino arruinándolo todo" Harry tenía los ojos tristes, odiaba verlo así pero, yo no era la más indicada para dar consejos amorosos.

"Oh Harry, no lo arruinas todo y si ella es siquiera la mitad de inteligente de lo que dicen, va a darse cuenta del gran chico que eres y vera mas allá de tu torpeza, que si me preguntas a mí, puede llegar a ser bastante tierna"

"¿tierna?" dijo riéndose "la mayoría del tiempo mi torpeza es la que te ha metido en todos tus problemas"

"No te equivoques, yo me he metido en esos problemas yo solita, y lo hago porque yo te prometí que no te dejaría solo Harry Potter, y de mi no vas a poder librarte tan fácilmente" dije mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro con un solo brazo.

Vi como me sonreía y me devolvía el abrazo, repentinamente sentí como una mirada me taladraba por la espalda, al voltear vi a Ron mirándonos con mala cara y al darse cuenta que lo estaba viendo solo volteo el rostro y siguió conversando con los chicos, al regresar el rostro me encontré con una cabellera pelirroja y una casi blanca, eran Ginny y Luna que acababan de sentarse a mi lado.

Ambas chicas me saludaron y me integraron rápidamente en la conversación, haciéndome olvidar mi curiosidad sobre la mirada tan extraña de Ron, justo cuando Luna iba a decir algo sobre un chico que había bailado con ella, escuchamos una vez más la voz de Dumbledore, pidiendo silencio para comenzar con su discurso.

"Queridos alumnos y profesores, espero que todos disfrutaran de la celebración de esta noche" al momento pudieron escucharse un montón de aplausos a los cuales el director sonrío "creo que eso puede tomarse como un sí, bueno creo que es momento de ir al grano, hoy se da comienzo oficialmente al Torneo de los Tres Magos, dentro de unos minutos será elegidos los tres campeones"

"Deberán usar la mente, la fuerza y el corazón para pasar las pruebas que tendrán que enfrentar, obteniendo en recompensa la gloría eterna" Dumbledore miraba a cada uno de nosotros mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaban mas azules con cada segundo que pasaba "al momento de ser elegidos, los tres campeones deberán dirigirse a la puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores para recibir las instrucciones para la primera prueba, sin más que decirles, les deseo la mejor de las suertes"

Dumbledore giro hacia el cáliz y todos pudimos ver como este alteraba el color azul por uno rojo, luego de esto salió disparado un pequeño papel, que el director tomo en sus manos.

"el campeón de Durmstrang es… Viktor Krum" el salón estallo en gritos y aplausos mientras él se levantaba, sus compañeros estallaban en gritos de felicidad, incluso podría jurar que escuche a Karkaroff gritar un ¡Sí! Con un muy buen humor (algo bastante raro en el).

Viktor camino hasta el director y después de una palmadita en la espalda de parte de Dumbledore, este se fue caminando hacia una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores y justo antes de desaparecer por ella, vi como volteaba buscando a alguien, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos y luego de una pequeña sonrisa cerró la puerta.

Antes de que mi mente comenzara a trabajar en el por qué de esa sonrisa y el porqué mi corazón se había acelerado, el cáliz se torno de nuevo rojo y otro papelito salió disparado.

"la campeona de Beauxbatons es… Fleur Delacour" las reacciones de las francesas fue un tanto diferente a la de los búlgaros, estas rompieron en llantos, mientras miraban con rencor a la hermosa rubia que Ron había dicho era una Veela, levantándose con el porte de una modelo de pasarela, fue caminando con delicadeza hasta Dumbledore, estrecho su mano y con la misma delicadeza con la que había llegado, siguió hasta la puerta donde desapareció.

Y aquí estábamos, el momento había llegado, el campeón que representaría a nuestra escuela estaba por ser elegido, cuando el cáliz se torno rojo de nuevo y el profesor sostuvo en sus manos el tercer y último papel, todos estábamos aguantando la respiración.

"el campeón de Hogwarts es… Cedric Diggory" todo el comedor estallo en aplausos mientras Cedric, era levantado por sus compañeros de casa, después de unos minutos, el profesor abrazo a Cedric y este desapareció por la misma puerta que los otros dos.

"Aquí tenemos a nuestro tres campeones, uno de ellos será el que sostenga en sus manos la copa de los tres magos, y regrese a casa con la gloria eterna…" el discurso de Dumbledore fue cortado por el profesor Snape, quien señalo el cáliz con cara de desconcierto, cuando todos volteamos a ver al nuevamente rojo cáliz, fue cuando entendí que este año, estaría metida en otro de esos problemas de los que había hablado Harry unos minutos atrás.

Cuando el cuarto papel voló a las manos de Dumbledore y este se puso pálido, fue que todos se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien "Harry Potter" llamo el profesor, mire a Harry que parecía a punto de vomitar "HARRY POTTER" se escucho esta vez mas fuerte, dándole un pequeño empujón a Harry le dije "ve Harry, tranquilo"

Un eco de malas palabras y malas miradas era lo que rodeaba a Harry mientras caminaba hasta el profesor Dumbledore, este guio a Harry a la puerta por donde los otros campeones habían entrado y cuando los tres directores, Moody y Snape desaparecieron por la puerta, fue cuando el caos comenzó.

Había gritos, insultos y malas miradas dirigidas a todos los Gryffindors, las otras casas eran animadas por las serpientes, los búlgaros estaban desconcertados y las francesas no se habían dado por enteradas de nada, debido al llanto que no había parado desde la elección de su campeona.

Mientras, la profesora McGonagall intentaba sacarnos a todos a salvo, entre tanto, los jefes de las otras casas intentaban controlar a sus estudiantes, cuando finalmente logramos salir del gran comedor y llegar a nuestra sala común, el pesado silencio que había era inaguantable, vi como Ron estaba rojo y con el gesto torcido en una mueca de rabia, Ginny estaba aun mas pálida de lo acostumbrado y todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros se miraban entre sí tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Harry realmente esta…?" dijo Neville rompiendo el incomodo silencio mientras me miraba.

"Creo que es más que obvio no crees, idiota" dijo Ron con un enojo que sorprendió a todos.

"No pagues tu enojo con Neville" dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada "además ¿por qué estas tan molesto Ronald?

Todo Gryffindor estaba presenciando nuestra pelea, vi como Ronald se molestaba aun mas y diciendo "es un mentiroso" decidí por su bien, ignorarlo, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación seguido de Seamus y Dean.

A mi lado, Neville y Ginny me miraban como esperando que les dijera que todo estaría bien, el problema con eso era que, nada iba a estar bien, cuando cosas como estas le pasaban a un chico como Harry, nunca nada terminaba bien.

"El no puede… Dumbledore no lo permitiría ¿cierto?" dijo Ginny mientras miraba sus manos con nerviosismo.

"quizás solo estamos malinterpretando la situación, es que no es posible, el no pudo poner su nombre en el cáliz, verdad… ¿Hermione?" Neville me miraba buscando apoyo.

"Es imposible que él lo pusiera, pero, honestamente no me sorprende que esto pase" ambos me miraron como si estuviese creciéndome otra cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros dije "después de todo es Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando"

"¿Es que el gran Harry Potter no puede pasar un año sin llamar la atención?" fue el acido comentario que soltó Lavender, mientras Parvati reía detrás de ella.

"Quizás el día que tu dejes de ser una víbora" mi comentario hizo que toda la sala común se sumiera en otro silencio, este, aun mas incomodo que el anterior.

Yo no era del tipo de chica que decía esas cosas, pero ciertamente Lavender Brown y su grupito me ponía de nervios, una cosa era meterse conmigo, pero otra muy diferente era meterse con las personas que amaba.

"Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba Granger" fue lo que dijo Lavender antes de subir para los dormitorios seguida de Parvati, ambas con rostros ofendidos.

Ginny me miraba con rostro preocupado "estas consciente de que tienes que dormir con esas dos al lado ¿cierto?"

"todavía puedo amarrarlas a sus camas" dije mientras rodaba mi varita entre mis manos.

….

Harry POV

Lo mío tenía que ser demasiada mala suerte, karma o como diría tía Petunia "un defecto de nacimiento" era estadísticamente imposible (y eso lo sabía gracias a Hermione) que a él, le ocurrieran estas cosas.

Primero lo de sus padres, luego pasar a vivir con la familia "la magia no existe" de sus tíos, el hombre con el turbante maligno, la serpiente gigante, el padrino prófugo, el hombre lobo sin correa y el dementor y ahora, un jodido torneo, donde era más que probable que no sobreviviera.

Ahora estaba sentado entre Krum y Cedric, esperando los cuatro las instrucciones para la primera prueba, luego del espectáculo que se había armado por mi entrada en el torneo, los insultos, las acusaciones de fraude y el veredicto final de Crouch sobre mi obligatoria participación, parecíamos haber llegado a un silencioso acuerdo de mantener la calma.

Mientras esperábamos por los detalles de la masacre, perdón, la prueba, Karkaroff y Madame Maxime me fulminaban con la mirada, detrás de ellos Snape veía a Karkaroff, McGonagall veía a Snape, Moody miraba a Dumbledore y Dumbledore miraba a Crouch, de estar en otro tipo de circunstancias esto me causaría gracia pero, viendo que de esta nadie me salvaba, creí prudente el mantenerme callado por una vez en mi vida.

"La primera prueba estará diseñada para juzgar su coraje, no sabrán a que se enfrentaran hasta el día de la prueba, esta será realizada el 24 de noviembre, debo recordarles que no tienen permitido recibir ayuda de ningún profesor, están solos en esto" dijo Crouch, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Karkaroff grito algo en búlgaro y Krum salió detrás de él, luego Fleur y Madame Maxime se fueron, dejando ambas una mirada que dejaba mucho que desear en mi dirección, luego fue Cedric quien salió acompañado del profesor Snape y de ultimo quede yo, siendo escoltado en un incomodo silencio por Moody y la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando entre, la sala común estaba desierta, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana por lo que era lógico que todos durmieran, pero no negaría que estaba esperando, por lo menos, ver a Hermione y Ron.

Lentamente subí a mi habitación, donde ya todos estaban durmiendo, cuando fui a meterme en la cama escuche como Ron me decía "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿decirte qué?"

"que ibas a poner tu nombre en el cáliz, soy tu mejor amigo, debiste decírmelo" dijo subiendo el tono de voz, cosa que solo pasaba cuando estaba muy molesto.

No podía creerlo, él pensaba que yo había puesto mi nombre ¿estarían todos pensando lo mismo? "yo no puse mi nombre Ron, no seas tonto ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?

Para este punto ya los chicos estaban despiertos "claro ese soy yo, el tonto amigo de Harry Potter ¿no?" dijo mientras se volteaba y me daba la espalda y un rencoroso "mentiroso" era lo último que escuchaba del que yo creía, era mi mejor amigo.

¡Magnifico! Esto solo mejora más y más con cada minuto que pasa, de mala gana me fui a dormir con la esperanza de que esto mejorara por la mañana.

….

¿De verdad había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que todo mejoraría en la mañana? No habían dado las 10:00 am cuando ya todo el día se había ido a la basura.

Desperté luego de que Hedwig casi arrancara parte de mi nariz al picotearla, cuando finalmente logre salir de la cama, me di cuenta que eran pasadas las 9:00 am lo que significaba que, al llegar a la sala común, iba a estarme esperando una muy molesta Hermione, con un discurso sobre la importancia de la puntualidad, discurso que para mi desgracia ya me sabía de memoria.

Olvidándome completamente de tomar una ducha, me visto rápidamente y bajo a la sala común donde justamente, venia entrando una furiosa Hermione, al prestar más atención me doy cuenta que su enojo no es conmigo más bien con Ron, este viene detrás de ella gritándole que es una traidora.

"Eres una traidora Hermione, como vas a preferir salir con el que conmigo" grito furioso Ron.

"El que está mal aquí eres tu Ronald, esto no es una competencia por mi atención imbécil, ni para ver con quien salgo y con quien no" Hermione replicaba aun más molesta, por lo visto ninguno se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"Lo prefieres a él sobre mí" dijo Ron con sorpresa "bien, quédate con el mentiroso" luego salió por el retrato con Seamus y Dean que venían llegando del comedor.

"Es un idiota, un estúpido, como se atreve a…" en medio de su monologo Hermione finalmente se da cuenta que estoy junto a ella "Oh Harry, ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?" dijo nerviosa mirando alternativamente entre la puerta y mi rostro.

"el suficiente como para escuchar todo" dije "no puedo creer que de verdad piense que puse mi nombre en ese estúpido cáliz"

"ya sabes cómo es, dentro de unos días se le pasara, podrías hablar con él y…" dijo Hermione suavemente.

"No Hermione, no pienso hablar con él hasta que se disculpe" dije molesto "es mi mejor amigo pero él no tiene derecho alguno de tratarte mal solo por creerme, porque tu si me crees ¿cierto?" pregunte dudoso.

Cuando Hermione escucho mi pregunta inmediatamente suavizo su mirada y dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla en un gesto maternal "claro que si Harry, te conozco y sé que tu estupidez no es tan grande como para entrar en el torneo, al menos no por tu propio pie"

"gracias Mione sabía que podía contar conti…" en ese momento mi cerebro registro por completo lo que Hermione había dicho "Espera un momento, ¿cómo que mi estupidez? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?" pregunte, obteniendo como única respuesta la suave risa de Hermione mientras salía por el retrato.

"¿vas a quedarte toda la mañana parado como estatua en plena sala común o vas a venir a Hogsmeade?" fue lo que grito Hermione al ver que yo seguía parado en medio de la sala común, así que, trotando hasta ponerme a la par de ella, pude ver cómo le hacía señas a Ginny para que se uniera a nosotros.

Ginny venia acompañada de Neville (quien curiosamente siempre estaba con ella últimamente), Luna y Padma, extrañamente todos iban vestidos de formas similares, siendo yo el único que resaltaba con mis jeans claros y camiseta y abrigo rojo, ambos con el símbolo de Gryffindor.

Ginny y Padma llevaban jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo, con camisetas blancas y abrigos negros, ambas llevaban zapatillas negras, Luna usaba un vestido azul de manga larga que le llegaba a medio muslo, además tenía unas sandalias rojas y unos extraños anteojos de colores.

Luego venia Neville, con jeans oscuros y una camiseta azul y simples tenis y por ultimo estaba Hermione, quien había dado un cambio radical a su vestimenta habitual, con unos leggins negros, una blusa de mangas largas blanca con líneas horizontales en negro y unos simples tenis blancos.

Hermione nos había guiado a todos hasta uno de los carruajes que nos llevaría al pueblo, al subirnos pude sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, además de la insistente mirada de Padma en mi, seguro estaba curiosa de saber que había pasado anoche, igual que los demás.

"disculpa mi indiscreción Harry pero…" dijo nerviosa Padma mientras todos mirábamos en su dirección "yo te creo cuando dices que no colocaste tu nombre en el cáliz"

Eso sí que me había sorprendido, Padma y yo no tenemos mala relación pero tampoco es que somos amigos y ver que una chica con la cual no había cruzado más de 10 palabras en los últimos cuatro años me creía más que mi mejor amigo, dolía como el infierno.

Poniendo una tensa sonrisa en mi rostro le di las gracias, después de eso Luna y Neville me dijeron lo mismo, dejando a Ginny quien me miro arqueando las cejas "el que siquiera dudes de que te creo es un insulto Harry" dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y quitando la tensión que había en el carruaje.

"no bajaste a desayunar Harry, podemos ir primero a que comas algo antes de ir a otro lado" dijo Hermione.

"agradecería mucho el ir a comer primero" dije mientras abrazaba mi estomago y reía, los demás se unieron con suaves risas.

En eso sentí que suaves gotas de algo que olía como vainilla caían en mi rostro, al fijarme había sido Luna, esta tenía un pequeño frasco con un liquido de color rosa en el, al verla interrogante ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo simple "tenias un cocobus de cola larga en uno de tus hombros, solo lo espante"

Todos mirábamos a Lunas con ojos como platos, fue Padma quien no logro aguantar la risa y detrás de ella todos comenzamos a reír. Quizás este día no sea tan malo como creí.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

Hogsmeade Primera Parte

Verano de 1994 San Petersburgo/Rusia

Masha Vólkova había sido una mujer extremadamente hermosa en su juventud, belleza que aun a sus 63 años podía jactarse de poseer. Con la elegancia y finura que denotaban su procedencia adinerada y una sabiduría que era otorgada por los años, era una mujer que no tenía nada de que renegar en la vida, con tres hijos, un marido amoroso y una buena tanda de 8 nietos, se sentía feliz con su pasado y presente.

Aunque, quien conociera de lejos a la distinguida dama, podría asegurar que nada malo ocurría en su vida, que todo se encontraba de maravilla, pero aquellos que habían estado a su lado siempre, podían ver como algo estaba molestando profundamente a la cariñosa mujer, y en definitiva algo había estado molestándola y ese algo era las visiones que su extraño don le otorgaban.

Ella había estado cerca de cumplir 7 años cuando la primera visión llego, al principio habían sido cosas sin importancia para ella, viniendo de una familia de magos, veía más que normal el poder tener esas complejas imágenes en su mente.

No fue hasta que, una de sus visiones le mostro el trágico accidente que se encargaría de acabar con la vida de su madre, que se dio cuenta que lo que le ocurría tenía más importancia de la que ella le había dado.

Desde entonces, ella se había dedicado a estudiar en lo posible su extraño don, lo cual era una tarea bastante complicada si se tomaba en cuenta que estaban en una época donde la magia era aun un gran tabú y que no había logrado encontrar otra persona, bueno al menos una que siguiera viva, que pudiera hacer lo mismo que ella.

Unos años después conoció a Wladimir Vólkov, con quien se caso y tuvo tres hijos, Dmitri, Oleg y Andrei; ninguno había heredado lo de las visiones y sacando una que otra que ya muy poco venían a ella, fue tratando de enterrar el asunto.

Y todo había salido bien, hasta que nació el hijo mayor de Oleg, era el niño más hermoso que sus ojos hubiesen visto, cuando la amorosa abuela sostuvo a su nieto en brazos la primera vez, fue cuando las visiones regresaron con más fuerza que antes.

Había logrado ver al pequeño Valentín de adolescente, rodeado de tres chicos mas, luego la visión cambiaba a una chica y a Valentín compartiendo una de sus visiones con ella, luego todo pasaba a ser un caos donde lo único que podía verse era guerra y muerte. Cuando Masha salió del transe al cual había entrado, toda la familia estaba expectante de lo que ella pudo haber visto.

Terror y orgullo fue lo único que ella sintió mientras veía el dulce rostro de su nieto, quien ajeno a todo seguía durmiendo, el pequeño no solo heredaría el don sino que también, participaría en una guerra y solo Merlín sabía si lograría salir vivo de ella.

Los años pasaron y Valentín no hacía sino confirmar lo que Masha había visto el día de su nacimiento, sus visiones habían llegado a los 6 años, al principio eran confusas y sin mucha relevancia, hasta que en su decimo cumpleaños el pequeño conoció a quienes en un futuro serian sus mejores amigos.

Al estar frente a frente, Valentín fue bombardeado con imágenes del futuro, un futuro donde estaba feliz y rodeado de gente que lo amaba, al otro lado del salón, Masha tenía en su mente imágenes de un futuro menos feliz, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que, lo que estaban viendo era simplemente las dos caras de una misma moneda y pasarían muchísimos años antes de que se dieran cuenta de esta extraña conexión.

Masha fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la fuerte voz de su esposo "Querida, es hora de bajar, ya todos están esperándonos"

"adelántate, termino los últimos retoques y bajo" dijo Masha mientras veía a su esposo salir de la habitación, al ver que se encontraba sola, se apresuro hacia su closet y buscando en el pequeño escondite que tenia dentro de una de los estantes, encontró la pagina principal de uno de los periódicos muggles mas importantes de todo el país, en este podía verse una noticia y una foto que habían sido los culpables de la extraña actitud de Masha durante los últimos días.

Hace cuatro noches había tenido una visión, la chica que había sido vinculada a Valentín el día de su nacimiento estaba en ella, también aparecían dos de los amigos de su nieto y podía notarse el caos por la muerte de un chico, y su nieto se veía involucrado en la tragedia, aunque ella no terminaba de entender muy bien como.

Bajo la vista de nuevo al periódico y vio la foto de quienes aparecían en el, eran una mujer, hermosa y elegante iba tomada del brazo de un hombre tan apuesto como ella, junto a ellos estaba una jovencita de unos 15 o 16 años, quien iba vestida con la finura que solo el dinero podía comprar.

Lo que la había dejado en shock, no habían sido ni la pareja, ni el dinero que era obvio que tenían, ni mucho menos, el altruista encabezado de la noticia, lo que había causado sorpresa en Masha había sido el rostro de la joven, era la chica que había estado apareciendo en sus visiones por los últimos 18 años, después de tanto buscarla había finalmente dado con ella y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

….

Valentín POV

Uno de los momentos más mágicos y perfectos eran, sin duda alguna, el amanecer, era sorprendente como las mezclas sutiles de colores te hacían darte cuenta que todo revivía, las esperanzas, sueños, los amores, todo comenzaba de nuevo, o al menos esa era la forma en la que él lo tomaba, desde niño había madrugado solo para presenciar ese mágico momento, aunque hoy estuviese viéndolo por otro motivo.

Aun sostenía en sus manos la carta que era el motivo de su desvelo, su abuela no era una mujer de escribir cartas y cuando lo hacía era por casos de urgencia, cuando la enorme lechuza blanca de su familia lo despertó con el golpeteo en la ventana, supo sin lugar a dudas, que algo había pasado.

Sentía como el frio aire de la mañana golpeaba su rostro e intentaba en vano alborotar su cabello, cosa que sería imposible porque sus manos ya se habían encargado de esa tarea, en su nerviosismo al leer las reveladoras palabras de su abuela, había terminado enterrando sus manos en su siempre ordenado cabello, volviéndolo todo un desastre.

Sujetándose fuertemente del barandal del barco, alzo de nuevo el papel que contenía las palabras de su querida abuela y mentora y comenzó a leerlas de nuevo.

 _Rusia 1 Noviembre de 1994_

 _Querido Valentín, escuche de tus padres que tu viaje salió bien, que estas sano y salvo en tu destino, lamentablemente tengo que agregar un preocupación a tus hombros que hubiese preferido ahorrarte, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esta carta nunca habría llegado a ti, de no ser estrictamente necesario._

 _El día que naciste, llego a mí una visión de tu futuro, un futuro en el cual estaban tus amigos y todo parecía bien y feliz, luego de ese pequeño adelanto de lo que sería tu vida, pude ver como una chica se involucraba contigo y con los demás chicos._

 _Para nuestra desgracia, las visiones no muestran todo el panorama y esta no sería la excepción, si bien con la llegada de esta chica, llegaba también la oscuridad, no podría asegurar que ella fuese la que portara dicha maldad, lo que pude percibir fue que era su entorno y no ella como tal._

 _A lo largo de los años han seguido llegando a mi imágenes de ella, del momento en el que nació y parte de su crecimiento, a pesar de que trate de dar con su identidad, fue una tarea bastante difícil, dado que no sabía de donde era, para mi fortuna hace unos días encontré por pura casualidad una fotografía de ella en un periódico, logrando al fin saber la identidad de la joven._

 _El motivo por el cual estoy diciéndote esto es porque necesito que la encuentres y trates, por tus propios medios, de entender no solo las visiones que han estado atormentándome durante tantos años, si no también que encuentres la relación que ella tiene contigo y el futuro de tus amigos._

 _Se vienen tiempos oscuros mi niño, y la presencia de ella solo confirmara mis palabras. Sin más que decirte me despido y te mando mucho amor._

 _PD: el artículo que viene con la carta va a poder ayudarte con lo que tienes que hacer._

Después de releer la carta, busco en el sobre el artículo que su abuela le había mandado, al ver el rostro de la chica que estaba en el, pudo sentir como el aire se volvió aun mas frio.

Allí estaba ella, toda sonriente y perfecta, dio un vistazo rápido a lo que iba escrito con la foto, soltando una risa sin una sola pizca de humor, dije "que irónica es la vida, todo de lo que Viktor ha intentado alejarse y es justo con lo que ahora esta más que feliz de estrellarse"

 _La única hija de magnate austriaco crea fundación para ayudar a niños sin hogar en Bulgaria._

 _Eva Granger quien es la única hija del empresario Sebastián Van Hassen, ha sido desde muy joven una presencia fiel en los eventos de caridad, en especifico los relacionados con niños sin hogar, en esta oportunidad fundo ella misma su propia organización tomando como sede principal, la capital de Inglaterra, país de su actual residencia._

 _Luego del enorme éxito que represento el proyecto, tomo la decisión de de moverse a uno de los países donde, lamentablemente, más pobreza y abandono infantil se ve, escogiendo como segunda sede la capital búlgara._

 _Además, debemos resaltar que esta sería la primera aparición pública de Hermione Granger en uno de los eventos de caridad de su madre, la heredera no salía en una aparición oficial desde que fue enviada a una de las mejores, y privadas instituciones para que cursara sus estudios._

 _La familia Granger es bastante cerrada en cuanto a su vida privada, por lo cual era de esperarse que Hermione, se negara a responder ninguna de las preguntas relacionadas con el nombre y el país donde se encuentran la escuela a la cual asiste._

El karma tenía una manera chistosa de joderte la vida, la chica que sin saberlo me ha causado tantos dolores de cabezas y que trae loco a Viktor es, de hecho, la heredera de una enorme fortuna en el mundo muggle y la princesa del trío de oro en el mundo mágico.

Esto definitivamente no sería fácil, tenía que hablar con los chicos y con ella y explicarles la situación, tenían que saber en lo que se estaban metiendo.

Tenía su mirada puesta en el horizonte en el cual se alzaba imponente el sol, sintiéndose por primera vez en años culpable por los pensamientos que rondaban su mente "Aun no te conozco Hermione Granger pero no te voy a dejar destruir a mi familia" porque sí, Viktor, Asen y Lorenzo eran su familia y el estaba dispuesto a todo por ellos.

….

"¿Iremos al pueblo con los demás?" pregunto Lorenzo mientras comía.

"¿Qué pueblo?" pregunto Viktor.

"El que se encuentra cerca de la escuela, anoche después de que llegaras de la reunión Karkaroff hablo de eso" dije mientras levantaba la vista de mi plato "incluso podría jurar que estabas junto a mi cuando Karkaroff lo dijo"

"¿ah sí? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Karkaroff hablo ayer" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Ya que tocamos el tema" hablo Asen provocando que nos enfocáramos en el "dime querido amigo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu inusual distracción nocturna y matutina?"

"el rubio tiene un punto" dije "joder hombre desde ayer estas en la luna ¿tiene que ver con el torneo?"

"En parte, verán es que anoche yo…" Viktor guardo silencio mientras dirigía su mirada a la entrada del gran comedor, cuando todos volteamos a ver el porqué del repentino silencio de nuestro amigo, fue cuando entendimos que algo había pasado, o eso creíamos, teniendo en cuenta el como Viktor la seguía con la mirada.

Hermione entro al gran comedor con cara de pocos amigos, mientras era seguida por un chico pelirrojo el cual gritaba algo que, por lo visto, estaba haciendo que la paciencia de la castaña se agotara cada segundo mas y mas.

"ahora comprendo el porqué de tu distracción camarada, con una chica como esa yo también estaría en otro planeta" dijo Asen mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Viktor, mientras que este solo se sonrojaba ligeramente, ese sonrojo fue lo que encendió las alarmas de mi mente.

"¿tienes algo que contarnos Viktor?" pregunte.

"¿a qué hora nos vamos al pueblo?" dijo Viktor cambiando bruscamente el tema, dándonos a entender que no quería hablar de Hermione, lo que aumentaba aun mas mis sospechas de que si había pasado algo, algo que probablemente la involucrara a ella.

"así que si paso algo" dijo Asen con una enorme sonrisa, al ver su cara Viktor se levanto de la mesa con intenciones de huir "oh no mi amigo, no te vas a librar tan fácil de esto" Asen se levanto y lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole irse.

"ya te dije que no paso nada con Her…" Viktor guardo silencio mientras que Asen y Lorenzo se vieron entre sí con rostros sorprendidos "No paso nada y punto"

"¿ya sabes quién es? Bueno por lo que veo sabes su nombre, así que o le preguntaste a alguien o…" dijo Lorenzo.

"o se lo preguntaste a ella" termino Asen "vamos Viktor, dinos como se llama"

"no sé de que están hablando" dijo Viktor mientras se movía hacia la entrada del comedor "¿vamos a ir al pueblo o no?" pregunto cuando vio que no nos habíamos movido de la mesa.

Todos asentimos y nos levantamos para seguirlo y pude ver como Viktor volteaba a ver a la castaña y como está con un ligero sonrojo le sostenía la mirada hasta que nos perdimos de vista.

….

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal del castillo, vimos como los estudiantes se montaban en carrozas que se movían solas, cosa que nos sorprendió mientras que para ellos, era lo más normal de mundo.

A unos pasos de nosotros se encontraban Mikah y Timotei, dos de nuestros compañeros, quienes contemplaban las carrozas con igual sorpresa que nosotros.

Cuando Viktor los vio, obligo a Lorenzo y a Asen a que guardaran silencio, ambos seguían intentando sacarle algo a Viktor sobre Hermione y este, firme en sus palabras, seguía negando cualquier contacto con ella, aunque todos sabíamos que sus palabras eran falsas.

Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miraron interrogantes y fue Mikah quien se atrevió a hablar mientras señalaba a las carrozas.

"¿creen que esas sean las que nos lleven al pueblo?"

"creo que pronto lo sabremos" dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza al enorme hombre que venía en nuestra dirección.

"buenos días muchachos, ¿están aquí para ir a Hogsmeade?" pregunto el hombre mientras colocaba una sonrisa bonachona.

Siendo Lorenzo el que mejor dominio del inglés tenía, fue él quien respondió, el hombre, quien luego se presento como Hagrid, nos dijo que las carrozas nos dejarían a la entrada del pueblo y que regresaría por nosotros al final de la tarde, mucho más tranquilos todos nos subimos a una de ellas quedando Mikah, Asen y Viktor en un asiento y Lorenzo, Timotei y yo en el otro.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del pueblo los seis bajamos de la carroza y nos quedamos mudos de la sorpresa, eso no era un pueblito, era una obra de arte tamaño real, la calle principal estaba llena de pequeñas y grandes tiendas todos diseñados con estilo colonial, los estudiantes de Hogwarts iban revoloteando de tienda en tienda, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas muggle y era simplemente hermoso y podía jurar de que los demás pensaban lo mismo.

"Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?" dijo Timotei viendo hacia los lados.

"no se ustedes chicos, pero ya yo sé que voy hacer" dijo Asen mientras miraba a un grupo de chicas francesas que iban pasando junto a nosotros y que miraban nada discretamente a Viktor.

"Yo me uno a ese plan" dijo Mikah mientras ambos se iban detrás de las francesas, dejándonos a Timotei, Viktor y a mí, Lorenzo ya iba a medio camino de entrar a lo que parecía ser una tienda de dulces.

"bueno… uno de los chicos de la mesa donde nos sentamos, me dijo que en el pueblo hay una tienda de quidditch, podemos ir allí" dijo Timotei viéndonos, Viktor y yo asentimos diciéndole que nos indicara el camino, ninguno de los dos sabía nada de este sitio y el quidditch siempre era un buen inicio.

Mientras caminábamos, fui viendo los nombres y las vidrieras de las tiendas, estaba la de dulces, donde había entrado Lorenzo, varias de ropa, algunas de artículos decorativos, una librería, tres de comida, una cafetería que se veía bastante nueva, una tienda de mascotas, dos bares y una tienda que tenía todo en color rosado y de la cual todos huimos rápidamente.

Al final de la calle estaba la tienda de quidditch.

Cuando entramos, esta se encontraba llena de estudiantes y cuando nos vieron entrar, comenzaron los eternos murmullos que se producían cada vez que Viktor entraba en cualquier sitio.

La tienda era grande, con paredes y piso revestidos en madera oscura, de dos pisos, con techo alto y amplias ventanas que daban iluminación natural al sitio, quizás no era una tienda de artículos de lujos como las que había en las grandes ciudades, pero esta no estaba nada mal.

"bienvenidos a Q Team, ¿en qué podemos ayudarles?" el que hablo fue un chico, de no más de 19 años, bastante alto, musculoso y con cabello pelirrojo, este usaba una camisa roja con el nombre de la tienda a un lado, unos jeans claros y unos zapatos deportivos.

"crema para pulir escobas y un limpiador sin químicos" dijo Viktor, el chico cuando lo vio bien dio un pequeño brinco pero rápidamente se recompuso.

"sígame señor Krum, se encuentran en el segundo piso" dijo indicándonos que lo siguiéramos mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, vimos al menos una docena de escobas colocadas en repisas y debajo estaban los materiales para su cuidado, cuando mire en la dirección contraria vi como tenían toda un área dedicada a jugadores profesionales y entre una de las repisas se encontraba una fotografía de Viktor sosteniendo la snitch, en lo que recordé, había sido su primer juego como profesional.

Quizás la tienda no era tan simple como yo creía…

…

Cada uno salió de la tienda de quidditch con enormes bolsas de compras, ya era casi la hora de la comida así que decimos buscar un sitio donde comer, bajamos la calle hasta llegar a un sitio llamado las tres escobas, en el cual vimos a personas comiendo por lo que decimos entrar.

Tenía la apariencia de un bar, con pisos de madera y enormes ventanales que daban hacia la calle, era cálido y estaba lleno de gente, aun así, encontramos una mesa libre y nos sentamos, a los pocos minutos llego una mujer con un largo vestido oscuro, cabello negro recogido en un moño y un pequeño delantal, después de decirnos que había de comer y tomar nuestra orden se dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿Donde crees que anden los chicos?" pregunto Viktor mientras observada a la gente que se encontraba en la calle por uno de los ventanales.

"¿por qué no se lo preguntamos a ellos?" dijo Timotei mientras señalaba la puerta por donde venían entrando Lorenzo, Mikah y Asen, estos últimos con dos chicas cada uno, se acercaron y tuvimos que pegar otra mesa para que las invitadas de los chicos pudieran sentarse.

"Hermanos, quiero presentarles a estas encantadoras chicas" dijo Asen "esta es Dalila" Asen señalo a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, era pelirroja de ojos verdes, iba vestida con un vestido corto de color crema con un escote que dejaba a la vista el porqué Asen la tenia junto a él.

"esta que está aquí es Esther" señalo a la chica que estaba prácticamente montada en Mikah, una morena de largo cabello oscuro y ojos de un lindo color café, llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa en color rosa.

"y ellas son Gwen y Julie" señalo a las gemelas que estaban sentadas junto a mí y que miraban a Viktor como quien mira a su postre favorito, mientras que este, ni las había volteado a ver.

Ambas eran rubias con ojos azules, llevaban el mismo vestido corto solo que una en azul claro y la otra en amarillo "chicas estos son Timotei, Lorenzo, Viktor y Valentín" dijo esta vez señalándonos a cada uno.

"es un placer" dijeron las gemelas y la pelirroja con un marcado acento francés, la morena no se había siquiera molestado en dejar de besar a Mikah, quien lucía más que feliz con la atención de la chica.

Intentando aligerar el ambiente, Timotei y yo comenzamos a hablar con las gemelas, estas solo parecían tener ojos para Viktor, quien seguía ignorándolas olímpicamente, para nuestro alivio la comida llego y con ella la misma mujer de antes, quien pregunto la orden de los recién llegados.

Cuando las gemelas se dieron por vencidas en intentar llamar la atención de Viktor, la puerta del bar se abrió de nuevo y entro un grupo de seis, el cual no solo llamo la atención de Viktor, si no la de todo el bar.

Sentados a una mesa de distancia, estaba Harry Potter, a su lado se encontraba la rubia que había bailado con Lorenzo en la fiesta de Halloween, junto a ella, estaba una morena con aspecto hindú, de frente a ella estaba un chico de cabello negro, a su lado estaba Hermione y junto a ella, la pelirroja que parecía estar siempre pegada a la castaña.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Viktor no despegara su mirada de la mesa donde estaba la castaña y para mi sorpresa, Lorenzo y Timotei parecían igual de interesados en dicha mesa, para este punto las gemelas estaban que echaban chispas, al verse ignoradas no solo por dos si no por tres chicos, algo me decía que esto no terminaría bien.

….

30 minutos después, mis palabras se cumplían, las gemelas gritaban en francés y disparaban dagas no solo a los chicos si no también a la otra mesa, logrando llamar la atención de casi todo el bar.

Cuando gritona uno y gritona dos voltearon para buscar el apoyo de sus amigas, se dieron cuenta que ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas en pulirle las muelas al par de idiotas.

Las vi mirar a Lorenzo, quien estaba más que concentrado en la otra mesa, luego voltearon a ver a Timotei, quien sostenía la botella de cerveza de mantequilla a la misma altura desde hace 5 minutos y luego pasaron a Viktor, el cual jamás había estado espiritualmente en la misma mesa que nosotros desde que vio entrar a Hermione al local.

De último, posaron sus ojos azules en mí, yo solo sonreí de manera fría y con una sola mirada les di a entender que conmigo, no iban a conseguir nada, no es que no estuviesen buenas, porque jodidamente lo estaban, pero me negaba a aguantar gritos y chillidos de dos nenas caprichosas, ni siquiera por una buena follada con gemelas.

….

Luego de la tortura que fue el almuerzo, finalmente logre arrastrar a los chicos fuera del condenado lugar, después de que Asen y Mikah huyeran a Merlín sabe dónde y que las gemelas se levantaran ofendidas de la mesa y se fueran, me dije que no pensaba pasar la tarde viendo a mis amigos babear como idiotas por unas niñas, así que me levante y los lleve conmigo, lo cual nos llevaba a este preciso momento.

"no comprendo porque nos sacaste del bar" dijo Lorenzo refunfuñando.

"si, la verdad es que yo estaba divirtiéndome mucho" secundo Timotei.

"yo digo que deberíamos regresar" dijo Viktor mirando la dirección de la que veníamos caminando.

Rodando los ojos escupí con ironía "claro, así podrán seguir acosando a un grupo de niñas que no llegan ni a 16 años"

Vi como todos se detenían de golpe y boqueaban con los ojos como platos, los tres estaban buscando algo que decir en su defensa, al final solo cerraron la boca y siguieron caminando.

"bueno, ya que Valentín anda de tan buen humor" dijo Lorenzo "¿por qué no nos dices a donde vamos ahora?"

"No me provoques D'Angelo" dije viéndolo con una clara advertencia de que no siguiera.

"¿y si lo hago qué?" dijo poniéndose frente a mí de manera desafiante "desde que llegamos estas con humor insoportable, ¿Qué coño te pasa Valentín?"

"nada que te importe Lorenzo" dije entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario, golpeando hombro con hombro en el proceso, estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Lorenzo, así que solo me fui queriendo en un intento de no matarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

Hogsmeade Parte 2

Lorenzo POV

Me gustaba pensar, era algo que me calmaba y me ayudaba a entender la razón de ser. Cuando estaba en casa, pensar era lo único que me aislaba de los gritos y las peleas que parecían ser el pan de cada día.

Desde pequeño, mamá y papá siempre han discutido, todos dicen que al principio no era así, que hubo un tiempo donde mis padres se amaban más que a nada en el mundo y que todo era felicidad, lamentablemente yo había sido muy pequeño como para recordar alguno de esos momentos.

Cuando fui creciendo, pregunte el porqué de las eternas discusiones, lógicamente me ocultaron la verdad hasta que se hizo insostenible aquella mentira, resultaba que mi padre había tenido una aventura cuando yo era apenas un niño de tres años, de ese romance había nacido una niña y esa sería la razón por la que mi familia se había desmoronado.

La sorpresa que me lleve fue enorme, tenía una hermana y por algún motivo no la conocía, cuando pregunte qué había pasado y el porqué ella no estaba con nosotros, la respuesta de mi padre me dejo frio.

El contaba que cuando conoció a la chica, se enamoro como un tonto de ella, la amo y le mintió, una combinación que acabaría no solo con ese romance sino con toda una familia.

Mi padre llevo una doble vida hasta que la chica le dijo que estaba embarazada, trato de sostener lo más que pudo la mentira hasta que no pudo más y mi madre lo descubrió todo, para ese entonces la chica estaba de 5 meses y esa era la razón por la que mi padre sabia el sexo del bebe.

Luego de que mi padre fuese descubierto y mi madre lo pusiera a escoger con quien quedarse, la chica decidió marcharse y nunca regresar. Desde entonces mi padre ha estado buscando desesperadamente a esa bebe y las discusiones con mi madre son porque, por más que ella aceptara lo que ocurrió y lo perdonara, ella no piensa tolerar la presencia de la hija bastarda de mi padre.

Era por eso que yo siempre era tan callado y pacifico, a través de los años el silencio había sido mí único refugio y la violencia tanto verbal como física, me traía malos recuerdos de una infancia que aun dolía, mi solución solía ser perderme en mis pensamientos por horas y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Cuando Asen llego a mi vida como el hijo de la prima de mi madre, fue como una luz de esperanza, pero él no llego solo, con el vino Viktor, quien era su mejor amigo y se convirtió en uno de los míos, ellos fueron quien me enseñaron a no aislarme, gracias a ellos y a sus familias es que tengo buenos recuerdos de mi infancia.

Cuando entramos a Durmstrang conocimos a Valentín, quien llego a la vida de cada uno de nosotros de maneras bastante curiosas, a mi me salvo de una caída que probablemente me habría matado y a Viktor de morir ahogado en el lago que rodea la escuela, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables y Valentín paso a ser el hermano de otros padres de Viktor.

Cada uno a su manera me había salvado, por eso es que no importaban ni las chicas, ni la fama, ni las peleas, ellos eran mi familia y dolía el pelear con ellos.

Luego de mi discusión con Valentín, me fui a caminar por el pueblo mientras me dejaba guiar por una especie de fuerza que me llevaba en busca de algo que ni yo mismo sabía que era, luego de casi una hora de andar sin rumbo, llegue a un pequeño parque, que tenía como vista al enorme castillo de Hogwarts, que incluso a esta distancia lucia imponente y maravilloso.

Me había sentado en un banco un poco alejado del bullicio de la gente que se encontraba en el parque, a unos metros de mi estaba una madre con sus hijas, una de ellas tenia cierto parecido con la chica que había estado observando en el bar.

Con largo cabello negro y piel tostada, la niña tenía cierta semejanza con la que suponía era una amiga de la chica de Viktor, cuando la vi entrar al bar simplemente quede deslumbrado, por primera vez entendí el sentimiento que Viktor había sentido cuando vio a la castaña, era como ver algo hermoso y cautivante.

De largo cabello negro, piel oliva y delicados rasgos que revelaban su procedencia, era simplemente hermosa, no era del tipo de belleza exótica como el de la pelirroja, ni el tipo de belleza dulce como Luna, tampoco era la belleza cálida y natural de la castaña de Viktor, ella era del tipo que no se veía todos los días, sus ojos irradiaban inteligencia y paz, dos cosas que el ciertamente valoraba mucho.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado y suspirar, fui sorprendido cuando al voltear vi una alborotada cabellera castaña, amarrada en una cola alta de la cual salía rebeldes mechones que caían delicadamente en su rostro.

La sorpresa me invadió de nuevo cuando unos suaves ojos avellanas se posaron en los grises míos, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron sentí como si una pesadez que no sabía que llevaba en mi corazón, se esfumara.

"que no daríamos por regresar a esa edad ¿no crees?" dijo con una dulce pero cansada voz con suave acento inglés, demasiado suave de hecho.

"¿regresar a esa edad?" pregunte confundido sin saber a qué se refería.

"a la dulce edad de la infancia, donde no debes preocuparte por nada, solo dormir, jugar y comer" dijo mientras miraba a los niños que jugaban en el parque, ajenos a todo.

¿Por qué demonios querría yo volver a la época más dolorosa de mi vida? "no creo que esa edad sea una a la que desee volver nunca" dije entre dientes mientras apretaba la mandíbula y masticaba con rabia cada una de las palabras.

Vi la sorpresa reflejada en sus enormes ojos avellana y note como a la sorpresa le seguía el miedo y luego, nada, sus ojos quedaron vacios de sentimiento alguno, siendo yo el que quedara sorprendido esta vez.

"creo que de cierta forma tienes razón, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado" dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

"¿de dónde eres?" pregunte tratando de borrar lo lúgubre del ambiente y del tema de la infancia. Coloco una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja en un claro gesto de ¿es enserio?

"la sutileza no es tu fuerte por lo que veo" soltó una pequeña risita y extendió su mano derecha en mi dirección "soy Hermione Granger y contestando tu pregunta, soy austriaca"

Tome su mano y note como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa al ver que la llevaba a mis labios y depositaba un suave beso en ella en vez de estrecharla, que era lo que seguro ella estaba esperando "¿así que eres alemana? Ya decía yo que ese acento era demasiado suave como para ser inglesa, por cierto, soy Lorenzo D'Angelo y aunque no me preguntaste, soy italiano"

"¿de qué parte de Italia eres?" al escuchar mi país de procedencia su rostro se ilumino y sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

"Roma" no tenía idea alguna del porque compartía mi vida con una extraña pero, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura? "bueno, yo nací en Roma pero mi familia es de la Toscana, de hecho, ahí es donde vivimos"

"siempre he querido ir a Italia" dijo con mirada soñadora "he visitado tantos lugares y tantos países y por alguna razón nunca me he atrevido a ir"

Solían ocurrir ese tipo de cosas, por ejemplo mi madre amaba la cultura y la comida japonesa pero, por una razón que nadie comprendía, nunca ha querido ni siquiera estar cerca del país asiático.

"¿y tú?" la vi regresar de su ensoñación con mi país y la confusión se plasmo por todo su rostro "¿en donde naciste?"

"nací en Innsbruck, es una ciudad muy hermosa al oeste de Austria, está rodeada de montañas y hace bastante frio la mayor parte del año pero, es bastante acogedora"

"¿y cómo es que hablas tan bien el inglés si vives en Austria? Incluso yo que lo estudio desde pequeño, tengo problemas con algunas pronunciaciones"

Comenzó a reír cuando la brisa revolvió su cabello y pequeños mechones empezaros a caer en su rostro "hace 7 años que nos mudamos a Inglaterra; mi padre entro antes de tiempo a la crisis de los 40 y decidió que tenía que hacer algo nuevo así que…"

No pude aguantar, estaba riendo como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía, ¿cómo es que un hombre traslada a toda su familia solo por llegar a una edad? Mi madre ciertamente terminaría de matar a mi padre si este hiciera algo así.

"¿la crisis de los 40?" pregunte, tratando de no reírme de la imagen mental de mi padre corriendo de una furiosa María Mancini, mientras esta lo persigue con su varita.

"digamos que es la etapa en donde se dan cuenta que se están poniendo viejos y quieren reinventarse, lo curioso de todo esto es que mi padre tenía apenas 31 años"

¡Oh Merlín! Si la fulana crisis era a los 40, a mi padre solo le quedaban tres años más para que entrara en ella, eso quería decir que solo tres años más para ver cumplir mi imagen mental.

"si hablas con tanto humor de la crisis de tu padre, eso quiere decir que no es algo malo ¿cierto?" pregunte muy curiosos acerca de ese tema.

Asintió mientras sonreía; de repente vio algo que la hizo poner rostro sombrío y miró hacia el castillo con nerviosismo, por más que busque el motivo de su cambio, no pude ver más que niños jugando tranquilamente en un parque.

Por la manera en la que se mordía el labio con duda, pude deducir que estaba manteniendo una pequeña lucha sobre si decirme algo o no, aproveche ese momento para observarla bien, Viktor simplemente había demostrado tener un excelente gusto en chicas dado que Hermione era hermosa.

Tenía un rostro dulce y cálido sin rasgos exagerados bañado en sutiles pecas, enmarcado por unos largos rizos castaños, su voz era calmada y no había que ser un experto para saber que la chica era sumamente inteligente, podía verse la sabiduría y el conocimiento en sus ojos.

Aparentemente había terminado de luchar contra ella misma porque se había girado con mirada decidida y se acomodó de manera que quedábamos frente a frente, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, tomo aire y comenzó hablar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"no quiero que me malinterpretes porque yo te juro que normalmente no soy así, yo no hablo con la gente, ni siquiera le gusto a la gente, pero es que necesito hablar con alguien que tenga una opinión imparcial y… es que tú te ves tan perdido como yo que pensé que serias perfecto" sorprendentemente, Hermione había dicho todo eso sin siquiera respirar.

"además, si eso no es suficiente, tú fuiste quien se sentó en mi banco para pensar así que te guste o no me vas a escuchar"

Esta vez fui yo quien arqueo una ceja pero, al ver el puchero que tenia, me fue imposible negarme a escucharla, así que con un cansado suspiro le dije "está bien, puedes hablar pero ¿podrías respirar mientras hablas? Hace rato te comenzaste a poner un poco purpura" bromee, ella en respuesta soltó una carcajada y comenzó su historia.

(Escuchar Amber Run – I Found)

"bueno, yo tengo una amiga" yo asentí, intrigado sobre que loca historia vendría detrás de esa frase "mi amiga tiene dos amigos, ellos justo ahora no están en buenos términos y resulta que como siempre yo, digo ella, termina estando en el medio de ambos"

"Hermione" nuestras miradas chocaron de nuevo y con humor le dije "se que estás hablando de ti y tus amigos"

Escuche el suspiro de derrota, luego continuo "Ron no le cree a Harry cuando este le dice que él no puso su nombre en ese estúpido cáliz y, desde anoche ha estado tratando mal a Harry y también a mí, hoy me grito que era una traidora, ¿soy traidora por creer en la palabra del que prácticamente es mi hermano?" cuando fui a responder ella simplemente me corto y siguió hablando.

"y está este sentimiento extraño que tengo sobre mi relación con Ron, hasta hace unos meses yo habría caído a sus pies como una idiota solo para hacerlo feliz, pero ahora me molesta todo de él, su presencia, la forma en que come, aunque eso siempre me molesto, tiene esa mala costumbre de comer con la boca abierta, algo bastante desagradable si me preguntas, bueno me estoy desviando un poco" dijo mientras mordía su labio, la chica era bastante graciosa si me lo preguntaban, antes de poder decir algo retomo su monologo.

"tratando de resumir las cosas que no me gustan de él, digamos que justo ahora es que estoy dándome cuenta de que el no es mi amigo, creo que la única razón por la que siquiera nos toleramos es debido a Harry y eso me duele, acepto que, el antes me gustaba, pero yo aun así lo consideraba mi amigo y digamos que darme cuenta de que en realidad no lo soporto es un golpe bastante duro de recibir"

"Sé que probablemente estas preguntándote ¿Qué tiene que ver mis no existentes sentimientos por Ron con la situación del torneo? Tiene todo que ver de hecho, no aguanto esto, solo ha paso un día y ya me quiero arrancar las pestañas una a una"

"hasta el momento he sido testigo de cuatro discusiones, participe de tres y fui el motivo de dos. ¿Qué se supone que haga? De un lado está Harry, quien necesita mi ayuda y mi cerebro para salir vivo de esta y del otro está un idiota, al que a pesar de todo aun considero mi amigo, a pesar de mi buen juicio, ambos están sujetándome por un brazo y jalan en direcciones opuestas y tengo miedo de terminar rompiéndome"

Si así es ella odiando hablar con las personas, no me la quiero ni imaginar en modo hablador, coloque una mano en el puente de mi nariz y lo apreté, estaba tratando de buscar algo que decir, no sabía si quiera si se suponía que debía decirle algo o solo escucharla y dejarla desahogarse, subí el rostro y vi como sus bonitos ojos se habían opacado.

Me dije que tenía que ayudarla en algo, aunque el bueno en consejos fuese Valentín, pensé que de algo debían servirme todos los libros que leí a lo largo de mis 18 años.

"nunca es fácil darte cuenta de la verdad Hermione, en especial cuando esta verdad, tiene que ver con el corazón, este chico… ¿Ron?" ella asintió "bueno, Ron te decepciono y eso es lo que te está molestando, te enoja el darte cuenta de que, tu amistad y tu amor, es algo que él no valoro"

"escucha, no te conozco, tampoco los conozco a ellos, pero es más que obvio que estas sacrificándote, puede ser por tu cariño hacia ellos, quizás seas masoquista" bromee "pero, tengo la sensación de que lo haces por el bien mayor"

Con mi última frase, la vi agachar la mirada, por lo que supuse que mis palabras eran acertadas, ella se sacrificaba por el bien mayor y era consciente de ello.

"deja que las cosas fluyan, si tu amigo te pide ayuda, hazlo, si necesita que los escuches, hazlo, pero nunca, y escúchame muy bien Hermione, nunca dejes de velar por ti misma"

"En cuanto al tal Ron, no te obligues a nada, tampoco lo juzgues, la que cambio su forma de ver el mundo fuiste tú, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, si no te sientes cómoda con él, aléjate, no serias ni la primera ni la ultima en reacomodar sus prioridades" la vi fruncir el seño mientras se concentraba en cada palabra que decía.

"ahora con lo del tema del torneo, si tú dices que tu amigo te necesita simplemente no hay un bando que tomar, esto no es una competencia por ti, dado que no eres un objeto del cual ellos puedan tomar posesión, tampoco se trata sobre a quién le das tu lealtad, es tu decisión a quien ayudas y a quién no. Y si el tal Ron vuelve a llamarte traidora o cualquier otra palabra que no te agrade, búscame y me encargare de enseñarle algunos modales" con esto último se echo a reír logrando contagiarme de su buen ánimo a mi también.

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Hermione cuando termino de reír.

"ya lo hiciste de hecho" puso los ojos en blanco y yo reí de nuevo "habla" dije cuando vi que su rostro se ponía serio.

"¿Por qué?" no sabía a qué se refería y pareció notarlo en mi rostro dado que continuo hablando "quiero decir ¿Por qué me escuchaste? Pudiste solo irte y dejarme sola con mis problemas, no es como si tu y yo nos conociéramos y tuvieses la obligación de soportarme, además estabas solo y con cara de perro regañado, no era muy difícil adivinar que no querías compañía y, aun así, me escuchaste e incluso me aconsejaste, así que, por eso te repito Lorenzo D'Angelo ¿Por qué?"

No me sorprendió que preguntara eso, debido a que yo también tenía esa duda, pude haberme levantado y dejado sola, pero aun así no lo hice "podría decirse que me intrigaste" la vi arquear una ceja en señal de que tenía que darle más que eso.

"me refiero a que, de cierta forma, se lo que se siente el querer hablar y que nadie te escuche ni te entienda, además si te soy completamente sincero, al principio creí que vendrías a preguntarme sobre Viktor" cuando el nombre de mi amigo llego a sus oídos, lo único que vi fue genuina sorpresa, luego un furioso sonrojo aparecía en su rostro y solo pudo bajar la mirada de manera nerviosa para tratar de disimular.

"¿Por qué yo habría de…?" tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

Ok, aceptaba que ahora el sorprendido era yo, ¿acaso Viktor decía la verdad sobre no haber hablado con ella? Juraría que esta mañana los vi mirarse mientras salíamos del gran comedor y lo más lógico es que Hermione preguntara aunque sea un poco sobre él, quizás solo para buscar información sobre como conquistarlo, aunque no es que lo necesitara, todo lo contrario de hecho, Viktor estaba como un idiota por ella, pero eso era algo que prefería guardarme, así que encogiéndome de hombros solo dije "la gente sabe que soy su amigo y normalmente se acercan para preguntar sobre el"

"no veo el porqué de hacerlo, puede que sea un jugador de quidditch pero eso no quita que siga siendo un ser humano común y corriente" dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos y las piernas.

"está oscureciendo ya, y pronto los carruajes estarán demasiado llenos, así que… puedes quedarte y morir de frio y desesperación por no encontrar como irte o puedes venir conmigo de regreso ¿Qué dices?" mientras hablaba miraba en la dirección de la entrada del pueblo, parecía buscar a alguien aunque rápidamente poso sus ojos de nuevo en mi.

Ciertamente tenía razón, pronto comenzarían todos a regresar y era probable que me tocara esperar siglos para poder montarme en un carruaje y digamos que caminar no era una opción así que, asentí y me levante para seguirla mientras guiaba el camino.

Al estar parados uno al lado del otro pude notar la diferencia de tamaño, si bien ella era alta para una chica de su edad, la cual me intrigaba mucho dado que lucía mayor de lo que debería, yo seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella, me imaginaba lo chistoso que se verían ella y Viktor parados juntos, porque yo era alto pero Viktor lo era aun más.

Hablando de Viktor, cuando le contara que hable con su chica y que de hecho sabía su nombre, estaba seguro que iba a querer matarme, ¡JA! Toma esa Krum, ahora tendría que decírmelo todo lo que le pasaba y eso, era algo de lo que uno no podía presumir todos los días.

…

Después de llegar a Hogwarts, Hermione y yo fuimos directo al gran comedor para la cena, cuando llegamos a las enormes puertas dobles ella se detuvo y se giro para que quedáramos cara a cara.

"bueno, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan" dijo sonriente "conocerte fue bastante… ¿peculiar?" a eso solo soltó una risita y dándose la vuelta camino hasta la puerta, justo antes de entrar giro el rostro y con una enorme sonrisa dijo "gracias Lorenzo, no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste por mi" con eso la vi alejarse hasta llegar a su mesa y sentarse junto a unos pelirrojos idénticos que la recibieron con grandes sonrisas.

Quizás ella no entendiera nunca lo que sus últimas palabras habían hecho, pero con ese simple ''gracias'' Hermione Granger se había ganado su aprobación y eso significaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que de todos, él era el único al que ninguna chica había podido ganarse nunca.

Viktor POV

Todavía no entendía que había pasado, un momento estamos bien y al otro mi mejor amigo nos grita y se larga con cara de asesinato, Lorenzo parecía estar en el mismo conflicto que yo, ambos mirábamos el sitio donde, hace unos segundos, había estado Valentín.

"¿saben qué? Que se joda el idiota ese" dijo Lorenzo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba en dirección contraria a Valentín.

"¿Lorenzo de verdad acaba de insultar a Valentín? ¿Lorenzo el pacifista?" Timotei parecía tan desconcertado como yo.

"vamos, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente drama por hoy" dije mientras caminaba en dirección a las carrozas para regresar a Hogwarts.

Tim y yo terminamos compartiendo transporte con el rubio platinado de Slytherin, quien no paraba de hablar sobre lo increíble que era, y tres de sus amigos, podía recordar los nombres de dos de ellos solo por el hecho de que pertenecían a las familias de sangre pura con los escándalos más reconocidos.

Uno de ellos tenía brillantes ojos azules y cabello negro, casi no hablaba y siempre llevaba un libro en la mano, su nombre era Theodore Nott, era casi imposible no saber quién era cuando su papa, quien además era un reconocido seguidor del lado oscuro, había asesinado a su esposa delante de su hijo de 5 años y había sido exonerado de todo cargo, después de alegar que se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius.

Y el otro chico era Blaise Zabini, de piel oliva y fríos ojos marrones, conocido en todo el mundo mágico por ser el único hijo de la famosa Niara Zabini o mejor conocida como la viuda negra, la mujer había tenido más esposos que años de vida y todos morían en extrañas circunstancias, quedando ella como única heredera de sus fortunas, lo que se comentaba era que el chico había heredado las mañas de su madre. Yo en particular no había tenido el trato suficiente con el pero podía asegurar que algo extraño pasaba con él.

Ambos iban sentados delante de mí, Zabini nos miraba con ojos calculadores y Nott solo veía él paisaje, a su lado se encontraba el rubio egocéntrico que no parecía tener intención de callarse y al lado de Tim, estaba un chico que iba comiéndose dos pastelitos con crema al mismo tiempo, personalmente era algo bastante desagradable de ver.

"¿soy el único que cree que este viaje se está haciendo eterno?" pregunto Tim en búlgaro.

"¿crees que me meta en muchos problemas sin empujo de la carroza al rubio?" respondí con una risa seca, Tim me miro y comenzó a reírse, logrando que el rubio parara tan solo por unos segundos, después de ver que no lograba entender lo que decíamos, solo continuo en su monologo sobre lo pura y perfecta que era su sangre.

…

Luego de la tortura que fue regresar al castillo, mi cuerpo exigía un buen baño, aun era de día y faltaban algunas horas para la cena así que me fui en dirección al barco, a pocos metros de la rampa de entrada escuche algo que simplemente me helo la sangre, eran risas, las risas de las alocadas fans que parecían saber siempre donde estaba.

Disimuladamente mire en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y las vi, unas 8 chicas con demasiado maquillaje y ropa que entraba en la categoría de vulgar, escondidas detrás de un enorme árbol que se encontraba cerca de donde yo estaba, cuando vieron que me detuve solo rieron aun más fuerte y comenzaron a caminar en mi dirección, mientras ellas más caminaban yo me alejaba aun mas, llegando finalmente a la seguridad del barco.

Desde el interior del barco vi como eran rechazadas por el hechizo protector que (justo ahora agradecía) Karkaroff se había empeñado en colocar, había la ligera sospecha de que era más por el mismo que por nosotros, pero en este momento agradecía la eterna paranoia que rodeaba a nuestro excéntrico director.

Y hablando del diablo, este venia caminando en mi dirección, con una mirada que gritaba peligro, cuando quedo enfrente de mí fue cuando realmente lo vi, todo el inmaculado y amado abrigo blanco del director, estaba manchado con lo que suponía, era el contenido del vaso que Karkaroff sostenía en su mano izquierda.

"dile al cretino de tu amigo, que si sabe lo que le conviene, no va a siquiera aparecerse en mi camino, al menos no hasta que le quite la mancha a mi abrigo" dijo señalándome acusatoriamente.

Pasando por mi lado,, siguió caminando hasta la puerta, justo antes de salir escuche nuevamente sus palabras "¿Por qué demonios no estás entrenando aun?" y con una sacudida de cabeza simplemente continuo su camino.

Yo creía que Valentín era el único demente pero ciertamente esto demostraba lo contrario. Y hablando del hombre gruñón, ¿Dónde se supone que estaba?

No estaba en su cuarto, ni en la sala común y tampoco lo había visto afuera del barco, si en algo conocía a mi amigo era en que, si algo estaba molestándolo vendría a un sitio donde tuviera privacidad y ciertamente en el castillo no la tendría, por lo tanto esa opción quedaba descartada.

Seguí recorriendo el barco en busca de Valentín, cuando escuche murmullos y golpes provenientes de la cocina, cuando llegue a la entrada lo que vi casi me hace soltar una carcajada.

Valentín estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de harina, aparentemente la frustración le había dado por cocinar, pero como siempre, la situación no había terminado muy bien, el fantasma encargado de la cocina del barco estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia y parecía no tener intenciones de parar.

"¿acaso todo me va a salir mal hoy?" soltó un grito mientras enterraba las manos en su cabello en clara señal de frustración.

"las cosas salen mal cuando uno quiere que salgan de esa forma" dije mientras entraba y me recostaba de la meza junto al fantasma que seguía destornillado de la risa.

"¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso?" pregunto mientras limpiaba su rostro de la harina.

"fuiste tú" dije pasándole un trapo nuevo para que continuara limpiándose "¿sabías que eres excelente con las palabras y los consejos, hasta que estos se aplican a ti?"

Detuvo su proceso de limpieza y me miro fijamente por unos segundos "¿y tu punto es?"

"mi punto es que eres mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve y estoy realmente preocupado del porque de tu increíble actuación hoy, te comportaste como un verdadero idiota y ambos sabemos que ese papel le pertenece a Asen, no a ti"

Ahora era yo quien lo miraba fijamente "¿Qué está mal Valentín?" vi como hacia el ademan de restarle importancia y lo corte antes de que lo terminara "y no te atrevas a decirme que no es nada, te pido que no insultes mi inteligencia y nuestra amistad de esa forma"

"Viktor no se dé que hablas, solo tuve un mal día" dijo mientras me daba la espalda con la excusa de limpiar el desastre de harina.

"casi podría creerte y digo casi, porque no solo ha sido un mal día, han sido casi dos meses de días malos Valentín. Desde antes de venir aquí ya estabas actuando extraño, andas de mal humor, casi no duermes y las pocas veces que los haces solo te despiertas para escribir en un libro que no dejas que nadie vea"

A este punto, Valentín ya había detenido su excusa de limpieza y se dignaba a darse la vuelta y mirarme "hoy casi te vas a los golpes con Lorenzo, ¿crees que no conozco la mirada que tenias? Solo te pones así cuando quieres moler a golpes a alguien, además, antes cuando estábamos en el bar…"

"¿antes en el bar qué?" Pregunto reaccionando por primera a vez a todo lo que estaba diciéndole.

"¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?" pregunte dolido "Al principio me dije a mi mismo que solo eran alucinaciones, pero hoy pude ver como la mirabas ¿Por qué la miras de esa forma?"

Pude ver como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y como rápidamente captaba de quien estaba hablando. Durante el desayuno lo vi mirándola de una manera extraña, cuando estábamos comiendo y ella entro con sus amigos, mientras que yo casi brincaba por la felicidad de poder verla, Valentín parecía estar viendo a la misma muerte en persona.

En ese momento fue que comprendí que algo no estaba bien, hasta donde yo sabía ellos no se conocían y jamás los había visto hablar, así que no existía razón para que pareciera odiarla de la manera en que lo hacía, fue por eso que deje que se fuera cuando discutió con Lorenzo, porque sabía que la única opción para que Valentín me dijera algo, era que estuviésemos solamente él y yo.

"Viktor yo…" vi en sus ojos la duda de si contarme o no, sin ningún aviso se dejo caer al suelo y se recostó de la pared de la cocina, vi sorprendido como se jalaba el cabello con frustración así que sentándome a su lado coloque mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Lo que voy a decirte no puede salir de aquí Viktor, se que probablemente me odies por ocultarte algo así pero, este secreto puede ser muy peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas" dijo con tono serio "mi abuela es vidente, pero no una de esas que anda con bolas de cristal y leyendo la mano, es una real con visiones reales"

"El día que nací mi abuela tuvo una visión de mi futuro, en ese futuro estaba una chica, nadie sabía quién era, pero todo lo que la rodeaba era oscuridad, guerra, odio. Por años, mi abuela tuvo pequeños vistazos a la vida de la chica, cuando nació, momentos de su infancia y personas con las que compartía, todo eso se detuvo sin motivo aparente hace cuatro años"

"¿Qué paso hace cuatro años?"

"paso de tener imágenes casi diarias, a tenerlas solo una vez por mes y eran curiosamente solo en los meses de Julio y Agosto, ella intento no darle importancia y siguió en la búsqueda de la identidad de la chica, hace unas semanas finalmente la encontró y hoy me llego una carta explicándome quien era"

De uno de sus bolsillos saco un arrugado papel que tendió en mi dirección, cuando lo tome me di cuenta de que era el recorte de un artículo de periódico, cuando intente abrirlo para ver quien aparecía en el, Valentín me detuvo y me dijo que esperara a que terminara de hablar, que con eso yo lograría entender con más claridad lo que estaba pasando.

"por alguna extraña razón que nadie ha sabido explicarme, ni siquiera la abuela, yo herede el don" Valentín lentamente subió la mirada y lo único que pude ver fue temor y eso dolía, dolía más que una bludger estrellándose justo en mi estomago.

"la razón por la que todos ustedes son mis amigos, es gracias a que puedo ver cosas, yo vi cuando atacaban a la familia de Asen, por eso pudieron salvarlos, yo vi cuando casi te ahogabas y por eso te ayude y también vi cuando Lorenzo se caía de la escoba y lo detuve de subirse en ella"

"Hace unos meses tuve este loco sueño, que yo sabía era una visión mas, donde una chica era sujetada por Lorenzo mientras gritaba por alguien, había caos y todo era llantos y había muerte rodeando el lugar, al fondo de todo se veía Hogwarts y la chica gritaba por ti"

"la muerte que viste… ¿era la mía?" pregunte mientras trataba de calmar el miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

"no lo sé, nunca llegue a ver quien moría y tampoco aparecías como tal en mi visión, ella solo gritaba tu nombre mientras lloraba desesperada. La chica de mi sueño y la chica de las visiones de la abuela son la misma persona y es quien aparece en ese artículo"

"esa chica se encuentra aquí Viktor, más cerca de lo que esperaba, yo sabía que debía buscarla y hablar con ella desde que tuve el primer sueño, en la carta de hoy, la abuela me pidió buscarla" en eso Valentín se levanta y mira seriamente el papel que descansa en mi mano "en ese papel, se encuentra la identidad de la chica, cuando veas quien es, entenderás el porqué de mis acciones"

"Necesito que entiendas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque te quiero Viktor, eres mi hermano y jamás te haría daño"

Con eso se daba media vuelta y salía de la cocina dejándome con miedo, un millón de preguntas y un papel que parecía tener todas las respuestas.

Lentamente comencé abrir el papel, cuando estuvo completamente abierto y vi a las personas de la foto, sentí como si todo se congelara, como si yo me congelara.

El sonriente rostro arrugado de Hermione y sus padres me devolvían la mirada, como burlándose de mí, cerré los ojos y golpee mi cabeza contra la pared, tenía que ser un chiste, la única chica por la que verdaderamente sentía algo, parecía estar involucrada en una especie de profecía.

"¿nunca puedes buscarte una normal Krum?" dije mientras soltaba una risa que tenía todo, menos humor.

….

Dos semanas, habían pasado catorce malditos y jodidos días desde ''la charla'' así era como llamaba en mi mente a la reveladora, perturbadora e incómoda conversación que había mantenido con mi mejor amigo y las cosas no parecían querer mejorar en lo absoluto.

Valentín no me hablaba, supongo que en un intento de dejarme procesar toda la información con calma pero, ya habían pasado más días de los necesarios y estaba comenzando a preocuparme por él y nuestra amistad.

Ya era lunes de mi segunda semana en Hogwarts y todo marchaba relativamente bien, exceptuando el desagradable desayuno, al mocoso platinado no se le había ocurrido algo mejor que insultar a Hermione en pleno comedor.

El mocoso la había juzgado por su sangre, esto causo revuelo en mis compañeros y en mi, todos habíamos sufrido por la arcaica mentalidad de los seguidores de Grindelwald y del que no debe ser nombrado, el tipo de mentalidad que tenía la rata platinada.

Cuando lo escuche, sentí como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme, nadie tenía derecho a decirle nada a Hermione, mucho menos algo tan cruel, rápidamente comencé a ver rojo y me encontraba a punto de saltarle encima al chico, pero fui detenido por mis amigos.

Aunque mis compañeros se encontraban tan molestos como yo, pero al ver lo bien que Hermione lidio con el chico, todos parecieron dejar atrás la idea de perseguir al adolescente.

Hasta que saco la varita y planeaba atacar a la castaña por la espalda, como el cobarde que era, todos comenzamos a sacar las varitas cuando escuchamos las palabras de Hermione.

Esta se encontraba amenazando al chico, su varita incrustada en el cuello del otro, la sorpresa que todos teníamos fue elevado con la frialdad con de su voz "creía que los sangre puras se regían por el orgullo, no se tu, pero yo no veo nada de orgullo en atacar por la espalda a alguien"

Luego de un cruce de palabras entre ambos, fueron interrumpidos por una mujer mayor, quien luego sabría era mi profesora de transformaciones, la mujer detuvo el enfrentamiento y nos animo a irnos a clases.

Apartando el evento matutino, el resto del día no había ido tan mal, pase todo el día viendo clases y muchas de estas eran compartidas con alumnos de las otras escuelas, justo como Karkaroff nos había advertido.

Ya había llegado al gran comedor para la cena, cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre, al voltear vi a Lorenzo acercase junto con Asen, ambos venían con expresiones extrañas y al mirar detrás de ellos, vi a Valentín caminando con la misma expresión.

Cuando ambos llegaron a mi altura y me fije bien en sus rostros se encontraban pálidos, sudorosos y confundidos por lo que, no me fue difícil entender que Valentín ya les había contando todo.

Quizás ahora comprenderían lo poco concentrado que había estado últimamente, desde ese día lo único que hacía era pensar, ni siquiera prestaba atención a mis clases, ni a los gritos de Karkaroff y mucho menos a los entrenamientos para el torneo.

Trate en lo posible no ver a Hermione desde ese día, si bien me parecía absurdo lo que Valentín me había contado, no podía negar que no conocía a la chica y que, por otro lado, el era mi mejor amigo.

No es que pensara que ella era algo así como la mensajera de la muerte o algo por el estilo, es solo que quería tener la mente despejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella para poder pensar con coherencia.

Los tres estábamos concentrados en nuestra comida cuando de repente escuchamos unos gritos, estos provenían de la mesa de los Gryffindors. Eran del chico pelirrojo que era amigo de Hermione, este le gritaba tan fuerte a Potter que había logrado que todo el comedor los mirara.

Por lo que lograba entender de la conversación, el pelirrojo estaba molesto con Potter por entrar en el torneo; aproveche ese momento para volver a ver a Hermione, llevaba dos semanas evitando verla y estaba descubriendo lo difícil que era no hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente mis ojos dieron con ella estudie su rostro, Merlín era tan hermosa, incluso con la expresión consternada que tenia seguía siéndolo, el poder verla después de tantos días sin hacerlo dolía, podía sentir como mi corazón dolía y latía más fuerte que antes, y fue en ese momento que tome una decisión.

Ya había analizado y pensado toda la situación lo más objetivamente que podía, llegue a la conclusión que, por mas involucrada que Hermione estuviese con algo que probablemente pasara o no, eso no podía importarme menos.

Obviamente mi mente me decía que escuchara a mi amigo y me alejara de ella, pero el problema era que, ese dolor en el pecho no tenía nada que ver con la lógica ni la razón, y tenía todo que ver con el hecho de que Hermione me gustaba y ya estaba cansado de negarlo.

Tan perdido estaba en contemplarla que no me di cuenta cuando Potter dejo el comedor de manera dramática si no hasta que, intentando no ser notada por nadie, Hermione se escabullo rápidamente del comedor con un destino que era un completo misterio para mí.

(NOTA: escuchar a partir de aquí la canción Lay You Down Easy de MAGIC ft Sean Paul)

Aunque no por mucho, justo cuando llego a la puerta del gran comedor, yo me levante y sin decir una palabra me fui detrás de ella, me había propuesto volver a hablarle hoy así que la seguí, por mas acosador que eso sonara, prácticamente tuve que correr para poder seguirle el paso, Merlín, tan pequeña y tan veloz.

Finalmente la vi detenerse unos segundos delante de unas enormes puertas dobles, me distraje unos minutos tratando de descifrar las palabras en el cartel que estaba sobre las puertas, luego de unos minutos pude comprender la frase "biblioteca", necesitaba saber que no la había seguido hasta un baño o algo así.

Entre rápidamente y quede maravillado por lo que vi, esto no era lo que estaba esperando, el lugar era enorme casi el triple que la biblioteca de Durmstrang y se encontraba forrado de libros de esquina a esquina, a donde voltearas habían hileras de enormes estantes de madera que llegaban hasta el techo, el centro del lugar estaba lleno de mesas y al final habían unos enormes ventanales que te daban una espectacular vista del bosque que rodeaba la escuela.

Pero por más espectacular que me resultara el sitio, estaba tratando de luchar con una pequeña confusión, la biblioteca se encontraba desierta, ni siquiera el encargado estaba aquí por lo que mi pregunta era ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione?

Yo la vi entrar aquí, así que aun debía estar dentro de la biblioteca, al menos que esta tuviese otra salida, lo cual dudaba. Al moverme entre las mesa y ver hacia los estantes pude darme cuenta de que los pasillos eran más profundos de lo que creí.

Al final de cada pasillo se encontraban pequeñas mesas para dos personas, cuando casi llegaba al final de las hileras, mi ánimo se había ido al carajo, quizás si había una salida secreta y mi búsqueda estaba siendo en vano, pero me dije que ya que estaba aquí, al menos debía ver por completo el lugar.

Al llegar al último pasillo la vi, estaba sentada de espalda a mí en una mesa que se encontraba prácticamente escondida, tenía un libro en su regazo y un pedazo de pergamino y tinta sobre la mesa, sobre ella se encontraban al menos una docena de velas flotantes en lo que supuse, era un intento de obtener más luz.

Ella ni siquiera había notado mi presencia hasta que tropecé, de nuevo, con mis propios pies y casi me estrello, de nuevo, contra el piso. La vi salir del trance en el que parecía estar y buscar el origen del ruido.

Yo estaba soltando una retahíla de insultos en búlgaros que si mi madre hubiese estado presente, probablemente estaría muy decepcionada y fue gracias a eso que los ojos de Hermione se posaron finalmente en mi.

Al principio su cara reflejaba pura sorpresa pero, esta cambio segundos después cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que me encontraba; estaba sosteniendo parte de mi cuerpo en uno de los estantes, viendo con odio a mis pies y mas avergonzado que nunca.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue una risa suave que estaba siendo obviamente reprimida, al detallar su rostro me di cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba conteniendo la risa lo más que podía, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, sus ojos brillaban con humor y tenia atrapado entre sus dientes a su labio inferior.

"tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así" dijo luego de unos minutos de vernos a los ojos "aunque por suerte esta vez no terminamos ambos en el suelo"

…..

Eran cerca de las 11 cuando llegue a mi camarote y vi a Lorenzo dormido en mi cama, me preocupe de inmediato porque esto solo había pasado dos veces y ninguna de estas traía consigo buenas noticias.

Me acerque a él despacio y tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible moví su brazo hasta que lo vi abrir los ojos, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y froto sus ojos tratando de enfocar bien, cuando finalmente sus ojos dieron conmigo lo vi bostezar y relajarse.

"Hasta que al fin llegas" dijo mientras estiraba los brazos "he estado esperándote desde hace unas horas, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?"

"Cerca de las 11" el verlo tan calmado hacía que mi nerviosismo por saber que me diría disminuyera.

"¿las 11? ¿Dónde estuviste metido todas estas horas?" mientras decía esto, buscaba rastros de mi escoba, pensando que habría estado volando.

"yo…" al ver que dudaba de mi respuesta, sus ojos se volvieron dos pequeñas rendijas mientras me observaba detalladamente.

"déjame ver si adivino, ojos brillantes, sonrisa tonta, pareces flotar en vez de caminar y tienes un ligero sonrojo, así que estabas con Hermione o viendo un nuevo modelo de escoba, y me inclino más por la primera"

Iba a negar rápidamente mi paradero cuando me di cuenta de que Lorenzo la había llamado por su nombre ¿Cómo sabia Lorenzo el nombre de Hermione? Y más importante aun ¿Cómo hacia para pronunciarlo tan correctamente?

"¿Qué ocurre Lorenzo? Supongo que el que me esperaras hasta esta hora no era solo para saber donde paso mi tiempo libre ¿o sí?"

"eso es un, si estaba con ella, por lo que veo" iba a decirle que dejara las bromas cuando me corto con un gesto de la mano.

"no necesitas darme explicaciones Viktor, soy tu amigo no tu carcelero. Y si, tienes razón, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que Valentín nos conto y también, quería comentarte sobre un muy interesante encuentro que tuve con cierta castaña…"

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, así que por eso sabia su nombre, se habían visto "¿hablaste con ella?" pregunte nervioso.

"si, es una chica bastante peculiar" dijo mientras sonreía "pero eso no es lo importante aquí Viktor, lo que de verdad me preocupa es Valentín, no me malentiendas, no me molesta el que ocultara lo de sus visiones, todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos y estoy seguro que Asen piensa igual, el problema es ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo lo que nos dijo? En especial tú, según sus palabras serás el más afectado en todo esto"

Y allí estaba, la pregunta del millón ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Para mí la respuesta era sencilla aunque claro, yo había tenido dos semanas para llegar a esa conclusión mientras que para ellos solo habían sido horas.

Con la mayor cantidad de calma que pude reunir dije "Nada"

Lorenzo arqueo tanto las cejas debido a la sorpresa que, por poco y se confunden con su cabello, cuando finalmente salió del shock lo único que pudo decir fue un "¿QUÉ?"

"escucha, tú mismo lo dijiste, el más afectado en todo esto voy a ser yo y si soy sincero, no puedo creer del todo en algo que no he visto" me moví hasta sentarme en la cama "piénsalo, Valentín no sabe qué fue lo que vio, ni siquiera su abuela sabe bien que fue lo que vio, ni cómo funciona lo de las visiones, dejar de vivir y ponernos paranoicos por algo que ninguno comprende sería absurdo"

"por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es por Valentín, no se tu, pero yo extraño a mi mejor amigo, incluso con su mal humor y no podemos permitir que se aísle de nosotros solo porque se le metió en la cabeza esa absurda idea de que lo odiamos por mentirnos"

"¿y qué haremos si algo de lo que Valentín vio se cumple?, ¿si te ocurre algo malo?" pregunto Lorenzo con sincera preocupación en su mirada.

"si algo malo llegase a ocurrir, buscaremos la solución al momento, te repito que no voy a dejar de vivir mi vida solo porque alguien vio una escena confusa donde una chica gritaba por mí" hice una pausa mientras veía a Lorenzo analizar todas mis palabras "y podrías por favor dejar de esquivarme y decirme de una buena vez ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Herm-own-ninny?"

Fruncí nuevamente el seño al oír lo mal que se escuchaba su lindo, pero complicado, nombre en mis labios, no importaba lo mucho que lo practicara, jamás sonaba ni remotamente parecido al original.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue la carcajada de Lorenzo, aparentemente a él tampoco le parecía muy buena mi pronunciación "mierda Viktor, realmente espero que no pronunciaras su nombre esta noche, porque por mas enamorado que estés no creo que llegues muy lejos llamándola así"

Unos 20 minutos después, cuando Lorenzo dejo de reírse, finalmente me dijo todo lo relacionado con su encuentro con Hermione, bueno, al menos lo que él quiso decirme, el muy idiota se negó a darme información alguna sobre lo que hablaron, aunque no le reprochaba eso debido a que Lorenzo era así, jamás vendería los secretos de nadie.

Lo que si me dijo fue que, se conocieron por accidente, me dijo que ella venia de Austria y no de Inglaterra como yo creía, que era la mejor amiga de Potter y el pelirrojo y que no sabía exactamente su edad pero no se comportaba como una chica de 14 años, que es la edad que tiene Potter, también me aseguro que por más hermosa que fuese él no estaba interesado en ella. De cierta forma, me había dicho que aprobaba a Hermione y, si Lorenzo D'Angelo daba su visto bueno a una chica, eso significaba que era una buena.

No era un secreto para ninguno que Lorenzo jamás aprobaba a ninguna chica que salía con nosotros, según sus propias palabras, ninguno tenía buen gusto con las mujeres y de manera macabra el siempre acertaba sobre los defectos de cada una.

El hecho de que le diera luz verde a Hermione significaba para mí más de lo que él podría llegar a imaginarse, también me dijo que, para su sorpresa y para mi alegría, Hermione parecía verme solo como un chico común y no una estrella del quidditch, lo que explicaba en gran parte, el trato tan despreocupado que me había dado hoy. Sin lugar a dudas Hermione Granger era una caja de sorpresas y yo quería descubrir todas y cada una de ellas.


	13. Chapter 13

A todos los que leen mi historia, quiero agradecerles el tiempo y el interés, también quiero pedirles que me dejen sus opiniones sobre mi historia, me gustaría saber que piensan de ella o que crean que pueda mejorar.

También quiero avisarles que todos los capítulos han sido reeditados, para que la historia tome el rumbo que deseo, debía agregar y quitar una que otra cosita, así que les recomiendo a mis lectores que lean todos los capítulos para un mejor entendimiento.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Capitulo XIII

Las Sorpresas de los Lunes

Hermione POV

Todo el mundo podría creer firmemente que yo era una persona mañanera, no tenían ni idea de lo equivocados que estaban, odiaba las mañanas pero, odiaba aun más las mañanas de los lunes, arruinando la tranquilidad del fin de semana, avisándote al mejor estilo de " _crónicas de una muerte anunciada"_ que el lunes solo era el principio de la pesadilla conformada por todo un conjunto de 5 días levantándote inhumanamente temprano.

Abrí los ojos y todo lo que vi fue una mata de pelos naranja, Crookshanks estaba parcialmente durmiendo sobre mi rostro, al darse cuenta de que ya había despertado levanto la cabeza y movió la cola en su claro y mandón gesto de "acaríciame y aliméntame"

"buen día pequeño" dije mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas, en respuesta ronroneo y se acomodo junto a mi almohada, dándome oportunidad de levantarme sin arruinarle su aparente buen humor.

Cuando iba de camino al baño pude notar que Parvati y Lavender aun dormían, cosa que no era particularmente extraña dado que ellas odiaban las mañanas aun más que yo. Seguí mi camino, entrando al baño había un espejo de cuerpo entero (petición de Lavender) y tres duchas privadas (petición hecha por mi), simplemente no podía seguir aguantando las burlas constantes de ese par cada vez que tenía que bañarme.

Me acerque al espejo y tuve mi momento privado de reflexión mañanera; ciertamente la pubertad estaba pateándome el trasero últimamente, estaba mucho más alta que el año pasado, el pequeño short negro de pijama que hace unos meses me quedaba flojo, ahora se ajustaba demasiado a mi trasero y la franela que antes parecía no marcar nada, ahora marcaba unos prominentes pechos que parecían haber llegado de la nada, siempre había sido una chica delgada y ahora estaban apareciendo curvas por todos lados.

Observándolo todo desde el punto genético, era comprensible que mis proporciones aumentaran considerablemente de tamaño, mi madre era una mujer con curvas y grandes atributos y lo más lógico era que en un futuro yo desarrollara alguno de esos atributos pero, jamás creí que serian todos los atributos y justo ahora.

Alejando la vista del espejo comencé a quitarme la pijama y entre en la ducha, mientras lavaba mi cabello me di un momento para analizar la semana que había pasado.

Flash Back

Después de llegar a Hogsmeade decidimos ir por un desayuno para Harry, fuimos a un café nuevo que se encontraba en la calle principal y rápidamente fuimos atendidos, sorpresivamente la dulce y nerviosa pelirroja parecía flechada por Neville, más tarde nos enteraríamos que la chica era la hija de la dueña del local.

"Vamos Neville dile algo" le decía Padma mientras mirábamos como la chica le hacía ojitos a Neville desde el mostrador.

"oh vamos Padma, déjalo tranquilo" dijo Harry mientras Neville solo se sonrojaba fuertemente y miraba nervioso a cierta pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a mí. Esto fue algo que solo yo note y fue algo más que tierno de ver, Neville era un gran chico y Ginny necesitaba superar un poco su enamoramiento por Harry así que quizás entre estos dos surgiera algo más que una amistad.

"Hermione, ¿todavía estas dispuesta a acompañarme a gastar en ropa esos 100 galeones que me diste por mi cumpleaños?" pregunto Ginny con ojos esperanzados, no lograba comprender porque ella me quería como compañera de compras pero era mi mejor amiga y no podía negarle nada.

"Claro Gin, después de que Harry termine podemos ir"

"oh no chicas, lo siento pero no me van a arrastrar a una tienda de ropa" dijo Harry siendo seguido por Neville quien también se negó a estar siquiera cerca de una tienda que le recordara a su abuela.

"Luna y yo quedamos de buscar unas cosas en la tienda de mascotas Hermione, así que creo que esta vez solo tu podrás evitar que Ginny deje sin nada a Hogsmeade" dijo Padma causando la risa de todos, el puchero de Ginny y mi cara previa a la tortura que sería esto.

….

"¿Qué te parece esta?" dijo Ginny mostrándome una blusa con escote en la espalda de color crema.

"que si alguno de tus hermanos te ve en eso, mínimo un infarto les da" a mi comentario Ginny solo puso mala cara "además creo que te luciría mas en negro"

Ginny solo arqueo una ceja antes de reírse "tienes razón, de hecho creo que este color te quedaría mejor a ti"

"oh no pelirroja, se supone que tu eres la que esta de compras, yo solo soy la asistente que también tiene función de perchero" dije riendo mientras empujaba a Ginny a uno de los probadores "apresúrate, mira que llevamos dos horas y media en este sitio y aun tienes los 100 galeones intactos"

"Hey Mione…" Ginny dudo un momento antes de continuar "¿tú crees que algún día los chicos me miren?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" dije mientras fruncía el seño aunque ella no me pudiera ver.

"me refiero a que, los chicos siempre parecen olvidar que no soy uno de ellos. El otro día un chico de mi año me hablo como si fuese un hombre, acepto que me gustan los deportes y que prefiero jugar quidditch a pintarme las uñas pero, ¿tan poco linda y femenina soy que nadie se fija en mi como algo más que la hermanita menor de los Weasley?" Ginny saco el brazo del probador con dos vestidos y me pidió que los buscara más pequeños.

"escúchame muy bien Ginny, tu eres muy linda y muy femenina, el hecho de que Harry sea un ciego no quiere decir que nadie más se dé cuenta de que eres una chica" cuando termine de hablar fui en busca de los vestidos.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban los vestidos, busque una talla más pequeña y cuando estaba a punto de regresar una suave tela llamo mi atención, al acercarme tome la prenda y la sostuve delante de mis ojos, un delicado vestido con mangas largas, sin espalda y que debía llegar hasta medio muslo, era de un inmaculado color blanco, era perfecto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lleve conmigo hasta los probadores, al llegar le di los vestidos a Ginny y yo entre al de al lado.

"lo de antes no lo decía por Harry, ya con el digamos que me resigne a ser invisible" dijo mientras gruñía en lo que supuse era una pelea con alguna prenda.

"¿y cuál sería la explicación para este momento reflexivo sobre lo poco que nos notan los chicos? "Dije mientras me desvestía.

"pues no lo sé, quizás sea la llegada de las otras escuelas" fruncí el seño nuevamente ante esa frase.

"¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?" el vestido quedaba perfecto en mi, rápidamente me vestí con mis anteriores prendas y salí del probador a esperar a Ginny.

"vamos Hermione, no fui la única en darse cuenta de lo embobados que estaban todos con las francesas, supongo que no soy la única que tiene inseguridades que esas chicas sacaron a flote" finalmente Ginny salía con los brazos llenos de ropa y con una expresión triste.

"Hey, esas chicas tienen 17 y 18 años, son hermosas y elegantes, es obvio que los chicos quedaran cautivados pero ya verás que en unos años serás aun mas despampanantes que ellas, confía en mi"

…

Unas horas después nos habíamos encontrado todos al frente de la tienda de mascotas de donde venían saliendo Padma y Luna, después todos entramos a la librería de donde me sacaron prácticamente a rastras después de comprar unos diez libros nuevos.

Al ver que ya casi era hora de comer todos decidimos ir a las tres escobas, cuando llegamos el local estaba atiborrado de personas que habían tenido la misma idea que nosotros y no pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando sentí una mirada en mi.

Al pasear mis ojos por el sitio para ubicar de donde provenía la mirada, no fue muy difícil darme cuenta que quien me observaba era nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum, ese chico debía organizar sus prioridades y dejar de mirarme.

La única mesa que se encontraba libre estaba, para mi desgracia, a solo una mesa de él. Al sentarme gire discretamente mi rostro para mirarlo. Estaba sentando con los chicos con los que siempre estaba y dos chicos que nunca había visto, en su mesa había cuatro chicas que pude reconocer de la entrada que las francesas hicieron, dos de ellas estaban succionando las bocas de uno de los amigos de Krum y la de uno de los chicos nuevos.

"ves, te lo dije" deje de mirar a Krum para centrarme en Ginny, quien me hablaba en forma de susurros "los chicos solo las ven a ellas"

Nuevamente gire el rostro hacia Krum y sin pensar dije "parece que no todos quieren a las francesas" y ciertamente era así, Krum, uno de sus amigos y otro chico parecían estar más que interesados en nuestra mesa dado que no quitaban la vista de nosotros.

Esto pareció alertar a Ginny quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo que solo ella sabia y coloco una sonrisa bastante perturbadora y dio por terminado el anterior tema.

"Oye Harry ¿ya sabes cuál es la primera prueba del torneo?" pregunto Luna participando por primera vez en la conversación.

"se supone que no debemos saberlo, quieren probar nuestro coraje o algo así" dijo Harry mientras se tomaba cerveza de mantequilla.

"eso no es muy lógico que digamos, ¿cómo se preparan para algo que no tienen ni idea de que es?" dijo Padma.

"creo que esa es la idea" dije encogiéndome de hombros ante la mirada asombrada de todos "piénsenlo, quieren medir el coraje del participante por lo tanto, no les dirán a que deben enfrentarse para que no estén preparados y utilicen la astucia y la improvisación"

"eso es un poco cruel" dijo Neville mirando aturdido a Harry quien no lucia mejor que él.

"esa es la razón por la que ningún menor de 17 debía entrar, un chico de nuestra edad no tiene tanto conocimiento como para enfrentarse sin preparación a lo que sea que se les ocurra a los del ministerio" dijo Ginny.

Seguimos un buen rato conversando sobre la primera prueba cuando de repente unos gritos en francés llamaron la atención de todos, a una mesa de distancia dos rubias idénticas gritaban sobre lo mal educados que eran esos chicos y el mal gusto que tenían en chicas, mientras miraban a nuestra mesa con ganas odio en los ojos.

Cuando el par finalmente se calmo y dejaron de maldecir nuestra mesa mentalmente, todos voltearon a verme y fue Harry quien pregunto "¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?"

"algo sobre los malos modales de los búlgaros" dije vagamente.

"¿y por que miraban hacia nosotros?" pregunto maliciosamente Ginny.

"ni idea" le advertí a Ginny con la mirada que cerrara la boca, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a mis amigos cuestionándome el porqué su ídolo del quidditch se había pasado toda una hora viéndome fijamente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los búlgaros salieran del bar, los que iban acompañados tomaron otra dirección sin siquiera molestarse en ver a sus amigos y los restantes iban todos con cara de mal humor.

Después de quitarme el enorme peso de encima que era la mirada de Krum, creí erróneamente que nuestro almuerzo terminaría en sana paz, unos minutos más tarde entro Ron junto a Seamus y al posar su mirada en nuestra mesa no fue difícil darse cuenta del enojo en sus ojos.

Impulsivo e idiota como era, no pudo aguantarse sus palabras y llevándose todo por delante llego hasta donde estábamos sentados y con el odio brillando en sus azules ojos me señalo.

"¿fue por esto que me dijiste que no me acompañarías a Hogsmeade? Eres una traidora Hermione"

"El que la idiotez te consuma no quiere decir que voy a permitir que me hables así Ronald" dije levantándome "yo no tengo la obligación de salir contigo ni con nadie, yo salgo con quien a mi me dé la gana"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y segundos después la furia regreso "si claro, como quieras traidora" pude ver la furia en los ojos de mis amigos y el como Ginny estaba sujetando a Harry para que no le brincara a Ron encima, cosa que agradecía porque a pesar de todo, ellos eran amigos y sabia que después se lamentarían de todo esto.

"ese chico tiene un serio problema de ira" dijo Padma.

"Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué se lo toma solo contra ti Hermione?" dijo Luna.

"eso es cierto, Ginny es su hermana, y Luna y yo somos sus amigos también" completo Neville.

Podía entender su desconcierto pero, a pesar de que yo intuía el porqué del ensañamiento de Ron contra mí, no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra del asunto.

"bueno… creo que voy a ir a llevar un poco de aire fresco" dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me levantaba con rumbo a la puerta, escuche como Harry y los demás me llamaban a lo que solo respondí un "nos vemos en la cena" y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Final flash back

"¿estás tratando de arrugarte como una pasa Hermione?" la voz escandalosa de Lavender me saco de mis recuerdos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la ducha? Si Lavender ya estaba despierta eso quería decir que ya serian las 7:15 lo cual me dejaba poco tiempo para vestirme y bajar a comer, debía dejar de soñar en la ducha o Lavender tendría razón, acabaría como una pasa y además tarde para clases.

Sin siquiera molestarme en responder a los comentarios de las chicas, me envolví n la toalla y cepille rápidamente mi cabello y dientes, luego corrí hasta el armario y busque mi uniforme.

¿Recuerdan lo de mi dilema con la pubertad y la ropa? Bueno, justo ahora estaba usando una de las consecuencias de mi reciente desarrollo, mi uniforme usualmente dos tallas mas grandes ahora me quedaba ajustado, la falda que antes llegaba por debajo de mis rodillas ahora quedaba arriba de las mismas, la camisa quedaba ajustada al cuerpo pero sin exagerar, muchos dirían que así era como de hecho debía quedar el uniforme pero, yo no veía el sentido de andar mostrando de mas en una escuela.

Termine de amarrar la corbata y ponerme las medias y los zapatos y sin más salí a las carreras del cuarto, tomando en el proceso la túnica y mi mochila. Al llegar a la sala común vi como Ginny se encontraba con los gemelos cuchicheando, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia dejaron de hablar y pusieron la típica sonrisa Weasley de "yo no rompo ni un plato".

"Granger, ¿Qué horas son estas de bajar?" dijo George "vas unos 5 minutos tarde para tu hora habitual" completo Fred.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y fui jalada por Ginny quien refunfuñaba algo sobre gemelos malvados y hechizos ilegales, honestamente no quería saber porque esas dos frases estaban juntas y mucho menos terminar involucrada en algo con esos dos.

"¿qué le ocurrió a tu uniforme Hermione?" Pregunto Ginny mientras llegábamos al gran comedor a desayunar.

"me queda un poco pequeño ¿se nota mucho?" dije mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a llenar mi plato con tocino y panqueques.

"Así que finalmente Granger decidió mostrar un centímetro más de pierna y ya se siente una indecente" dijo una venenosa voz proveniente de la mesa de las serpientes.

Al mirar quien fue la chistosa, no pude menos que bufar al ver a Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa de suficiencia y a un Draco Malfoy sonriendo triunfal.

"si Granger, deberías dejar de ser tan mojigata así quizás alguien se dé cuenta de que existes" dijo Malfoy regodeándose al ver que gran parte del comedor estaba pendiente de sus insultos.

"¿tan poca cosa es tu vida Malfoy, que necesitas ver como llevo el uniforme para sentirte realizado?" pude escuchar cómo la gente soltaba risitas mal disimuladas debido a mi comentario.

Malfoy se levanto con el rostro completamente rojo y grito en mi dirección "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Asquerosa sangre sucia"

Unos gritos en búlgaro llamaron la atención de todos y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que nuestra discusión era presenciada por todos los alumnos de Durmstrang, quienes se encontraban a unos cuantos asientos de Malfoy y que lo miraban de forma bastante peligrosa.

Entre los que más revuelo habían formado estaban Lorenzo, el chico rubio que siempre estaba con él y Krum, este último era el que más odio parecía expresar con la mirada.

"ese insulto esta volviéndose aburrido Malfoy" dije mientras terminaba mi desayuno y tomaba mis cosas para dirigirme a clases.

Si algo me había enseñado el ser mejor amiga de Harry Potter era que nunca debes confiarte de nada, por eso, cuando escuche el característico sonido de sacar una varita de la túnica, yo fui más rápida y saque mi varita y me di la vuelta para apuntar a Malfoy quien estaba a medio camino de sacar la suya.

"creía que los sangre puras se regían por el orgullo" dije mientras clavaba mi varita en el cuello de Malfoy ante la mirada asombrada de todo el comedor "no se tu, pero yo no veo nada de orgullo en atacar por la espalda a alguien"

"esta me las pagas sangre sucia" dijo Malfoy mientras me veía con odio.

"cada que dices esos Malfoy, terminas con algún hueso roto o completamente humillado" para este punto ya había bajado mi varita y era jalada por un brazo por Ginny.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" al voltear vimos a la profesora McGonagall quien venía entrando al gran comedor "¿Malfoy, Granger?" miro entre los dos con rostro serio.

"no ocurre nada profesora, solo estábamos comparando opiniones ¿cierto Malfoy?" si el idiota sabía lo que le convenía me seguiría la corriente.

Después de asentir renuentemente, les grito a sus gorilas para que se fueran junto a él, estos ni cortos ni perezosos corrieron como perros detrás de su amo, seguidos por Pansy, Blaise y Theo.

Finalmente cedí a Ginny y deje que esta me guiara hasta la salida, a unos pasos de la puerta la voz de la profesora McGonagall me detuvo "Señorita Granger" nos miramos fijamente "recuerde que detrás de una nube siempre hay otra"

"lo tendré en cuenta profesora" y sin más salimos de allí.

Ginny y yo nos separamos en las escaleras, ella debía ir a las mazmorras y yo a primer piso, tenia clase de historia lo cual era una tortura a todo dar, lunes a primera hora con el único profesor al que no podía tolerarle una clase y eso que yo amaba la historia.

Llegue al salón y vi como casi todos los puestos estaban ocupados, fui sorprendida por ver a chicas con delicados uniformes azules y a chicos con uniformes del color de la sangre ¿acaso me había equivocado de clase?, mi respuesta vino cuando vi a Harry y a Ron entrando y quedándose igual de perdidos que yo.

"¿esta es nuestra clase?" pregunto Harry mientras miraba de un lado a otro a los pocos estudiantes extranjeros que estaban sentados.

"pues claro que es su clase señor Potter, ¿Qué nadie les aviso que compartirían clases con los alumnos nuevos?" entro el profesor, quien por cierto era un fantasma, y se dirigió a su escritorio y mirando a los pocos estudiantes que aun seguíamos de pie nos dijo "chicos tomen asiento, miren que la historia no va contarse sola"

Vi como Ron tomaba asiento en la segunda fila junto a una rubia con uniforme de Beauxbatons, dos puestos delante de mí tomo asiento Harry, junto a un chico de Ravenclaw quien parecía estar tan desconcertados como el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y por ultimo quede yo, que al no haber más puestos libres tome asiento junto a un chico de Durmstrang que estaba casi al final del salón.

Justo cuando el profesor iba a comenzar su monologo sobre alguna loca y poco creíble historia sobre duende o unicornios, resonó por todo el salón, y podía asegurar que por todo el castillo, un anuncio del director.

"Estimados alumnos, se que algunos de ustedes deben estar confundidos por la nueva variedad de jóvenes con los que comparten clases, pues les quiero informar que desde esta semana compartirán materias con los caballeros de Durmstrang y las jovencitas de Beauxbatons. Les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes para integrar con calidez y paciencia a nuestros invitados, que tengan un buen día"

Ahora comprendía el porqué estaban aquí pero, seguía faltándome el por qué no estaban aquí en las clases de la semana pasada; y hablando de la semana pasada, ¿en qué parte me había quedado mientras estaba en la ducha?

Flash Back

Después de llevar un buen rato de haber dejado las tres escobas, fui caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque que en más de una ocasión me había servido de oyente y que ya creía olvidado de mis recuerdos, camine directo hasta la banca en la que parecía tener un fetiche en sentarme, mientras miraba a los niños jugar y quemaba cada neurona de mi mente pensando en lo que causaba tanto odio de parte de Ron.

Obviamente que yo sabía que era lo que ocurría, las cosas entre los dos no habían sido las mismas desde que se entero de mis sentimientos por él. Fue el año pasado poco tiempo después del inicio de clases, ese verano mis hormonas habían comenzado a despertar y fue cuando me di cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenia por Ron iban más allá que una simple amistad.

Si bien decidí callar mis recién descubiertas emociones, aparentemente mi subconsciente y yo no pensábamos lo mismo, una noche Lavender y Parvati escucharon como nombraba a Ron mientras dormía y sin yo darme cuenta, comenzaron a observar cada una de mis acciones, reacciones y emociones hacia Ron y la verdad es que no les fue difícil descubrir que me gustaba uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ambas comenzaron a molestarme con el tema y pronto descubrieron que podían sacar mucho más provecho de mi secreto, me chantajearon para que les hiciera los deberes y al principio acepte su chantaje, por miedo a que le dijeran a alguien sobre mi enamoramiento estúpido.

Al principio podía soportar la carga que representaban mis deberes y los de dos personas más pero, ese año yo estuve usando un giratiempos para poder tomar todos los cursos extras que había y cuando el peso de todo se volvió demasiado, deje de hacerles los deberes y lo que más temía paso.

Menos de un mes después, Lavender le dijo a Ron que yo estaba enamorada de él y desde ese día ninguno de los dos ah sido el mismo. Ron parece irritado conmigo por momentos y luego trata de manipularme para hacerme hacer lo que él quiera.

Aparénteme el no solo creía que yo aun siento algo por el si no que, pensaba que por el hecho de que me gustaba el podía manejarme a su antojo o hacerme sentir culpa por quererlo.

Afortunadamente, mis sentimientos románticos por él están casi extintos y lo único que siento en este momento es cariño de amigos, cariño que, de seguir con esta actitud absurda de tratarme como lo hace, podría llegar a desaparecer.

Al llegar al banco donde siempre me sentaba vi a uno de los chicos que estaba con Krum en las tres escobas, lucia taciturno y miraba a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo, parecía casi tan perdido como lo estaba yo.

No tengo ni idea del porque hice lo que hice, pero me acerque hasta el banco y tome asiento a su lado, fije mi vista en unas niñas que jugaban con su madre a pocos metros de nosotros y solté un largo suspiro, esto último pareció llamar su atención debido a que volteo a verme.

Lo primero que note en él fueron esos impactantes ojos grises, eran tan claros como las nubes en un día de lluvia y por alguna razón me recordaban vagamente a alguien, lo siguiente que vi fue su cabello, de color castaño claro con suaves ondas rubias que podían pasar fácilmente por reflejos hechos por el mejor estilista, aunque juraría que eran tan naturales como mis alborotados rizos.

Luego me fije en su rostro, no podía negarse que era atractivo pero, no era ese atractivo rudo que poseía Viktor, tampoco era el atractivo infantil de Harry o el pícaro de los gemelos, este chico tenia la belleza reflejada en cada una de sus facciones pero, al mirar sus ojos, no era complicado darse cuenta que esa belleza y esa dulzura eran solamente la máscara que ocultaba su pícara rebeldía.

Podía sentir como sus ojos estudiaban cada uno de mis movimientos así que, en un intento de romper el hielo dije "que no daríamos por regresar a esa edad ¿no crees?"

"¿regresar a esa edad?" Vi su cara de confusión, era obvio que no esperaba que yo hablara.

"a la dulce edad de la infancia, donde no debes preocuparte por nada, solo dormir, jugar y comer" y no mentía, si bien mi infancia no podía catalogarse como la mejor tampoco entraba en la categoría de las peores, y a pesar de todo mantenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella, aunque había partes de la misma que quisiera borrar para siempre.

"no creo que esa edad sea una a la que desee volver nunca" lo vi hacer una mueca de desagrado mientras decía cada una de las palabras, aparentemente yo no era la única con un pasado escabroso.

En ese momento recordé algo que creí enterrado en lo más profundo de mi mente; fue la primera vez que hice magia involuntaria, o al menos la primera vez que alguien más lo vio. Estaba en la casa, tendría uno años y me encontraba en el jardín trasero junto a la piscina, mi nana no estaba pendiente de mí así que fui de traviesa a meterme en la piscina, no sabía nadar y casi me ahogo, cuando finalmente mi nana volteo a ver qué estaba haciendo, me encontró levitando sobre el agua.

La pobre mujer estaba tan aterrada que salió corriendo dejándome sola, al llegar mi madre le conto lo que había sucedido y al encontrar su historia poco creíble, decidieron revisar las cámaras de seguridad, efectivamente la niñera no mentía y gracias a ello yo termine siendo sometida a innumerables consultas con psicólogos y uno que otro sacerdote.

"creo que de cierta forma tienes razón, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado" dije, cada palabra rebosante de tristeza y amargura.

Vi como este chico me observaba aun más que antes y sin previo aviso me pregunto "¿de dónde eres?"

No pude evitar arquear las cejas con humor, si bien el chico no poseía ni un solo gramo de sutileza, le daba puntos por evidentemente tratar de cambiar el tema tan deprimente que yo misma había iniciado.

"la sutileza no es tu fuerte por lo que veo" solté una pequeña risita y extendí la mano derecha en su dirección "soy Hermione Granger y contestando tu pregunta, soy austriaca"

¿Cuál es el complejo de caballerosidad que estos chicos tienen? Yo esperaba un apretón de manos pero no, estos chicos parecen no poder hacer nada a la ligera así que beso mi mano con galantería mientras me decía "¿así que eres austriaca? Ya decía yo que ese acento era demasiado suave como para ser inglesa, por cierto, soy Lorenzo D'Angelo y aunque no me preguntaste, soy italiano"

¿Así que el chico de los ojitos lindos es italiano? Por Merlín, finalmente le atino a uno. Nunca había estado en Italia y mentiría si dijera que no me moría por ir, desde que leí Romeo y Julieta quede enamorada no solo del país si no que también de la literatura romántica, aunque esto último jamás se lo admitiría a mi madre ya que sería concederle una victoria que me negaba a aceptar.

Pero volviendo al tema, ¿de qué parte seria? Y ¿Cómo había ido a parar a Durmstrang un italiano? Estaba segura de que en algún lugar de Italia tenían una academia de magia, eso lo decía uno de los libros sobre instituciones mágicas de Europa que había en la biblioteca.

"¿de qué parte de Italia eres?" no podía disimular la emoción en mi voz.

"Roma" vi como dudo un poco sobre seguir hablando o no "bueno, yo nací en Roma pero mi familia es de la Toscana, de hecho, ahí es donde vivimos"

"siempre he querido ir a Italia" dije con mirada soñadora y es que, quien no soñaría con recorrer las antiguas ruinas del imperio romano, o cabalgar por los grandes viñedos de la Toscana, ir a la casa de Julieta en Verona y pasear por los canales de Venecia, Merlín está decidido, las próximas vacaciones serán para Italia.

"he visitado tantos lugares y tantos países y por alguna razón nunca me he atrevido a ir" quizás era porque nunca me había interesado ir hasta que apareció mi madre con el condenado libro.

Regreso de mi pequeño monologo mental al ver que Lorenzo estaba hablándome "¿y tú?" ¿y yo? ¿Y yo qué? Parece que noto que no sabía de qué hablaba porque rápidamente agrego "¿en donde naciste?"

"nací en Innsbruck, es una ciudad muy hermosa al oeste de Austria, está rodeada de montañas y hace bastante frio la mayor parte del año pero, es bastante acogedora" dije recordando el lugar donde pase mis primeros años.

"¿y cómo es que hablas tan bien el inglés si vives en Austria? Incluso yo que lo estudio desde pequeño, tengo problemas con algunas pronunciaciones"

Reí suavemente mientras quitaba mechones de cabello de mi rostro, el otoño estaba haciéndose cada vez más presente y mi cabello parecía tener problemas para cooperar.

"hace 7 años que nos mudamos a Inglaterra; mi padre entro antes de tiempo a la crisis de los 40 y decidió que tenía que hacer algo nuevo así que…"

Lorenzo comenzó a reír "¿la crisis de los 40?" me miraba con humor mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"digamos que es la etapa en donde se dan cuenta que se están poniendo viejos y quieren reinventarse, lo curioso de todo esto es que mi padre tenía apenas 31 años"

Lorenzo parecía estar disfrutando mucho con algo que solo él podía entender porque veía como estaba intentando mantener la risa, después de unos minutos lo escuche hablarme con palpable curiosidad "si hablas con tanto humor de la crisis de tu padre, eso quiere decir que no es algo malo ¿cierto?"

Claro que no era algo malo, desde hace 7 años, mi padre nos había proporcionado miles de momentos dignos de recordar en donde él, metía la pata una y otra vez, todo debido a una crisis que no existía, actualmente, ya con 38 años, seguía siendo el motivo de la mayoría de las risas en nuestra casa aunque, estas ya formaban parte de su personalidad.

Estaba a punto de irme puesto que ya mi mal humor se había ido cuando por el rabillo del ojo visualice a Ron, otra persona solo habría visto a un pelirrojo cualquiera pero yo no, esa forma de caminar solo le pertenecían a él.

De repente mi buen humor se había esfumado y los motivos por los cuales estaba en el parque en primer lugar, habían regresado con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Odiaba esto, odiaba el tener todos estos sentimientos encontrados, el tener que elegir entre dos amigos, el darme cuenta de que la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio era extremadamente delgada, pero sobre todo odiaba darme cuenta de que no tenia nadie con quien hablar.

Estaba sola, lo suficientemente sola como para que mi cerebro se planteara el compartir mis penas con un chico al que acababa de conocer, yo era una persona racional y lógica, pero justo en este momento, todo eso se podía ir al demonio.

Estaba decidido, mi corazón podía más que mi lógica en este momento, me gire y vi a Lorenzo fijamente, me senté en forma de meditación y sin pensarlo más de lo necesario comencé a hablar.

"no quiero que me malinterpretes porque yo te juro que normalmente no soy así, yo no hablo con la gente, ni siquiera me gusta la gente pero es que necesito hablar con alguien que tenga una opinión imparcial y es que tú te ves tan perdido como yo que pensé que serias perfecto" tome una pausa y espere su reacción, este parecía estar tratando de traducir todo lo que había dicho.

"además, si eso no es suficiente, tú fuiste quien se sentó en mi banco para pensar así que te guste o no me vas a escuchar" agregue con temor a que se diera cuenta de que no tenía obligación de ser mi juez imparcial y se largara.

Lo vi arquear una ceja y menos de un minuto después escuche como suspiraba "está bien, puedes hablar pero ¿podrías respirar mientras hablas? Hace rato te comenzaste a poner un poco purpura"

No pude resistirme a soltar una carcajada, su intento de ponerle humor a la situación, me había quitado un peso de encima.

"bueno, yo tengo una amiga, mi amiga tiene dos amigos, ellos justo ahora no están en buenos términos y resulta que como siempre yo, digo ella, termina estando en el medio de ambos"

"Hermione" mordí mi labio con nerviosismo "se que estás hablando de ti y tus amigos"

"Ron no le cree a Harry cuando este le dice que él no puso su nombre en ese estúpido cáliz y, desde anoche ha estado tratando mal a Harry y también a mí, hoy me grito que era una traidora, ¿soy traidora por creer en la palabra del que prácticamente es mi hermano?"

"y está este sentimiento extraño que tengo sobre mi relación con Ron, hasta hace unos meses yo habría caído a sus pies como una idiota solo para hacerlo feliz, pero ahora me molesta todo de él, su presencia, la forma en que come, aunque eso siempre me molesto, tiene esa mala costumbre de comer con la boca abierta, algo bastante desagradable si me preguntas, bueno me estoy desviando un poco"

"tratando de resumir las cosas que no me gustan de él, digamos que justo ahora es que estoy dándome cuenta de que el no es mi amigo, creo que la única razón por la que siquiera nos toleramos es debido a Harry y eso me duele, acepto que, el antes me gustaba, pero yo aun así lo consideraba mi amigo y digamos que darme cuenta de que en realidad no lo soporto es un golpe bastante duro de recibir"

"Sé que probablemente estas preguntándote ¿Qué tiene que ver mis no existentes sentimientos por Ron con la situación del torneo? Tiene todo que ver de hecho, no aguanto esto, solo ha paso un día y ya me quiero arrancar las pestañas una a una"

"hasta el momento he sido testigo de cuatro discusiones, participe de tres y fui el motivo de dos. ¿Qué se supone que haga? De un lado está Harry, quien necesita mi ayuda y mi cerebro para salir vivo de esta y del otro está un idiota, al que a pesar de todo aun considero mi amigo, a pesar de mi buen juicio, ambos están sujetándome por un brazo y jalan en direcciones opuestas y tengo miedo de terminar rompiéndome"

A eso le llamaba yo desahogarse, no tenía idea del porque confiaba algo tan intimo como mi relación con Harry y Ron a un completo extraño pero honestamente, no me importaba.

Estaba cansada, me sentía sola y sabia que por más mi mejor amiga que fuese Ginny, ella trataría siempre de defender a su hermano, aunque fuese inconscientemente puesto que eso era lo que los hermanos hacían, bueno, yo lo haría de tener un hermano.

Por otro lado, con Luna y Padma no me sentía preparada como para contarles esto y Harry y Neville, bueno, ellos están demasiado involucrados en el tema como para opinar justamente.

Sentía como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta ¿Dios que estaba mal conmigo? ¿Cómo deje que todo esto se me saliera de las manos?; estaba a punto de pararme y salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese cuando escuche el suave acento de Lorenzo.

"nunca es fácil darte cuenta de la verdad Hermione, en especial cuando esta verdad, tiene que ver con el corazón, este chico… ¿Ron?" busco mi aprobación del nombre, a lo cual asentí "bueno, Ron te decepciono y eso es lo que te está molestando, te enoja el darte cuenta de que, tu amistad y tu amor, es algo que él no valoro"

"escucha, no te conozco, tampoco los conozco a ellos, pero es más que obvio que estas sacrificándote, puede ser por tu cariño hacia ellos, quizás seas masoquista" bromeo "pero, tengo la sensación de que lo haces por el bien mayor"

Dejar fluir las cosas y quedarme en silencio eran justo las cosas que me había hecho llegar a esta situación, por otro lado, tenía razón con lo de Harry siendo el bien mayor, yo lo sabía, Harry lo sabía, incluso Dumbledore me lo había dicho hace unos meses pero ¿estoy realmente dispuesta a soportar malos tratos solo por el bien mayor?

"deja que las cosas fluyan, si tu amigo te pide ayuda, hazlo, si necesita que los escuches, hazlo, pero nunca, y escúchame muy bien Hermione, nunca dejes de velar por ti misma"

"En cuanto al tal Ron, no te obligues a nada, tampoco lo juzgues, la que cambio su forma de ver el mundo fuiste tú, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, si no te sientes cómoda con él, aléjate, no serias ni la primera ni la ultima en reacomodar sus prioridades"

"ahora con lo del tema del torneo, si tú dices que tu amigo te necesita simplemente no hay un bando que tomar, esto no es una competencia por ti, dado que no eres un objeto del cual ellos puedan tomar posesión, tampoco se trata sobre a quién le das tu lealtad, es tu decisión a quien ayudas y a quién no. Y si el tal Ron vuelve a llamarte traidora o cualquier otra palabra que no te agrade, búscame y me encargare de enseñarle algunos modales"

Lo último que dijo me hizo reír, era la típica frase de un hermano protector, quizás no supiera absolutamente nada de Lorenzo D'Angelo, pero si algo podía asegurar era que, si tenía hermanos, estos debían ser los más afortunados del mundo.

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dije mientras pensaba en todo lo que habíamos hablado.

"ya lo hiciste de hecho" ¿enserio ese viejo truco?

"¿Por qué?" pregunte después de que me diera luz verde para hablar, aunque él no parecía entender muy bien lo que le decía así que lo intente de nuevo.

"quiero decir ¿Por qué me escuchaste? Pudiste solo irte y dejarme sola con mis problemas, no es como si tu y yo nos conociéramos y tuvieses la obligación de soportarme, además estabas solo y con cara de perro regañado, no era muy difícil adivinar que no querías compañía y aun así me escuchaste e incluso me aconsejaste, así que por eso te repito Lorenzo D'Angelo ¿Por qué?"

Final del Flash Back

Fui sacada de mis recuerdos cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía el brazo, al levantar la mirada apareció ante mí la dulce mirada de Neville, al mirar alrededor pude notar como todos iban saliendo y poco a poco el salón quedaba prácticamente vacío.

"ruega porque el profesor no se diera cuenta de que su alumna estrella no estaba prestándole atención" dijo Neville.

"el hombre ser un fantasma, ser imposible no dormir en clase" dijo una voz gruesa con acento extremadamente marcado.

Esta provenía del chico que estaba sentado a mi lado, quien solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de interrogación de Neville y mía, sin más solo recogió sus libros y se fue.

"eso fue…" dije mirando el lugar donde hace unos segundos había estado el chico.

"muy acertado de hecho" dijo Harry, quien venía acercándose al lugar donde yo aún permanecía sentada "esta podría ser una muy buena clase, si no la diera un fantasma con menos carisma que tío Vernon"

A esto los tres reímos y salimos del salón en dirección a nuestra próxima clase, mientras que los chicos debían ir a adivinación, yo debía subir al tercer piso para ver clases con McGonagall, así nos despedimos y cada uno partió a su clase.

…..

Ya para el momento de mi última clase sentía que mi cuerpo no daba más, el lunes era mi día mas recargado de clases y mi horario para almorzar había quedado en el olvido gracias a una charla motivacional que se antojaron de darnos en encantamientos.

Estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que al momento de entrar a defensa contra las artes oscuras, mi normalmente mal humor de los lunes se vio empeorado, tampoco ayudaba mucho que el lunático de Moody creyera conveniente enseñarnos las maldiciones imperdonables.

El muy bastardo las había usado en frente de nosotros, sobre una pequeña e indefensa araña y estaba segura de que le había dejado un permanente trauma a más de uno, incluyendo a Neville, quien parecía aun más distraído de lo normal durante la cena.

Cuando sirvieron finalmente la cena, simplemente comí como justo mi madre odiaba que lo hiciera, sin decoro alguno pero, sin perder la etiqueta que tan fervientemente mis abuelos habían insistido que aprendiera.

Estaba tan concentrada en comer que ni siquiera note cuando la pelea entre Harry y Ron comenzó si no hasta que fue muy tarde.

"eres un mentiroso Harry" dijo a todo pulmón logrando que todo el comedor se sumiera en un tenso silencio, en espera de las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo "crees que eres el mejor por haber entrado en el torneo pero, todo el mundo piensa que eres un mentiroso y un tramposo"

Para este punto hasta en la mesa de profesores habían dejado de comer solo para escuchar la discusión; mientras, Harry notablemente herido por las palabras de su amigo, solo atino a decir en un tono de voz más bajo "me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás Ron pero, el que mi mejor amigo sea el que menos cree en mi duele" lentamente se levanto de la silla y enfilo en dirección a la puerta y justo antes de salir recorrió con la mirada al comedor entero y luego se fue, dejando a Ron de pie con ganas de pelea.

Antes de que decidiera escogerme a mí como nuevo blanco de pelea, termine rápidamente lo que quedaba en mi plato, me levante discretamente y salí del comedor lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a correr, unos minutos después atravesaba las enormes puertas doble de la biblioteca.

Pase delante del escritorio de madame Pince y este se encontraba vacío, era de esperarse puesto que todos se encontraban en el gran comedor y nadie estaba dispuesto a venir un lunes en la noche a la biblioteca.

Pase sin mirar las hileras de mesas y estantes hasta llegar a la sección de libros muggles, debido a que los profesores este año parecían haberse dado a la tarea de no mandar ni un solo trabajo, ensayo, o algo que evaluara nuestros conocimientos, decidí tener un poco de lectura relajante y pensé que una buena novela romántica podría servir.

Fui repasando con mis dedos el lomo de todos los libros hasta dar con un título que llamara mi atención, pase desde novelas actuales hasta clásicos de la literatura, pero mis pensamientos se habían enfocado en un solo libro y estaba frustrándome el no encontrarlo.

Sabiendo imposible que alguien sacara de la biblioteca ese libro en particular, me dispuse a buscarlo más a fondo. Tome mi cabello y lo ate en una coleta alta y deje mi túnica y mi bolso en mi mesa de siempre.

Comencé nuevamente a repasar cada libro, estaban pasando por mis manos grandes títulos como _Cumbres Borrascosas,_ el romance eterno de _El Amor en Tiempos del Cólera,_ la polémica _Madame Bovary_ y mí secretamente amado _Romeo y Julieta,_ pero ninguno era el que buscaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida e irme, lo vi, al final del estante, sepultado bajo capas de polvo, se encontraba el amor perfecto, lleno de incertidumbres y prejuicios, la obra maestra de las novelas románticas, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de la gran Jane Austen.

Tome el libro entre mis manos y quite delicadamente el polvo que lo cubría, fui corriendo hasta mi mesa y rápidamente saque mi varita y convoque una docena de velas y las eleve a unos metros sobre mí, luego de guardar mi varita me acomode en la silla, busque pergamino y tinta y me perdí entre las páginas de mi libro favorito.

Unos minutos más tarde escuche un ruido como del que hacen los objetos cuando chocan, a este le siguieron una muy colorida selección de insultos, había reconocido ese tono suave y profundo de voz así que sin mucha prisa gire parcialmente el rostro y colocando una cara de fingida sorpresa, enfoque la mirada en el avergonzado chico que estaba a unos metros de mí.

Se encontraba parcialmente de pie, apoyado en el estante que minutos antes habían recorrido mis dedos, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y miraba con bastante odio a sus propios pies, la imagen que daba era tan poco natural para alguien como el que, simplemente por más que intente retener la risa, esta fluyo, suave y calma.

"tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, aunque por suerte estas vez no terminamos ambos en el suelo"

Viktor se levanto con rapidez y, por una razón que desconocía, se encontraba completamente nervioso "Herm-own-ninny yo no quería…"

Ok, si antes había estado avergonzado, creo que justo ahora quería ser tragado por la tierra, su rostro podía competir fácilmente con una señal de STOP.

No podía verlo así, el chico me daba ternura, todo nervioso e inseguro, nada tenía que ver con el Viktor Krum de los posters del mundial de quidditch.

Al ver que seguía en modo estatua en medio del pasillo y, con una tranquilidad que hasta mí me sorprendió, le di unas palmaditas al asiento que se encontraba junto a mí y con el humor bailando en mis palabras le dije:

"¿quieres acompañarme a leer Viktor?"

Con pasos lentos llego hasta la mesa y tomo asiento mientras me miraba de reojo "¿alguna vez has leído literatura muggle?" pregunte.

"no, leer solo libros de escuela" dijo Viktor.

Al principio me decepciono el que nunca se interesara por algo más que libros educativos, hasta que recordé que, el seguro provenía de una familia sangre pura y dudaba que, aun de interesarse lo hubiesen dejado acercarse a cualquier cosa relacionada con mi mundo.

"pues no sabes de lo que estas perdiéndote" dije en modo de broma "por más libros académicos buenos que tengan los magos, nunca han sabido escribir una buena historia"

"tener razón, una vez leer historia sobre dragones y no ser cuento, ser más como cuidar dragón" dijo riendo y provocando una risa de mi parte.

"si no lees libros muggles ¿Qué haces en la sección muggle a las 7 de la noche de un lunes?" dije arqueando una ceja al ver que su aura relajada se tornaba nerviosa de nuevo.

"yo… bueno, yo querer…" miro hacía todos lados como buscando algo que decir y su mirada se poso en el libro que aun mantenía en mis manos "yo querer leer libro, querer leer historias no mágicas"

"ahhh" dije con ironía "¿Qué te interesa leer? ¿Misterio, suspenso, romance, de ciencia ficción? Dime y te puedo ayudar a elegir uno, bueno, si es que quieres mi ayuda"

"¿Qué leer tu? Estar muy concentrada cuando llegar" dijo mientras veía la portada del libro tratando de entender el titulo.

"este es un clásico del romance, se llama Orgullo y Prejuicio" dije mientras le daba el libro, al tomarlo entre sus manos sin querer nuestros dedos se rozaron, nuevamente sentí esa corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, justo como el día que nos conocimos, el pareció sentirla también porque nuestras miradas buscaron la del otro inmediatamente, creando así una especie de conexión.

Dicha conexión fue rota por mí al retirar las manos del libro, Viktor pestañeo varias veces y después de tomar una respiración hablo "¿de qué tratar libro?"

"es una comedia romántica de la literatura inglesa, se enfoca en dos personajes, estos comienzan llenos de prejuicios hacia el otro y mientras avanza la novela deben madurar y dejar de lado muchas cosas, con el fin de encontrar el amor"

"¿saber que brillarte los ojos cuando hablar sobre la historia?" dijo Viktor, provocando un sonrojo leve en mí, mientras, el parecía más que complacido con este hecho.

"¿quieres leerlo? Porque puedo encontrarte una versión traducida al búlgaro, de hecho juraría que vi una por aquí" dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a recorrer las hileras de libros.

Unos segundos después sentí como se levantaba y se paraba detrás de mí, no sabía que tan cerca estaba hasta que sentí su voz, estaba a tan solo un paso de mí y en un susurro me dijo "querer leer libro, pero querer seguir escuchándote hablar de él"

Con una delicadeza de la que no pensé que fuese capaz, tomo mi mano, la cual se había apretado alrededor de un libro, y la envolvió con la suya, suavemente me dio la vuelta y fue llevándome de regreso a la mesa. Mientras caminábamos, fije mi vista en nuestras manos, la de él era mucho más grande, logrando que la mía ni siquiera se notara.

Al llegar a la mesa, se giro hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo, aproveche ese momento para detallarlo; no importaba que dijeran las personas, cuando Viktor dejaba de tener esa expresión de mal humor, se convertía en un chico extremadamente atractivo, sus facciones eran rudas pero sin ser desagradables, mechones de, ni corto ni largo cabello negro caía perezosamente sobre su frente, su mentón estaba definido y le daba armonía al resto de su cara, su nariz, si bien se notaba ligeramente rota, no quitaba para nada su atractivo, en mi opinión le agregaba rudeza a su aspecto, sus labios eran llenos y con un natural rosa en ellos y finalmente estaban sus ojos, tan negros como una noche sin luna, atrayentes, misteriosos y audaces.

Me llevaba unos buenos 20 centímetros en altura, mi cara quedaba justo a la altura donde se suponía estaba su corazón; mi parte lógica no lograba entender cómo es que era el más rápido del mundo cuando, si bien era delgado, esto no quitaba que era un chico grande, hombros, espalda y pecho amplios, y por más que el uniforme no rebelara prácticamente nada, no era difícil adivinar que tenia brazos definidos.

Después de terminar mi observación, subí el rostro hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron, gracias a la luz generada por las velas, su rostro había adquirido un tono dorado, además de crear un ambiente misterioso y seductor, parecíamos estar envueltos en una burbuja, no tenias que tener el IQ más alto del mundo para comprender que el ambiente estaba cargado de energía en su más pura y primitiva versión.

Esa burbuja fue rota cuando escuchamos un carraspeo cerca de nosotros, al voltear vimos a madame Pince quien miraba con intriga del uno al otro, fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta en donde estaba, con quien y el estado en el que me encontraba.

Estábamos pegados el uno al otro, parece que en medio del trance en el que entramos nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente como para que nuestros pechos estuviesen tocándose, nuestras manos seguían juntas y nuestras respiración se habían acelerado.

Ese era el problema con este chico, me hacía perder la noción de la realidad con tan solo mirarme; el día que nos conocimos fue igual, por eso hui como una cobarde, para no enfrentarme al hecho de que, por primera vez había encontrado alguien que lograra descontrolarme.

Cuando madame Pince carraspeo de nuevo fue cuando me separe abruptamente de él, junte mis manos nerviosamente y mire al suelo de manera fija, aunque aun podía sentir su mirada fija en mi.

"ya es hora de cerrar señorita Granger, creo conveniente que regrese a su dormitorio" luego señalo a Viktor "lo mismo se aplica a usted joven" sin más se dio vuelta y se alejo, con el murmullo del sonido de sus tacones al golpear con el piso de madera.

"bueno… yo creo que es mejor que me marche" dije mientras regresaba a la mesa y comenzaba a juntar mis cosas.

Fui detenida por la mano de Viktor, sus dedos acariciaron levemente mis nudillos y solo eso basto para que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera, Merlín tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

"estar muy agradecido si decirme dónde encontrar libro en búlgaro"

"Yo tengo que buscarlo, cuando lo encuentre te lo hare llegar" dije mientras ajustaba la mochila en mi hombro, cuando fui a pasar a su lado para irme, volvió a detenerme.

"ser tarde, dejarme acompañarte" ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de negarme, ya había comenzado a caminar decidido a acompañarme, al notar que no lo seguía si no que estaba parada como una idiota viéndolo solo atino a decir "vamos" y luego me dio una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que soltara todo el jodido aire de mis pulmones.

Resignada camine hasta llegar a su altura y nos dispusimos a salir de la biblioteca, al pasar por el escritorio de madame Pince, esta me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva con una ceja arqueada, mirada a la cual le hui.

Todo el camino a la torre fue en completo silencio, no era un silencio ni incomodo ni placentero, solo era un silencio y ya, al llegar junto al retrato de la dama gorda, trate de despedirme lo más rápido posible.

"bueno… gracias por la compañía" tome una respiración corta "buenas noches Viktor" y gire sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

"¿Herm-own-ninny?" al momento de voltear, lo vi hacer una mueca debido a la pronunciación de mi nombre.

"¿si" dije temerosa.

"preferir que ser tu quien me dé el libro, querer verte de nuevo" Joder, el no podía solamente decir eso, no pensaba quedarme ni un segundo más así que me gire en un segundo intento de entrar.

"¿Herm-own-ninny?" dijo de nuevo, a este punto iba a tomarle cariño a su forma de decir mi nombre, cuando lo vi su mirada tenia la misma intensidad de cuando estábamos en la biblioteca.

"Buenas noches" se acerco, tomo mi mano, la llevo a sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso en ella, me dio la misma sonrisa que hace un rato, se dio vuelta y se fue.

…

Me encontraba ya a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando de repente abrí los ojos abruptamente espantando a Crookshanks quien solo me miro de manera desagradable y se volvió a acomodar.

En mi mente solo se reproducían una y otra vez las palabras que hasta ahora analizaba "Quiero verte de nuevo" oh Dios, mire a mi bola de pelos naranjas y en un susurro le dije "creo que la pequeña parte de normalidad de mi año acaba de irse al demonio" a esto Crookshanks me miro por unos segundo, luego bufo y volvió a dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV

Comprando sonrisas

Viktor POV

El día comenzaba bastante ajetreado para cierto búlgaro, Viktor llevaba lo que parecía una eternidad corriendo por el borde del lago, Karkaroff lo había levantado antes de que saliera el sol y le había ordenado correr hasta que las clases iniciaran.

Afortunadamente, su alocado club de fans no se había percatado aun de su presencia en el lago, lo cual le proporcionaba un poco más de tranquilidad en su entrenamiento matutino.

En una de las tantas vueltas que estaba dando, vio algo que en las anteriores no se encontraba allí, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Cierta castaña de rizos rebeldes, se encontraba gritando por todo el lago, se veía de mal humor y, lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que aun tenía puesta su pijama.

Al irme acercando más a ella, logre escuchar lo que ella gritaba, aunque no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de que significara una palabra tan extraña como Crookshanks, pero mis conocimientos de su idioma no eran muy amplios así que…

"¡Crookshanks! ¿Dónde estás?" Hermione estaba dándome la espalda al momento de yo acercarme, por lo que no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada.

Llevaba un short bastante corto de color negro, lo cual dejaba a la vista esas increíbles piernas blancas, me negué rotundamente a mirar su trasero porque, de ser así, era probable que no pudiese contener a mis hormonas, utilizaba una sudadera roja, una talla más grande de lo que debería y el salvaje cabello estaba amarrado en un desordenado moño.

"Hola Herm-own-ninny" lo siguiente que escuche fue un grito de sorpresa, al voltear, sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente el origen de esas palabras, mientras que yo me quedaba sin aliento al verla.

El desordenado moño en el que se encontraba su cabello, dejaba sueltos muchos de sus rizos, estos rozaban su rostro de la manera más dulce que pudiese existir, había uno en particular que estaba rozándole los labios, esos labios tan…

"¡Merlín Viktor! No me asustes de esas manera" Hermione hablaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón y colocaba su mano en el pecho, como un gesto de sorpresa.

Cuando deje de mirarle los labios y busque su mirada, lo que esta me devolvía me dejo más que complacido; desde hace bastante tiempo que mi camiseta había pasado a mejor vida, por lo tanto, mi pecho se encontraba al descubierto.

Hermione estaba dándole una mirada apreciativa a mi pecho, cuando se dio percato que yo me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, rápidamente aparto la mirada y un rojo intenso cubrió la totalidad de su rostro, ¡joder! Esa chica era perfecta.

En un intento de salir de la obvia vergüenza en la que se encontraba, comenzó a balbucear, aunque eso lo único que hacía era que el sonrojo creciera, igual que mi humor.

Luego de unos minutos me apiade de ella y corte sus intentos de hablar "¿Qué hacer a estas horas por aquí?" pregunte, y la verdad es que me encontraba realmente curioso.

Repentinamente vi el enojo regresar a sus facciones y me pregunte si había dicho algo que la ofendiera "es una larga historia pero, en general, trato de buscar a mi gato" cada palabra se encontraba cargada de molestia.

"¿Por qué buscar gato en pijama a esta hora?" dije luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas.

"digamos que mi habitación se convirtió en un campo de batalla y mis compañeras terminaron pagándola con Crookshanks"

Así que la palabra complicada era el nombre de su gato, aunque seguía sin entender muy bien que pasaba me ofrecí a ayudarla a buscar a su mascota, a lo que ella asintió y me agradeció.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí a estas horas y…-me recorrió de pies a cabeza- vestido así?" pregunto Hermione mientras caminábamos por la orilla del lago.

"entrenar para torneo" respondí "¿Qué pasar con tus compañeras?" pregunte curioso.

"los ánimos en mi casa no están muy buenos últimamente, con lo que paso con Harry y el torneo, al final deje mal paradas a mis compañeras delante de todos y, me declararon la guerra" mientras Hermione hablaba, note como su mirada perdía brillo, y el enojo por quien sea que la hiciera sentir mal, me invadió.

"si servir de algo, yo no creer que Potter poner su nombre, el chico lucir asustado cuando entrar en la habitación con nosotros" dije, en un intento de quitarle esa aura de tristeza que la rodeaba.

Sus facciones se relajaron y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Gracias Viktor, es bueno saber que no todos creen que lo hizo"

Me dije a mi mismo que ese era el momento perfecto para preguntarle lo que el nerviosismo no me dejo hacer el día de la biblioteca, sostuve su mano delicadamente y cuando ella volteo sorprendida, y yo me disponía a preguntarle, fui interrumpido por un maullido.

Al bajar la mirada, una enorme bola de pelos naranja con cara aplastada se encontraba viéndonos, mejor dicho, viéndome a mí, fijamente, con una intensidad de la que un animal no debería ser capaz, sin previo aviso la bola de pelos comenzó a pasearse entre mis piernas y a restregarse a ellas.

"¡oh Viktor! Encontraste a Crookshanks" dijo Hermione alegre y con emoción agrego "y le agradas, eso es todo un milagro"

¿Eso era el gato de Hermione? Pensé que se trataba de alguna especie de ardilla mutante o algo así y ¿Qué quería decir con lo de, es un milagro que le agrades? Sin darme tiempo a preguntar, Hermione tomo al gato de una de mis piernas y lo arrullo contra su pecho.

"gracias por encontrarlo Viktor"

"De hecho, creo que el encontrarnos a nosotros" el gato comenzó a maullar y Hermione comento que debía tener hambre y que lo mejor era regresar a su habitación.

No podía creerlo, el gato le había arruinado su oportunidad de pedirle una cita, y ahora veía como Hermione se daba media vuelta y emprendía el camino hasta el castillo.

Piensa rápido Viktor, me dije "¡Herm-own-ninny esperar!" grite, la vi detenerse mientras yo me maldecía internamente, ¿lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue gritarle? Y peor aún, gritarle el nombre mal pronunciado, yo tenía que ser idiota.

"¿Qué ocurre Viktor?" pregunto suavemente, mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

"yo…" no es momento para nerviosismos Krum, pregúntale y ya "¿poder verte de nuevo?" la vi mirarme con confusión, ¿Qué se supone que dije?

"¿verme de nuevo? Estas viéndome ahora Viktor" respondió con simpleza.

"no ver de mirarte, ver de salir" cada vez que intentaba arreglar mis palabras, termina empeorando todo, Hermione me miraba de forma extraña.

"¿estás intentando pedirme una cita?" pregunto con evidente humor en su voz, la palabra que no lograba encontrar era cita, penosamente asentí y ella solo sonrió de la manera más dulce.

"esta noche voy a estar en la biblioteca en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, si no te molesta acompañarme, eres más que bienvenido a unírteme" mientras decía esto, su rostro iba tiñéndose de un bonito tono rosado.

Hermione retomo el camino hasta el castillo, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de responder, cuando la vi alejarse lo suficiente de mí, deje que la felicidad que me embargaba saliera a flote, en forma de una deslumbrante sonrisa.

…..

Asen y yo nos encontrábamos en el gran comedor, cuando Lorenzo llego rebosante de felicidad, sin perder tiempo nos ubico y se sentó delante de nosotros, curiosamente Hermione entro detrás de él y se ubico en la mesa de los leones.

"a que no adivinan con quien tengo clases de encantamientos" fue lo primero que dijo Lorenzo al aterrizar en la mesa.

"¿alguna francesa dispuesta?" pregunto socarronamente Asen, a lo que todos rodamos los ojos con exasperación.

"ya te lo he dicho Asen, el que tú seas una zorra no quiere decir que todos lo seamos" dijo Lorenzo.

"Antes de que comiencen con otra de sus discusiones sin fin, podrías decirnos ¿quién es tu compañero?" intervine, en pos de evitar una guerra durante el almuerzo.

"¿Quién dijo que es un él?" Lorenzo sonreía de forma traviesa, lo cual nos hacia ponernos a la defensiva, detrás de esa sonrisa siempre venia algo peligroso.

"digamos que cierta chica de Gryffindor, como de 1.70 y rebelde cabello castaño, comparte escritorio conmigo en encantamientos y, he de decir que es muy buena en ellos" ahora Lorenzo me miraba fijamente, provocando que Asen hiciera lo mismo, pero este con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¿ves clases con la futura madre de los bebes Krum?" grito Asen, lo que hizo que todo el puto comedor volteara a vernos, por suerte lo dijo en búlgaro, por lo cual fueron pocos los que entendieron que fue lo que dijo, aunque eso no disminuyo la vergüenza y el instinto asesino que sentí.

Inmediatamente golpee al rubio para que cerrara la boca, Lorenzo se partía de risa y mis compañeros de Durmstrang me veían con los ojos como platos y buscaban, nada discretamente, a la dueña de tal titulo.

"definitivamente, tu estupidez alcanza límites insospechados Poliakoff" masculle con rabia, mientras enterraba la cabeza cada vez más en la mesa, me negaba a ver a Hermione y mucho menos a mis compañeros.

"dejando de lado las indiscreciones de mi no tan querido primo, la respuesta a tu pregunta es si Asen, veo clases con la chica de Viktor" respondió Lorenzo en voz baja.

"escúchenme bien par de idiotas, Herm-own-ninny no es mi novia, además ¿tú no ves encantamientos avanzados?" dije de forma seria, aunque mi patética pronunciación de su nombre, era capaz de restarle seriedad a cualquier cosa.

"Aún Viktor, no es tu novia aún y ¿Qué te dije sobre no decir su nombre?" replicaba Lorenzo de forma tajante "y es cierto que veo clases avanzadas pero, puedo asegurar que tu chica es una pequeña sabelotodo"

"por suerte la chica es más bonita que su nombre" dijo Asen.

"ese no es su nombre, ese es la versión mal pronunciada de Viktor, su nombre es Hermione" puntualizo Lorenzo.

A todas estas, yo seguía preguntándome ¿qué demonios seguía haciendo yo aquí? Podía ver los ojos de Hermione fijos en nosotros, pero la mirada más intensa iba dirigida a Asen, cualquiera pensaría que ella entendió lo que habían dicho pero, eso era imposible… ¿o no? ¿Hermione hablaría búlgaro?

Descarte esa idea rápidamente, ella no podía, ella no debía hablar búlgaro, si lo hacía eso significaría que habría comprendido todo lo que los chicos habían dicho, y la vez cerca del lago, además era imposible, de hablarlo ella le habría dicho ¿cierto?

….

Estaba frente a una de las puertas del barco, tenía que hacer esto, por más que intentara retrasarlo, no podía ni quería ignorar lo que ocurría, las cosas se estaban saliendo de mis manos y no pensaba perder a mi familia, así que toque la puerta.

Unos segundos más tarde se escucho un "adelante" al momento de abrir la puerta, no sabía si hacerlo o no, este era el momento de hablar, de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y si algo fallaba… no lo pensé más y entre.

"Viktor" dijo de forma sorprendida, venia saliendo del baño a medio vestir "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"eres mi mejor amigo, me conoces y sabes que esta conversación la tendríamos tarde o temprano" le aclare mientras entraba al camarote y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

"creí que todo estaba dicho" dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas algo para ponerse.

"No, tu hablaste, sacaste conclusiones y te fuiste, todo esto sin darme tiempo para hablar" reclame de forma severa pero calmada, no trataba de comenzar una discusión, solo quería hablar.

"¿Qué quieres Viktor?" pregunto Valentín de manera cansada.

"queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta" se escucho una tercera voz en la habitación, sorprendidos, volteamos y vimos a Lorenzo y a Asen en la puerta.

"si hermano, supéralo y deja el drama" todos rodamos los ojos ante el comentario de Asen, un poco rudo pero, así era él.

"les mentí, además, ustedes no entienden lo que yo vi…"

"ni tu entiendes lo que viste Vólkov" puntualizo Asen "Joder hombre, viste caos, desastre y a un muerto pero, ¿viste a Viktor muerto?" Asen estaba siendo cínico y todos sabíamos que eso no ayudaría en nada, pero los genes Poliakoff podían más que su sentido común.

"No, pero…" Valentín balbuceaba y trataba de justificarse, siendo cortado por Asen.

"¿viste a alguno de nosotros muerto? Dime Valentín ¿viste a alguien más que a Lorenzo sujetando a la chica?" Asen arrinconaba a Valentín mientras hablaba, los fríos ojos de Asen se clavaban en los grisáceos de Valentín, mientras Lorenzo y yo mirábamos la escena con cautela.

"¡NO!" exploto Valentín "¿Qué quieres que te diga Poliakoff? ¿Qué sé perfectamente lo que va a pasar? Pues no, no lo sé, mis visiones no son exactas" para este punto, no me sorprendía la explosión de mi mejor amigo, el no solía tomarse muy bien el ser acorralado "pero, si hay algo que les puedo asegurar a todos es que, algo malo va a pasar en este lugar y no importa cuántas visiones tenga, no podremos evitarlo"

Si era honesto conmigo mismo, yo no había creído mucho en las palabras de Valentín pero al ver el desespero y el tono derrotado con el que hablaba, comenzaba a dudar de mis propias creencias ¿estaría realmente mi vida en peligro? o peor aun ¿ese peligro sería suficiente como para ponernos tres metros bajo tierra?

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir y yo solo tenía una pregunta rondando mi mente ¿ella sabría lo que nos espera? "¿has hablado con Herm-own-ninny?" pregunte, cortando los gritos de los chicos.

"¿Qué… porque me preguntas eso?" al escuchar el tono nervioso de Valentín, busque su mirada, mirada que se negaba a darme ¿Qué demonios estaba ocultándome?

"¿hablaste sí o no?" me acerque hasta donde se encontraba y lo enfrente, tratando de entender su nerviosismo "¿ella sabe algo de todo esto Valentín?"

Cuando vi que se negó a mirarme lo supe, había hecho o dicho algo y no quería decírmelo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que cuando se negaba a responderme y rehuía de mi era porque trataba de mentirme sobre algo.

"¿Valentín?" pregunto Lorenzo "¿Hermione… le dijiste?" su pregunta había sido de forma pausada, como la forma en la que hablabas cuando no querías asustar a un niño pequeño.

"Yo…" cuando finalmente Valentín levanto el rostro, los normalmente brillantes ojos azules se encontraban más grises que nunca, con una mirada extraña "Yo trate, quería hablar con ella pero, no pude" dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunte, mientras me sentaba en una de las camas, los demás inmediatamente me imitaron, tratando de quitarle un poco de tensión al pequeño camarote.

"la busque para hablar, una de sus amigas me ayudo a encontrarle pero, al momento de tenerla frente a mi yo… yo tuve una visión" Valentín solo miraba sus manos con evidente molestia "se encontraba en el suelo llorando, alguien se encontraba sobre ella, empuñando una varita en su contra, luego Asen y Lorenzo estaban en un cementerio y decían lo triste que era ver morir a alguien tan joven"

El tenso ambiente de hace unos minutos, se había vuelto prácticamente insoportable, podía sentir un nudo formándose en mi garganta, me negaba a creer lo que Valentín decía ¿Hermione iba a morir?

Pensar en eso me producía un profundo dolor en el pecho, trate de convencerme a mí mismo de que ese dolor se debía a lo injusta que sería la muerte de alguien tan joven y no de que, esta pequeña chica, con alborotado cabello castaño y enormes ojos avellana y a quien casi ni conocía, estaba metiéndose muy profundo dentro de mi corazón.

"espera un momento" dijo Asen "¿ella no estaba viva en tu primera visión?"

Fue la voz de Asen la que me saco de mis turbios pensamientos, al procesar las palabras de Asen se me ocurrió una idea "El rubio tiene un punto" dije, llamando la atención de los chicos "la Herm-own-ninny de tu segunda visión ¿Qué edad aparentaba?"

Todos me observaron confusos y fue Lorenzo quien hablo "¿en que influye su edad en todo esto Viktor?"

"porque lo que Valentín vio no tiene que estar relacionado" la confusión en sus rostros creció aun más "escuchen, ella estaba viva en la visión del Torneo, según lo visto por Masha, ella estaba un poco más grande que ahora y…." fui interrumpido por Valentín.

"¡Joder Viktor! Ya sé a lo que te refieres y creo que podrías tener razón"

….

El extraño humor que se había apoderado de mí durante la charla con los chicos, se encontraba prácticamente en el olvido; la cena en el gran comedor había terminado hace unos minutos y yo me encontraba refrescándome un poco antes de irme a la biblioteca.

Luego de escuchar con detalle lo que Valentín vio, creemos haber encontrado un poco de coherencia en toda esta situación, aunque llegamos a la conclusión de que, tarde o temprano Hermione debía enterarse de las cosas, acordamos conocerla primero antes de arrojar el secreto de nuestro amigo a los cuatro vientos.

Al estar a punto de salir, me vi reflejado en un espejo que se encontraba junto a la puerta del camarote, revise que me encontrara presentable, peine un poco el desorden de mi cabello y ajuste la chaqueta del uniforme. Por el reflejo vi el frasco de uno de mis perfumes, luego de pensarlo unos segundos me aplique un poco y camine rumbo al castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, observe como esta albergaba a unos cuantos estudiantes en ella, esta vez la bibliotecaria si se encontraba en el lugar, sentada en el alto escritorio y con evidente mal humor, dirigió una mirada en mi dirección y la vi fruncir el seño un poco.

No le tome importancia a ese hecho y, tratando de pasar desapercibido para los estudiantes, esquive la sección de la mesas y fui directamente hasta el final de la biblioteca, donde Hermione le dijo que estaría.

Al llegar, lo primero que note fue el vacio escritorio, inmediatamente mi buen ánimo se desplomo ¿había llegado muy tarde? Busque mi reloj de bolsillo y vi que no había pasado mucho desde que la cena termino, seguro se arrepintió y cambio de parecer sobre encontrarse conmigo, quizás la espante en la mañana, seguro que fue porque no llevaba camiseta… el pesimismo estaba consumiendo gran parte de mis pensamientos hasta que capte un movimiento con mi visión periférica.

Al buscar que fue lo que vi, me encontré con una chica, cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por una torre de varios libros, esta venia caminando en mi dirección sin darse cuenta que yo me encontraba justo frente a ella.

Torpemente trate de apartarme de su camino, aunque al final, termine tropezándola, provocando que los libros, ella y yo termináramos en el duro piso de madera.

"sentirlo" dije rápidamente, mientras que trataba de quitar los libros que se encontraban sobre nosotros, en el momento en el que levante la túnica negra que cubría a la chica, lo primero que distinguí fueron los salvajes rizos.

Al saber a quien había tropezado, me insulte mentalmente, ¡era Hermione! De todas las personas que podría haber mandado al suelo sin querer, debía ser la castaña, ella giro con molestia para ver quien fue quien la hizo caerse pero, al ver que se trataba de mi, su enojo cambio a sorpresa y esta se transformo en una contenida carcajada.

"Sentirlo tanto Herm-own-ninny, yo no querer tropezar" dije atropelladamente mientras me levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Por Merlín Viktor, ¿Qué fijación tienes con el suelo?" dijo Hermione entre risas.

"yo sentirlo mucho" al ver que se encontraba de pie, me agache para comenzar a recoger sus cosas, segundos después Hermione se unió a mí, me sentía tan nervioso que no preste atención y tome el mismo libro que ella, al instante sentí como un cosquilleo se formaba justo donde nuestras manos se juntaban.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, el día de la fiesta de Halloween ocurrió lo mismo, ni que hablar de la última vez en la biblioteca, la forma en la que me miro esa noche, era justamente la misma de ahora.

La situación era bastante irreal, ambos nos encontrábamos agachados, con libros rodeándonos y con nuestras manos tocándose, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos de la forma más intensa jamás vista.

"Viktor" Hermione hablo tan bajo que casi no escuche lo que dijo. Pero aun así, ese susurro provoco un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo, la forma en la que había pronunciado mi nombre, solo lo había escuchado un par de veces y en todas me encontraba a medio vestir.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar en imágenes de Hermione de forma nada inocentes y, antes de que cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzara a reaccionar, aparte esas imágenes de mis pensamientos.

Solté su mano y levante los libros que quedaban, fui directo hasta la mesa del fondo y los deje todos sobre ella, cuando voltee, Hermione estaba parada en el mismo sitio, viéndome con sorpresa y con las mejillas de un furioso tono rojizo, al ver su estado me pregunte ¿se abra dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensado?

De haberse dado cuenta, no me dio tiempo para preguntarle nada porque Hermione camino hasta la mesa con el resto de los libros y tomo asiento frente a mí, su rostro había perdido todo rastro de vergüenza y su expresión risueña había vuelto.

"dime una cosa Viktor ¿tu relación amorosa con el suelo es desde antes o quedaste prendado del de Hogwarts por algún motivo especial?" Hermione me miraba de forma seria pero, supongo que mi expresión debe haber sido lo suficientemente chistosa como para que segundos después comenzara a reírse.

"Hogwarts tener el mejor que ver en mi vida" le seguí el juego, su risa aumento y la mía le siguió por un rato.

Aparentemente, Hermione recordó que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca y que se suponía que no debíamos hacer ruido porque dejo de reírse y miro hacia los lados como buscando a alguien, cuando se aseguro que nadie nos había escuchado, comenzó a sacar pergamino y tinta de su bolso.

"de hecho, manejarme mejor en el aire" dije, y era completamente honesto, mientras volaba me sentía libre, en control, en la tierra, me volvía torpe.

"si, me di cuenta… en el mundial, te vi volando" dijo de forma tímida.

"y… ¿Qué pensar?" joder estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese responderme, ¿le habré gustado?

"que estabas amargado" dijo, luego soltó una risita suave "y al mismo tiempo, lucías libre, como si pertenecieras a las alturas"

Sus palabras me impactaron, nunca nadie había descrito uno de mis partidos de esa forma, usualmente las chicas solo hablaban de cómo me quedaba el uniforme o lo bien que me veía en la escoba, cosas sin ninguna relevancia para mí, pero ella, solo había hablado de los sentimientos que reflejaba al hacer lo que amaba.

"aunque, debo admitir que al principio te califique de lunático" dijo mientras escribía en uno de los pergaminos, por lo que pude leer del libro, era sobre encantamientos "esa cosa que hiciste mientras volabas, el amargo de rosi, casi hace que el corazón me saltara del pecho, debes saber que fue una locura"

¿El que de quien? No aguante y solté una carcajada muy impropia de mi "Amago de Wronski" dije y la vi dejar el libro y bajar la mirada avergonzada, inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije y la tome del mentón para que me mirara "Herm-own-ninny…"

…

Hermione POV

No, no, no, Viktor Krum no puede venir, lucir como lo hace, mirarme con esos ojos negros y oler tan condenadamente bien y esperar que lo mire fijamente, este chico está volviendo loca.

"en mi defensa, no me gusta el quidditch" dije tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de haber dicho el nombre mal.

"pero… estar en el mundial, ¿si no gustarte quidditch…?" sonaba tan confundido como se veía.

"mis mejores amigos y su familia adoran el quidditch… yo solo era apoyo moral" dije con vergüenza, lo siguiente que escuche fue la profunda y cálida risa de Viktor; era increíble como una simple risa podía transformar por completo a una persona, si antes había creído que Viktor era atractivo, ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que era hermoso. La forma en la que sus facciones se suavizaban y sus ojos brillaban con diversión, era simplemente digno de admirar.

Al notar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, decidí que era mejor alejarme lo más posible de los temas relacionados con su físico, porque estaba casi segura que mi rostro en este momento debía de ser una mezcla entre observadora de arte y grupee necesitada.

Fui sacada de mi dilema por la voz grave de Viktor, al verlo se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente y, con una delicadeza increíble tomo entre sus manos uno de mis libros y mientras lo ojeaba me dijo "ser la primera persona en decir abiertamente que no gustar quidditch" al momento sus ojos brillaron con algo que no reconocí "gustarme eso"

Al terminar esa frase mi corazón se detuvo por dos razones, en primer lugar, era la primera vez que alguien no me criticaba por mi opinión, paradójicamente era un jugador de quidditch quien se alegraba que no me gustara dicho deporte, y en segundo, Viktor había colocado una sonrisa que yo denominaba –sonrisita compradora- era la forma en la que los chicos sonreían cuando estaban coqueteando y eso definitivamente no podía estar ocurriendo ¿o sí? ¿Acaso Viktor Krum estaba coqueteando conmigo y yo no lo sabía?

"simplemente no puedo entender el atractivo de volar a cientos de metros del suelo, en cacharros de limpieza y con fines de entretenimiento" dije sin pensar, demasiado concentrada en alejar mis pensamientos del –no coqueteo- de Viktor como para darme cuenta que su sonrisa paso a una mueca de confusión.

"¿cacharro? ¿Qué ser eso?" dijo, con la duda dibujada en todo su rostro.

"es como un objeto –al ver que su expresión no cambiaba- dejémoslo en que vuelan en algo que, de donde yo vengo, se utiliza solo para limpiar"

"¿poder pedir favor?" pregunto tímidamente Viktor.

Y allí estaba, lo que me temía y aun así me esperaba, que él igual que otros chicos, solo se acercaban a mí para pedirme favores, normalmente estos se reducían a ayudarles con sus deberes, en casos extremos ayudarlos con otras chicas, todos parecían usarme como mediadora cuando no sabían cómo llegar a las demás.

"si claro, ¿Qué necesitas?" respondí con desgana.

"Yo… querer saber si tu… poder ayudarme con idioma" dijo sin siquiera mirarme "yo tener dificultad para expresar, no poder decir tu nombre y yo…"

"¿Qué idiomas conoces?" pregunte, mitad curiosa y mitad educativo; la petición de Viktor me había sorprendido sobremanera, yo estaba esperando que me preguntara por alguna chica de mi dormitorio, incluso por ayuda con el torneo, no por clases de inglés, así que mi complejo de profesora frustrada salió a flote y me dije que no perdía nada con ayudarle un poco.

Viktor pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de mirarme fijamente y responder "hablar búlgaro, noruego, italiano, ruso y, si tu aceptar ayudar, ingles"

"¿cuatro idiomas y un quinto bastante mal pronunciado?" dije más para mí que para el mismo, no estaba nada mal, considerando que tres de los cuatro idiomas que hablaba eran extremadamente complicados de aprender y pronunciar, estaba segura de que con tan solo un poco de esfuerzo hablaría ingles muchísimo mejor, con un amago de sonrisa le dije lo que pensaba, en recompensa obtuve una brillante sonrisa y un gracias Hermione horrendamente pronunciado, lo que causo mi risa.

Nuestra noche del viernes paso entre risas, estudios y oraciones mal elaboradas que terminaban haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas, logrando ser regañados y finalmente expulsados de la biblioteca por Madame Pince, aunque dicha expulsión no había sido tan dañina para mi plan de estudios, debido a que ya era casi medianoche y la biblioteca se encontraba a punto de cerrar.

Al momento de irnos, Viktor nuevamente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la torre de Gryffindor a pesar de mis negativas; no era que no deseara su compañía, al contrario, es solo que no quería que por sus evidentes buenos modales y caballerosidad, se viese en la obligación de pasar más tiempo conmigo del necesario.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos que conducía a la torre cuando Viktor dejo de hablar abruptamente y tomándome del brazo me llevo hasta un pequeño escondite entre unas columnas, cuando me encontraba a punto de protestar, el me indico que guardara silencio y señalo el final del pasillo de donde provenían enojados susurros.

Justo frente a nosotros se encontraban el profesor Snape e Igor Karkaroff, ambos magos parecían estar discutiendo y el profesor Snape no lucia de muy buen humor –no es que alguna vez luciese feliz- pero justo ahora tenía una expresión aun más oscura que de costumbre.

"¡escucha muy bien Igor!" siseo Snape "No. Quiero. Escuchar. Más. Sobre. Esto. ¿Entiendes?"

"pero Severus…"

"ambos tomamos nuestras decisiones hace años Igor, y ahora nos toca lidiar con las consecuencias. Deja de quejarte por algo que hiciste con completa consciencia" y sin más el malhumorado profesor de pociones giro y se fue, dejando a un estoico Karkaroff de pie en medio del pasillo.

Cuando regrese la mirada hacia Viktor, comprendí que yo no era la única sorprendida por lo que acabamos de escuchar. Su mirada se encontraba fija en Karkaroff y, podría estarme equivocando pero juraría que vi decepción en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, tome la mano de Viktor en la mía y, al ver que su tenebroso director no se encontraba cerca, lo arrastre conmigo hasta el retrato de la dama gorda.

"Viktor…" dije con duda, su mirada ya no era la misma que cuando salimos de la biblioteca y, por alguna razón, el verlo tan… desilusionado, me hacia tener una molestia bastante inusual en el pecho.

"Dormir bien Herm-own-ninny" se inclino y beso mi mano de forma suave, luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Yo lo seguí con la mirada, rezándole a todo santo conocido para que su cambio fuese por la conversación que escuchamos y no por mi o algo que yo dijera. Cuando se encontraba a punto de girar en el pasillo, regreso la mirada hasta mí y colocando la sonrisita de coqueteo –demonios con esa sonrisa- me miro de una forma que me hizo sonrojarme.

"verte mañana temprano"

"¿vernos mañana?" pregunte confundida, mañana era sábado, lo que significaba que iría con los chicos al pueblo, así que ¿Cuándo…?

"ir mañana conmigo a pueblo, prometer que divertir" sus palabras me hicieron pensar por un momento, ¿era eso una cita o solo como amigos? Además…

"¿estás invitándome o estas avisan…" no logre terminar la frase porque el muy idiota me dejo hablando sola. "¡Krum!" chille molesta, odiaba que me dejaran hablando sola y sobre todo, odiaba no poder gritarle al buscador de sonrisita perfecta por haberlo hecho.

"ir conmigo mañana al pueblo –dije tratando de imitar su acento- Merlín no, suena mucho mejor cuando él lo dice" comencé a reírme mientras entraba en la sala común; aun sin darme cuenta del búlgaro que sonreía con triunfo detrás de una columna.


	15. Chapter 15

RECOMENDACIÓN: para escribir este capítulo me inspire en este mix de youtube. Si desean pueden escucharlo mientras leen el capitulo, solo necesitan quitarle los espacios.

https: www. youtube watch? v=0joO e8K rU34

Capitulo XV

Como en un Cuento de Hadas

"¡por Merlín! tendrían que haberlas visto" exclamo Asen "esas chicas sí que saben cómo utilizar la boca"

Esas fueron las palabras que Viktor escucho al momento de entrar en la habitación de los chicos; Asen parecía encontrarse en una nube mientras que Valentín tenía una mueca de desagrado pintada por toda la cara y Lorenzo parecía a punto de vomitar.

"¿Comprendes lo asqueroso que es que te acostaras con dos niñas?" soltó de manera asqueada Lorenzo.

"créeme cuando te digo que ese par no eran ningunas niñas" hablo Asen en tono ofendido.

"¡tienen 14 años pervertido!" grito Lorenzo.

"y follan como unas de 20 –grito Asen, haciéndonos soltar sendas carcajadas al ver el rostro desencajado de Lorenzo-, si había alguien pervertido en ese momento, les puedo asegurar que no era yo" se defendió el rubio.

El rostro escandalizado de Lorenzo paso a tornarse de un rojo intenso ante las últimas palabras de Asen, a eso le siguieron una sarta de insultos en italiano que solo ambos primos lograron entender.

Mientras rubio y castaño se enfrentaban en una guerra verbal en otro idioma, aproveche la distracción para hacerle ver a Valentín que deseaba continuar con la conversación que iniciamos hace unos días.

"… la abuela me dijo que era posible que las cosas ocurrieran como las conversamos el otro día –comento con alegría- aunque sospecho que la abuela sabe más de lo que demuestra" admitió un poco dolido.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunte- creí que Masha no sabía mucho sobre el asunto de las visiones"

"yo también lo pensaba así, pero… -Valentín callo por unos segundos, debatiéndose si decirme o no sus sospechas- no sé muy bien que es Viktor pero siento como que si algo no está bien, como si ella me ocultara algo. Aunque, cualquier cosa es mejor que tener que decirle a una extraña que la vi siendo torturada ¿no crees?"

Las últimas palabras de Valentín habían golpeado a Viktor muy fuerte, no soportaba la idea de Hermione herida, muchísimo menos siendo torturada, le daba escalofríos si quiera de imaginarse por lo que su mejor amigo había estado pasando toda su vida, viendo un futuro que no le pertenecía pero que, quisiera o no lo perseguía.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por la voz socarrona de Asen que se encontraba frente a mi "eh picaron, ¿A dónde vamos tan arreglados?"

"precisamente de eso venia a hablarles –reí al ver los rostros confundidos de mis amigos- digamos que anoche invite a Herm-own-ninny a una especie de cita"

La sorpresa en el rostro de mis amigos me hizo sentirme ofendido, ¿no me creían capaz de invitar a salir a una chica o qué? "no es por nada Viktor pero las palabras –digamos que- y –especie de- no son buenas combinaciones cuando de citas se tratan" dijo Lorenzo con una mueca.

"bueno, es que anoche mientras salíamos de la biblioteca…" comenzó a explicar Viktor, pero fue interrumpido por Lorenzo.

"¿ahí era a donde ibas con medio frasco de perfume encima? –Pregunto sorprendido - ¿a la biblioteca? ¿En serio?"

"Así que la bonita castaña tiene fetiche por los lugares de estudio… -murmuro Asen "¿te la follaste?"

Lo siguiente que se escucho en la habitación fue el sonido de Lorenzo golpeando al rubio con un libro mientras gritaba "deja. De. Ser. Tan. Per. Ver. Tí. Do".

Usualmente yo no estaba de acuerdo en las reacciones físicas de Lorenzo hacia Asen, pero, luego de ese comentario no me molestaba en lo absoluto que le dieran una lección al rubio de boca sucia. Unos minutos después, luego de que los chicos dejaran de matarse, logre contarles el cómo termine invitando a Hermione a la villa cerca del castillo.

El primero en hablar fue, para sorpresa de todos, Valentín. Este solo bufo y le resto importancia al asunto, luego dijo que el ya sabía lo que ocurriría con nosotros, que si no era esta invitación seria otra, pero que el final siempre seria el mismo.

Sus palabras, más que tranquilizar la mente de Viktor, causaron aun más reservas en el. No lo malinterpreten, él creía que Hermione era una chica extraordinaria pero, la forma de su amigo de decir que el final siempre seria el mismo sonaba mas a una condena que a algo que podría terminar bien.

Aunque tampoco es que tuviese muy claro que significaba eso de que el final sería el mismo, Valentín hasta los momentos se había negado rotundamente a revelar cualquier detalle que me involucrara a mí, y honestamente no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de si al final yo terminaría con la castaña de alborotados rizos y con afición a la literatura o si terminaría regresando con el corazón roto a Bulgaria, la verdad, no sabía si quiera si regresaría a su hogar y era eso lo que muy dentro de si temía mas.

El siguiente en opinar fue Lorenzo, quien me sugirió que buscara a Hermione y la invitara formalmente; a lo cual los chicos replicaron diciendo que mi invitación había sido más que clara, si ella no aceptaba era porque no lo deseaba.

Y finalmente fue el turno de Asen de hablar, sorpresivamente –y muy en contra de los deseos de Lorenzo- su consejo fue el que termine tomando; y es gracias a eso que una hora después me encontraba esperando a Hermione junto a los carruajes.

Mientras esperaba Viktor comenzó a observar a los estudiantes que pasaban frente a él; un grupo de seis chicos de unos 16 años pasaron con expresiones arrogantes, no era muy difícil para Viktor reconocer a la elite sangre pura del colegio, a fin de cuentas, lucían igual que en Durmstrang, pero menos altos y menos abrigados.

Luego pasaron tres chicas, todas vestidas en una ridícula escala de tonos rosa, desde sus zapatos hasta los adornos de su cabello parecían haber sido sacados de una tienda de cosas esponjosas para chicas; al verlo comenzaron a soltar esas perturbadoras risitas que desde que había llegado a Hogwarts parecían perseguirlo.

Viktor se encontraba tan distraído tratando de pasar desapercibido para el próximo grupo de chicas que se acercaba que no noto como una apenada Hermione se paraba a su lado y al notarse ignorada, dirigió su vista en la misma dirección que el alto búlgaro.

"¿puedo saber que observamos?" pregunto Hermione, haciendo que Viktor se sobresaltara al no haberse dado por enterado de su presencia.

Hermione al notar la reacción de Viktor comenzó a reír de forma suave, logrando sacarle una mirada apenada al enorme jugador de quidditch. No todos los días lograbas que la persona más estoica del planeta –o al menos eso pensaba la castaña- demostrara emociones mas allá que un seño fruncido.

"no quería asustarte Viktor" dijo Hermione al momento de detener su risa "pero estaba comenzando a congelarme y quería saber si seguirías en modo estatua en medio de la entrada"

"sentirlo Herm-own-ninny, si tener frio yo prestarte abrigo" dijo Viktor con tono apenado mientras hacia el amago de quitarse su oscuro abrigo.

Rápidamente Hermione negó y detuvo el movimiento de Viktor con un ligero toque en su brazo izquierdo, toque que hizo que ambos sintieran una ligera corriente recorrer sus columnas. Hermione retiro la mano apenada y con un suave sonrojo sugirió comenzar su camino hacia Hogsmeade a lo cual Viktor asintió, no sin antes atravesar con la mirada a la castaña que parecía tener un especial don para ponerle la piel de gallina cada vez que lo tocaba.

Siguiendo los planes de Asen, Viktor tomo la iniciativa y, al llegar a la helada villa, condujo a Hermione a un pequeño café que el rubio había visto en su anterior visita. Temiendo que el lugar fuese un completo desastre –a fin de cuentas fue Asen quien se lo recomendó- Viktor estudio primero la fachada del lugar antes de decidirse a entrar.

El pequeño local se encontraba ubicado en una calle por la que Hermione nunca había estado, tenía el aspecto de una casa de galletas de esas de cuentos de hadas, pero en vez de ser de jengibre esta parecía estar hecha de un muy sólido ladrillo, con ventanas que dejaban una buena visión del acogedor interior y decorado con pequeñas luces navideñas que le daban el toque perfecto al lugar.

Ansiosa por huir del frio y al ver que Viktor parecía estar analizando si entrar o no al pequeño local, Hermione se armo de un valor que ciertamente no tenia y tomando la enorme mano del pelinegro –quien fijo la mirada en ella y luego en sus manos entrelazadas- entro al calor del lugar.

Al entrar, ambos chicos –aunque más Hermione que Viktor- agradecieron el acogedor calor que había dentro del lugar; sin mucha prisa Hermione retiro su extremadamente blanco abrigo y Viktor hizo lo propio con el suyo, dejando ambos admirar el vestuario que habían elegido para la que en palabras del búlgaro era su primera cita; aunque Hermione siguiera diciéndose a sí misma que solo era una salida como amigos, a pesar de que sabía que el magnetismo que ambos compartían tenía todo que ver con una cita y no con la palabra "amigos"

Una clara evidencia de su nada amistosa salida era la forma en la que su cuerpo había reaccionado al ver el escultural cuerpo de Viktor siendo abrazado por un suéter negro que se pegaba a sus brazos en los lugares indicados y que dejaba en evidencia lo bien formado que podía estar un jugador de quidditch.

Hermione trato con todas sus fuerzas de evitar el contacto directo con los ojos del búlgaro pues sabía que su mirada reflejaría algo que ni ella misma sabía si estaba lista para aceptar.

Al mismo tiempo, nuestro jugador estrella a pesar de no demostrar mucho con su expresión, si que estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando de mantener sus buenos modales y no saltarle encima a Hermione; tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era solo una chica de 15 años y que él era mucho más que un puñado de hormonas andantes.

La castaña había elegido un par de jeans oscuros combinados con una blusa color crema y unos botines negros de tacón, y ciertamente el vestuario de Hermione podía parecer muy inocente de frente, el problema –pensó Viktor- estaba cuando la castaña se había dado la vuelta para tomar asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana; la bonita blusa tenía un escote muy pronunciado en la parte de atrás que dejaba a la vista la cremosa piel de la espalda de la chica y enmarcaba perfectamente el respingón trasero que se encontraba apresado por los ajustados jeans.

Viktor simplemente no podía dejar de ver la sedosa piel de la espalda de Hermione y, si su intuición no le fallaba, no era el único disfrutando del espectáculo que sin darse cuenta la chica estaba dando; si bien el café no se encontraba muy lleno, las pocas personas que se hallaban dentro fijaron la vista en la chica de salvajes rizos que había entrado.

Sintiendo repentinamente una posesividad nueva para él, el búlgaro se acerco hasta la bruja de ojos avellanas y tomando su mano en un acto de valentía, la llevo hasta sus labios y con un muy marcado acento le dijo lo hermosa que se veía, ganándose un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña y un "gracias" susurrado de manera tímida. Lo que provoco en Viktor el sentimiento de ser la persona con más suerte en el planeta y causo que los ojos indiscretos que hace un rato miraban a Hermione se fijaran en él y se sorprendieran al reconocer de quien se trataba.

Cuando tomaron asiento, de inmediato un asombrado chico de unos 20 años con enormes ojos verdes se acerco a tomarles la orden, por más que el pobre muchacho trato de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos, le fue inevitable el no mirar a Viktor en más de una ocasión, de pues de todo, no todos los días tenias a la estrella de quidditch del momento a tan solo un paso de ti.

Cuando el nervioso chico se fue en busca de su pedido, fue cuando ambos adolescentes pudieron relajarse un poco y tomarse el momento para estudiar el lugar en donde estaban.

Por dentro, el local era más grande de lo que aparentaba, las paredes color crema combinaba a la perfección con el oscuro piso de madera, además de que todos los muebles eran de cuero negro, le recordaban vagamente a Hermione a la sala de estar de la casa de sus abuelos; con la diferencia de que la chimenea de sus abuelos era eléctrica y la de aquí trabajaba con leña. Las luces navideñas también se encontraban en el interior iluminando todo el lugar junto con velas flotantes que proporcionaban una tenue luz amarillenta que hacía de todo el lugar perfecto.

"este sitio es realmente hermoso, ¿no crees?" comento Hermione.

"hacerme recordar a la casa de mi baba en Bulgaria" comento Viktor mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada.

Hermione intrigada por el primer indicio de la familia de Viktor pregunto sobre cómo eran sus padres, a lo cual Viktor comenzó a describir a su familia.

"mi padre llamarse Alexei y todos decir que parecerme mucho a él; ser hombre con humor extraño y trabajar en la empresa familiar"

Viktor fue interrumpido por el chico nervioso que traía nuestros pedidos. Al ver al pobre Hermione sintió un deje de compasión, la bandeja temblaba de forma evidente en una de sus manos mientras colocaba los dos chocolates calientes y la enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate que Viktor había pedido. Cuando el chico se retiro, Viktor continuo con su relato.

"madre ser mujer muy hermosa –dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel y me extendía a mí un trozo que gustosa acepte- tener largo cabello negro y bonitos ojos verdes, ser pequeña pero tener carácter de terror"

Al escuchar eso Hermione no pudo evitar evocar en su memoria una pequeña versión femenina de Viktor pero con el carácter de Molly Weasley cuando los chicos la sacan de sus casillas; en definitiva esa imagen mental hizo que la castaña se relajara y dejara de lado los nervios que esta "no cita" le habían provocado.

"también estar mi baba Elena, que ser mejor persona que jamás conocer –Viktor tomo otro trozo de pastel y me acerco otro a mí que sin dudar acepte, el condenado pastel estaba delicioso- tener fortaleza de guerrero y ser amorosa y dulce"

El amor que Viktor trasmitía al hablar de su abuela era palpable, sus ojos brillaban como brillan los ojos de aquellos que recuerdan con amor una historia ya vivida, y la emoción con la que su voz expresaba la personalidad de su abuela era muy real, ni siquiera el fuerte acento y sus errores al pronunciar el inglés le restaban dicha emoción.

Hermione deseo internamente que sus recuerdos con sus propios abuelos fuesen tan perfectos como los que parecía tener Viktor. Ella en cambio, si bien no mantenía mala relación con sus abuelos, tampoco es que el haberla obligado a ir a clases de etiquetas era la mejor manera de construir recuerdos agradables con tu única nieta.

"¿y no tienes hermanos o hermanas?" interrogo Hermione a lo que Viktor negó.

"tener tía –dijo en su lugar- llamarse Natalia y ser hermana menor de mi padre, parecerse mucho a nosotros aunque ser mucho más bonita" comento Viktor mientras me ofrecía el ultimo pedazo del pastel, el cual rechace y el sin pensárselo mucho devoro de inmediato.

"veo que te gusta mucho el chocolate Viktor" dije con una sonrisa al verlo degustar el chocolate caliente.

"ser único dulce que gustar y que permitir comer" explico.

"si te confieso algo –dijo Hermione en un susurro cómplice- también soy amante del chocolate… aunque la verdad es que soy amante de todo aquello que contenga un alto grado de azucares" dijo riendo la castaña, provocando la risa ronca del búlgaro.

"padre decir que enamorar a madre con chocolates" comento entre risas "decir que eso justificar mis gustos"

"pues tu padre es un hombre sabio a la hora de conquistar –agrego Hermione-de hecho, el año pasado tuvimos a un profesor, que en mi nada humilde opinión es uno de los mejores profesores de defensa que ha tenido Hogwarts, que amaba el chocolate. No importaba que, siempre te daba un chocolate para solucionar tus problemas"

"en Durmstrang tener profesor que dar animales disecados como incentivo" comento Viktor. Aunque ante la cara de horro de Hermione este comenzó a reír.

"¡¿incentivo para qué?!" pregunto la horrorizada castaña.

"para no regresar a clases" admitió Viktor entre risas, siendo estas intensificadas por la cara de espanto que la castaña coloco.

"¡¿Qué clase de profesor es ese?!" exclamo Hermione.

"uno que terminar huyendo al mes de comenzar las clases –dijo el búlgaro- dar pociones y no ser hombre con mejor humor. Además de que no todos ser buenos en pociones y estresarse rápido" explico Viktor.

"¡¿abandono la clase?! ¿Cómo es posible que hiciera algo así? yo creo que colapsaría si alguno de los profesores nos dejara en el aire al mes de comenzar las clases. Supongo que pasaron una queja formal a su ministerio de magia, terminar el año era lo menos que podía hacer antes de irse"

Hermione había hablado tan rápido que Viktor tuvo dificultad para entender la mayor parte de lo que había dicho, pero al lograr traducir casi todo fue que entendió que Hermione se tomaba muchísimo más enserio sus estudios que muchos de los chicos de Durmstrang, y por mas vergüenza que le diera admitirlo, el también formaba parte de esos chicos.

"no Herm-own-ninny –negó Viktor mientras tomaba sobre la mesa la pequeña mano de la chica entre las grandes de el- pobre hombre ser miserable en clase y hacernos odiar asistir. Lo que pasar ser mejor para todos"

Al momento de terminar su respuesta Viktor vio por primera vez una de las cosas que le habían llamado inconscientemente la atención de Hermione. El frustrado puchero que Hermione había colocado hizo que algo en Viktor se estremeciera.

Era increíble como una chica que conocía apenas hace unos días, de la que casi no sabía nada y de la cual no podía pronunciar ni su nombre, tuviera ese efecto en el. Con tan solo una mueca, que el encontraba en otras chicas realmente irritante, en ella le pareciera la jodida cosa más adorable.

¡Mierda! Valentín tenía razón, se estaba volviendo un sensiblero. Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Viktor, este veía como Hermione soplaba un rizo que, en un acto de rebeldía, se había soltado se su alta coleta y caía justo frente a uno de sus ojos; con demasiado fastidio como para levantar la mano y correr el mechón, la castaña prefería soplarlo hasta que este milagrosamente se apartara de su cara.

Fue justo en ese momento que Viktor supo que no importaba si se convertía en el puto Cupido de lo sensiblero y cursi, porque en definitiva, Hermione Granger lo valía.

* * *

Hola! Regrese chicas, no morí en el intento de actualizar.

Primero que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ser que muchas pensarían que abandone el fic pero prometí que lo terminaría y lo hare, solo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Saben lo mucho que me gusta leer sus opiniones y sería muy feliz si dejaran un review… o dos, o los que quieran dejar.

Un beso, los quiero.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

De chocolates y Desapariciones

Después de la no cita de Hermione y Viktor las cosas parecían ir viento en popa entre ambos; con largas charlas en los rincones de la biblioteca y miradas cómplices durante las comidas en el gran comedor.

Y era por esta razón que Lorenzo no comprendía el porqué ambos se negaban a aceptar que estaban saliendo. Hermione parecía negar rotundamente cualquier tipo de relación no amistosa con Viktor, mientras que su amigo… bueno, digamos que la pintura de un cachorro triste se veía mejor que Viktor cada vez que regresaba de ver a Hermione.

Con cada día que pasaba no solo Lorenzo se daba cuenta de que entre ambos chicos existía algo, el problema era que todo se encontraba perfecto y segundos más tarde Viktor regresaba con cara de derrota, mientras que la bonita joven de cabellos rebeldes ni se daba por enterada de lo que pasaba.

Hace tan solo una hora que Viktor había regresado del castillo y ahora se encontraba acostado con cara de pocos amigos en la cama de Valentín, mientras este lo miraba curioso desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Misma situación en la que me encontraba yo.

"Así que… ¿Qué tal Hermione?" pregunto Valentín.

Cuando lo único que recibimos de Viktor fue un sonido de frustración, Valentín con señas me pregunto qué demonios ocurría, y con señas le respondí que no tenía ni idea. A estas alturas sabía tanto como él.

En eso la puerta del camarote se abrió abruptamente y un amargado rubio entro, dejando a su paso hacia la cama -en la que se tiro- un camino de barro.

Cuando fui hacer el intento de decirle que debía limpiar todo el desastre que estaba haciendo, este se volteo y con una mirada y un gruñido demasiado parecido al de Viktor me dio a entender que si valoraba mi vida mejor me callara.

Frente a mí, Valentín parecía tan sorprendido como yo del estado del rubio y con señas volvió a preguntarme qué ocurría, a lo que yo seguía sin poder responder.

Mientras que el silencio de la habitación era roto solo por los sonidos agonizantes de ambos chicos; Lorenzo se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que últimamente se desviaban hacia la bonita compañera hindú de su más reciente e inesperada amiga, Luna Lovegood.

Lorenzo recordó perfectamente el momento en el que vio a la preciosa morena de sonrisa contagiosa que se encontraba sentada entre Luna y Hermione en el bar de la villa cercana al castillo.

Al momento de verla sus ojos no perdieron ni un solo detalle de la chica, a pesar de estar sentada junto a Luna, con quien había tenido un breve momento de locura en la fiesta de Halloween. Momento que Luna decidió atribuirle a una de las criaturas que ella aseguraba que veía, y honestamente, Lorenzo no le vio nada de malo.

No es que la pequeña rubia no fuese increíble, la cosa era que ni ella era su tipo ni el él de ella. Además de que los inocentes 13 años de Luna no dejaban de perseguirlo y hacerlo sentir culpable.

Él, que se la pasaba criticando a su primo y resultaba que terminaba involucrándose con una niña de 13 y, como si eso no era poco, comenzaba a sentir una insana atracción hacia la increíblemente inteligente Padma Patil y su largo cabello oscuro.

Después de verla en las cuatro escobas ese día, simplemente no había podido sacarla de su mente. ¿El problema? Padma Patil estaba interesada en muchas cosas, pero él no era ni remotamente una de ellas.

"¡por el amor de Merlín! ¿¡Quieren dejar de chillar como sirenas moribundas!?" grito Valentín, logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Lorenzo, quien se incorporo en la cama para ver la escena delante de él.

Viktor que había levantado la cabeza de la almohada y ahora miraba a Valentín con el seño fruncido; mientras que Asen, quien se encontraba a su lado también lo miraba.

"Han pasado todo el maldito día rezongando lo miserable que son sus vidas –continuo el ruso- si tanto te gusta Hermione ve y díselo de frente. Y tu… -dijo señalando Asen- bueno, no tengo ni idea que te pasa pero seguro no es para tanto"

Todos mirábamos al siempre calmado Valentín en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por un frustrado Viktor.

"¿crees que no le he dicho a Herm-own-ninny lo que siento?"

"¡Joder! ¿Te rechazo?" pregunte con sorpresa, era ridículo pensar en alguien rechazando al famoso Viktor Krum.

"Peor" gruño Viktor.

"¿Qué? ¿También tiene novio?" se escucho la amortiguada voz de Asen por primera vez desde que había llegado.

"No –suspiro Viktor- ni siquiera le importa. Actúa como si nada pasara"

"déjame ver si entiendo –hablo Valentín mientras masajeaba sus sienes- ¿te le declaraste a Hermione y ella te ignoro y continuo pasando tiempo contigo como si nunca le hubieses abierto tu corazón? Y tu –señalo a Asen- ¿Cuál de tus chicas se consiguió un novio y te dejo?"

Cuando Viktor comenzó a esquivar la mirada de todos, comprendí que quizás no estaba siendo completamente honesto con su relato. Al instante Valentín noto lo mismo que yo y sin ningún tipo de rodeos le pregunto si le había confesado a Hermione sus sentimientos.

"bueno… quizás no le dije con exactitud mis sentimientos –comenzó Viktor- pero, la invite a salir a la villa, caminamos por el castillo, paseamos por el lago y pasamos casi todos los días en la biblioteca…"

"exactamente lo mismo que hace Potter desde que el pelirrojo le declaro la guerra" dije mordazmente.

Al nombrar a Potter vi como Viktor se tensaba visiblemente, los demás también lo notaron y fue Asen quien hablo primero.

"comprendes que a los ojos de ella tú no has hecho nada que alguno de sus amigos no puedan hacer ¿cierto? Lo más probable es que te considere un amigo"

"pero yo no quiero ser su amigo" protesto Viktor.

"eso lo sabes tú y lo sabemos nosotros –señale- pero ella no. Así que ve, búscala, dile lo que sientes, y deja de suponer un rechazo que ella nunca te dio"

Viktor solo me miro por unos minutos antes de levantarse y salir hacia Merlín sabrá dónde. Dejándonos a Valentín, Asen y a mí viendo la puerta por la que segundos antes el jugador más famoso de quiddicht se había retirado.

"y… ¿Quién te dejó?" pregunto Valentín a Asen, ganándose un almohadazo y una nueva ronda de gruñidos.

* * *

"no se tu, pero a mi esta endemoniada lluvia esta esponjándome el cabello" se quejo una frustrada Lavender, quien trataba de calmar un poco su esponjada melena rubia.

Hermione no presto atención a lo que Parvati respondió; se encontraba demasiado concentrada en su libro de pociones como para hacerlo, o eso quería creer.

Para Hermione era fácil recordar el momento más feliz de su vida, igual que el más triste. Cada una de sus frustraciones, problemas, bloqueos, incluso sus momentos de desenfreno. Pero justo en este momento, no podía recordar que demonios fue lo que le hizo a Viktor Krum para este actuara de manera tan… inusual.

Ella no lograba entender lo que había estado sucediendo la última semana. Luego de su cita con Viktor, este había estado en la biblioteca más veces de las que ella podía contar, y con el venían el grupo de inadaptadas que se empeñaban en seguirlo a todos lados. He ahí la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en su habitación y no en su preciado santuario de estudio.

Y no es que se quejara de Viktor, pues además de un caballero, era increíblemente interesante.

Tenía una pasión e inteligencia impresionante, además de un indudable encanto. Hermione no lograba comprender a las personas que decían que Viktor era de temer, ya que junto a ella siempre había sido un chico muy agradable.

Pero Merlín la castigara si no se admitía a si misma que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Aun seguía sin procesar el haber salido con él, y ya sentía como la duda la carcomía por dentro, y no era un sentimiento con el que le gustara estar involucrada.

No podía declararse una experta en chicos, a pesar de tener dos mejores amigos hombres no solía entender mucho de lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Viktor Krum, no era la excepción.

En los momentos en los que no se encontraban en la biblioteca, salían a caminar por los pasillos del castillo y recorrían el solitario y frio lago negro. Habían visto el atardecer un millón de veces y hablaron de cualquier tema que les pasara por la mente.

Hermione supo que Viktor amaba el chocolate más que a ningún otro dulce, que su madre era sobre protectora con el por ser su único hijo. Que a pesar de odiar a totalidad el deporte, su madre y abuela no le impedían jugar quidditch.

Que era muy bueno en sacar cálculos y que tenía cierto agrado por algunos diseñadores muggles. Le gustaba el café, hablaba varios idiomas, usaba la misma escoba en cada partido, que odiaba levantarse temprano y lamentaba no tener una familia más grande.

También noto lo dulce, atento y caballeroso que era. Tenía modales exquisitos y un increíble olor que aun no lograba identificar pero que la traía como una idiota.

Durante sus ratos en la biblioteca le gustaba sentarse frente a ella y observar la forma en la que estudiaba, de a ratos le hacía preguntas y luego, casi al final de su sesión de estudio, le pedía que le leyera.

La primera vez que le pidió eso ella no supo cómo actuar. Nunca nadie le había pedido que le leyese, ni siquiera a Harry o Ron les interesaba escucharla cuando se ponía a leer.

Le sorprendió aun más el ver la dedicación con la que la escuchaba, y cuando no lograba entender algún término, le pedía que le explicara que intentaba decir. De hecho, esto era lo que lo había hecho mejorar considerablemente en la pronunciación del inglés.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Harry comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo con ella, y mientras más se acercaba Harry, menos tiempo pasaba con Viktor. Y si bien el búlgaro se había convertido en poco tiempo en alguien muy querido por ella, Harry era como su hermano, y ella jamás lo dejaría solo.

Y eso era exactamente lo que la tenia dudando.

Sentía que de una forma indirecta, ella misma estaba exigiéndose elegir a uno de los dos, ella siempre fue una chica de blanco o negro, frio o caliente, pero nunca de dos cosas a la vez.

Por eso, su propia mente perfeccionista le pedía a gritos que escogiera un lado; se sentía como una traidora por su amistad con Viktor, el era la competencia de Harry en el torneo, además del ídolo de Ron.

Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que existía alguien con quien podía mantener una conversación, en un horrible intento de ingles pero conversación al fin. Además de que Viktor la escuchaba, realmente escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía para decir, algo que sin duda ni Harry ni Ron hacían.

De pronto, Hermione vio interrumpida su cadena de pensamientos pesimistas por la voz aguda de Lavender.

"así que, Hermione… -Lavender se volteo sosteniendo un cepillo en una de sus manos- ¿debería cepillarme el cabello o solo recogerlo?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?" comento Hermione.

"Ya que tu cabello es un desastre la mayoría del tiempo, pensé que quizás sabrías que hacer" comento de manera despreocupada la rubia. Mientras que a su lado, Parvati reía burlonamente.

Hermione solo las ignoro; luego decidió que ya era suficiente de su falso estudio y pensó que quizás tomar un baño la relajaría un poco.

Aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando, luego de salir del baño no solo Lavender y su títere se habían ido, sino que en su lugar una enorme, oscura y espectacular lechuza la observaba desde la ventana de la habitación.

Rápidamente pensó en el frio que hacia afuera y que el pobre animal debía estar congelándose y corrió hasta la ventana para dejarla pasar. Cuando entro, el ave se poso en su cama y con delicadeza le extendió una de sus patas donde llevaba un pergamino atado.

Al tomar el trozo de papel, acaricio las oscuras plumas del ave y le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, y como si esta le entendiera, clavo sus ojos en ella y se movió hasta el extremo más cálido de la habitación y desde allí la observo leer el pergamino.

 _Querida Hermione, ¿poder encontrarnos en el lago dentro de 10 minutos?_

 _V.K_

 _Pd: Nico ser agresivo, tener cuidado._

Cuando termino de leer la ultima parte, Hermione volteo a ver a la lechuza y no pudo más que reír al ver como esta observaba curiosa a Crookshanks que se lamia con parsimonia una de sus peludas patas.

Hermione pensó que Nico era más una ternura que un peligro, así que tomo unas chucherías y se las dio, luego acaricio a Crookshanks y se apresuro a vestirse para encontrarse con el búlgaro.

* * *

Viktor paseaba nervioso por la orilla del lago, en parte por lo que venía a decir y en parte por temor a que sus fans aparecieran y estropearan sus palabras.

Lo que probablemente fuese su declaración a Hermione, no era algo que quería que las alocadas adolescentes escucharan. Luego de su conversación con los chicos había decidido que lo mejor sería hablar de sus sentimientos con Hermione y pedirle a Merlín que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Al escuchar unos pasos, volteo para ver si era Hermione, y resulto ser que sí. Venia bajando la pequeña colina que separaba al castillo del lago, envuelta en su delicado abrigo blanco y con los salvajes rizos castaños moviéndose con la fría brisa de Noviembre, Viktor solo tuvo un pensamiento. Ella era hermosa, y él, pues… era un bastardo con mucha suerte.

Cuando Hermione se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de él, ella levanto la mirada y sonrió mientras lo miraba, y se sintió como si acabase de atrapar la snitch por primera vez, como si una agradable calidez se propagara por todo su cuerpo. Viktor daría lo que fuera por qué esa sonrisa jamás abandonase su precioso rostro.

Viktor acorto los pasos que lo separaba de ella, y al estar frente a frente detallo sus sonrojadas mejillas por el frío y los brillantes ojos que lo miraban con detenimiento.

"tu invitación fue una sorpresa" comento Hermione mientras caminaba al borde del lago.

"esperar no interrumpir" se lamento Viktor.

Hermione al escuchar el tono de Viktor, volteo a verlo y observo el apagado perfil del chico.

"no me molesta que escribieras, Viktor –el búlgaro sintió una placentera electricidad recorrerlo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hermione- de hecho, fue una muy agradable sorpresa"

"mañana ser día estresante. Querer verte antes de eso"

"¿Qué sucede mañana?" pregunto Hermione, ella sabía que la primera prueba era dentro de dos días, pero algo le decía que Viktor tenía todo bajo control.

"tener entrevista con periódico británico, querer hablar sobre el torneo y querer tomar fotos" comento Viktor.

Hermione noto como el búlgaro fruncía el seño ante la mención de unas fotografías, y decidió que quizás dar un paseo lo haría relajarse un poco. El movimiento también la haría entrar en calor.

"cuéntame que es lo que no te gusta de la dichosa entrevista mientras damos un paseo"

Mientras caminaban por la orilla del lago, Viktor le explico el por qué de su resistencia a la entrevista.

"tener que responder muchas preguntas por el quidditch, y no tener problemas con eso. Ser preguntas personales y fotografías lo que no gustarme"

Viktor se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su último encuentro con un fotógrafo.

"cuando perder en el mundial y tener nariz rota, fotógrafos venir y acosarme, no tener respeto por mi o por mi estado. Solo querer fotos e información"

"comprendo el sentimiento –susurro Hermione. Ante la mirada interrogante de Viktor, continuo- quiero decir, debe ser molesto que las personas siempre te sigan y te saquen fotos. Por momentos hasta se olvidan de que también eres humano"

"ser muy molesto. Solo querer jugar juego que amar y participar en torneo, yo no pedir lo demás"

"pero todo en la vida tiene un precio Viktor, y nos guste o no, hay momentos en los que solo debemos dejarnos llevar –Hermione sintió como algunos recuerdos no deseados venían a su mente y decidió cambiar de tópico- así que, la primera prueba es en dos días"

"ser consciente de eso –rió Viktor. Pero al ver la mirada afilada de la chica, se puso serio- tener todo controlado, practicar mucho. Además, leer contigo todos los días"

"pedirme que te lea orgullo y prejuicio no te hará ganar la prueba –señalo ella- a menos que la prueba trate sobre literatura inglesa. Lo cual dudo mucho –ironizo la chica, causando la risa del búlgaro.

"tener razón. Pero confiar en mí, practicar y ser chico fuerte, todo estar bien, prometerlo"

"Al menos tu si deseas salir vivo de esto. Harry ha estado demasiado ocupado lamentándose de su suerte y de sus peleas con Ron como para preocuparse por practicar"

"Potter ser chico listo, seguro salir de esta" apremió Viktor al ver preocupación en el rostro de la castaña.

"estoy tan preocupada Viktor, Harry es mi mejor amigo. No puedo perderlo"

Al escuchar esto, Viktor comenzó a replantearse si confesar sus sentimientos o no; Hermione hablaba poco de Potter, pero cuando lo hacía, era más que evidente el cariño que sentía por el chico. Ahora la pregunta que Viktor se hacía era ¿Potter era solo un amigo o quizás entre Hermione y el chico que vivió había más que una simple amistad?

Iba a preguntarle a Hermione sobre esto, cuando de pronto la vio tensarse y observar fijamente un punto en específico. Ya habían llegado a la parte del lago que daba al castillo, y lo más que el búlgaro logro distinguir fue unas voces que discutían.

"tengo que irme" dijo sin más la castaña. De prisa ajusto su abrigo y casi huyendo de su lado, se acerco hasta el castillo.

Desde su lugar, un perplejo Viktor se preguntaba qué había ocurrido. No fue hasta que vio unas cabelleras rojizas que Viktor agudizo el oído para poder escuchar de que venía la discusión.

Eran la amiga de Hermione y su hermano, quien gracias a la castaña sabía que se llamaba Ron. Los hermanos aparentemente discutían sobre donde podría estar Hermione y el por qué estaría en las afueras del castillo con el frio que hacía.

Aunque ambos pararon de gritarse cuando vieron a Hermione aparecer detrás de ellos. Viktor solo pudo ver el intercambio de palabras entre la castaña y el chico, y luego los tres se alejaron con dirección desconocida para el búlgaro.

Cuando Viktor vio a Hermione desaparecer, también sintió como su terrible intento de declaración, solo se veía más y más patético. No había si quiera logrado sacar el tema.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Siempre que la castaña estaba cerca, parecía perder toda facultad de iniciar una conversación decente. Aunque también estaba el detallito de Potter y su relación con Hermione.

Viktor se prometió a si mismo que sin importar que, la próxima vez que se presentara la oportunidad, le diría a Hermione sus sentimientos. Mientras, indagaría un poco más sobre el adolescente.

Y algo le decía que ya sabía quién sería perfecto para esa tarea.

* * *

Iba caminando con Ron y Ginny, estábamos en busca de Harry. Al parecer Hagrid buscaba a Harry para algo muy importante, aunque ninguno de los pelirrojos le habían dicho con exactitud sobre que se trataba.

Cuando lo encontramos, estaba cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido junto a Neville, quien estaba demasiado concentrado observando alguna planta como para notar nuestra presencia.

Contrario a él, Harry nos vio y enseguida se levanto para recibirnos, aunque su entusiasmo se vio frenado cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron a unos pasos detrás de mí.

Iba a seguir acercándome cuando fui detenida por alguien que sujetaba mi brazo, al darme vuelta era Ron, quien alternaba la mirada entre Harry y yo.

Luego de unos segundos de dudas, me dijo que le dijera a Harry que Dean le había dicho que Seamus le dijo que Parvati escucho que Hagrid lo buscaba. Al principio no entendí que demonios me había dicho, pero luego de repetirlo unas veces me sentí lo suficientemente confiada como para repetirlo en voz alta.

"Ron quiere que te diga que –trate de recordar el orden de los nombres- Seamus le dijo que Dean… que Parvati le dijo… -podía ver la cara de confusión de Harry crecer con cada intento fallido de mi parte- Hagrid te busca –finalice rindiéndome.

"¿ah sí? Pues dile a Ron que… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto Harry.

Regrese a donde Ron y le dije que fuese él quien repitiera la información, pero este se negó y me empujo cerca de Harry, ante eso, me asegure de mandarle una mirada de clara advertencia al pelirrojo.

Teniendo la mirada de ambos chicos sobre mí, suspire derrotada y proseguí a repetir lo anterior.

"Dean le dijo a Parvati… no me hagas repetirlo Harry. Hagrid esta buscándote"

Justo cuando me daba la espalda para salir lo más rápido que el frio me permitiese, Harry pidió que le dijese algo a Ron de su parte. Por desgracia para él, mi paciencia tenía un límite, y si había algo que no iba a permitir era seguir en medio de la absurda pelea de esos dos.

"¡No soy su maldita lechuza! –Grite molesta- ¡dejen de actuar como idiotas y lo que tengan que decir díganlo de una vez! Quizás así me dejen en paz por un minuto "

Salí hecha furia de los limistes del bosque, no podía creer que nos adolescentes de 14 años se comportaran como unos niños inmaduros. ¿Por esto había abandonado a Viktor en medio de su paseo? ¿Para ser la mediadora entre los idiotas de sus amigos?

En ese momento el cerebro de Hermione proceso que había dejado solo a Viktor, se fue corriendo sin siquiera una explicación. De inmediato, un sentimiento de molestia y vergüenza comenzó a llenarla.

Viktor no se merecía ese desplante de su parte, el no había sido más que un caballero con ella, y ella en menos de un minuto olvidaba todos sus modales y se largaba sin más. Se sentía terrible.

"¡oh por Merlín, el no se merecía eso!"

"la verdad es que alguien debía de decirles las cosas antes de que nos vuelvan locos"

Hermione al escuchar la voz se sobresalto. Al darse vuelta vio a Ginny parada a tan solo un paso de ella. De inmediato se asusto ¿Qué tanto habría escuchado?

"¿de qué estás hablando?" pregunto con nerviosismo.

La pelirroja agudizó la mirada y respondió despacio.

"de Harry y Ron"

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio que llamó la atención de Ginny, quien la escruto con la mirada.

"¿y tú de quien hablabas?"

"de nadie" respondió con seguridad.

Al parecer, Hermione podía llegar a ser muy convincente, porque la siempre sagaz pelirroja solo le lanzó una mirada que no supo identificar, y no cuestionó más.

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino hacia el castillo en un pesado silencio. Hermione no se había dado cuenta pero últimamente ella y Ginny no habían estado compartiendo mucho, y eso había estado carcomiendo a la pelirroja.

"y… ¿A dónde te has metido últimamente?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"he estado en la biblioteca, como siempre"

"pero has pasado más tiempo de lo normal ahí, ya ni te veo en los dormitorios"

"la verdad es que me siento un poco culpable al admitir esto pero… he estado huyendo de los chicos. Sus constantes peleas ya se están saliendo un poco de control Gin"

"Ron esta siendo un idiota –estuvo de acuerdo Ginny- pero, el actúa así la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, yo creo fielmente en la inocencia de Harry, pero debes admitir que todo el asunto es un tanto misterioso"

Hermione volteo enojada, y enfrento a Ginny.

"cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente sabe perfectamente bien que Harry es un imán para los problemas. Misterioso habría sido que algo ridículamente extraño no sucediese este año"

Ginny me observo culpable, pude ver como sus brillantes ojos café se cubrían con vergüenza.

"lo sé, lo lamento. Es solo que –se removió nerviosa- todo esto me tiene de los nervios"

Cuando Hermione observo con detenimiento a su amiga, se dio cuenta que quizás algo le ocurría a Ginny, y ella había estado tan enfrascada últimamente en su mundo, que no se había preocupado por escuchar a la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

Así que tomo una respiración profunda para calmar todo su enojo, que nada tenía que ver con ella, y jalo a Ginny hasta un pequeño lugar detrás del castillo escondido detrás de unos árboles. Ese era una de sus escondites cuando quería estar sola, y algo le dijo que justo eso era lo que su amiga necesitaba.

Al llegar, Ginny observo interrogante al lugar y luego a la castaña, quien con la naturalidad de alguien que ya ha estado en un sitio, la guiaba hasta un rincón aun mas apartado. Haciéndola que tomara asiento.

"eh Mione, no es por quejarme pero, ¿comprendes lo extraño que es que sepas de estos escondites, cierto?"

"no son escondites Ginny, solo forman parte de la estructura de la escuela. El que tu no los veas no quiere decir que no estén ahí" respondió calmada Hermione.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre sitios como estos? Este no es un lugar que este a simple vista" comento Ginny.

Y la pelirroja tenía razón, este lugar si bien no era tan recóndito como otros, para llegar debías de saber que existía. Después de que llegaras a la entrada norte del castillo, debías girar a la derecha y caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un conjunto de arboles, justo ahí girabas a la izquierda y unos árboles mas y llegabas a una especie de claro, lleno de flores.

Hermione lo descubrió en su segundo año, y desde entonces siempre venia cuando las cosas se ponían un poco locas. El momento que más recordaba, fue después de aquella clase de adivinación fallida con _Trelawney._

 _"_ Ginny, estás hablando con la chica que se ha leído la colección entera de la historia de Hogwarts. Te apostaría lo que fuera que conozco este castillo mucho mejor que la mayoría de los profesores" presumió la chica.

Ginny estuvo de acuerdo. Pero unos minutos después la pelirroja tenía otra interrogante ¿Por qué Hermione la había traído hasta aquí?

Como si pudiese leer su mente, Hermione comenzó a hablar sobre como se había estado sintiendo las últimas semanas, omitiendo algunos detalles que la castaña aun no estaba lista para compartir. Pero todo con el fin de que Ginny se animara a contarle por si sola lo que le pasaba.

Si había algo que Hermione sabía sobre la menor de los Weasley, era que de nada te serviría presionarla para hablar, ella lo haría a su propio ritmo y cuando se sintiera lista.

Finalmente, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de terminar una de sus críticas al ruidoso club de fans de Viktor Krum y como no le dejaban estudiar, Ginny hablo.

"las pesadillas están volviendo" comento con voz quebrada y sin mirarla.

Hermione dejo de hablar y solo le limito a observarla en silencio. Como muchas otras veces, Ginny sabiendo que tenía la completa atención de la castaña, prosiguió.

"pero esta vez son diferentes, ya no soy pequeña y Harry no llega a salvarme –lloro Ginny- y al final, termino matando a mi familia, por culpa de… él"

"Sabes que no soy la más indicada para decirte esto Gin, pero… debes evitar que la fecha te altere –dijo la castaña mientras levantaba el pecoso rostro de su amiga y limpiaba sus lagrimas- este año será uno de los más complicados de todos, y no hablo solo de la presión del torneo. Tiempos difíciles se acercan y es el momento de priorizar"

"tengo miedo Hermione –decía Ginny mientras se aferraba a Hermione- ¿y si no puedo superar esto? ¿y si cada año cuando la fecha de lo que paso este cerca, me pasa esto?"

"tú eres Ginny Weasley, una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, y un estúpido diario no va a cambiar eso –dijo firme la castaña- aun así, sigues siendo humana y en nuestra naturaleza esta sentir miedo, eso no te hace una cobarde Ginny"

Por un largo rato, ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, cada una con un lio diferente dentro de sus mentes. Dicho silencio fue roto por la pelirroja, quien con un rastro de lágrimas secas en su rostro enfrento a Hermione.

"lamento lo de hace rato –Hermione la miro confundida- decir lo que dije sobre Harry y bueno… recriminarte por no estar alrededor. Lo cierto es que Ron está haciéndome llegar al límite de mi paciencia y entiendo perfectamente el porqué huiste de el"

"eso no justifica que te dejara de lado Gin, tu también eres mi amiga y no es tu culpa tener al hermano que tienes"

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario de la castaña y eso logro que el extraño ambiente que se había formado entre ambas, cambiara completamente.

"Hey Ginny, no pretendo ser quien rompa nuestra aparente reconciliación pero está bajando la temperatura y aun me quedan demasiadas cosas por aprender como para convertirme en un cubito de hielo"

Con otra dosis de risas, las chicas se levantaron y fueron caminando de buen humor para el castillo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde poniéndose al día con la otra, y Ginny se ocupo de que se enterara de todos los chismes de los Gryffindors.

* * *

Todo había estado tranquilo después de que Ginny y ella hablaran. Cuando se hizo muy tarde Hermione se despidió y fue a su habitación; se encontraba preparándose para dormir cuando Hedwig comenzó a picotear frenéticamente su ventana.

Asustada, Hermione le abrió al ave y esta voló sobre ella extendiendo su pata, donde llevaba atado un trozo de pergamino. Cuando la abrió, la letra de por si desastrosa de Harry, se encontraba aun peor. Y solo había escrito tres palabras, Ayuda, dragón, cocina.

Sin siquiera molestarse en cambiar sus pijamas, Hermione corrió fuera del dormitorio. Mientras iba a las cocinas, rezaba a todos los magos y brujas que lo que ella pensaba no fuera verdad.

Aunque, conociendo la suerte que su amigo tenia, lo más seguro es que era eso y algo mucho peor. A fin de cuentas, era Harry Potter de quien hablábamos.

Al llegar a las cocinas, vio a Harry sentado en una esquina, rodeado de elfos domésticos que parecían pequeños chefs de una pastelería, ya que rodeaban a Harry con bandejas de variados dulces, aunque todos eran rechazados por el pelinegro.

"¿Harry?" llamo preocupada la castaña.

Hermione obtuvo como respuesta un sonido lastimero proveniente de su mejor amigo, y cuando fue a acercarse fue detenida por Dobby, quien usaba al menos doce sombreros en su pequeña cabeza, dándole un toque chistoso al elfo.

"señorita, el señor Harry Potter no se siente bien, Dobby ya no sabe qué hacer" se lamento Dobby casi al borde de las lagrimas.

"¿serias tan amable de traerme dos tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y dos tartas de nueces? –pidió amablemente la castaña- y no te preocupes Dobby, yo me hare cargo de Harry"

Todos los elfos que estaban alrededor de Harry escucharon el pedido y desaparecieron para complacer a los jóvenes.

Hermione se sentía un poco culpable de ordenarles a las pequeñas creaturas pero, luego de que varias personas le explicaran el por qué no podía obligar a los elfos a ser liberados, comprendió que no debía apresurarse con ellos, todo llegaría a su tiempo.

La castaña se acerco a la mesita donde Harry estaba, y tomo asiento a su lado. Harry tenía la cabeza entre los brazos y si lo observabas bien, notarias que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Con dulzura, Hermione acarició los rebeldes mechones azabaches de su amigo, justo como su madre hacía con ella cuando se encontraba mal.

De cierta forma Hermione siempre trataba de mostrarle el cariño maternal que ella sabía, Harry nunca tuvo. Y al parecer funcionaba, pues vio como el temblor de su amigo disminuía hasta convertirse en una tranquila y pausada respiración.

Aunque no fue hasta que el olor al chocolate caliente que los elfos habían preparado llego a la nariz de su amigo, que Harry subió la mirada y la clavo en ella, quien con toda la calma del mundo estaba comiendo un trozo de la tarta de nueces.

Harry observo por largo rato a Hermione hasta que, con voz quebrada dijo una frase que hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estrujara con terror en su pecho.

"voy a morir a manos de un dragón"

Hermione solo le alcanzo la taza de chocolate y lo dejo hablar.

"Hagrid quería verme porque deseaba mostrarme los dragones que Charlie trajo para la primera prueba. ¡Son dragones, por Merlín! ¿Cómo pretenden que me enfrente a eso y salga vivo?"

Harry parecía a punto de perder los nervios otra vez, así que con una calma que no sentía Hermione le pasó la tarta, la cual como ella supuso, su amigo comenzó a comer de manera frenética mientras hablaba.

Por dentro su mente era un caos, Hermione comprendía el peligro que el torneo en si suponía, pero traer dragones era un poco extremista, incluso para los del ministerio.

Claro que las reglas existían para algo, y por eso solo chicos con suficiente experiencia podrían concursar. Aunque si era sincera, ella podría acabar con criaturas más poderosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para eso entrenaba.

Pero no hablábamos de ella sino de Harry, quien en cada problema que se había metido, solo salía por golpes de suerte que al parecer se le daban muy seguido. Por lo que, analizando la situación, Hermione podría intentar que Harry saliera vivo de la primera prueba. Aun cuando el tiempo le jugaba en contra.

"de acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer –interrumpió Hermione el monologo de su amigo- vas a tomar tu varita, me vas a seguir y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que aprendas como enfrentar a un dragón"

Harry la miro con una chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos verdes.

"lo primero que debes saber es que son criaturas temperamentales y resistentes a casi cualquier hechizo. No creo que los pongan a enfrentarlos, creo que más bien estarán protegiendo algo, y eso es exactamente lo que tú debes quitarle"

Harry asentía mientras ella hablaba. Cuando ambos terminaron sus chocolates, Hermione se levanto y le dijo que la siguiera. Cuando iban llegando a la puerta de las cocinas Hermione escucho a Harry suspirar con alivio.

"¡Hey Hermione! –llamo el pelinegro- gracias por todo –la castaña le resto importancia- y por cierto, bonita pijama" el tono de burla de su amigo no paso desapercibido para la chica.

Aunque ciertamente, su pequeña pijama negra dejaba mucho que desear.

Con una sonrisa, los amigos comenzaron a molestarse hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo. Cada uno, a su manera, deseaba que todo este desastre terminara bien.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, antes de comenzar a hablar hasta por los codos quiero decirles que espero pasaran unas felices fiestas.

Quiero ser completamente sincera con ustedes, a pesar de que había dicho que no abandonaría el fic, la verdad es que me había desanimado mucho el poco interés que parecían mostrarle, por lo que no estaba planeando actualizar.

Pero, gracias a las personas que me comentaron y que me dijeron que les gustaba el fic, decidí terminar este capítulo y subirlo. También se debe a una de mis lectoras favoritas, quien además también se llama como yo, que me animó a seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Así que, mi queridísima Giovanna, mil gracias por estar ahí y motivarme. También les tengo una pequeña sorpresa, para que puedan darse una idea mejor de cómo son y cuál es la personalidad de los personajes, cree una página de Pinterest, en donde hice un tablero sobre la historia en general, además de uno describiendo a cada personaje.

Estos últimos no están completos, pero poco a poco voy a ir subiendo un nuevo personaje y agregándoles cositas a los demás. Les dejare el link para que puedan entrar y verlos.

www. Pinterest lanua06/

solo deben quitarle los espacios y listo.

Sin más que decir, les pido de todo corazón que dejen hermosos reviews para que mi motivación de escritora no sufra tanto y dejen sus ideas, o teorías sobre cómo va a ir la historia o que creen que va a pasar. Lo que ustedes quieran decirme estará bien para mí.

Mil besos, los quiere GioLopez18.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

La Primera Prueba

"espera un momento, déjame ver si entendí ¿tienes que enfrentarte a un dragón como la primera prueba? –Viktor asintió- ¿Cómo uno de verdad, de los que vuelan y lanzan fuego? –Viktor asintió de nuevo.

"Los malditos están locos" grito Valentín.

"oh vamos, no es para tanto –se quejo Asen- no sería la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un dragón ¿acaso se olvidaron de la clase de combate con creaturas mágicas?"

"y te recuerdo que dicho dragón era solo un bebe" dijo Lorenzo.

"y que nos dios una paliza" puntualizo Valentín.

Asen le resto importancia con un gesto mientras miraba a Viktor, y con una sonrisa socarrona dijo "son solo pequeños detalles. Además, en caso de que mueras yo podría ir a consolar a tu linda chica y… ¿Qué demonios?"

Asen fue cortado por un pesado libro de encantamientos que choco justo contra su cabeza. Cuando volteamos a ver de dónde venía, vimos a Viktor observando a Asen con mirada de advertencia.

"mantén tus manos lejos de ella Poliakoff" gruño Viktor.

"aunque si sobrevives, te juro que te ayudare con la boda" tartamudeo Asen, provocando la risa de los chicos.

"cambiando de tema –dijo Lorenzo- ¿a qué hora dijiste que era tu entrevista?"

"a las 11 de la mañana ¿Por qué?" pregunto despreocupado Viktor.

Lorenzo observo el reloj para asegurarse que no se había equivocado, y luego vio a Viktor, quien estaba recostado en una de las camas hablando con Valentín en fluido ruso.

"eh Viktor –el chico lo miro- no sé cómo decirte esto pero… son las 11:15"

Al principio Viktor parecía no reaccionar, pero segundos después los amigos pudieron comprobar los reflejos de buscador del moreno, pues salto y corrió impresionantemente rápido de la habitación, mientras murmuraba algo sobre Karkaroff y llegar tarde.

Menos de un minuto más tarde, vimos a Karkaroff salir de su oficina de la forma más paranoica jamás imaginable. El hombre observaba a todos lados mientras ajustaba su sombrero, y Merlín cuidara al estudiante que se cruzara en su camino.

Escucharon a su director gritarles a unos chicos que estaban en la pequeña sala del barco, llamar inútil a uno de sus profesores y luego irse, probablemente detrás de Viktor.

Los chicos siguieron conversando mientras Lorenzo se concentraba en su libro de encantamientos, había quedado en ir a la biblioteca con Hermione para comenzar el ensayo en parejas que les habían dejado.

Lorenzo aun seguía anonadado de lo inteligente que era la chica, parecía tener respuestas a todo, además de tener una velocidad increíble para ejecutar los hechizos y juraría que también podía hacer hechizos no verbales, aunque eso era algo que no se atrevía a preguntarle, aun.

El castaño se fijo en la hora y se dio cuenta que si quería llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca debía irse ahora, así que tomo sus libros y se despidió de sus amigos.

Iba pasando cerca del lago cuando diviso el fantasmal cabello de Luna, fue acercándose para saludarla pero se detuvo cuando vio que la chica no estaba sola. Detrás de ella venia caminando un extrañamente nervioso Timotei, quien llevaba lo que parecía ser la mochila de la rubia y miraba de forma embobada a la chica.

Lorenzo pensó que lo mejor era no interrumpir lo que sea que pasara entre esos dos y siguió su camino a la biblioteca, no sin antes hacerse una nota mental de preguntarle a su compañero que había sido eso.

Cuando llegó encontró a la bibliotecaria mirando de forma afilada a unos chicos ruidosos. Visualizó la inconfundible cabellera de Hermione y camino hasta ella, tomo asiento a su lado y saco sus libros mientras veía como ella llenaba su pergamino.

"comencé con la primera parte del ensayo, es básicamente una introducción al origen del hechizo. Estoy segura que si nos damos prisa podremos tenerlo listo esta noche"

Hermione ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo mientras hablaba. La chica solo leía y escribía de una forma que hizo que Lorenzo se preocupara un poco. Observo con detenimiento la mesa y estaba llena de al menos tres pergaminos más, todos llenos con partes de lo que suponía era el ensayo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hermione aquí?

"pensé que solo era una introducción" dije mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos y comenzaba a leerlo.

"así es. Pensé esperarte para hacer el resto"

"llevas tres pergaminos Hermione, y lamento ser quien te de las malas noticias pero todos dicen lo mismo"

De pronto Hermione dejo de escribir y finalmente levanto la mirada, aunque solo lo hizo para dejarla clavada en algún lugar de la ventana frente a ellos. Un minuto después los preocupados ojos de Hermione se detenían en él.

"¿Qué te ocurre pequeña Hermione? ¿El bien mayor te está volviendo loca nuevamente?" dije mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones y lo apartaba de su rostro.

"la primera prueba es mañana Lorenzo, y Harry aun no está listo. Hice todo lo que pude pero… Harry es buen mago, aunque su disciplina para aprender es casi inexistente"

Mientras hablaba Hermione pasaba sus manos nerviosamente por su cabello, al paso que iba se quedaría sin un solo cabello en menos de 10 minutos. La deje hablar y desahogarse y de tanto en tanto apartaba sus manos de su alborotado cabello.

"Hermione, estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para ayudar a Potter, pero quedarte calva no va a ayudarlo en nada, quizás solo lo espante" dije mientras sonreía al ver su cara de frustración.

"tú eres el que no está ayudando en nada"

"está bien lunática en proceso, no diré nada y dejare que escribas cuatro pergaminos más si eso te hace feliz. Mientras, yo hare mi parte y observare como con cada palabra que escribes pierdes un poco más de tu cordura y buen juicio"

"para ti es fácil decirlo, tu y yo sabemos que Viktor está más que preparado para el torneo, de lo contrario jamás habría entrado en primer lugar"

Iba a responderle a Hermione que no tenia de que preocuparse cuando de pronto su rostro se lleno de completo pánico.

"¿Viktor está preparado cierto? –Susurro- ¡Por Merlín, ahora estoy preocupada por los dos! ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener un año normal con problemas normales?"

"¿Qué habría de divertido en eso? –Hermione me fulmino con la mirada y yo levante las manos en señal de rendición- me callare pero no me mates ¿sí?"

"sigues sin ayudarme en lo más mínimo Lorenzo" se quejo Hermione mientras dejaba caer su rostro contra la mesa.

Lorenzo se compadeció de la pequeña castaña y acarició su cabello como una manera de calmarla "tranquilízate Hermione, ellos van a estar bien. Además, nunca permitiríamos que algo malo sucediese"

"yo decía exactamente eso la primera vez que vine a Hogwarts –se quejo de forma lastimera sin levantar su rostro de la mesa- cuatro años después, he llegado a considerar un milagro que logremos ver una semana entera de clases sin que algo altamente peligroso suceda"

Lorenzo estuvo tentado a soltar un comentario mordaz sobre la fascinación de Hermione por las clases, pero lo considero por unos segundos y, por alguna razón, su instinto le dijo que quizás la castaña tenía razón y que en este lugar pasaban cosas peligrosas.

Era un secreto a voces los extraños acontecimientos de los que la escuela había sido protagonista los últimos años, además de que también estaba la nube negra que parecía estar sobre ellos este año, más específicamente sobre Viktor.

Si, ciertamente Lorenzo pensó que lo mejor sería callarse y dejar que Hermione siguiera quejándose de su desgracia. Pero de todas formas, no estaba de más asegurarse de que Viktor estuviese realmente listo.

* * *

"¡Hermione!" escucho que la llamaban así que se detuvo en el corredor. Al voltear vio a Harry que venía con aspecto enfermo y agitando un pedazo de pergamino como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando el chico llego hasta donde estaba ella, lo dejo recuperar el aliento y luego le pregunto qué le ocurría, Harry solo hizo un gesto extraño y dijo algo sobre una mujer con un problema para respetar el espacio personal pero no profundizo más y Hermione no sintió la necesidad de preguntar ya que lo que parecía tener tan agitado a su amigo era lo que llevaba en su mano.

"Canuto respondió a mi carta, está pidiendo verme esta noche en la sala común" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella.

"ya veo que Azkaban si lo hizo perder el buen juicio –se quejo Hermione- de todas las formas que tiene de comunicarse contigo eligió entrar a un castillo que lleno de agentes del ministerio. Más específicamente en una sala repleta de estudiantes a los que en este momento no les caes muy bien que digamos"

"yo tampoco entiendo mucho lo que pretende pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda Mione"

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Hermione.

"Canuto pidió que la sala común se encontrara sola para media noche, y ya que justo ahora a ti te odian menos que a mí, quizás puedas ayudarme con eso" explico Harry.

Hermione se quedo en silencio por unos minutos mientras llegaban al retrato de la sala común, justo antes de entrar Harry la detuvo y Hermione no pudo resistirse a la cara de cordero a punto de degollar que tenia Harry, así que en contra de todos sus sentidos moralistas le dijo que lo ayudaría.

Cuando Harry pregunto como lo haría, ella solo respondió que era mejor si no lo sabía. Como su madre siempre había dicho, más sabe Dios y perdona.

* * *

Cuando la media noche llego y Harry bajo a la sala común se quedo atónito, no sabía cómo pero Hermione había logrado que el lugar se quedara desierto, de hecho la torre por completo se encontraba demasiado silenciosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry, su amiga siempre había sido misteriosa con ciertas cosas pero si algo había dejado en claro Hermione desde el primer día era que, sus conocimientos la convertían en un arma de doble filo y que podía ser tan beneficiosa como peligrosa.

Harry tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala y espero a ver de qué forma Sirius se manifestaría esta vez, pero mientras esperaba algo llamo su atención. Un ruido provenía de la chimenea, cuando se acerco vio como pequeños estallidos de fuego salían de lo que pronto cobro forma de un rostro, el rostro de Sirius.

"¡Sirius!" exclamo sorprendido Harry.

"Guarda silencio Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Dime una cosa ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego?" pregunto apresurado Sirius.

"¿qué? –Gritó Harry- ¡No, no lo hice!"

"está bien, te creo. Solo quería asegurarme –tranquilizo el mayor- escúchame muy bien Harry, quien sea que metió tu nombre en el cáliz no es tu amigo, han muerto personas en ese torneo. Igor Karkaroff fue un mortifago y puedo asegurarte que aun lo es. Y Barty Crouch, mando a su propio hijo a Azkaban sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo"

En eso, Harry escucho pasos que provenían del dormitorio de los chicos. Sirius también los escucho.

"ya debo irme Harry, pero recuerda irte con cuidado. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y por amor a Circe escucha a Hermione, esa chica tiene demasiadas mañas como para dejarte morir"

Justo cuando el rostro de Sirius desaparecía entre las llamas, Harry vio como Ron se asomaba por el balcón del dormitorio.

"¿con quién hablabas?" pregunto mientras escudriñaba la habitación.

"con nadie, Ron"

"si seguro, escuche voces. Aunque, probablemente practicabas para tu próxima entrevista" gruño Ron.

Harry no entendía a que entrevista se refería, pero cuando intento preguntarle Ron ya había desaparecido.

¡Genial! –Pensó Harry- Sirius le había dicho que mantuviera a sus amigos cerca, pero con Ron odiándolo las cosas se ponían aun peor. Y para mejorar aun más la situación, el director de una de las escuelas invitadas era un seguidor de Voldemort y el otro, un agente del ministerio que era cruel hasta con su propio hijo. Ciertamente este año no sería nada fácil.

* * *

"¿quieres decirme cómo es que tu estas toda fresca y resplandeciente y el resto de nosotros nos vemos tan horrible?" la voz de Ginny acusando a Hermione era la única que retumbaba en la mesa de los leones.

"buenos días para ti también Ginny" respondió Hermione mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

"hablo en serio Hermione, mírame, míralos –dijo señalando a toda la mesa- todos nos vemos terrible. Incluso los gemelos, lo cual prueba que ellos no fueron los que hicieron esto"

Hermione observo con detenimiento a Ginny y al resto de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenía razón. Todos tenían cara de cansancio, enormes ojeras y parecían moverse de forma más lenta y pausada.

Inclusive los gemelos, quienes siempre tenían una eterna fuente de vitalidad, lucían terribles. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa pero la ignoro, Harry necesitaba su ayuda y esa fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió. Aunque quizás drogar a sus compañeros con té de elfos mágicos había sido demasiado.

"quizás fue alguna broma de los gemelos que salió mal y les da vergüenza admitir que fueron ellos" dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

"¡Hey, Granger! Bonito artículo" la atención de todo el comedor se puso sobre Malfoy, quien venía entrando con una copia de El Profeta que al momento de llegar a donde Hermione estaba se encargo de lanzársela.

Cuando Hermione de mala gana tomo el diario en su manos y paseo sus ojos sobre él, supo el por qué Malfoy estaba burlándose de ella. Con cada palabra que leía Hermione sentía subir su indignación y su molestia. Molestia que se convirtió en terror al ver como cientos de lechuzas inundaban el gran comedor entregando el condenado diario a todo el mundo.

No tardo mucho en escucharse una ola de exclamaciones, todo el comedor estaba viéndola, incluso los aturdidos Gryffindors se encontraban sorprendidos al leer la primera plana de El Profeta.

 _HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO, QUE INTENTA MORIR EN UN TORNEO Y QUE MANTIENE UN ROMANCE CON SU MEJOR AMIGA HERMIONE GRANGER._

A su lado, Hermione sintió a Ginny tensarse, frente a ellas, Neville la miraba con el rostro de un brillante rojo en espera de su reacción. Hermione se dijo que bloquear todo era lo mejor, pero la insoportable risa de Malfoy seguía martillando en su cabeza.

Cuando busco con la mirada al rubio cretino, se encontró con el rostro consternado de tres chicos. Lorenzo y los amigos de Viktor alternaban la mirada entre el diario y ella, sabía lo que estaban pensando. Y por primera vez Hermione sintió vergüenza de lo que las personas pensaran de ella.

No era el hecho de que la relacionaran con Harry, pues siendo el su mejor amigo no era la primera vez que pasaba. Pero había algo en la forma en la que Lorenzo la miraba que la hacía sentir avergonzada.

Sabía que Lorenzo se limitaba a preguntarle sobre Viktor pues no era tonto, y comprendía que el tema era algo delicado para ella. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que Viktor tenía muchísimo que ver en el hecho de que sus amigos evitaran hablar con ella más de lo necesario.

Pero con el castaño era diferente, el se había convertido en alguien especial para Hermione, y ver la duda en sus ojos estaba matándola por alguna razón que no lograba comprender.

Los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos cuando el director anuncio que la primera prueba comenzaría en unos minutos y que los que desearan estar presentes debían dirigirse a las afueras del castillo en la brevedad posible.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry no se encontraba por ningún lado, de hecho, no había sabido absolutamente nada de él desde la noche anterior antes de que hablara con Sirius.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse para ir en busca de su amigo, sintió que era detenida por una pálida y delicada mano. Era Ginny.

"Hay que irnos Hermione, debemos conseguir buenos asientos. No queremos perdernos el gran debut de Harry"

La voz de Ginny era calmada. Lo que hizo que Hermione se relajara un poco, quizás la suerte estaba de su lado ese día. Quizás Ginny si era capaz de detectar una mentira y no como el resto de sus compañeros.

Pero hubo algo que no dejo de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la castaña. Si bien Ginny podía saber que la historia era falsa, ¿Qué pensaría Viktor cuando la leyera? No es que ellos fueran algo, solo eran amigos. O eso era lo que Hermione se empeñaba en hacerse creer a ella misma.

Pero qué tal si Viktor malinterpretaba el artículo, sus amigos claramente lo habían hecho. Aunque analizando la situación, ni Harry ni Cedric estaban en el gran comedor, también juraría que no escucho el meloso tono de voz de Fleur quejándose de cualquier cosa que no estuviese igual que en su escuela. Y ciertamente hoy no sintió el típico cosquilleo que le producía la mirada de Viktor fija en ella mientras desayunaba.

Eso significaba que quizás los campeones habían sido aislados por la primera prueba. Quizás, y solo si la suerte estaba con ella, Viktor no había visto el artículo aun. Eso le daba una pequeña ventaja para ir y explicarle que todo lo que decía era mentira y aun podría salvar su… un momento.

Hermione detuvo abruptamente al ansioso tren de sus pensamientos, ¿de verdad ella, Hermione Granger, mejor estudiante desde los tiempos de Dumbledore y la persona más lógica de todo el colegio estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis por culpa de un artículo que la señalaba como la novia de su mejor amigo y las posibles repercusiones que esto podría traerle con su… con Viktor?

¡Por Merlín! Esta situación iba a lograr lo que tres años de estudio en Hogwarts no había logrado. Volverla loca.

* * *

Viktor se encontraba sentado en la tienda de los campeones, junto a él estaba el otro campeón de Hogwarts quien miraba nervioso a la oscura figura de Karkaroff, que en un estado de extraña alerta se encontraba observando todo desde una esquina alejada.

Frente a él habían dos cubículos más que suponía le pertenecían a los otros dos campeones, entre ellos Harry Potter. El mejor amigo de Hermione y el causante de más de un dolor de cabeza en la castaña.

Viktor no era idiota, sabía que la chica estaba más preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo que de él. Pero eso no evitaba que él, en medio de todo su nerviosismo mantuviese la esperanza de que ella se preocupara aunque sea un poco.

De pronto un pequeño escándalo fuera de la tienda llamó la atención de Karkaroff y este salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí, dejando solos a Viktor y al otro campeón. Aunque la atención de Viktor estaba puesta en la pequeña esfera de luz que estaba a solo unos pasos de él.

Al principio se asusto y se puso en guardia, hasta que la pequeña luz desapareció y sintió como era tomado del brazo. Cuando volteo, aun con la varita en la mano, el sutil aroma a fresas golpeo su nariz. Y el rostro teñido de preocupación de Hermione apareció frente a él.

"¡Oh Viktor, dime por lo que más quieras que practicaste lo suficiente y que todo va a estar bien!" la voz de Hermione era nerviosa, como si estuviese a punto de un colapso.

Viktor tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas tratando de calmarla.

"estar tranquila Herm-own-ninny, yo estar bien. Estar preparado"

"Más te vale Viktor, porque si no es así yo misma vendré a hechizarte y…"

Hermione dejo de hablar y por la cara que puso Viktor asumió que la castaña estaba teniendo un debate interno. De pronto los brazos de Hermione se apretaron sobre él y sin esperárselo, Viktor finalmente estaba abrazando a Hermione.

El búlgaro no podía sentirse más feliz, le gustaba Hermione, le gustaba realmente mucho. Pero tenía tanto miedo de asustarla, de dar el mensaje equivocado que se limitaba con el contacto físico que tenia con ella. Al punto de que lo único que se había atrevido hacer era tomarla de la mano.

El hecho de que fuera ella quien se acercara a él, que lo abrazara, representaba un alivio para Viktor.

Mientras lo abrazaba, Viktor sintió el dulce olor a fresas que finalmente identifico venia del cabello de la castaña. Pero también había otro aroma, no lograba saber que era, pero le recordó a Viktor a su hogar. Lo llevo a las costas búlgaras, al mar. Su infancia.

Viktor pensó que podría pasar la vida entera en ese momento, con Hermione en sus brazos. Pero digamos que el destino tenía otro plan. Un ruido hizo que los reflejos de buscador de Viktor se activaran y ocultara a Hermione detrás de él mientras estudiaba la figura que los observaba desde la entrada de su cubículo.

Los risueños ojos del campeón de Hogwarts se paseaban desde Viktor hasta la nada oculta figura de Hermione, quien sorprendida miraba al divertido tejón parado frente a ellos.

"No era mi intención interrumpir pero ya los otros campeones llegaron. La prueba está a punto de comenzar –el chico se dio la vuelta para irse, aunque a último minuto se detuvo y se dirigió a Viktor- tu director está entrando a la tienda, y no creo que le guste ver a su alumno ser distraído por la amiga de su rival"

"el tiene razón, lo mejor es que me marche" dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. Viktor quiso decir algo, lo que sea que la hiciera quedarse solo un minuto más. Pero no había reaccionado a tiempo, pues Hermione ya estaba marchándose.

Pero antes de irse por completo, Viktor pudo escuchar el "buena suerte" susurrado por la dulce voz de su Hermione.

Por unos instantes el búlgaro se sintió flotar, y luego reacciono de golpe, ¿desde cuándo era su Hermione? Honestamente no le importo, lo único que importaba era que al fin tenía el suficiente valor como para admitirse a si mismo los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Ahora solo faltaba tener el valor para confesárselos.

De pronto, un ruido que Viktor reconoció perfectamente bien se escucho en el área común de la tienda, seguido de la chillona voz de una mujer.

"¿pero que tenemos aquí? Amor joven. Esto es maravilloso, sin importar que suceda hoy, mañana serán primera plana, ¿no les parece fascinante?"

Lo primero que vio Viktor fue a la rubia mujer de espantoso traje verde que los había entrevistado el día anterior. De ella provenía la insoportable voz. Pero lo que vio luego de eso lo hizo hervir de rabia. Hermione tenía al chico Potter detrás de ella de forma protectora, mientras ambos observaban a la reportera como quien había sido capturado tomando sin permiso las galletas de la abuela.

Para el no fue difícil unir los puntos cuando vio la cámara apuntando a los chicos y a la vuela pluma escribiendo lo que la rubia le estuviera cuchicheando. Decidió hacer algo cuando vio como Hermione dirigía la mirada hacia él y luego, devuelta a la mujer.

"Usted no tener permitido estar aquí. La tienda ser para los campeones –y luego, mirando directamente hacia Hermione- y sus amigos" Viktor ignoro por completo el énfasis que le había dado a la palabra amigos. No quería sonar como un posesivo, pero también quería dejarle en claro a Potter que Hermione solo sería su amiga.

La mujer rubia lo vio de arriba abajo por unos segundos y Viktor reconoció esa mirada. Lujuria y un tono de malicia. No era la primera mujer que lo miraba así, pero ciertamente había sido la que mas asqueado lo dejaba.

"tranquilo tesoro, ya tengo lo que necesito" dijo ella antes de que un flash lo segara por completo y luego desaparecieran ella y su fotógrafo.

Al instante, el ruido de la tienda abriéndose los distrajo a todos. Los directores de las tres escuelas venían entrando. Incluso Karkaroff, quien había entrado y salido de la tienda unas veinte veces, todo culpa de su reciente paranoia.

"muchachos, señorita, acérquense –llamo el director de Hogwarts- han sufrido, han llorado, y finalmente el momento ha llegado. Un momento que estoy seguro, solo ustedes cuatro sabrán apreciar…"

De pronto el anciano de ojos azules se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, quien nerviosa, no había dejado la tienda aun.

"¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Granger?" pregunto el hombre. Todos los ojos en la tienda estaban sobre la pobre Hermione.

"yo… ehm bueno. Yo solo estaba… -Hermione miro a Potter y luego a mi- creo que mejor me voy" le deseó suerte al nervioso pelinegro y articulo otro buena suerte para mi antes de abandonar por completo la tienda.

Verla así de nerviosa y estresada hizo que a Viktor le latiera más fuerte el corazón. Merlín, era tan hermosa.

"¡Señor Krum! –escucho que lo llamaron, era el hombre del Ministerio- colóquese por aquí, si es tan amable"

Viktor se movió hacia el lugar indicado, no sin antes sentir la tensión en la presencia de Karkaroff.

El hombre, a quien habían llamado Crouch, puso una pequeña bolsa de tela delante de la chica francesa, Fleur. Ella introdujo su mano dentro de la bolsa y saco de ella una versión en miniatura de un dragón verde, que no parecía estar nada contento porque soltaba pequeñas llamas y gruñía, y que tenia un número dos colgando del cuello.

"un Galés verde, señorita Delacour" dijo el señor Crouch.

Luego el hombre coloco la bolsa delante de él. Con cautela metió la metió la mano y sintió un pequeño mordisco. Cuando saco la mano, tenía a un pequeño dragón rojo, que daba vueltas y vueltas en su mano mientras gruñía, y que tenía un número tres en el cuello.

"un Bola de fuego chino" dijo mientras pasaba hacía Cedric.

Este saco un dragón amarillo que parecía estar un poco más calmado que los otros y con el número uno.

"un Hocicorto sueco" al instante se escucho un cuchicheo.

"¿dijo algo señor Potter?" pregunto el hombre, a lo que el chico negó. Cuando este saco la mano de la bolsa, un enojado dragón de color café y cubierto de pequeños cuernos comenzó a soltar pequeñas llamas, lo que hizo que casi quemara el pequeño cuatro que colgada de su cuello.

"el Colacuerno húngaro" comento el hombre con cara de disculpa.

"estos representan a los dragones de verdad, a los cuales se les ha dado a proteger un huevo de oro. Su objetivo es simple, conseguir el huevo. Deben hacerlo porque cada huevo contiene una clave sin la cual no podrán pasar a la segunda prueba, ¿alguna duda?"

"muy bien, suerte campeones – dijo el director de Hogwarts- señor Diggory, al sonar el cañón deberá salir y enfrentar a su dragón"

Luego de eso el cañón se escucho por todo el lugar. Cedric palideció de forma considerable y por primera vez, Viktor sintió pánico. Oficialmente la primera prueba había iniciado.

* * *

Hermione creía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso. Cedric, Fleur y Viktor ya habían enfrentado a su dragón. El primero termino con un brazo quemado. Fleur consiguió que su dragón quemara gran parte de su uniforme. Y Viktor, había cegado al dragón como estrategia, todo iba bien hasta que en medio de la ceguera el dragón terminó pisando sus propios huevos. Lo que le resto puntos.

Cuando Hermione vio al gigantesco Bola de fuego comenzar a pisotear todo lo que estaba a su paso, sintió como el terror se arremolinaba en su estomago. Tuvo tanto miedo de que pisara a Viktor por accidente. Estuvo a punto de saltar a la arena y sacarlo de ahí. Y solo pudo suspirar aliviada cuando lo vio salir de la arena, completamente ileso.

Pero ella sabía que el terror aun no terminaba. Tres de los cuatro campeones ya habían salido, pero falta Harry. Ella nunca había sido muy creyente en ninguna religión, pero justo ahora se encontraba rezándole a todas las deidades que conocía. Harry tenía que estar bien.

Cuando finalmente trajeron al Colacuerno a la arena, todo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. No tenias que ser un genio para ver lo enojado que estaba ese dragón. A su lado, Ginny comenzó a temblar y Ron, palideció por completo.

De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar a coro el nombre de Harry. Hermione se fijo e incluso algunos Slytherin clamaban por la presencia de Harry. Segundos después de que sonara el cañón, un pálido y tembloroso Harry entro a la arena. Y lo primero que recibió fue un coletazo del enojado dragón.

Harry comenzó a correr y esconderse detrás de todo lo que veía, lo cual era prácticamente inútil porque el dragón destruía todo a su paso. Hermione, completamente desesperada al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas que usara la varita.

Al ver lo que intentaba, Ron y Ginny se unieron a ella y finalmente Harry saco su varita y ejecuto, según el criterio de Hermione, un perfecto hechizo convocador.

"accio saeta de fuego" grito Harry, para luego seguir huyendo del endemoniado dragón que parecía estar empeñado en rostizarlo.

Finalmente, la escoba de Harry apareció y se monto en ella, emprendiendo vuelo para alejarse del dragón. Aunque nadie contó con que este ultimo terminara soltándose de sus amarres y emprendiera vuelo detrás de Harry. Destruyendo en el proceso la mitad del estadio. Y desapareciendo detrás de mi mejor amigo.

Por al menos 20 minutos, que para Hermione y sus amigos parecieron horas, Harry y el dragón estuvieron sin dar señales de vida. La tensión comenzaba a sentirse en el estadio. Incluso los profesores parecían estar preocupados por el paradero de ambos.

"regresa, por favor solo regresa, Harry" recito por decima vez, Hermione.

Hermione observo como algo se acercaba al estadio. Enfoco la mirada para ver que era aquello. Y lo vio, ¡era Harry! El chico voló en lo que quedaba de su escoba hasta el nido del dragón, y con toda la calma del mundo tomo el huevo dorado y lo alzo en sus brazos.

Lo único que Hermione podía escuchar en medio de su emoción eran los gritos de sus compañeros. Ni si quiera sus propios gritos de felicidad podían ser oídos en medio del caos que los Gryffindors estaban armando.

¡Por Merlín! Su amigo había sobrevivido. Todo estaba bien, todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Hermione pensó que las cosas no podrían salir mejor. Pues se equivoco. Gracias a un milagro divino, Ron finalmente había comprendido que Harry no fue quien colocó su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Así que, luego de una charla y una increíblemente torpe disculpa, ambos chicos habían hecho las paces.

Lo que en pocas palabras significaba que Hermione iba a dejar de ser la lechuza de los chicos, Ronald no le haría la vida imposible con su sarcasmo, y finalmente su vida volvería a la normalidad. Podría ir a la biblioteca y estudiar sin sentirse culpable por dejar solo a Harry.

Hablar de la biblioteca hizo que de pronto Hermione recordara a cierto búlgaro con el cual debía tener unas palabras. Aun no podía creer que ese idiota usara un hechizo tan irresponsable en pleno torneo, ¡Por Circe, pudo haber muerto! Y que la mataran antes de admitir esto en voz alta pero, de haberle pasado algo a Viktor, estaba segura de que su corazón no podría soportarlo.

Fue sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos por el espantoso sonido retumbando en la sala común. Cuando busco el origen de aquel lastimero chillido, provenía del huevo de oro que Harry sostenía en sus manos. Cuando este finalmente lo cerro, toda la sala común suspiro de alivio. Aunque eso no evito que siguieran con su fiesta de celebración.

Por su parte, Hermione subió a su habitación y una vez estando ahí, escribió un pequeño mensaje para Viktor.

" _tengo que hablar contigo. Te espero esta noche en el lago"_

 _H._

Ate el mensaje a la pata de Nico, quien se había negado a regresar con su dueño, y observe como se perdía en el nublado cielo. Decidí tomar una ducha mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Hoy era una noche especial, y lo mejor era arreglarse un poco para bajar a cenar.

Mientras Hermione tomaba su ducha, Nico regreso a la habitación, un pergamino colgaba de su pata. Y dentro de este, el sí que alegraría por completo la noche de la castaña.

* * *

Dios santísimo chicas, no tienen ni idea de lo que me costó escribir este capítulo. Literalmente he estado vuelta un desastre tanto física como emocionalmente. Entre la universidad y la situación tan deplorable que está pasando mi país, no he tenido tiempo ni para deprimirme.

Además de que me mude y por los momentos no tengo internet, por lo que se me hace súper complicado subir los capítulos. Pero pienso sacarle ventaja a esto y tratar de escribir la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda.

No pienso abandonar esta historia, así que no se preocupen. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

Ahora, entrando en temas de mi linda parejita, podrán darse cuenta de que estos dos parecen estar en un eterno lío emocional. Ellos se gustan, saben que se gustan, pero aun así no son capaces de admitírselos por completo a ellos mismos, imagínate pensar en confesárselo al otro.

Con respecto a los demás personajes, Ginny no recibió mucho protagonismo en este capítulo, pero pienso darle un poco más de importancia en el futuro, porque me encanta lo que ella puede aportar como personaje a mi historia. Y mi otro chico favorito, aparte de Viktor, es Lorenzo. Ese chico tan expresivo y tan cerrado al mismo tiempo, me he encariñado tanto con ese personaje y siento tanto lo que lo voy a poner a pasar al pobre. No todo en esta vida puede ser felicidad para todos, así que él será uno de los que sufra.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. No puedo dejar que mis emociones me traicionen y termine revelándoles todo mi plan malvado con mis personajes.

Respondiendo el comentario de CamilaAAA: no niego ni afirmo nada, solo te voy a decir que te acabas de convertir en mi lectora favorita.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Los quiero mucho y no se olviden de dejar un hermoso y encantador review que tanto me alegran el día.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Los Secretos que se Lleva la Lluvia

Viktor estaba feliz, realmente muy feliz. Había superado la primera prueba, Hermione había ido a verlo y hace unos minutos, Nico llegó con una nota de ella. Quería verlo. La felicidad que el búlgaro sentía en ese momento no se veía opacada por nada, ni si quiera por la evidente molestia de Karkaroff.

Los chicos de Durmstrang celebraban de manera ruidosa que su amigo logro salir bien librado de la primera prueba. Pero había tres chicos que no lograban compartir en su totalidad la felicidad de sus compañeros. Asen, Lorenzo y Valentín habían estado observando todo desde un rincón. Vieron cuando Viktor entro entre las felicitaciones de los demás, también vieron cuando Nico, la lechuza de su amigo, voló hasta él y le entrego un mensaje que llevaba atado a su pata. Luego de que Viktor respondiera la nota, desapareció dentro de su camarote.

"¿creen que lo sepa?" pregunto Asen, mientras terminaba su tercer vaso de vodka.

"es obvio que no, Asen. Viste lo feliz que está, no debe estar enterado de nada" respondió Valentín con molestia.

"y tan inocente que se veía. Aunque eso explicaría el por qué evitaba ciertos temas con él" ironizó el rubio.

A su lado, Lorenzo ya estaba cansado de escuchar a sus amigos hablar mal de la chica. Llevaban desde la mañana así, y sabía que estaban esperando el momento indicado para contarle a Viktor.

"dejen de hablar de esa manera. Ninguno de nosotros sabe en realidad que es lo que está pasando" intervino Lorenzo.

"la defiendes porque es tu amiguita, Lorenzo. Pero recuerda que Viktor también es tu amigo y que a esa niña no la conoces" siseo de forma venenosa Valentín.

"no estoy defendiéndola, solo trato de ver las cosas de forma imparcial" se defendió el chico.

"imparcial mis…" a Valentín lo interrumpió la voz de Asen. El rubio estaba diciéndoles que si esperaban un momento indicado para hablar con Viktor, era ese.

Cuando los chicos vieron a su amigo, se dieron cuenta de que se había duchado y cambiado, y que iba camino a dejar el barco con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Lo supieron de inmediato, Viktor iría a encontrarse con Hermione.

"¡Hey, Viktor!" interceptó Valentín al jugador.

"¿A dónde vas, hermano? Por cierto, felicidades por el dragón" agrego Asen.

"gracias, pero voy a ver a…" Valentín interrumpió a Viktor.

"Viktor, debemos hablar sobre esa chica. Hay algo que tú no sabes"

"Valentín, no. Aun no sabemos si es verdad" trate de hacer que el chico entrara en razón. Aunque fui ignorado.

"¿le sucedió algo a Herm-own-ninny?" pregunto Viktor con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

"Oh claro que le sucedió –se burlo Asen. Viktor frunció el seño, no entendía que sucedía con sus amigos- la señorita es la novia de Potter. Te ha tenido como su juguetito personal todo este tiempo"

Luego de que Asen dijera eso, las cosas pasaron muy rápido. Viktor fue acercándose al imprudentemente ebrio de mi primo y antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Valentín y yo nos interpusimos.

"¿de qué hablas, Poliakoff?" gruño entre dientes Viktor.

Asen trato de hablar nuevamente pero lo silencie antes de que las cosas se calentaran más "el diario de hoy tenía la entrevista que les hicieron sobre el torneo –hice una pausa mientras trataba de mantener en pie a Asen- la primera plana es la noticia de que Hermione y el chico Potter están saliendo"

Al principio, Viktor parecía no haber escuchado ninguna de mis palabras, pero segundos después los tres vimos como todo mínimo rastro de alegría y felicidad del rostro de Viktor se esfumaba.

"¿Dónde está ese diario?" preguntó.

"Viktor, hermano. Tu sabes cómo son los periodistas, sabes que esta historia debe tener dos versiones, no te precipites y habla con Hermio…"

"pregunte en donde está ese diario" repitió Viktor de forma brusca.

Valentín saco de su chaqueta la página donde estaba el artículo y se la paso a Viktor. Este le dio un vistazo al encabezado y vimos como arrugaba el papel por donde lo tenía sujeto. De pronto, Viktor dio media vuelta y regreso al interior del barco. Fuimos detrás de él y lo vimos tomar una botella y encerrarse en su camarote.

"espero que estén feliz" espete con furia a Valentín y Asen. Aunque este último no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, pues estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarse de su nombre.

"hicimos lo mejor para él y lo sabes –hablo Valentín mientras observaba el camino por el que se fue Viktor- y si sabes lo que te conviene también te alejaras de ella"

Luego de eso el ruso dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los ruidosos compañeros que, ajenos a lo que había sucedido seguían festejando a lo lindo. Para muestra de ello, Asen estaba montado en una mesa mientras trataba de dar fondo blanco a una botella de lo que parecía vodka. Lorenzo maldijo de mil formas su suerte, no solo tendría que buscar la manera de solucionar el lio que sus amigos habían armado, sino que también debería cuidar al inepto de su primo en una de sus tantas borracheras.

* * *

Hermione ajusto su abrigo por tercera vez en 5 minutos, el frío estaba comenzando a ser insoportable y aun más en la noche. Lo que la llevo a preguntarse de nuevo por qué había citado a Viktor en el lago y no en un lugar más cálido.

Aunque hablando de Viktor, ya se había retrasado. Hermione observo el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que llego al lago y el búlgaro aun no daba señales de querer aparecer. La castaña se preocupo ¿y si Viktor no había salido tan ileso como ella creía y se estaba sintiendo mal? ¿O si Karkaroff lo tenía encerrado con alguna clase de tortura por no ser el ganador de la prueba?

¡Por Merlín! –exclamó mentalmente Hermione, ella sabía que Viktor odiaba la impuntualidad y que de no poder ir a verla buscaría la forma de avisarle. Ese silencio no le daba buena espina… aunque, en realidad lo menos que había era silencio. De hecho, una música estridente y un coro de risas femeninas saco a Hermione de su tren de pensamientos pesimistas y la hizo girar en dirección al barco de Durmstrang que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Aunque ciertamente, Hermione habría preferido nunca haber volteado.

Un grupo de unas 15 chicas se encontraba en la pequeña rampa de acceso al barco, junto a ellas estaban los alumnos de Durmstrang, muchos charlaban, otros bailaban y bebían y varios de ellos se escabulleron al interior del barco con una chica colgada del brazo. Entre los chicos que bailaban reconoció al rubio con aire parecido a Malfoy que era amigo de Viktor. Hermione supo de inmediato que si él estaba ahí era porque Viktor no estaba ni lesionado ni en penitencia. La castaña no quería ser tan pesimista como siempre pero, ¿y si Viktor la había dejado plantada?

"No va a venir" dijo una voz detrás de ella. Demasiado cerca a decir verdad.

Hermione volteo velozmente con varita en mano, lista para atacar. Pero se encontró cara a cara con Valentín, el mejor amigo de Viktor. El búlgaro le había hablado de él un par de veces, pero el chico que Viktor había descrito distaba mucho del que tenía al frente. Él le había dicho que Valentín era alguien divertido, relajado, inteligente y con una calidez bastante inusual para ser ruso. Pero los helados ojos azules que la miraban con desprecio no mostraban ninguna calidez, de hecho la presencia del chico hizo que a Hermione se le prendiera una pequeña alarma mental.

¡Corre, sal de aquí ahora! Era lo que Hermione podía escuchar que repetía su mente.

¿Quién mierdas era este chico?

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Hermione. Su voz firme y mostrando una seguridad que ciertamente no sentía.

"tú sabes bien de que hablo. Aléjate de Viktor, el no quiere saber nada de ti. Tus 5 minutos de importancia ya acabaron, ahora solo esfúmate"

El chico no dejo ni que ella respondiera, solo se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del lugar. Hermione se quedo de pie en el mismo sitio, no sabía que decir, que hacer. Viktor no podía hacerle eso, él no era así, mucho menos mandaría a su mejor amigo de mensajero.

¡Merlín, no. No de nuevo, Viktor no lo haría. De pronto, en medio de su pequeño ataque de pánico, Hermione fue golpeada por un pensamiento que no la dejaría dormir en toda la noche, ¿y si Viktor si era así? ¿Y si solo era uno más que la buscaba por interés? Ella conocía a los de su clase, no sería el primero en hacerlo, pero ciertamente si sería el primero en realmente lastimarla.

¡Maldición, le gustaban los idiotas.

Aun peor, le gustaba Viktor!

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en la sala común después de la celebración de Harry. La pelirroja había bajado considerablemente sus niveles de ansiedad luego de que Harry se enfrentara al dragón y saliera victorioso. ¡Por Merlín! Casi se vuelve loca de solo pensar que le ocurriese algo. Lo quería demasiado.

"¿y si alimentamos a los animalejos esos con carne de otro de los animalejos? Quizás sean caníbales"

Samantha llevaba todo el día tratando de adivinar con qué alimentar a los animales de nombre impronunciable que Hagrid nos dio como tarea en clase. Era gracioso ver como su pequeña nariz se fruncía cada vez que Maya le decía que lo que sugería era peligroso, antinatural o ilegal. Yo solo me limitaba a escucharlas. No creía tener la energía para discutir sobre tareas justo ahora.

Aunque si había alguien que parecía estar aun más agotada que ella era Hermione. La castaña acababa de entrar por el pasillo del retrato, y su apariencia daba más preguntas que respuestas. El largo cabello rizado se encontraba brillante y arreglado, el jean se amoldaba a la perfección a su figura y el prístino abrigo le daba la apariencia de un esbelto ángel. Hasta que te fijabas en su rostro. Mirada perdida, labios pálidos y expresión de vacío.

Ginny solo había visto esa expresión dos veces en lo que llevaba de conocer a la castaña, y ninguna era precisamente agradable. ¡Mierda! –pensó Ginny, esta vez alguien sí que la había jodido hasta el fondo con su amiga. Solo esperaba que no fuera quien ella creía.

* * *

Ginny siguió a Hermione a su habitación y la vio sentarse en su cama de forma automática, casi inconsciente. La pelirroja no sabía que había ocurrido con su amiga pero estaba comenzando a preocuparse, sobre todo porque Crookshanks ronroneaba y se acercaba su dueña tratando de darle consuelo. Cosa que jamás había ocurrido antes.

La cara lastimera de Hermione y los maullidos casi dolorosos de la enorme bola de pelos naranja eran insoportables. Fue lo que hizo que Ginny tomara asiento junto a la castaña y acercara su mano a las de ella, apretadas contra su regazo.

"¡Por Circe Hermione, estas helada!" exclamo preocupada la pelirroja, logrando sacar de su estado a la otra chica, quien se sobresalto y observo a Ginny sorprendida, como preguntándose ¿en qué momento llego ella aquí?

Ginny al notar lo mortalmente fría que estaba su amiga, la envolvió en las colchas de la cama, y se dedico a observar las emociones que los ojos casi verdes de la castaña reflejaban. Pasaron del desconcierto, a la rabia, luego parecían aun mas confundidos que antes y por último, la tristeza. Era del tipo de mirada que reflejaba tristeza pero al mismo tiempo vacio.

Lo único que la pelirroja se podía preguntar era, ¿Qué había pasado con Hermione para dejarla en ese estado?

Pregunta que a la mañana siguiente todavía rondaría la mente de la pelirroja. Mientras jugaba con sus waffles, Ginny repetía la noche anterior una y otra vez. Casi una hora después de un pesado silencio, Hermione decidió que quería dormir y prácticamente corrió a Ginny de la habitación. Al momento se sintió ofendida y dolida, pero luego comprendió que lo que sea que le había sucedido a su amiga la había dejado muy mal, y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que lo único que deseaba era estar sola.

Aunque ella no era tonta, tenía algunas teorías sobre lo que pudo suceder, y casi todas incluían a cierto jugador de quiddicht que, como Hermione, se había negado a aparecer en el desayuno. Aunque la aparición de dos de sus amigos despertó aun mas sospechas en la pelirroja. La mirada triunfal, casi arrogante del chico de ojos azules le confirmo que, en efecto, ellos tenían que ver en lo que pasaba. Pero fue cuando el chico se atrevió a clavar su mirada en ella que Ginny sintió su sangre hervir.

¡El muy cretino había arqueado la ceja en una clara declaración de guerra! Pues no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo. Le regreso la mirada con todo el desprecio del que era capaz, ese imbécil lastimo a su amiga, y se atrevía a retarla, a vanagloriarse.

Un golpe en su hombro fue lo que la saco de su guerra de miradas con el búlgaro sentado en la mesa de las serpientes. Al girarse vio los ojos preocupados de Maya y detrás de ella, los de Sam.

"Ginny, llevamos rato llamándote ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Sam.

Ginny pensó en ignorarlas y continuar su pelea desde lejos, pero lo considero mejor y decidió irse con ellas, no sin antes volver a mirar al chico y ver que este todavía la observaba, lo miro con frialdad y salió del comedor seguida de sus compañeras.

* * *

No fue hasta el almuerzo que Viktor Krum hizo su entrada triunfal, aunque su rostro reflejaba mas una resaca monumental que algún triunfo. Los estudiantes aun vibraban de la emoción con la primera prueba, pero el campeón de Durmstrang parecía todo menos un ganador. Su rostro lucia cansado, tenia ojeras que demostraban que no había dormido bien y su seño estaba fruncido como si el simple sonido del viento le molestara.

El chico tomo asiento alejado de sus compañeros, e inmediatamente paseo la mirada sobre la mesa de los leones en busca de alguien, aunque Ginny estaba casi segura que ese alguien tampoco se mostraría en el almuerzo.

O eso había creído, minutos después de que Viktor Krum entrara, hizo aparición Hermione, con su uniforme impecable, su cabello atado en una cola alta dejando todo su rostro a la vista, un libro abierto que iba leyendo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y una mirada de indiferencia que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja. Hermione estaba herida, pero su orgullo no la dejaría demostrarlo jamás. Contrario a lo que el búlgaro frente a ellas hacía, el chico había seguido cuidadosamente a Hermione con la mirada, la observaba entre fascinado y herido, ¿Qué mierda había sucedido entre esos dos para que ambos lucieran tan vacios?

* * *

"tienes que hablar con ella, Viktor" ordeno Lorenzo a su muy gruñón amigo.

Ya hace dos días de la primera prueba y también hace dos días que los chicos le habían mostrado ese artículo a Viktor, y Valentín había conseguido destruir cualquier acercamiento que existiera entre Hermione y su amigo. Lorenzo había estado en contra de mostrarle nada antes de investigar bien cuál era la historia, los chicos se negaron y él se enojo con ellos. Pero ciertamente su sangre comenzó a hervir al momento que vio como Hermione derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, escondida en un lugar apartado de la biblioteca. La había estado buscando desde temprano, y fue alrededor de las 9 de la mañana que la encontró, pero ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Estaba sentada en un lugar aun más apartado que el que habitualmente elegía, su cabello estaba completamente apartado de su rostro, y gracias a eso Lorenzo pudo ver perfectamente las lagrimas que silenciosamente se deslizaban por su rostro y caían gota a gota sobre el libro que fingía estar leyendo.

La impotencia lo invadió, el no podía explicar el por qué se sentía en la necesidad de protegerla y asesinar a cualquiera que la pusiera en ese estado, Hermione era una chica dulce y no se merecía estar así. Mataría a Valentín, pero sobre todo a Viktor, porque todo esto estaba sucediendo por su terquedad de no querer escuchar razones.

Por eso estaba ahí, en el camarote de su amigo ordenándole que se levantara y hablara con Hermione, ella se merecía una explicación, al igual que él se debía a sí mismo al menos escuchar su versión de la historia, no podía existir la verdad sin una mentira, y quizás alguien no estuviese mintiendo pero si existía la posibilidad que todo sea una horrible confusión, una que estaba destruyendo a dos de las mejores personas que había conocido.

"todo está más que claro Lorenzo, ella no vino a buscarme, no ha tratado de hablar conmigo, eso quiere decir que no le importa, nunca le importe" dijo Viktor, que sonaba mas como un perro herido que como el orgulloso jugador que demostraba ser.

Lorenzo quería poner los ojos en blanco, la terquedad de su amigo no tenia igual. En vez de hacer eso prefirió ir a los baúles de Viktor y comenzar a hurgar entre sus cosas, cuando encontró lo que en su opinión era una vestimenta decente, la arrojo hacia su amigo que lo miraba desconcertado y le dijo "ve, busca a Hermione, habla con ella y resuelve esto. Si resulta ser verdad, olvídala. Pero si todo esto es un maldito enredo, se hombre y discúlpate con ella"

Sorprendido, vio como lentamente el chico agarraba la ropa, se metía en el baño y menos de 10 minutos después salió, vestido, con el cabello húmedo y la misma cara de desconcierto que tenía desde que escucho su discurso.

Quizás Luna tenía razón, a lo mejor no era tan malo dando consejos como él pensaba.

* * *

Viktor iba como un autómata, se había impuesto una misión, buscar a Hermione. Al principio estaba negado por completo a buscar a la castaña, aun cuando cada vez que la veía en el comedor lo único que deseaba era tomarla entre sus brazos y rogarle que le dijera que todo era mentira, que entre ella y Potter no había absolutamente nada más que una amistad, pero su orgullo herido podía mucho más que sus deseos. Pero las palabras de Lorenzo habían calado profundamente en el, en pocas palabras lo había llamado cobarde, y de cierta forma lo era. Huía de ella, la dejo plantada, y se negaba a enfrentar sus problemas. Se estaba comportando como un cretino, y no podía permitirse ser así.

Pero si bien había salido completamente decidido del barco a buscarla, se acababa de dar cuenta lo difícil que era encontrar a alguien en la inmensidad de este colegio, aun mas cuando tenía que esconderse de las fans, esquivar a todos los que querían preguntarle sobre quidditch y perder de vista al rubio oxigenado que ya lo había abordado unas dos veces en los 20 minutos que llevaba buscándola.

En una de las tantas veces que se escondió detrás de algún objeto para esquivar a grupos de chicas, reconoció la voz de la persona que había estado buscando.

En un pasillo cerca de donde se encontraba vio como Hermione hablaba con una persona de aspecto bastante extraño. Por la contextura debía ser un hombre, uno bastante alto, no tanto como el pero si lo suficiente como para esconder casi por completo la figura de la castaña, sabía que era ella por el característico cabello rizado y la bola de pelos naranja que ronroneaba a los pies del extraño que parecía estar bastante incomodo y el cual había sido el causante de que escuchara la voz de su dueña.

Hermione trataba de apartar al gato del extraño, pero este parecía empeñado en ignorarla olímpicamente. En medio de todo, Viktor trataba de oír que era lo que decían pues ciertamente el hombre no le daba buena espina, la situación en general no le daba buena espina en realidad, pero justo cuando la castaña se disponía a continuar la conversación, él y su increíble torpeza lo hicieron golpear con el pie un estante que se encontraba cerca y ese ruido fue suficiente como para que el extraño se esfumara y la chica afilara la vista hacia donde él estaba.

Viktor quiso esconderse para no ser encontrado en pleno acto de espionaje pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, en menos de dos segundos tenia la varita de Hermione presionada contra su nuca, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su columna y como todo su cuerpo se erizaba. Su mente gritaba peligro y sabia que debía actuar con cuidado si no quería que su intento de saber lo que paso terminara con algún incidente.

Despacio y con cautela se dio la vuelta, sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco haría que Hermione atacara. Cuando finalmente logro visualizar parte de su rostro, vio como la frialdad pintaba toda su cara, o al menos eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta que era a él a quien apuntaba. Poco a poco el reconocimiento lleno sus facciones y sin dudarlo bajo la varita y un fuerte sonrojo fue llenando sus mejillas junto con un evidente nerviosismo.

"¡Viktor! no sabía que eras tú" dijo nerviosa.

"¿Quién ser ese hombre Herm-own-ninny?" al decir eso, su nerviosismo desapareció por completo y fue reemplazado con una mirada de orgullo que lo dejo impresionado.

"eso no es de tu incumbencia, Viktor. Así que no preguntes sobre cosas que no te competen en lo absoluto" con eso la castaña dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Viktor quedo ahí plantado durante un segundo y luego se dio cuenta que la chica se iba. No podía dejar que se fuera, no así, debía hablar con ella, debía solucionar las cosas.

"esperar, tener que hablar contigo" grito Viktor mientras trotaba detrás de la castaña que caminaba sorprendentemente rápido.

"¿ahora si tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo, Viktor? ¿Ya no estoy robándote cinco minutos de tu fama para mí?" espeto de forma venenosa Hermione.

Viktor no comprendía de lo que hablaba, estaba seguro que su ingles no le estaba fallando ¿minutos de fama había dicho?

"¿de qué hablar Herm-own-ninny? No estar entendiendo" dijo el de forma confusa, mientras tomaba a la castaña de la mano para detenerla, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al patio del colegio, y estaba sin aire por tratar de seguirle el paso. Esa chica caminaba demasiado rápido.

Hermione giro con el seño fruncido y vio de forma intensa su mano siendo sostenida por la de él, apretó los labios en una delgada línea y clavo los brillantes ojos avellana en los suyos. Estaba molesta, y ni aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa.

"cínico… descarado ¿Cómo te atreves a mandar a uno de tus amigos a decirme esas cosas y ahora vienes aquí y te haces el que no sabes nada?" la voz de Hermione había pasado de molesta a herida en cuestión de segundos.

Viktor, aun sin entender a lo que se refería solo supo decir "tu estar con Potter"

Al momento que esas palabras dejaron su boca, supo que la había cagado. La expresión de Hermione se torno sombría, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y una sonrisa cínica se formo en sus labios.

"ya decía yo que tenía un imán para atraer imbéciles, porque la única explicación que existe para que alguien crea en la ridícula historia de que Harry y yo tenemos algo es que sea un imbécil"

"estar juntos todo el tiempo, siempre estar ayudándolo, yo pensar…"

"pensaste que había estado jugando contigo, que te había mentido y mandaste a uno de tus amigotes a decirme oportunista, porque tú fuiste un idiota que no pudiste darme la cara y venir a pedirme una explicación" para este punto ya Hermione se encontraba roja del enojo y siseaba cada palabra como si estuviese conteniéndose para no arrancarme los ojos.

Viktor se sintió horrible, el mundo se le vino encima, la había lastimado, la había herido y todo por creer que un periodista, aun cuando el mejor que nadie sabía que la mayoría de ellos solo querían vender historias, aunque eso no quería decir que fueran ciertas. Pero aun no lograba entender de qué amigo hablaba ella, el no había mandado a nadie a decirle nada.

"¿de qué amigo hablar? Yo no mandar a nadie a decir nada"

"el de los ojos azules que te mira como si acabaras de matar a alguien" dijo Hermione.

Viktor supo de inmediato quien fue, y se dijo a si mismo que después arreglaría cuentas con su mejor amigo, pero primero debía solucionar todo este embrollo con ella, antes de que perdiera cualquier oportunidad… bueno, si es que en algún momento hubo una.

"yo estar molesto, herido, sentir como mejor hombre en el mundo y luego sentir burlado, yo querer olvidar que conocerte, yo beber demasiado y luego arrepentir, extrañar conversaciones en biblioteca y mirarte durante comidas. Yo sentir creer en reportero, sentir no hablar contigo, pero yo jamás mandar a nadie a decir nada, jurarlo" dijo Viktor atrayendo a Hermione hacia él.

Maldecía internamente su ingles, no era la forma en la que quería expresarse, no era tan fluido como él quería, pero al menos el mensaje había llegado. Necesitaba que ella entendiera que él nunca mando a Valentín, que no sabía muy bien que fue lo que le dijo pero que iba a matarlo por meterse en sus asuntos.

Hermione lo miraba mientras procesaba toda la información, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para admirarla desde tan cerca, estaban solo a un paso de distancia, y Viktor noto que todo su rostro estaba salpicado de pecas, pequeñas y redondas, sus ojos pasaban de verdes a café según la luz, sus labios eran tan rosados y carnosos que jugaban con buena parte de su cordura. La había extrañado, quizás solo habían estado juntos como amigos, pero su presencia se había vuelto habitual en sus días, y no se conformaba con verla de lejos. No más.

"Viktor" susurro Hermione después de unos minutos.

El búlgaro dejo de ver fijamente los labios de la chica y se fijo en ella, habían gotas por todo su rostro, al instante pensó que eran lagrimas, hasta que vio que mas gotas caían sin previo aviso, luego sintió como le caían a él también. Llovía, y hacia frio y nunca en su vida le había importado menos.

"Viktor yo… Tu… Harry y yo no… no hay nada, nunca ha habido nada" dijo Hermione mientras se mordía los labios y daba un paso más cerca de él. A ella tampoco parecía importarle la lluvia, que justo ahora era más un diluvio que una simple llovizna.

El uniforme de ella y su ropa estaban completamente empapados, el cabello se pegaba a su cara, y de su nariz respingona caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia, mientras que el podía sentir el sabor dulce del agua en su boca.

"lamentar herirte, Mina" susurro Viktor.

El la observo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y lo siguiente que supo fue que unos labios suaves como terciopelo se juntaban con los de él. Al principio la sorpresa no lo dejo reaccionar, pero unos segundos después movió su boca contra la de ella y santo Merlín bendito, estaba en el jodido cielo. El nunca fue un santo, había besado muchas bocas y nunca ninguna se sintió tan malditamente bien como la de Hermione.

Podría morir justo ahora y seria el hombre más feliz del planeta, y ahora sabia una de las ventajas de la lluvia, hacia de los besos algo completamente mágico. Estaba jodido y nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.


End file.
